Trouble in Paradise
by silversurfer60
Summary: Rose Tyler has moved to the Caribbean Island of St Marie after her stepfather persuaded the commissioner to take her on as a trainee police officer. She is there six months before the DI is murdered and Alec Hardy, being on medical leave after solving the Broadchurch murder is sent to solve it. What can possibly go wrong? Based on 'Death in Paradise'
1. Chapter 1

Based on 'Death in Paradise' Rose Tyler has taken a different direction and gone to live on the island of Saint Marie. Her stepfather knows the police commissioner of the island so Rose trains as a police officer, soon making it to sergeant under the guidance of DS Camille Bordey. Their boss though is often MIA so when he turns up dead, a replacement is sent for. Enter one DI Alec Hardy, who is hiding from the media, his ex wife, the families of the two girls (one killed, one missing and who felt he let the killer get away) and he's also been hiding a severe life threatening illness. Not only that, the wife of the main suspect from the Sandbrook case gets him to hide her from her husband as she has turned on him so when he is offered the chance to leave the country, he grasps it like he was deserting a sinking ship. He has to get over his hatred of sun, sea and the never ending sky, will Rose help him or hinder him?

Rose had completed her Torchwood training but all was quiet and she had been bored. She'd been in the alternate universe four years but after two and a half, she wanted to do more than sit in a fancy office and hope something would happen.

Pete had taken his family on holiday to the tiny island of Saint Marie, where he came across an old friend who was the commissioner of the island's police force and after inviting Selwyn Patterson, who could have been the assassinated president's twin brother as Rose had to look twice at him, Pete asked his old friend a huge favour.

"Yes of course Pete, if that is what your stepdaughter wants to do," the commissioner had told him over a drink in the villa they had rented.

"She wants to do something else Selwyn, she's had her Torchwood training but things are a bit too quiet for her. If I arrange for somewhere for her to live and she comes back, can she train on the job?" Pete had asked him.

"I don't see why not, we have a British DI here and a female DS, Rose can train as an officer while taking her sergeant's exams. She keeps staring at me though," the commissioner smiled as they sat beside the pool.

Rose was talking to her mother.

"I hope dad can arrange it with him," Rose told her.

"I don't see why not Rose but I bet he's wondering why you're staring at him."

"I told ya Mum, they had a president in Britain, he looks just like him and I watched him get deleted by the Cybermen, it's creepy to say the least."

"You don't say it's creepy when you see that actor who looks like the Doctor," Jackie smiled.

"That's because I know it's not him Mum. Mind you, that detective in the Sandbrook case looks a bit like him but not with that hairstyle, you saw him on TV when that killer got set free."

"Well they had no evidence thanks to that detective, he seems to be lying low, I wonder where he'll get sent to?" Jackie asked.

"As long as it's not here if I get the job."

Six weeks later, Rose was at the airport, most of her belongings being forwarded by a shipping company and a villa all ready for her to move into, Mickey going with her for a week to settle her in. She was going to train under DS Camille Bordey, whom she'd met briefly before going home and they'd got along just fine although the DI, Richard Poole had been a bit stuffy with her and told Camille she was responsible for her.

As Rose was preparing to fly out, Alec Hardy had been called to the chief's office in Sandbrook and been told he'd have to wait a while longer for his transfer.

"I can't stay here much longer, you know that," Alec was telling the chief inspector. "It's not only Tess but everything else."

"It's not like you to let people bother you Alec," he was told. "Just do the job and when something comes up, you'll get first choice."

It wasn't that Alec was in a hurry, apart from Claire Ripley getting him to go to the clinic with her and his own medical problem he was trying hard not to give any clues about to his superiors. Now though, he'd been getting messages from her that she wanted to see him and she didn't know how much longer she could live next door to the Gillespies even though Ricky had moved out due to Cate's drinking and the endless rows that Claire could hear though the walls, which were mostly about her and Lee.

He went to see Claire after work one night, hoping Cate wasn't looking out of the upstairs window to see if Lisa had come back.

"I told you Claire, as soon as I get a transfer, I'll help you get away but I can't do anything right now. I live in a tiny bedsit near the station and Tess already thinks the worse after I got you to testify against Lee," he told her when she'd asked him to get her out again. "That's apart from the press who won't let things drop," he added, staying away from the window.

"Let Tess think what she wants Alec, why should you care?" Claire asked, sipping her mug of tea.

"If I have any chance of seeing my daughter then yes, I do care. Just hold out a bit longer, Lee's left the country, you'll be safe enough from him," Alec assured her.

"Well I hope you're right Alec, I took a big risk turning on him. Should I change the locks?"

Alec was hoping not, since he still had a spare key in case she did something stupid.

Rose and Mickey had been transferred to a smaller plane on the mainland and Mickey thought she'd take up the cargo hold with her luggage alone, which got him his arm whacked.

"You're not boarding the Tardis you know," Mickey had joked while waiting at the departure gate.

"Shut up Mickey, why don't ya tell everyone? Come on it's our turn, get your passport out again."

Once they arrived at Saint Marie airport and got a taxi to the rented villa, Mickey surprised the black and red cab could get anywhere, someone from the rental agency was there to greet them and Mickey dragged everything inside but all Rose wanted to do was get changed and go cool off in the swimming pool.

Camille Bordey had been sitting at her desk, Richard hogging the fan again as it was hotter than usual when Rose called and since Fidel and Dwayne were out, she answered it.

"Oh hello Rose, you've arrived then?" she asked, Richard pretending he wasn't interested.

"Hi Camille, yeah, so I'll come for my induction tomorrow then? Do I need a uniform?"

"No, the agreement was you would be plain-clothes since you know the basics. See you tomorrow then and if you feel like going out later, get a cab to Catherine's bar, we'll all be there."

"Is that your mother's bar?" Rose asked.

"Yes, we usually go after work, she's looking forward to meeting you."

"Great but maybe not tonight, I feel like I've been time-travelling across different time-zones," Rose joked.

Camille laughed. "You have Rose. I have to go, Fidel and Dwayne just got back, see you tomorrow then?"

The next day, she and Mickey got a cab into the town and she was meeting him later to pick up the car Pete had arranged for her to hire.

"I'll just look around then?" Mickey asked as they got out in the market place outside the Honoré police station. He then saw Camille standing on the veranda and Rose waved to her.

"She must have been waiting for you," Mickey commented. "Maybe you can introduce us later?" he smirked.

"You're only here a week Mickey, forget it," Rose smiled.

"Doesn't mean I have to be a hermit Rose," he protested as she gave him a shove.

After the introductions and Richard finally asking her about the weather back home, Camille gave her a quick tour of the island, getting back in time to meet Mickey.

"Come and have lunch with me," Camille insisted.

"Well I'll have to bring Mickey with me, I have to go pick up the hire car."

"Fine, bring him, my mother can flirt with him," Camille laughed.

Back home, Alec wasn't having such a good time as Tess continued to flaunt the fact they were just about divorced and she was showing off in the canteen with Dave, who Alec couldn't imagine had ever been her type but he was loud-mouthed and maybe that was where he himself had gone wrong.

Rose soon settled down to life on the island as Mickey went home, promising she'd go back for Christmas if not before so she went to see him off.

"Call if it gets too much Rose," he told her at the airport.

"Yeah, I'll keep up with what's going on back home, unlike DI Poole, anyone would think there was no such thing as the internet. I think he sort of likes Camille a bit but maybe it's my imagination?"

"Don't go playing matchmaker Rose," Mickey laughed as his flight was called.

Rose and Camille became good friend and Dwayne often stopped by at night to make sure she was okay even though the villa was alarmed and monitored and Camille sometimes stayed over at the weekend when they would laugh and joke by the pool. They were at work one afternoon in July when Rose had been there four months and ready to take her sergeant's exams along with Fidel when Rose saw something on the news about a boy being found on a beach on the south coast of England.

"It doesn't concern us," Richard told her as she pointed it out.

"Yeah, sorry Sir but it's just I have a younger brother, it caught my attention."

"Yes, I know you have a young brother Rose but he doesn't live in Dorset, does he? I'm sure your parent's wouldn't let him out on his own anyway," Richard continued, Camille looking at Rose across the desk.

Richard looked again at the screen. "Oh don't tell me they actually put him in charge?" he asked as Alec appeared on the screen giving an interview.

Rose looked to where he pointed in a corner of the screen, a live broadcast and Rose could never work out the time difference but knew they were roughly four hours behind Britain.

"He was in charge of the Sandbrook case," Rose said out loud.

"Well observed Rose, how did he manage to get a job there?" Richard asked no-one in particular.

Alec had been thinking exactly the same thing as he'd got back from the beach that morning after getting under Ellie Miller's skin already before they were properly introduced and she'd already proved to him and herself she could never have been in charge of what was about to be a major incident.

They had done nothing but argue apart from being in the Latimer house and now he'd slammed his office door and was sat with his head on his hands when Ellie tapped on the door.

"Sir, the coroner is ready to see you," she told him as he looked up. "The press are still outside, my car's around the back."

He thought that was the most sensible thing she'd done since they'd met which seemed a lot longer than the few hours it had actually been.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about my nephew releasing Danny's name," she added as he got his coat.

"I don't want excuses Miller, you tell him if he does it again, he'll have more than you to worry about," he told her angrily.

Now he couldn't wait to get the case solved and be out of the town but what would he do about Claire? She'd finally worn him down and he'd got her a cottage a few miles away, near enough to the sea but only if you climbed a hill, which in his condition wasn't very likely but the thought made him ill.

So as Rose had passed her exams two months later, them all going out to celebrate, Fidel had some news for them.

"I've been offered another post," he announced as everyone except Richard had a cold beer in their hands. "I have to go ask the commissioner to release me, it's more money and I'll have to move my family but it would be worth it."

"Aw, we'll all miss you Fidel." Rose told him. She looked over at Richard, who was pretending to stir his tea.

"What?" he asked her, looking at the others. "Oh yes, we'll all miss you Fidel. Actually, it's down to me to release you, the commissioner told me to take more responsibility. Rose, you're not leaving as well are you?"

"Me? Nah, I love it here, why would I want to go back home?"

Richard didn't agree with her on that point. "I wish someone would transfer me," he said under his breath but Rose heard him, knowing he was still upset he'd missed the chance to go home before she'd arrived and he'd just got back from a case that was similar to one they'd had recently, which was when Fidel had gone after another job.

"So, what about it Sir?" Fidel asked him.

"Let me think about it, since Rose has also passed her exams but she's had less experience here than you have," Richard told him.

"I've held my own on cases," Rose protested, getting an alert on her phone and following the link Jake had just sent her. "Hey, they just caught that boy's killer over in Broadchurch," she announced, catching Dwayne flirting with one of the tourists.

"You mean Hardy actually solved the case?" Richard scoffed. "Wonders will never cease."

"What have you got against him Richard?" Camille asked as Rose continued reading.

"Oh maybe the fact he let another killer walk free a while back," Richard told her. "I'm surprised anyone actually took him on."

"That's not fair Sir," Rose told him, making a point of calling him that even when she didn't really have to. "How do we know he actually lost that evidence?"

"Maybe because he took the blame?" Richard asked, pouring more tea into his cup.

"Maybe he was covering for someone?" Rose asked, seeing in the article that Alec had been injured during a police chase before the killer was caught.

Richard just tutted. "Stick up for him all you like Rose, it doesn't alter the fact now he's caught one killer he let another one walk free."

On the day of Danny's funeral, Alec was packing his things in his hotel room and wondering what to do. He had to be out the next morning or pay for the expensive room himself since he'd been put on medical leave pending getting his failing heart fixed. Maybe it was time to face up to it and get it done, there could only be two outcomes.

His phone rang and he was surprised to see it was Tess.

"Well done catching the boy's killer Alec," Tess told him.

"I don't need your praise Tess. Still with that loser?"

"You know I'm still with Dave, what is it to you? Anyway I was calling to ask now you finally have that out of the way you might actually come and visit Daisy?" she asked.

"Why? She's not forgiven me yet has she?" he wanted to know.

"Well you won't find out until you try, will you? Geez Alec, then you wonder why I took up with Dave?" Tess replied.

"I have a funeral to go to and so might you soon."

"What are you talking about Alec? I read what happened, you were involved in an incident, did you bang your head or something?" Tess scoffed.

"It was more than an incident Tess, I'm out on medical leave."

"You are kidding? What's wrong with you?" she asked, hardly believing him.

He wasn't quite ready to tell her yet. "You'll find out, when I'm ready to tell you."

As he joined the mourners at the church, Beth invited him back to the house and Mark took him to one side.

"Look, I know we had our differences but we all wanted to thank you for finding Danny's killer," Mark told him.

"I was just doing my job but I regret it took so long," Alec replied, keeping an eye on the reporter from The Herald.

"Well we saw you were taken ill, we were sorry to see that. We're having a bonfire lighting on the beach tonight, will you come?"

"I don't think so, I have to decide where I go from here," Alec replied.

"Well you are welcome to attend. Excuse me, Beth wants something."

He was too slow to get away from Karen White as she approached. "You gave that story to Olly," she told him. "How about giving this one to me?"

Alec shook his head. "I don't talk to the press normally and least of all to you, after what you did to me the last time."

"You deserved that, those families still don't have any closure, Cate Gillespie sits in the house waiting for Lisa coming back and to find out who killed her daughter if it wasn't Ashworth."

"I don't need you to remind me of that. You got what you wanted, I'm out."

"Really?" Karen asked. "Can I quote you on that?"

Alec raised his eyebrows. "You print that and I'll deny it."

He knew she wouldn't let it rest, that she'd come after him again but he had a decision to make so tomorrow he would get a taxi to the nearest train station and go make his peace with his teenage daughter then finally call the appointments number at the hospital and get his heart fixed. If he survived, it would be a miracle. If he went back to Sandbrook though, he'd have to stay away from both families but that should be easy enough.

He was about to leave the wake when his phone rang so squinting at the screen, he saw 'Miller' and debated whether to answer it or not. It continued so putting his cup down, he went to the corner of the garden and answered it.

"Are you still in Broadchurch?" Ellie asked him.

"No, I've gone to a Caribbean island Miller, where do you think I am?" he replied sarcastically, not in the mood for playing twenty stupid questions.

Little did he know that events were leading up to him being transferred to where there was even more sea, sun and sand than he was comfortable with, not that he'd ever got used to it these last two months or so. He knew it shouldn't have taken him that long to see a killer under his nose but Tess had been playing around under his nose and he'd not seen that one coming either. He wondered what else would take him by surprise, maybe he'd get through his surgery then?

Ellie was calling his name. "Hardy, are you bloody listening to me?" she yelled at him. "I asked you to meet me tonight on the pier."

"It's not a bloody date Miller, why after dark? You are going all cloak and dagger on me and you'd better not have been seen leaving my hotel room the other night," he added for good measure and hoping no-one was taking any notice of him.

"Chill out, Becca's on a budget, she'll re-use the tapes, if I was seen on the cameras. Meet me after dark then, my sister said they're lighting a bonfire for Danny near where he was found."

"I know, I was invited. What do you want to meet for anyway?" he wondered.

"Well not to see your miserable bloody face, that much is certain. I have to tell someone what I intend doing now."

"Why would I want to know that? Do what you must Miller, if you think they will run you out of town?"

"It's not the wild west you know? When I leave it will be on my terms, not theirs."

Alec thought that was more like the Miller he'd first met and fought over jobs with.


	2. Chapter 2

As Alec prepared to meet Ellie Miller later that night, he still didn't know where he was going the following day. He'd called Daisy who had said she would meet him the following evening if he were to visit but he'd got nothing more out of her. He had also called the hospital and had been told to call in for a pre-op the following week which he'd not decided if he was going for or not.

Rose had just got home from work back in Saint Marie, forgoing the usual chatter at Catherine's bar, which had prompted Camille to ask what was wrong.

"Nothing Camille, I want to call my mum and brother, I also want to catch up on a few things."

"Such as what has been going on where that boy's killer has been caught?" Camille smiled as she stood by Rose's car. "You have been defending that detective from the start, any reason?"

"I just thought he'd got a raw deal with the press, that's all. Don't read anything into it Camille."

"I wonder if Richard knows him? He seemed to be aware of his reputation," Camille added thoughtfully.

"Yeah, like I said the other day, just because evidence had been lost doesn't mean he was the one who lost it," Rose replied, wondering herself why she was defending him.

She wanted to call Jake and ask him for more details, not that she could do anything though. Why had Alec Hardy been on her mind so much lately? She'd never bothered about him when she'd seen him before but since that other killer had got away, she'd felt slightly sorry for him.

Camille was watching her. "Well I'm off for a drink and to find out what Richard is up to."

"Face it Camille, you like him," Rose grinned, unlocking the car door.

"He's British, he has some funny ways," Camille blushed. "Mind you, he seemed a bit off today, I'm going to cheer him up and get him to tell me what's bothering him."

"Well good luck with that," Rose laughed.

Camille went off to join the others and Rose drove back to her two bedroom rented villa. It wasn't that big really but the garden was well looked after as was the pool and she had a few neighbours whom she passed the time of day with, one couple had invited her to a barbecue the following Sunday so she hoped to make better friends with them.

Rose wondered herself what had come over their boss the last few days. He'd been more snappy than usual and was leaving her and Camille to deal with petty crimes with the tourists, since Fidel was getting ready to leave. They were having a party for him on Friday night so she hoped Richard would cheer up by then.

Ellie was waiting for Alec on the pier in Broadchurch as he approached the bench near the shelter he'd met his friend in several weeks back.

"So, why meet under the cover of darkness?" Alec asked her, keeping his distance.

"What's with the scarf?" Ellie asked about the one around his neck. "It's a bit late to be looking after your health now."

"Did you call me here to pick on what I choose to wear?" he asked, thinking this was a waste of time but what else had he to do?

He'd got the train times to Sandbrook and had a taxi booked for ten in the morning, giving him time to get downstairs after breakfast and hand his key in.

"Still don't know where you're going?" Ellie asked, turning to see the gathering on the beach. "Tom won't go with me, he wants to stay with my sister and Olly, best he does really," she continued.

"Well I am going to see my daughter and after that, who knows? I can't stay in Sandbrook, not now so I may come back here and get a caravan or something."

"You, in a caravan?" Ellie scoffed. "There's always that blue chalet by the river."

"You think that's funny Miller?" he asked.

"Oh come on, just because you couldn't go on a boat Hardy," Ellie goaded him.

"I knew this was a waste of time. Go on, where are you going?" he had to ask.

"The chief got me in at Exeter police station, I've been busted back to PC pending the enquiry into whether I knew about Joe or not."

"They can't prove you did, don't let them get to you Miller."

"Well I expect they'll want to ask you questions so don't you go disappearing Hardy."

"Where am I going to go eh? In my condition?" he asked, getting up.

"You said something about a Caribbean island," Ellie joked.

"There's more sand there than there is here and don't get me going with the sun and the sky Miller. Take care."

When he got back to the hotel, Becca caught him going upstairs.

"Someone's waiting for you in the front room," she told him.

"Who would that be?" he asked, hoping it wasn't a reporter.

It was Karen White. "DI Hardy, glad you're still around," Karen told him as he was about to go back out.

"What do you want? I told you earlier I'm not talking to you."

"What about the story of how you covered up for your ex wife?" she asked, holding up a copy of the Broadchurch Echo.

"Give me that," he snapped, reaching for the paper. "Where does it say who I was covering for?"

"It doesn't have to, it's not rocket science since you're divorced. Give me the story and I'll tell you what I know about Sandbrook, what the Gillespies told me."

"You'd betray them for another story?" he half smiled.

"They just didn't want to tell you, I'm not betraying them," Karen replied.

"I'll think about it, I have somewhere to go tomorrow," he told her.

"Back to see your daughter?" Karen asked. "Does she know?"

"Go away, I'm not in the mood for your questions," he snarled, walking off.

She called after him. "You know how to contact me."

Alec thought she'd be in for a long wait but what if she did know certain things he'd not got from Pippa's family? He went up the stairs and thought she was just bluffing and she knew no more than he did about it. Maybe if his luck was changing he might find something else to do when he'd been to see Daisy or maybe he might go through his old case himself? It should be easy to get all the case files sent to him although he'd have to have a place to send them to first.

The next day in Saint Marie, everyone wondered where Richard had got to when he was late.

"I hope he's not ill again," Dwayne grumbled to himself, looking at Fidel's desk that Rose was moving her things onto. "We are already one man down. Not letting the dust settle Rose?" he grinned as she put a photo of her family on the edge.

"Stop complaining Dwayne, I'm just letting Camille have her desk back. I wonder where our boss has got to?" Rose asked.

"Probably got sand in his shoes," Dwayne laughed. "Honestly, I have never met a man who hates the sand sea and sky as much as he does."

"So Rose, did you talk to your mother last night?" Camille asked as Rose moved the last of her things.

"Yeah, they're thinking about coming over for a few weeks in October. Mum hates crowded planes so they've been waiting until the main holiday season has ended. Have you tried calling him?" Rose asked, nodding to Richard's desk.

"Call who Sergeant Tyler?" the commissioner asked as he stood in the doorway and Dwayne tried to get up to salute him.

"The inspector is a little delayed I expect Sir," Camille offered, getting up herself, Rose already standing.

"So, no doubt he will be here shortly?" the commissioner queried. "Never mind, I just came to tell you that with Sergeant Best's early departure to prepare his family for moving, I trust you can manage until we find a replacement officer?"

"Do we need one Sir?" Camille asked.

"Well that depends. Officer Myers?"

"Yes Sir, I can handle things unless the commissioner thinks an extra officer would be beneficial?" Dwayne replied.

Rose had to suppress a giggle at how Dwayne handled the commissioner.

"Good, then it will be good experience for Sergeant Tyler to accompany you on call-outs unless you want me to send a uniformed officer from the other side of the island?"

"I already go on call-outs Sir," Rose informed him.

"Yes but you have never had to give orders," the commissioner told her. "Carry on team, someone kindly call the inspector and find out where he is."

Unknown to any of them, Richard had set off for work and had seen an old adversary from an old case when he was back in Croydon but things had turned very nasty very quickly and had resulted in an argument when Richard had warned him there had better not be any trouble while he was on the island. So as Camille was about to call him, he walked through the door.

"I hope you weren't calling me?" he asked, putting his briefcase on his desk.

"The commissioner called in, he wanted to know where you were Sir," Camille told him.

Rose noticed he looked more flustered than usual but didn't want to say anything.

"Well, what did he want?" Richard asked her.

"To say we have to manage with just the four of us for now with Fidel's departure. Are you going to see him off on Monday with us?" Camille asked him.

"It doesn't need all of us to go Camille, someone has to hold the fort. Moved desks Rose?" Richard asked her.

Rose thought he was as bad as Dwayne.

Alec had arrived in Sandbrook and had found a guesthouse near the station and booked it for two nights. He'd sent a text to his daughter for her to call him when she got the chance and they could meet somewhere. At least he was in the same town and although she was back at school, she was old enough to take the bus into town.

So while he was waiting, he walked to his old police station and went to the records office, hoping someone hadn't been that efficient and digitized them onto computer but he knew the man in charge and tried to talk him into releasing them.

"I'll have to check with your ex Alec, she was handed the case when you left."

"I know that but it's been shelved so what's the problem?" Alec asked.

"Well if she comes looking for them, I can't deny where they are. Where do you want them sending, to Broadchurch police station?"

Alec didn't think the man needed to know he was out for now.

"I will let you know, I'm taking some time off. Have they all been put onto computer?" he asked.

"Not everything, it's all here except for the statements. I heard you closed that case, good job Alec."

So Alec went off to go buy something suitable as a gift for Daisy then went back to his room for a few hours when Daisy replied she would meet him at six in the restaurant they used to go to on special occasions.

Over in Saint Marie, Rose had gone out with Dwayne to investigate a break-in down at the beach and she was trying to be tactful without being too bossy. It was one thing being a sergeant but Dwayne had the experience.

"So, are you going to boss me around?" Dwayne chuckled as they got out of the police jeep.

"You know I'm supposed to. I led my own team back where I used to work, not that we went out much."

"So what did you do before you came here?" he asked her.

"I can't tell you, it's top secret but I can tell you it was sort of law enforcement, that's why I got this job."

"Not enough excitement then?" Dwayne grinned as they approached the beach hut that hired out fishing equipment.

At the police station, Camille meant to use the time to find out why Richard had been late.

"It was nothing Camille," Richard insisted as she asked him.

"It didn't look like nothing when you came in Richard. Is something bothering you?"

"No, nothing, let's get some work done. We may be one man down but we managed before Rose came here."

"Had you heard of her family before she came here?" Camille asked him.

"Everyone knew the Vitex millionaire and how he married her mother after the death of his first wife," Richard told her. "It was a big thing at the time, him adopting Rose. I never thought she would end up out here though, the word was she worked for a big government funded organization. I wonder what made her have a change of career?"

"Well, she is a great asset to us, she has done well in the few months she has been here," Camille praised her.

"Yes, she has," Richard agreed as he seemed to be miles away.

Camille knew she'd get no further with him. After work, they all went off to Catherine's but Richard saw the same man again sitting across the other side of the street and Rose noticed, getting a fairly good look at him.

"Someone you know?" she asked as Camille and Dwayne were talking.

"What? Oh, just someone I thought I recognised, that's all. So how did you get on ordering Dwayne around?" Richard asked her.

"I give up, no-one can boss Dwayne around and as long as he doesn't go too far, I can live with that," Rose smiled as Dwayne was raising his bottle of cold beer in a salute to her.

"Come and dance Rose," Dwayne told her as the music had got louder.

Rose gave in and joined him and Camille on the tiny dance floor, leaving Richard to stare across the street at Billy Holmes, a man who had got out of his grasp before he'd been sent here and whom he was sure was guilty of armed robbery and violence where a shop owner was killed but how had he chosen Saint Marie for a visit? Had the man known he was here and if so, was there going to be trouble?

Richard was about to find out the next day.

Alec's meeting with his daughter had gone well as he'd seen her to the bus stop.

"I wish you still had a car Dad," she told as they waited.

"You could have called your mother," he replied as Daisy rested her head in his shoulder.

"I missed you Dad, can't you come back here?" she asked.

"You know I can't, maybe I could come back for more visits now everything's over?"

"Yeah, at least that one didn't get away and I'm sorry for the things I said, I was just a kid back then."

"Yes, you were but it went on for so long. So, your birthday's coming up soon, we could do something?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I'd like that Dad. Looks like my bus is here."

"So, how's school?" he asked as the bus approached and he stuck out his hand to make sure it stopped, Daisy grinning.

"It's fine dad, want to meet again tomorrow? I'll text you."

He watched her pay the bus fare and take a seat then waved to her, wishing she was back in his life full time but that was going to take some working on if it didn't involve winning Tess back. He wondered what he was going to do to pass the time the next day, it wasn't like he had old friends in the town so he thought he might get a taxi to the estate where the Gillespies lived and see if they'd missed anything in the nearby woods, not that he thought he himself had missed anything and he still had his ID at least if he got stopped.

The next morning in Saint Marie, Richard decided to call at one of the stores on his way to work just after eight but as he came out, he saw the man he'd had the argument with go into what passed as a jewellery store and immediately thought he was up to his old tricks. He knew he should call the station but he could be wrong about it and he was the senior officer after all.

As he looked through the shop doorway, he saw Holmes had the two staff members facing the wall and he had his back to the security camera, which was why his last robbery had been hard to prove. Richard was about to get his phone out when he heard glass being smashed and when he looked again, the camera was hanging off the wall and one of the glass counters was in pieces.

Richard knew he shouldn't just go barging in so going around the side of the store, which nobody outside seemed to be paying attention to, he found the back door but it was locked. As he got his phone out again, he saw the door handle turn and Billy Holmes standing there with a cloth bag, presumably full of the jewellery that had just been taken.

"I might have known you'd be waiting for me Poole," Billy scoffed, holding a gun in his hand that Richard thought he must have bought since his arrival and what he'd smashed the counter with. He saw a silencer on the end of the gun and knew that was why the camera was hanging off the wall.

"I have officers on the way Holmes," Richard told him, his phone still in his hand.

"I'll be away before they even get here Poole, I have a boat waiting to take me to any island I want," Billy scoffed, waving for Richard to put his hands up and stand against the wall.

"Why did you come here?" Richard asked him.

"I chose this place at random but I got lucky when I saw you here. You'll never find me Poole, there are too many islands I can escape to, that's the beauty of it."

"Maybe but I know it was you, I'll alert every police force in the Caribbean, you made a big mistake choosing this island," Richard told him.

Back at the station, Dwayne was just answering a phone call from a shopkeeper.

"What did you say?" Dwayne was asking whoever it was. "Are you sure you heard glass smashing and gunfire?"

Rose and Camille were already up from their desks.

Dwayne was writing something down and Camille was picking up the keys for the jeep.

"You stay here Rose, you're not trained for armed robberies," Camille told her. "I'll call if we need backup and try Richard's phone, he's late again."

"Okay Camille but leave the key with me, where is the robbery anyway?" Rose asked.

Dwayne put the phone down and picked up his hat.

"You won't need the jeep Camille, it's not far away, it will be quicker to walk, it's the jewellery store, just past your mother's bar. Someone heard noises inside while they were passing, no-one ever wants to get involved around here, it was ten minutes ago."

"Then why were there no alarms?" Rose wanted to know.

"That's a very good question Rose," Camille told her as they went to the door.

Rose picked up her desk phone and tried calling Richard but only got his voicemail, his distinct British accent snappily telling everyone to leave a message. She didn't bother as he'd probably show up in a few minutes or see what had happened and join the other two at the scene of the robbery.

Billy Holmes was calmly making his way to the harbour where he had hired someone to take him to one of the other islands as Camille and Dwayne made their way up the narrow street and into a side-street to see a crowd in front of the store and two people sat outside with an ambulance crew. They were getting their heads bandaged as he'd hit them over the head and made his escape through the back door only to be confronted by Richard.

Richard had tried to stop the man escaping but Billy had seen his chance as Richard tried to call the station and had fired the gun at him, hitting Richard in the chest. He'd only stopped for a moment to confirm the hit and since he'd heard no sirens, he assumed the inspector had been bluffing.

As Camille and Dwayne went inside, they saw the smashed counter and bits of jewellery scattered around, surprised that no-one had gone inside but everyone had seemed shocked that two people had been injured.

"Whoever it was did a good job," Dwayne remarked as he put his metal case down on the other counter to start processing the scene. "Better call Rose to take statements."

"Dwayne, come back here," Camille called to him as she saw the back door was open slightly. "Call Rose and tell her to get here as quickly as she can and ask her to call the other station for some uniformed officers."

"Right away Camille. Do you think whoever robbed the place got away through here?" Dwayne asked, getting his phone out.

"Seems like it. This door seems stuck," she told him, trying to move it.

"Here, you talk to Rose, let me have a go, there may be something behind it, if the robber didn't want anyone following him," Dwayne told her.

Camille had got through to Rose. "Call the other station Rose, ask them to send a couple of uniformed officers over will you?" Camille was telling her.

"Yeah and I can't get hold of Richard, I wonder where he is?" Rose asked.

Dwayne had found out what the obstruction with the door was, pushing a phone away with a ruler he was holding in his hand as the slim phone had wedged the door, having been dropped. Once he could open the door the first thing he saw was Richard propped up by the wall and covered in blood. He took his hat off and wiped his brow.

"Camille, you'd better come out here after you go get that ambulance crew before they go."

"Why do we need them?" Camille asked as she let Rose get on with things at the station. "Is someone else injured?"

Dwayne opened the door and Camille saw her boss. As she covered her mouth in shock, Dwayne put his arm around her shoulder.

"Richard!" was all Camille could say.

"I'm sorry Camille, it may be a bit late for the ambulance though, I'll go get them and the coroner."


	3. Chapter 3

Rose had called the other police station and requested some assistance and to fill them in on what had happened. She'd not really met any of them, there was just a sergeant in charge and three officers as back-up but two officers were on their way to the scene as Rose was talking. She had just put the phone down when Dwayne rang, Camille being too upset and going out front to get the ambulance crew, telling them to call the coroner's office.

"Rose, you had better get down here quick, something else has happened," Dwayne told her, not wanting to say over the phone their boss had been killed.

"I'm on my way Dwayne, why, what else has happened? There are two other officers on their way. Did the robber get away with much?"

"I'm still waiting to interview the two assistants, they have head injuries, whoever it was hit them hard, probably with the barrel of the gun to stop them identifying him. The CCTV has been disabled, well hanging off the wires and a counter has been smashed," Dwayne replied.

Rose was already locking up when she stopped. "So how did the robber get out?" she asked.

"Through the back but he was challenged."

"Oh, has someone been shot?" Rose asked, fearing the worse.

"You could say that," Dwayne replied as the medic confirmed Richard was dead as he shook his head.

Dwayne ended the call, he could deal with another weepy female when Rose got there but she hadn't been attached to the inspector like Camille had. He still wondered where she used to work to have her own team and why she had chosen a new career but that was now the least of his problems as the coroner arrived and Richard still lay where he had fallen.

Dwayne shook his head and went to get his metal case to begin processing the scene. Then he heard the voice of the commissioner since Rose had called him first, it being routine in armed robberies and violent crimes.

"Where is DS Bordey?" the commissioner asked as he saw the mess.

"Out back Sir, DI Poole has been killed."

"I see. Is Sergeant Tyler on her way?"

"Yes Sir, she has sent for more officers to secure the scene but she doesn't know yet, I thought it best not to tell her on the phone," Dwayne told him as the commissioner stepped carefully over the glass.

The medics had just come back with a stretcher and Camille had finished taking photos outside and was now taking them of the CCTV camera and the smashed counter.

"This is a terrible thing," the commissioner was saying to them as Rose was outside trying to talk to the two assistants.

"This man just walked in," the male assistant was saying to Rose. "Then he kept his head down and waved a gun at us, telling us to face the wall."

"So you never got a good look at him?" Rose asked, writing things in her notebook.

"He had blonde hair, sort of mousy," the woman told her.

Just then, two male officers arrived and Rose asked them to take over and ask the still gathered crowds if they saw anything. Out back, the medics were lifting Richard onto the stretcher and Camille had gathered the evidence, including Richard's mobile phone while Dwayne was dusting the remains of the counter for fingerprints but he doubted there were any since it was obvious the glass had been broken by the gun.

Rose had just turned back to answer the male assistant.

"Can we go back inside?" he asked.

"Sorry, not until we've finished. Did anyone else enter the shop during the robbery?" Rose asked.

"Not that I know about, we were facing the wall, there was a shot then the sound of breaking glass. He then hit us on the back of the head and we went down but I managed to call the ambulance, Estelle here was bleeding badly."

"So you didn't call the police?" Rose asked, wondering who actually had and would have to get the other officers to ask around since Dwayne was busy.

"I called the police," a large man stepped forward.

Rose motioned one of the officers to take his statement and spoke to the woman she now knew was Estelle.

"You should go to the hospital to get yourself checked out," she nodded to the ambulance where the driver was stood by the open back door and a stretcher was missing.

"So if no-one else entered, who else has been injured?" she wondered out loud.

The commissioner stood in the shop doorway.

"Sergeant Tyler, you should come inside," he told her solemnly.

"What is it Sir? Has someone been killed, Officer Myers didn't say much on the phone."

As she entered the shop and saw the mess, Dwayne had taken off his cap and had his arm around Camille as the front medic held the stretcher behind him. Then she saw the covered body but could see the distinct sleeve of Richard's suit jacket and put her hand over her mouth.

"No, tell me it's not the inspector?" Rose cried out.

"I'm sorry Rose, I am afraid so," the commissioner told her, patting her shoulder. "You all have your jobs to do, you should treat this as any other robbery and murder. I myself will assist you but Camille, you are in charge here until I get someone to replace the inspector."

"Yes Sir," they all said at once, Camille trying to dry her eyes and Rose trying not to let it get to her as Richard was taken to the ambulance.

"I will make some calls then I will join you at the station," the commissioner told them.

As Richard was being put in the ambulance, the female assistant was being assisted by the driver to sit on the other stretcher.

Everyone was now back outside, the back door having been secured by Dwayne, who nodded to the male assistant he could clean up the glass but told him not to touch anything else.

Camille saw her mother watching and went over to her. "Tell me that was not Richard?" Catherine asked her.

Camille just shook her head.

As they got to work, Dwayne issued a lockdown on the ferry and the airport although he thought it was a bit late by now and they had no idea who they were looking for anyway. Neither of the assistants remembered much except for the man's hair colour and he might have been wearing a blue checked shirt or a red one.

The commissioner had got back to his office and picked up his desk phone, calling his counterpart back in England. Once he outlined that a British officer had been killed in the line of duty, the commissioner for the south of England got on to various police chiefs to ask if they had any spare detective inspectors and the chief constable for the Wessex region scratched his head trying to think of someone since everyone else insisted they had no-one to spare and wouldn't be that keen on travelling to a Caribbean island.

Then he remembered the detective who had been put on medical leave for failing to report he had a serious heart problem and called CS Jenkinson.

"You have a spare detective Elaine, this is a very serious matter, a British police officer being killed over there."

"I'd hardly call Alec Hardy a spare detective Sir, he's been in hospital twice with his heart condition," Elaine told him, wondering why it had to be here the chief had picked on.

"Well call him, tell him I need him on a plane as soon as he can get to an airport, the commissioner over there needs a lead detective to find out who killed DI Poole."

"Was that Richard Poole?" Elaine asked, a bit shocked at the news. "I knew him, we were at the police training college together. What happened?"

"Killed during an armed robbery apparently and the funny thing is, they don't get that many armed robberies over there so they will be at somewhat of a loss in dealing with it."

"Well I'll call Hardy but should he be flying all that way in his condition?" Elaine asked, trying to find Alec's number.

"I'll call you back when my secretary has made all the arrangements, he'll be best making his way to London airport, get someone to drive him there."

"I think he left town the other day, after Danny Latimer's funeral."

"Well you'd better find him Elaine, just make sure he knows what he's up against but it shouldn't be too strenuous for him, he'll be in charge but he's to let the team already there do all the work."

"I'll tell him but I doubt he'll take any notice," Elaine smiled to herself.

"Then that's down to him, he won't be our responsibility, will he?" the chief constable replied.

It was after two in the UK and Alec was wandering through the woods that looked so different than the last time he'd been there when he'd found Pippa in the river. His mobile rang in his pocket and he'd hoped there would be no signal and that it wouldn't be Tess or Claire Ripley.

When he saw who it actually was, he was a bit surprised.

"Never thought I would hear from you so soon," he greeted her.

"Neither did I Alec but something came up. Where are you?"

"Visiting my daughter since you asked, why?"

"I'm going to have to recall you to duty Alec but under certain provisions. Do you have your passport with you?"

"What? Why do I need my passport?" he asked, wondering where this was going.

"Seems there's been a spot of trouble in paradise, a Caribbean island to be precise. A British police officer has been killed on the island of Saint Marie and they need someone to take charge."

"There is no-one else who can go?" he asked, finding himself behind the estate where Pippa had lived.

"You'll just be overseeing things Alec, I checked with the chief medical officer, he said you will have to declare your medical condition to the airline staff and make sure you have plenty of your medication."

"I have, the hospital gave me plenty. So, who was killed?"

"Someone called Richard Poole and I will take this as a personal favour Alec, I went to the training college with him back in Croydon. Can you get to London airport, I'm waiting for the chief constable to get back to me with the arrangements. Call a taxi company and tell them to send the bill for the fare directly to headquarters over in Exeter, they will make sure it's paid. You're back on full pay as from now and if you need anything, just ask the commissioner of the island."

"I still don't know why you chose me," Alec told her, standing in front of the Gillespie house and wondering if Cate had seen him but it would be easier to get a taxi from there than the woods. "I'll have to go get my things, when would I be expected to fly out?"

"The chief constable will allow you plenty of time to get there, it may not be until tomorrow now anyway, depending on flights and you may have to change planes, I'll call you back, just wait at your hotel."

Getting back to his room, he thought he should send a message to Daisy but decided to wait until he found out when he was going. It was just his luck for him to have joked to Miller about being on a Caribbean island where there would be more sand, sea and sky than he'd be comfortable with.

He got a message from his old boss that his plane left at twelve thirty the next day and took just over eight hours and at local time, he'd arrive around five in the afternoon. Since the only other alternative had been a twelve hour flight with two hours wait to change planes, they'd gone for the direct one, which gave Alec the chance to explain to his daughter.

Over in Saint Marie, Camille had taken temporary charge and everyone was busy. Rose had the unpleasant duty of informing Richard's family and his brother was going to fly out in a few days time since she had told him they were still conducting the enquiries. Camille was trying to piece together what might have happened but Richard himself had been the one who was good at that.

Everyone was still in shock and although Dwayne had tried to get Fidel back in to help, he'd been told the sergeant was off the island, making his arrangements to move so the commissioner had said Officer Hooper could stay to help.

"I have been informed someone will be here tomorrow," the commissioner told them later that day. "Meanwhile, I have arranged for Officer Hooper to be attached to your station. Have the inspector's family been notified?"

Rose stood up from her desk. "Yes Sir, I spoke with his brother, his parents were very upset. We have officials at the airport checking who leaves the island with a rough description of the robber and the same at the harbour but we don't have much to go on."

"So the CCTV camera was destroyed, nothing before then?" the commissioner asked.

"No Sir," Dwayne, looked up from his monitor. "Just a man going in around the time of the robbery but he kept his head down and the footage is in black and white, we only know the man wore a checked shirt."

"Sir, he may still be on the island," Camille offered, holding her hand over the phone as she waited for the coroner's report. "Something the inspector said a while ago that a killer sometimes hides in plain sight."

"Indeed?" the commissioner asked. "Have the other officers keep alert, the man could be anywhere on the island."

"Or anywhere on any of the other islands," Rose added, going through the process of alerting neighbouring islands that an officer had been killed in a robbery and a rough description of the killer.

"Do we know who is taking over Sir?" Camille asked, still waiting on the phone.

"I will be informed shortly when someone has been found of the same rank. Carry on team."

Camille finally got the report, nothing they didn't already know that Richard had been shot at close range.

"Do you think the inspector was taken by surprise?" Rose asked.

"What was he doing behind the shop anyway?" Dwayne asked.

"Maybe he saw something and decided not to go in the front?" Rose asked as she crossed to the incident board and trying not to look at the photos of Richard.

"He doesn't have to go through that way to reach the station," Camille told them. "It's only the last few days he's decided to walk to work."

"Maybe he called at one of the stores then?" Rose asked.

"Yes, that could be it Rose," Camille agreed. "Maybe he came out of a store and heard the glass smashing then went around the back? Then as he was seeing if the door was unlocked, the robber came out and was surprised and Richard stood in his way?"

"What about his phone Dwayne?" Rose asked him.

"No calls this morning, so why didn't he call the station?" Dwayne replied.

"He maybe thought it was nothing?" Rose asked.

"He was infuriating right to the end," Camille stated. "He always had to be in charge."

Rose crossed over to Richard's desk that Camille had taken over. She went around the desk and put her hand on Camille's shoulder.

"He was our friend too Camille. I know I was the last one here but trust me, not all British detectives are like him, he was one of the good ones. We should all go out later and remember him. Officer Hooper should be back soon, maybe someone saw who it was?"

"Rose is right Camille," Dwayne agreed. "Someone may have seen the man go in the jewellery store before the inspector got there."

Over in Sandbrook, Alec had gone back to his hotel and booked a taxi willing to take him to London airport and persuading the booking office to send the bill to the Exeter police, which hadn't been easy and they'd had to check first. Then just after four, he called his daughter.

"So are we meeting again tonight Dad?" Daisy asked him.

"Yes but then I have to go away for a while," he replied.

"Back to Broadchurch?" she asked.

"No, a little further than that. I'm back on temporary duty for an investigation, just not around here."

After they had finished for the day, Rose walked with the others to Catherine's bar and Dwayne tried to cheer them up by telling Rose about what Richard had been like when he'd first arrived on the island.

Dwayne was laughing. "Do you remember he lost his luggage Camille? I'm telling you Rose, he lost it twice."

"Glad I didn't have that problem then. Mickey said I should have had a plane just for my luggage," Rose smiled.

"How is that Mickey boy anyway?" Dwayne asked, having met him during his stay with Rose.

"He's fine I expect, I call him sometimes," Rose told him, looking at her drink but not touching it. "I wonder who'll they'll send over?"

"It would be just our luck to get that detective you and the inspector used to talk about," Dwayne grinned.

"Don't joke abut it Dwayne," Camille told him. "Why would they send him if he's on medical leave?"

When Rose got home, she called Pete, who was still in his study.

"That's terrible Rose, I wonder why the news hasn't reached us yet?" Pete asked.

"There's only one newspaper on the island Dad, people here aren't that big on social media. Anyway, I contacted his family, his brother is coming over and they're sending another DI from somewhere."

"I doubt they'll get many volunteers Rose," Pete told her.

"Well we'll find out when whoever it is arrives."

As Alec was up early the next morning, his taxi arrived on time and he sat in the back, reading the messages he'd received about his flight and where to collect his ticket, which was open-ended as no-one had any idea how long it was going to take to catch the person responsible. He'd been sent more details via email about what had happened and they didn't have much to go on.

As he sat reading more details in the taxi, he noticed a detective sergeant was in temporary charge of the investigation, there was an Officer Myers and a Sergeant Tyler, who had only been in the Honoré police for six months. He thought whoever it was must have already been in law enforcement elsewhere to get made a sergeant.

He arrived at the airport and went to the information desk to see where he had to declare he had a heart problem and that he was a police officer and was taken to the airport security. Once on board the plane, he decided he'd be best trying to sleep most of the way, he didn't travel by plane that often but he'd been glad that zeppelins had been slowly phased out after Lumic's demise and only the rich and famous flew in them occasionally like private jets.

The team in Saint Marie had got into work and Rose was going through the statements from passers-by and neighbouring shopkeepers when a man came in.

"I've come about the shooting yesterday," he volunteered, standing at the counter.

Dwayne got up and opened the notebook, licking his pencil which Rose hated to see him doing.

"What about it then Stanley?" Dwayne asked him.

"I saw the inspector not ten minutes before it all happened," Stanley told him. "He was in asking me to order some English tea, I said I would get it for next week. I guess I should cancel it then?"

"Thank you for coming in Stanley," Dwayne told him as the shopkeeper shook his head.

"So that's why he was down there?" Camille asked, reading a statement Rose had forwarded to her from another potential witness. "Stanley's shop is right on the corner. Maybe Richard saw something suspicious?"

"Well someone going into a jewellery store at that time of morning was a bit suspicious," Rose thought out loud.

Just after lunch, the commissioner put in an appearance.

"Good news team. A replacement is on the way, I need someone to go pick him up at the airport. Rose, since he's from Britain, would you do the honours?"

Rose looked around to see she was outnumbered.

"Yes Sir, what time does he arrive?"

"Around five I believe, you could check with the airport. I have no details as yet, just someone who has been called back on active duty having been off sick," the commissioner informed them.

Rose didn't need a map drawing as a certain Scottish detective came to mind.

"Sir, where will he stay? We're waiting for DI Poole's brother to arrive to clear his things," Rose asked.

"I suppose we will have the expense of putting him up in a hotel?" the commissioner complained.

Rose thought that since he'd sent for someone, the police would have to pay but she knew how much the air fare cost and it wasn't cheap.

"My mother may have some cheap rooms," Camille offered. "I'll give her a call but maybe someone could go clear the inspector's things?"

"Good idea, send Officer Myers or Officer Hooper," the commissioner agreed. "You have the key?"

"Yes Sir, it was retrieved from his pocket." Camille answered. "We're still going through all the statements but we're beginning to think the killer has already got off the island."

"Well with the information you have and the other islands and the mainland informed, it's not much to go on but the man may get over-confident and make the mistake of committing another armed robbery," the commissioner suggested.

After he had left, Rose rang the airport to get the flight's arrival time and resigned herself to having to collect him.

"I wonder who they are sending?" Camille asked to no-one in particular.

"Come on Camille, we all know who it is," Dwayne laughed. "I bet it's the one Rose and the inspector were talking about."

"You think so?" Camille replied, looking at Rose and knowing he was right.

"What do you think Rose?" Dwayne grinned.

"You're not right all the time Dwayne," Rose told him. "I'll have to leave around four in case the flight's early. I can't see him liking Richard's beach shack."

"Well he'll have to like it or lump it," Dwayne laughed. "You saw the commissioner's face at having to pay for a hotel. You have a spare room Rose, you could put him up while he's here, you should have plenty to talk about."

Rose thought Dwayne had no idea. On the plane heading to the island, Alec was trying to rest as much as he could but the man next to him was annoying him by tapping in time to some music until he gave the man a disapproving scowl and he got the message. He was glad when the captain announced they would be landing and he wondered if anyone would be at the airport to meet him and if they had even been informed who had been sent.

Rose had been informed it was indeed Alec Hardy who was on his way, the commissioner saying she should be able to recognise him and having found a parking space made her way inside the terminal, looking at the arrivals board and telling herself she could do this. It had been one thing seeing him on TV but actually working with him was another. As the flight was announced, she prepared herself for him coming through the double doors, hoping that unlike his predecessor, his luggage wouldn't have been left in London as Camille and Dwayne had made fun of Richard for it.

Alec collected his case and followed the other passengers, looking around the small building and for some reason, a blonde wearing a red floral button down top and a pair of jeans shorts caught his eye. As Rose stepped forward, Alec just knew she had to be the Sergeant Tyler he'd read about but why was the Vitex heiress on the island working as a police officer?

"DI Hardy?" Rose asked him. "I'm Sergeant Tyler – welcome to paradise."


	4. Chapter 4

Rose wasn't so sure about him, the way he was looking at her then realised maybe she should have worn a skirt but he was in the tropics, what did he expect?

"Sergeant Tyler, do you all dress like that around here?" he asked as she offered to take his holdall.

"Sometimes, do you always wear a suit, Sir? DI Poole didn't seem to think it appropriate to wear lighter clothing but trust me, it's cooler than it was earlier. I'll take you to the police station, you can meet everyone."

"Where am I staying?" he asked, putting the case in the back of Rose's car. "Is this your own car?" he added, trying to decide which side to get in.

"Yeah, it's rented and before you ask how I can afford it on my salary, you do know who I am?" Rose replied.

"I did notice when I saw you though Sergeant Tyler, I half expected a male officer. You never answered my other question."

"We're trying to sort something out, Officer Hooper's gone to clear DI Poole's place, his brother will be arriving in the next day or so."

"So, where is it?" Alec had to go and ask.

"On the beach Sir, sorry."

"I can't stay on the beach Sergeant Tyler and definitely not where a dead police officer used to live."

Rose had to smile as she checked the road out of the car park.

"That's what the inspector told the others when he arrived but he settled down. The commissioner was a bit reluctant to offer to put you up in a hotel but Camille is asking her mother if she has any rooms, he might agree to that."

"Would that be DS Bordey? Why would her mother have any rooms?" Alec wanted to know.

"She owns a bar in the town but if she doesn't have any, you'll have to stay at the beach shack for tonight until we can make other arrangements - unless?"

"Unless what?" he asked as they drove towards the town and all he could see was the blue sea surrounding the island.

He was already uncomfortable even though his jacket was on the back seat so he unfastened his shirt cuffs and rolled up his sleeves, pulling at his tie. Rose had to smile as she glanced at him through the mirror. Alec noticed.

"What?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Rose had been determined not to compare him with the Doctor but if he kept doing things like that, it was going to be near-on impossible.

"You made a start – Sir," she smiled as they got to the outskirts of the town and Alec noticed all the detached houses that looked like they cost a fortune.

"So, is one of these yours?" he asked as they drove on.

"No, I live a bit higher up, at the other side of town. Our station covers this side of the island, there's another one but no chief, just a sergeant who's been there for ages, he's a friend of the commissioner and according the Dwayne, I mean Officer Myers, he could have been in charge over here but he likes not having the responsibility."

"Can't say I blame him," Alec muttered as they passed a brightly covered what looked to him like a bar and some pink buildings, which reminded him of the pink cottage back in Broadchurch, where he now wished he'd stayed. He was now being faced with living on the beach and to think he'd been considering renting that blue riverside chalet, was he going complete insane?

Rose pulled into a square next to a church, the market stallholders starting to pack away as she parked next to the jeep, well a LandRover but that's what Dwayne referred to it as.

"You can leave your case in the back until we sort something out," Rose offered as he went to get his jacket.

"Fine but I am not staying in a beach shack," he replied, deciding to take off his tie completely and stuff it in his jacket pocket that he was still holding with two fingers over his shoulder.

Inside the police station, Officer JC Hooper had just got back.

"I tell you Sarge, the place is a mess, I packed his clothes but I don't know what belonged to him or had been left there," he was explaining to Camille.

Camille had called her mother but had no luck securing a room for her new temporary boss as Catherine had told her she was all booked up.

"So, what is he like Camille?" her mother asked her.

"Rose has gone to collect him from the airport but he's Scottish from what I know. Rose and Richard had been talking about him for a while, he just closed a high-profile case back in Britain."

"Oh, I think I read about that, a young boy wasn't it?" Catherine asked her.

"Yes, very sad, I'm glad the killer was finally caught but it took two months and then they go and send the detective in charge over here to find out who killed Richard. I hope it's not going to take him two months to solve this one," Camille complained, not realising Rose had just entered and Alec was behind her.

"Take who two months?" Alec butted in as Rose grinned when Dwayne and JC stood up and Camille was still talking.

"I have to go," Camille told her mother, putting the phone down and standing up.

"Nothing Sir," Camille tried to lie. "Welcome to the Honoré Police Station Sir."

"Everyone, this is Detective Inspector Alec Hardy," Rose spoke up, seeing Dwayne was dying to laugh. "Sir, this is Officer Myers, Officer Hooper, who is on attachment from the other station and this," Rose stopped, indicating to Camille, who was also dressed in denim shorts and a yellow vest top, "This is Detective Sergeant Camille Bordey."

"Yes, well now you have got that out of the way Sergeant Tyler, what have you got so far in the way of discovering who killed DI Poole?" Alec asked, crossing to the incident board and looking at Camille, who was clearing her things from his desk.

Rose knew Camille had been attached to their boss and it was affecting her more than she was letting on but the night before, Rose had left the bar and Camille had been sitting quietly waiting for her mother to get away from the counter. Rose envied her friend, since Jackie was a long way away that she may as well have been back in the other universe where they'd come from since it was over an eight hour flight to go back for a visit.

"This is your desk Sir," Camille offered, crossing back to her own and putting a pile of folders down.

Alec put his jacket on the back of the chair, Camille noticing he didn't have a briefcase like Richard had carried everywhere with him. After Camille filled him in on what they had so far covered, Alec needed his pills, since it had been a long and far from relaxing flight. He went in his pocket and brought out a strip of pills and Rose went to the water dispenser and put a paper cup on his desk.

"Sir, we know you were on medical leave, just tell us what we can do to help," she told him, the others nodding.

Alec felt like saying they could start by not supervising him taking his medication but he was only here for a short while, why rustle any feathers? He'd learned his lesson with Miller, this wasn't a contest, their boss had been murdered in a robbery gone wrong but there again, Danny Latimer had been the victim of a depraved child-abuser who had forsaken his family.

"Well there is nothing you can do, though I would appreciate it if you did not tell the whole island," Alec replied, accepting the water from Rose. "Right, so what have you all done so far?"

"Sir, we have alerted the other islands and the mainland with a brief description of the robber but we think he slipped off the island before we could alert the airport or the harbour authorities," Camille told him.

"Someone can take me to the scene of the crime before I go to wherever I am staying, which is not going to be a beach shack. What about forensics?" he asked as he accepted a few folders from Camille.

"Everything has to go to the mainland for testing Sir, we don't have a lab here though one is being set up," Camille explained.

Alec wondered if that was anything to do with a certain Sergeant Tyler, who had done nothing but stare at him since she'd met him at the airport.

"What about witnesses?" he asked, seeing very brief statements from those interviewed that mostly read 'I saw nothing' and shaking his head at the thought they were as bad as the officers back in Broadchurch.

"It was early morning Sir," Rose spoke up. "The inspector had called at a store to order something, we believe he heard the glass counter being broken and went to investigate."

"He never called for back-up?" Alec queried, thinking this DI Poole was almost as bad as he was.

"We believe he went around the back of the jewellery store and was about to call for assistance," Camille joined in. "He never got the chance, we found his phone wedged in the doorway when we arrived. His phone indicated there were no calls made or received yesterday. Sir, we have very little to go on but this is a small island, people sometimes do not come forward with information for days, we don't have the media like back in Britain, we get information slowly here, mostly from person to person."

"Has anyone reported on it?" Alec asked, wishing he could just get to an air-conditioned hotel room to cool down.

"I know the newspaper editor Sir," Dwayne offered. "I can get her to put more information about the case, if we had more to go on."

Alec shook his head. To think he'd been fighting off the press not a week ago and complaining about them, he'd now give anything to have Olly Stevens or the even more annoying Karen White reporting on it.

"People need their memories jogging, is there only one newspaper?" he asked.

Dwayne was dying to ask how many did he expect for a small island but thought better of it.

"Right, Sergeant Tyler, show me where the crime took place then, I have had a long flight, you had better find me somewhere to stay, even if I have to pay for a cheap hotel for the night."

"There are no cheap hotels Sir," Camille told him. "I tried my mother's place, she is all full up until the weekend. You could ask the commissioner if you can charge the hotel bill to him."

Dwayne sniggered, wishing the new inspector good luck with that one.

"You find it amusing Officer Myers?" Alec asked him, picking up his jacket.

"No Sir," he replied, thinking he'd better not ask Rose if she was going to offer him her spare bedroom since she and the other inspector had done nothing but talk about him recently.

"Right, you all have your jobs to do, go about them and treat this as any other case, understood?" Alec warned them. "I know you worked with him and he was your friend but the best thing we can do for him and his family is find out why he was killed and by who. Ask around the tourist spots, someone may have seen something in passing and since they have thought it was nothing, maybe they need to be reminded. Has it been on the local news?"

"Only last night, do you want me to arrange a press conference?" Camille asked him, thinking it would be a very small one.

"Yes, arrange a meeting somewhere suitable for tomorrow afternoon and find out from the other islands if the man has been spotted. He may try again since he got away with this one. Come on Tyler, I need something to eat, the food on the plane left a lot to be desired."

"It's easier to walk to the jewellery store Sir but call me Rose."

"Rose," he pondered as they walked down the steps. "I don't do the first names thing, it works better with surnames."

"Maybe back in Broadchurch Sir but me and Camille called DI Poole by his first name most of the time. Not that we expect you'll allow us to call you by that when we're working – Sir. Here we are, it's that store down there," Rose pointed to where there were still some traces of police tape marking the spot. "Let me introduce you to the two assistants, well if one's not still in hospital. She was hit badly during the robbery."

They went inside and were greeted by Clive and another man.

"Sergeant Tyler, this is the store owner, Mr Garrett, he was away on business," Clive told them.

Alec held his hand out to the tall local man. "DI Hardy. Have you made a list of what has been stolen?" Alec asked him.

The man nodded. "Clive and I have been checking, it has been a long job, I have just informed the insurance company, I need a crime number."

"I'll get Officer Myers to contact you, everything was hectic yesterday. How's Estelle?" Rose asked, remembering the woman's name and getting her a look from Alec.

"Better, she is resting," Clive told her. He was surprised she'd remembered.

"I just need to show DI Hardy where the inspector was killed," Rose told him, noticing the glass had been swept up.

The two men nodded as Rose led the way and took the catch off the door, blood still on the ground where Richard had fallen and Rose closed her eyes, not wanting to picture him there, the crime scene photos on the incident board were bad enough. Alec noticed and put his hand on her shoulder.

"I know this is painful Rose but I had to see where the shooting took place. Do you suspect he knew the person?"

Rose shook her head. "We're not sure Sir, we think he just heard the glass breaking and decided to come around here. We know the shooter was white but it doesn't rule out the locals altogether and he knew a lot of them by sight but if the person has left the island, it was more likely a visitor."

"So you have been here how long?" Alec asked, crouching down and wishing he'd got his specs out of his jacket he'd just left inside.

"Six months or so," Rose replied, wondering what he'd seen that they had missed as he accepted a pair of white gloves Rose used as a spare.

She watched him and stood back against the door.

"This is not your first murder though is it?" he asked, placing his hand on the wall to get up.

"You wouldn't believe how much trouble there can be on a small island but it's personal this time, he was one of us."

Alec took the gloves off and tried to give them back but Rose shook her head.

"My chief back in Broadchurch went to the police training college with him, so it is personal to her," he told her.

"Is that why she sent you?" Rose asked as he took another look around.

"Show me where this leads to," he indicated around the corner of the wall.

After Rose had showed him, they went back.

"So, he heard the glass breaking from a few doors away on the corner of the street just after eight? I somehow doubt it," Alec mused. "Is it busy around here at that time?"

"Not usually but I come by car, I don't drive past here and the inspector was only at the top of the street visiting the store on the corner," she told him as she went back in first.

"So what was he doing in the store?" Alec asked as Rose locked the door.

Rose smiled as she recalled the reason. "He was ordering some English tea. The store owner, Stanley, he can get goods imported and the inspector was a big tea drinker. Camille told me a few stories about when he first arrived on the island."

"Yes, well you can tell me another time. Tomorrow, you can introduce me to the store owner, he may have noticed something as Poole was leaving the store but from just being up there, it would be difficult to hear glass breaking. The chances are, he maybe saw something or someone."

"You mean he saw the person going in?" Rose asked as Alec picked up his jacket.

Alec looked at her as if to say not to ask such obvious questions in front of people.

"Can I move the rest of the broken counter?" the store owner asked.

"Have you finished here Sergeant Tyler?" Alec asked her.

"I think so Mr Garrett and I'll get someone to give you a crime number," Rose assured him.

Once outside, Alec stopped her. "Don't talk in front of people Tyler," he warned her.

"I never said anything – Sir, it's not like they knew what we were talking about."

"Don't look at me like that and why do you keep staring at me? Do I have an evil twin I don't know about?" Alec asked her as they walked back to the corner.

Rose tried to look serious but failed. "No Sir, maybe not an evil one? We should find out where you're staying or it will be my spare room and the others won't stop going on about it."

"It sounds preferable to a beach shack unless you live on the beach," Alec answered dryly as they walked back to the station.

"What have you got against the beach?" Rose asked him as they stopped in front of the steps. "You just came from a seaside town."

"I may have done, it does not mean I enjoyed living there. You asked why it was me who was sent, my chief was asked to find someone and I was on medical leave but you already know that and she did take it personally. I am here in a command situation, you all go about your jobs and after I speak to the store owner, it will be down to you and your colleagues."

"Yes Sir but do we have to call you 'Sir' off duty?" Rose asked as they approached the door.

Alec never replied as they went inside and Camille was waiting to leave.

"Sir, I can take you to where the inspector was staying," she offered.

"I can't stay there, it would not seem right anyway. Is there a reasonably priced hotel nearby?" Alec asked as he put his jacket on Dwayne's desk, getting him a look.

"Trust me, they're all a bit pricey Sir but we can try," Rose offered, picking up her things from her desk. "I can show you the shack in case you change your mind."

"Well I am going to my mother's bar, coming Rose?" Camille asked.

"Not tonight Camille, I could try the motel by the beach, they might have some rooms."

"What about your spare room Rose?" Dwayne asked, trying not to laugh at the bet he'd just made with the other two.

"You should address her as Sergeant when on duty, Officer Myers was it?" Alec reminded him.

"We're all a bit informal around here Sir," Rose told him. "Well the offer's there if we don't find you anywhere."

"Then I will take it for tonight, it has been a long day and I am tired. If I hear any rumours, I will not be pleased, Officer Myers," Alec replied, looking at Dwayne.

"Of course not Sir, you have to stay somewhere and it will only be for a few days I expect," Dwayne tried not to laugh but JC looking at him didn't help.

"Do you know something I don't?" Alec asked him.

"No Sir but we are waiting for some test results, we may be able to match fingerprints on the glass counter. Then all we have to do is give out the details to the other police forces on the nearby islands and we'll have him," Dwayne grinned.

"You think it is that easy?" Alec wanted to know, seeing Rose and Camille were amused at Dwayne's optimism. "What if the robber did not leave any fingerprints Officer Myers? Find out what police force the inspector came from and have them give us a list of wanted jewel thieves and armed robberies committed before he came here, he may have come across some of them when he was there then find out how many of them left the country recently. Then I want reports tomorrow of all the people who left the island yesterday and today before the lockdown was implemented and someone should check and see if the stolen jewellery was fenced. Was that the only jewellery store on the island?" Alec asked, everyone looking at him and reminding him that Miller had pulled him up over not giving anyone a chance to reply.

All he got back was a 'Yes Sir' from all of them. He knew they were all still in shock from what had happened but that wouldn't catch the culprit.

"I think it's the only one on this side of the island Sir, you're still welcome to my spare room," Rose offered again, daring Dwayne to say anything and thinking he would already have some sort of bet going.

"Then go home, all of you, I need you all to do your jobs tomorrow, I am only here to oversee things, you will all have to do the hard work," Alec told them. "Who sees to things after hours?"

"I have calls forward to my mobile phone Sir," Dwayne told him. "Except for when we are holding someone overnight or something is going on."

"Such as now?" Alec asked, intending to leave his jacket wherever he was staying the next day. If that was where Rose lived then so be it.

"Sure you won't join us at my mother's bar?" Camille asked her again.

"No, maybe tomorrow Camille. If you're ready Sir?" Rose asked him.

Walking back down the steps, the marketplace was now almost deserted and Alec stopped by the side of Rose's metallic blue car.

"I will stay at your place tonight then I would be grateful if you could locate somewhere suitable for me but I am on a limited budget until my pay goes back to what it was."

"You can stay as long as you want Sir, you never told me what I should call you off duty, I can't keep calling you Sir when I hand you your dinner plate or make you a drink. I mean if I have to keep saying here's your dinner Sir," Rose laughed as he stood in front of the car.

"You don't know DS Miller do you?" he asked as he remembered which side of the car to get in. "Call me Hardy, if you must but you don't have to keep saying my name all the time, if there is only the two of us. I think it best for me to find alternate accommodation."

"I promise not to tell anyone if you stay more than one night," Rose smiled as she checked behind her to reverse out of her parking spot, the LandRover still parked.

"So the others live nearby?" Alec asked as they drove the way they had come from the airport but then Rose turned off up a hill.

"Yeah but I don't know about JC, he probably has to go back across to the other side of the island, he's just on loan till we find Richard's killer. We will get the person, won't we? Can I call you Alec, I can't ignore you all night."

"If you have to but not at work, understood? Rose?"

"Gotcha. Hope you like chicken salad, I don't cook a lot of hot meals, I sometimes eat at Catherine's bar, the food is to die for. Richard used to get Sunday lunch there every week, she made him real English meals."

"I can imagine. So, what brought you out here, the Vitex heiress?" Alec asked her as he watched the trees go by until Rose turned into a driveway.

"We came on holiday and I wanted to do something different so my stepfather asked the commissioner if I could do police training. I used to be a Torchwood agent. None of the others know about that part though Dwayne keeps trying to find out."

"I bet he does, he seems sure of himself. So, I take it this place is not paid for with your salary?" Alec asked as he got out of the car.

"Not exactly, I still do a bit of work for Torchwood in my spare time so my stepfather arranges a suitable payment, like the villa and the car. Let me get your case Alec."

"I can manage. You like living here?" he asked as Rose opened the back door of the car. "A little remote?"

"No, there are a few other villas around here, I talk to some of the residents, one invited me to a barbecue on Sunday but I don't feel like going now."

"We will find the person responsible, you should not give up your social life because of what happened Rose. No more talking about the investigation, I had my wife divorce me because I brought work home with me," Alec half smiled as he got his case out and Rose took his holdall.

Once inside, Rose insisted he ate before she showed him to his room.

"Do you want to eat out on the patio Alec?" she asked him as he watched her from the kitchen door.

"By the pool? I will give that a miss, I don't like being near water much. You go ahead, you don't have to babysit me."

"I can eat indoors for once, when Camille comes over we always eat outside. I hope you have some more casual clothes, Richard went around in his suit all day."

"I will find some more suitable clothing tomorrow, if I have no hotel to pay for. It was more than generous of you to let me stay here. Can I take those for you?" he asked, indicating to the salad bowl and tongs.

Over their meal, Rose told him about her life as a Torchwood agent and why she wanted a change.

"So you already had the basic training and you passed the sergeant's exam easily?" he asked as Rose started to clear up.

"I had an advantage. Another officer took the exam as well, he's in the process of moving. Poor Dwayne has the pleasure of telling him when he gets back, we were supposed to be having a leaving party for him and seeing him off next week. You said earlier that Richard could have known who killed him?" Rose asked him.

"A possibility, which would explain why he went around the back. Maybe he saw the person going into the store and knew the man was wanted back in Croydon. How was he the few days before he died?" Alec asked her as he picked up the empty wooden salad bowl.

"Now you mention it, a bit jumpy and he was acting a bit odd though Dwayne would say he was always acting odd. We all miss him."

"I can imagine," Alec assured her, touching her arm. "Let me help you clear up. I have to pay my way somehow."


	5. Chapter 5

Alec was pleased that the bedroom was equipped with a silent ceiling fan but a bit unsure about the netting covering the double bed but they were sure to be insects flying and crawling around at night with a pool outside surrounded by bushes and he supposed it was better to be safe than sorry if he were to be bitten by something. He unpacked his things, since he was resigned to staying during the investigation, he could imagine how much a hotel room cost for the night and he wouldn't be able to claim it back from what he'd gathered about the police commissioner, whom he wondered why the man hadn't greeted him on his arrival.

He still wondered why Rose kept staring at him though and her remark about him not having an evil twin but that maybe meant he reminded her of someone. He'd heard of her but there was always juicy gossip about her in the trashy papers and magazines that no-one really believed. He wondered why they had gone quiet recently and her being on a tropical island explained it. He wasn't that surprised she'd been a Torchwood agent, given her stepfather was the director.

After taking some more pills, he got under the netting and tried to get to sleep but as usual, he was haunted by finding the girl in the river and unluckily for him, Rose was a light sleeper and she stood in the doorway in just a vest top and pyjama shorts.

"Alec, are you okay?" Rose asked, light coming from her bedroom opposite.

"Yes, yes, I am fine, I don't need anyone fussin' over me," he replied, squinting at the light behind her.

"Do you need any water?" she asked as she walked towards him.

"No, I will recover, I often wake up like that. Go back to bed Rose."

"Well if you're sure? I'll get some more bottled water tomorrow and you can keep some on your bedside table, just in case. You can turn the fan up if you want?"

"It is sufficient for now. Go on, go back to sleep."

"Okay, I'm going but if you need anything, just shout, yeah? How long have you been like this Alec?"

Now he wished he'd not told her she could use his first name.

"Since Sandbrook, I was waiting for a hospital appointment before I came here," he replied, turning onto his side to give Rose the hint to leave him alone.

"Sorry, I just wondered. Night then."

"Yes, goodnight again and thank your for your concern, I should not have snapped at you like that."

"I've had worse I suppose, some of my dates to name a few then they wonder why I never date them twice. I'll go now," she told him, closing the door behind her.

Alec laid awake wondering why she had been so calm with him. He shouldn't treat her like he'd done Ellie Miller, she was not competing with him for a job to start off with and she had kindly given him a room for the night when she didn't have to when her colleagues clearly found it amusing.

When he woke the next morning, wishing he already had some short-sleeved shirts and just rolling them up, he went downstairs to find Rose preparing breakfast.

"Morning Alec, how are you feeling now?" she asked cheerily.

"Better though I should find a clothing store and get some more adequate shirts, can you point me in the right direction later?" he asked as he accepted a mug of tea.

"Yeah, no worries. Here, get your breakfast, you're as skinny as someone else I used to know. Don't mind the others when we get to the station, Dwayne will be winding us up."

"He can try, I will only let him go so far. We have a lot of work to get through today. You can tell me what the other inspector was like and if he made any enemies here," Alec told her, accepting the plate of scrambled eggs and toast. Holding the fork to his mouth, Rose watched him as she sat down.

"Going to make sure I eat something?" he asked as he continued.

"No, I'm not used to having anyone here that's all. If you want to know about him, ask Camille. If they hadn't danced around each other, they might have got somewhere. They liked each other even though Richard would never let on. I sometimes teased Camille about it but she used to brush it off but she told me her mother tried to set them up more than once, even arranging a blind date. Come to the bar tonight, show the others you're not all stuffy like he was."

"I am not stuffy as you put it and I prefer not to get too friendly with the people I work with," he replied, wondering what she'd done to the eggs that made them so light and fluffy.

"Hmm, I'd say that qualifies as being stuffy," Rose smiled. "It's a bit different here than being at home and as you pointed out, you're only here to solve the case, you could make the effort once or twice, I don't go every night."

"I will consider it then if you will be going, I hardly have a choice," he admitted.

"I can give you the spare key and the address if you want to take a taxi if you don't want to wait for me?" she offered. "Wednesday nights, they usually have a live band playing, it gets a bit crowded later but we can leave before then."

"If you insist? I'm not one for going out much though. What time do you start work here?" he asked since it was still only seven thirty and he'd woken up when he heard Rose moving around.

"Eightish, no-one fusses if you're a few minutes late, Dwayne always opens up. You wanted to visit the other store owner this morning?" Rose asked him, finishing her coffee and getting up.

"Yes but you and DS Bordey can interview anyone else who comes forward. Get the two officers to go through all the statements that don't include the words 'I saw nothing' and you can come with me to the press meeting."

"That's not a good idea, someone might recognise me and I'm here to avoid all that. If I'd wanted attention, I'd have joined the police back home," Rose objected, taking Alec's plate.

"You can't pick and choose Rose, you are part of the investigation," he told her, going for his pills and picking up the glass of fresh orange juice he'd not touched.

"Fine, I'll go with you but no-one's taking my photo, my stepfather can't control the press here like he does back home," Rose huffed as she left the plates in the sink to soak. Then she saw him looking. "My cleaner will do the dishes, she comes in for two hours every day, I'll have to leave her a note that the spare bedroom's occupied. I hope you've left nothing out but if you want your laundry doing, put it in the basket in the bathroom."

After he went back upstairs to remove his dirty laundry and put it in the basket, they set off for the town, getting to the station just on eight as Camille was walking towards the deserted marketplace.

"Good morning Rose, Inspector," she smiled as Alec got out of the passenger side. "My mother had a room cancellation if you want it Sir?"

"Tell her thank you but no, I will stay where I am for the time I will be here. I will be leaving as soon as we have the person locked up. Sergeant Tyler, perhaps we can go see the other store owner now?" he asked, putting his jacket on.

Rose looked at Camille. "It's fine Camille, you go ahead and thank your mother, he can stay with me for now. This way Sir."

Camille went off inside to find Dwayne and JC laughing over something and she thought they had just seen the new inspector get out of Rose's car.

"What's so funny Dwayne?" Camille had to ask.

"Morning Camille, just what I predicted, Rose and the new inspector. Seems you both owe me?" Dwayne laughed, holding his hat out.

"Nothing has happened yet, trust me," Camille told him. "The bet is still on, they may not go that far."

"Well you would be the first to know Camille," Dwayne grinned. "So, we wait for them coming back?"

"No, you heard what he said last night Dwayne. Contact Richard's old police station and request the details DI Hardy wants. JC, you can go through all the statements and see who actually noticed anything," Camille ordered them.

"What are you going to be doing?" Dwayne asked her.

"I'm going to contact the airport and the harbour to see how many English people left the island since Richard was shot. Have any fingerprint matches come through yet?" Camille replied.

"Not yet, I'll be glad when the lab opens. What I want to know is where the commissioner suddenly found the money to fund it," Dwayne mused, not seeing the commissioner come up the steps.

"Good morning team," the commissioner greeted them, taking off his hat. "Where is your new inspector? I take it he arrived?"

"Yes Sir, Sergeant Tyler has taken him to interview the other store owner who was the last person to have contact with DI Poole, well apart from the killer," Camille informed him.

"Excellent, I will await their return. What are you all doing?" he asked, looking around at Dwayne and JC.

Camille quickly explained what Alec had asked them all to do last night.

"Seems like your new inspector knows his stuff then?" the commissioner observed. "Has he any reason to think DI Poole knew his killer?"

"It is a possibility Sir," Camille told him. "It could explain why the inspector went out of his way when he left the grocery store."

"Well carry on, don't let me stop you," the commissioner replied, leaning against the doorway.

Up at the grocery store, Rose had introduced Alec to the owner.

"So he came in and ordered a packet of tea?" Alec asked him, scribbling in his notebook.

"That's what I told Dwayne, Inspector. You want me to get anything for you? Rose here is a regular customer," Stanley grinned.

Alec just bet she was.

"I will not be here that long. So did the other inspector appear to be in a hurry to leave?" he asked the other man and noting Rose was keeping quiet.

"No, he does not come in very often except to collect his tea but everyone knows him," Stanley answered. "I can't say he was in a hurry but I did notice he stood by the door for a few moments."

Alec thought it was strange how people failed to mention the slightest detail in their initial statements.

"Go on, how long did he wait?" Alec asked him.

"Just a few moments, he was looking down the street," Stanley added.

"Down towards the jewellery store maybe?" Alec asked, not wanting to prompt him.

"Yeah, I think he was you know? Then he went out of view," Stanley replied.

"So he could have gone down that way? Would you have seen him walk back towards the police station?" Alec wanted to know.

Stanley nodded, looking at Rose. "How is Camille taking it?" Stanley asked her.

"We have a job to do Stanley, we can mourn him later," Rose told him.

Alec just nodded. "Thank you for your time. Come on Tyler, we have work to do."

Rose thought so it was back to him calling her Tyler then. Never mind she had checked on him when he'd woken up in the middle of the night, made him a salad last night and breakfast earlier.

"You were quiet in there," he added as they walked back to the station.

"You told me off for talking yesterday – Sir," she replied.

"You are allowed to ask questions when I have finished. So, it appears someone caught his eye and he decided to see what they were doing going into the jewellery store? Did he know what the shop was?" Alec asked her as they approached the building.

"He would have done, possibly but it may have been enough he recognised the person going in, why else would he follow anyone?" Rose asked.

"Exactly, if it had been someone local, he would not have bothered investigating but why did he not call it in?" Alec asked as they climbed the steps.

"Maybe he thought he was mistaken Sir? It was a few yards away but by going around the back, why wouldn't he just follow the person in?"

"A good question Sergeant Tyler," the commissioner greeted her. "Ah, Detective Inspector Hardy, welcome to Saint Marie. I trust you found somewhere to stay?"

"Yes Sir, I have somewhere to stay. Are you wanting an update on what we have so far?" Alec asked him.

"Detective Sergeant Bordey has filled me in and it was a good idea of yours to contact DI Poole's old station back in Croydon. Remember, you are on limited duties so let your staff do all the hard work Inspector, I don't want you overdoing things while you are here. Carry on and let me know what you find."

"When we have something, I will inform you. I take it I only report to you Sir?" Alec asked him.

"Of course, I give my officers free reign to a certain degree. I expect this to be all sorted as quickly as possible," the commissioner replied.

Rose was wondering if he was referring to the fact it had taken Alec two months to find Danny Latimer's killer when he was under everyone's noses. Alec was thinking exactly the same as the commissioner put on his hat and walked out.

"So, what has anyone found out?" Alec asked them looking at the incident board again to see a few more notes. "We have just established DI Poole left the grocery store and had his attention drawn to something at the jewellery store, most likely his killer. It does not explain why he chose to go around the back instead of going in the front door, so, we can safely assume he recognised the person even from a distance which means what?" he asked anyone who cared to answer.

"It means it was someone who had been committing crimes where he came from," Rose volunteered, getting her a look from Dwayne, who was still trying to work out where she had come from.

"Yes, indeed Tyler so, who is contacting DI Poole's old station?"

Dwayne raised his hand. "Sir they are the getting details you asked for, they should have everything by tomorrow."

"Well get back to them and see if they can get it sooner Myers, one of their own has been killed, do they not think that is important? What about witness statements?" Alec wanted to know.

JC raised his hand slowly. "I'm going through them all Sir but no-one saw much."

"Then go pay them a visit and see if they have remembered anything. Bordey, what about the press meeting?"

Camille hated the whole surname thing but under the circumstances didn't say anything.

"It's all arranged for two this afternoon at the school hall, Rose will show you where it is unless you want me to go with you?" Camille smiled.

Rose looked at her friend. "I can take him, unless you really want to go?" she asked Camille.

Apart from the commissioner, Camille was the only one who knew who Rose really was. Even Richard hadn't said anything but she suspected he must have known.

Alec really hoped this was not some kind of contest since Rose had said the two women were friends but did they always fight over men, even their boss? Well maybe not Richard Poole.

"No, you go ahead Rose, you can handle a few reporters, some may come from the other islands. Oh and Sir, maybe Rose can show you where to get some lighter clothing, you remind us all of Richard," Camille replied, causing Dwayne to snigger.

"I will take that under advisement, I was considering it before you mentioned it," he told her, putting his jacket on the back of the chair. "So, what else do we have? Sergeant Tyler, what are you doing?"

Rose had picked up a folder containing Richard's personal details. "Sir, I'm going to contact his brother again to see when he's arriving. I was the one who broke the news to the family."

Alec swallowed, knowing he shouldn't be snappy with them but that was how he'd got through his divorce and the Latimer case.

As the day went on, Dwayne and Rose went out a few times to deal with other issues on their side of the island but she was back to take Alec to the local high school where they were greeted by people from the town as well as the few press members who had arrived. Before they'd left, Camille had some good news.

"Sir, just after the inspector was killed, a private boat left the harbour. The harbour master noted it because it had come in earlier and he had seen a man matching the robber's description talking to the boat owner but at that time, boats were not being stopped."

"Good, that's just what we want. Do they know where the boat was going?" Alec asked hopefully.

"No, sorry but we got the name of the boat, I've issued the details if any ports spot it again, they can ask if the boat carried any passengers and where they were dropped."

"Then maybe we are getting somewhere? Hooper, how are you getting on with those statements?" Alec asked, hoping Rose was going to be back on time but why did he want her to go face the press with him?

He'd done enough interviews but so had Rose. Rose came back in time to drive him to the school where she parked in a spot marked 'visitors' which Alec was surprised was free.

"Let me do all the talking since you don't want anyone to know who you are," he told her as they went towards the hall entrance.

"It's not that Sir, I was used to the press but not concerning someone who was my boss getting killed. Are you okay?"

"I am fine, don't fuss over me. When we finish here, you can show me where to get some lighter clothes but I am not wearing those tropical print shirts."

Rose smiled as he opened the door and saw a roomful of people sat on small chairs and a camera set up at the front. The commissioner was already seated and talking to his aide.

Rose let him carry on to the front on his own, staying back out of the way and hoping he wouldn't have any need to take his pills halfway through. The commissioner stood up and called the meeting to attention and after introducing Alec, let him get on with it. Alec remained seated, going through the notes he'd made while Rose had been out and at the end, made a statement similar to when he had promised to find Danny's killer, which he really hoped it wouldn't take nearly as long.

"A British police officer has been gunned down in a robbery and we are taking it very seriously. If anyone has information and have not been interviewed by the police, please come forward no matter how irrelevant you may think it is. We will leave no statement not followed up, we will treat every piece of information equally no matter how small. If anyone saw a man in the description given leaving the island, please come forward. We will catch the robber, who also seriously injured a member of staff where the incident took place, every island's police force has been notified in this area. We will catch the person responsible."

Back at the station, they were all gathered around Camille's desk watching the broadcast from the island's TV station, Camille wondering why Rose was keeping out of the way but given who she was, it was hardly surprising which was why she'd offered to take Rose's place.

"Anyone would think he's done that before," Dwayne laughed.

"He has," Camille smiled.

As everyone was leaving, the commissioner congratulated Alec on his handling of the meeting.

"You did very well Alec, I have every confidence we will find the person responsible. I have spoken to the other police chiefs, if the man shows on their island, he will be delivered back here to face justice."

"Thank you Sir. If the other islands co-operate, he won't be able to hide for long but if he goes back to Britain, hopefully he will go back to Croydon and they now will let us know if he turns up, which is why we are still waiting for details of known criminals who have left the country."

"Well it was a pity we could not get a better description. Maybe your officers will get the witnesses to jog their memories Inspector?" the commissioner asked him as Rose approached them. "Ah Rose, I trust you are looking after the Inspector?"

"Yes Sir. DI Poole's brother will be here tomorrow, he asked if he could meet you?" Rose asked him.

"Yes, of course, have him come to my office. Carry on, don't let me keep you. When are you expecting the information from Croydon?"

"Any time now Commissioner," Rose assured him.

"Well if you have not heard by tomorrow, maybe I can light a fire under them for you?" the commissioner smiled, putting his hat on as his aide indicated they should leave.

Rose was about to follow when Alec stopped her. "When will we really get that information?" he asked her.

"Sorry but the commissioner likes to think we're all miracle workers. That man could be anywhere, even on his way back home Sir."

"Then we had better hope once we get photos back, someone will recognise him, had we not?"

"Yes Sir. Once we get photos, we can get Dwayne and JC to bring the witnesses in."

"He must have been seen around the town, once we narrow it down, show the photos to other storekeepers and bar owners. This bar belonging to DS Bordey's mother, is it popular?"

"Why not come and see for yourself tonight Sir?" Rose smiled.

Alec shook his head but since he'd no key yet and no address, he didn't have much of a choice. Rose took him nearby to a men's outfitters and Alec got himself two short sleeve working shirts and two casual and a pack of two plain t-shirts, hoping he'd get some use out of them when he eventually went home, whenever that was going to be. Leaving his purchases in Rose's car since the back was covered, they went back to work.

When it was time to leave, Camille asked Rose again if she was going with them.

"Yeah, just for one though. We could eat out tonight," she added, looking at Alec.

"Still have a house-guest Rose?" Dwayne teased her.

"None of your business Officer Myers," Alec joined in, putting his jacket on and dying to change into one of his new shirts.

Rose and Camille smiled to each other, Camille grabbing Rose's arm.

"Come on then Rose, my mother is dying to meet our new boss."

Alec just rolled his eyes and indicated for them to go first as Dwayne closed the shutters. When they got to Catherine's, Dwayne went to get the drinks, Alec saying he could only drink bottled water, ice cold and that got Catherine's interest as she served Dwayne.

"He's almost as bad as Richard was," Catherine smiled, still missing the inspector.

"Tell me about it," Dwayne complained as Catherine handed him the bottles and he was trying to grip them. "Put these on my tab will you?"

"Seems the new inspector is cheap to buy for though Dwayne. Rose seems to get on well with him," Catherine observed as Alec was asking Rose something.

"A bit too well if you ask me," Dwayne replied.

"Well he turned a room down I offered, I wonder where he found to stay?" Catherine asked.

"So, does the whole town come here later?" Alec had asked Rose.

"Maybe not the whole town but it's popular. So, do you want to eat here?" she asked him as he squinted at the menu.

"Does the entire menu consist of some kind of seafood?" he complained, debating whether to just hope Rose had some food when they got back. He had realised they were sitting opposite the shore and hoped no-one suggested they crossed the road and sat nearer the water.

Rose smiled as he passed the menu back, Camille watching over the top of the one she was pretending to study.

"I think I will have the crab salad," Camille declared as Dwayne came back.

"Mmm, sounds good, so that just leaves you Alec," Rose smiled as JC and Dwayne both agreed.

"Maybe they have some roast beef left?" Dwayne laughed.

"Very amusing, you all order, don't wait for me," Alec told them.

Rose smiled at him and pointed to the menu. "We're not ordering without you. Is that more to your liking?"

Alec was wishing he'd put his specs on as he tried to read what she was pointing at.

"Fine, I will order that then," he finally decided as Catherine approached the table.

"Are you all ready to order?" she asked. "Ah, you must be Alec, welcome to Saint Marie," she greeted Alec. "Are you settling in?"

He was about to say he'd not be here long enough to 'settle' but he'd said that about Broadchurch and he'd considered going back there.

"He's not keen on the heat," Rose smiled as he rolled up his sleeves again.

"I hope you're not going to wear a suit like Richard did?" Catherine smiled as they all ordered.

"No, he's sorted, aren't you?" Rose asked him.

Alec could only nod, thinking tomorrow he should get a pair of sunglasses, he was already wishing it wasn't so bright even at six in the evening. As their meals were brought over and JC had been elected to buy the next round of drinks, they all relaxed around each other and after they had eaten, Dwayne and Camille got up to go across the road, Dwayne indicating for JC to follow. When they got across, JC asked them why.

"Leave those two alone," Dwayne hinted as Rose was asking if Alec had taken his medication. "I tell you, leave them together and they will soon get the idea."

"Dwayne, you are so bad," Camille smiled as the music started.


	6. Chapter 6

Rose had noticed the others were still glancing in their direction, well what did they expect when the commissioner had asked her to look after their new boss and he'd become her house-guest? She'd had the sense to try to keep her distance last night, the awkward preparing of their evening meal, him waking up at whatever time it had been and insisting he needed no help that he plainly needed desperately.

Alec was watching her.

"You would rather be over there with them?" he asked.

"What? No, they're over-compensating, they have their own ways of dealing with what happened," she replied.

"You don't?" he asked, drinking the last of his now tepid water.

"I didn't know him as well as Camille and Dwayne, I told you that. Do you want to go?"

"Whenever you are ready. I expect everyone will be busy tomorrow, with the information we should get back and dealing with Poole's brother. Are you going to deal with him?" Alec wanted to know, not being very good at being a diplomat.

"Yeah, I can deal with it. I have to tell him we can't release the body just yet until the coroner has finished and we get the lab results back that's always the hardest part."

"I do know, with what happened recently, they just want closure," Alec signed, feeling the heat.

"Yeah, it's not easy. Why don't we go home and you can get changed?"

"Best idea you have had all day – Sergeant Tyler," he half smiled.

Rose went to quickly tell the others they were leaving but Camille took her to one side.

"You are playing with fire Rose, be careful," Camille warned her.

"He's just staying with me Camille, don't make a big deal out of it. He's just feeling the heat more than we do, he'll be fine when he gets changed. See you tomorrow and let's hope we start getting some results."

"Yes, it's a shame the new lab is not ready yet. Dwayne was wondering where the commissioner suddenly found the funds to build and equip such a facility, any ideas?" Camille smiled, looking over at Alec, who was now standing in the doorway with his jacket draped on his shoulder. "He'd do better if he got rid of that scruffy beard," she nodded towards him.

"I think it makes him look cute and it's not that thick really. Do you think I had something to do with the new lab?" Rose asked her friend.

"Did you? I won't tell anyone," Camille assured her. "It was very generous of your stepfather."

"Yeah, well he didn't take much persuading, he was happy to help. I'd better go, he looks like he's gonna melt," Rose waved to him after turning around.

"Just watch him Rose, he's still a man, if you get my meaning?" Camille teased her.

Alec remained silent on the short journey back to Rose's villa, Rose put it down to him being warm.

"Feeling okay Alec?" she asked as she stopped in the driveway.

"Fine, just the heat, does it ever cool down?" he asked hopefully.

"Only in the early hours of the morning, sorry and if there's a tropical storm. I just missed one before I came back to live here, luckily. There's some cold lemonade in the fridge, I'll get you some. It's not like the stuff we have back home, it's the real thing, I get it from Catherine. Come out and sit by the pool when you've got changed, you should have bought some shorts and some light trousers."

"I am not here on holiday Rose," he reminded her as she adjusted the fan speed. "I'm surprised you don't have air-conditioning," he commented, putting his new purchases on the chair.

"I thought about it but you have to be careful with it, my stepfather didn't think it was a good idea. I now you're not on holiday, I just thought around the villa, you'd be more comfortable. Why do ya think I wear shorts?" she smiled, since she was wearing a short black skirt. "That's why I went plain-clothes."

"You never wore a uniform?" he asked.

"Nope, I asked but it wasn't necessary, I went straight into officer training given my background. I'm stopping you getting changed."

Alec looked at the wall clock. "I will manage for tonight, I doubt you would want me to walk around in my shorts?"

"When my ex boyfriend came over with me, trust me, he never bothered. We're still friends, even after all this time, we worked together at Torchwood."

"You have nothing to explain to me Rose but I am still at a loss why the change of career?" he asked, sitting on the arm of the sofa.

"We had this project I was really into but Pete closed it down, safety concerns and I lost interest after that."

"It must have been important to you then? Any particular reason?" he wanted to know as Rose sat beside him on the sofa.

"I don't talk about it Alec, it was personal to me and it started getting dangerous, my mother insisted he closed it down, end of story."

Not to Alec it wasn't. He'd heard of Torchwood, what they did and how it had changed after the Cybermen escaped. It didn't take much working out.

"You lost someone to the Cybermen perhaps? You can talk to me about it."

"I know but I never got over it, I lost my best friend," Rose told him sadly.

Alec got up and made her move over. "Just a friend? You expect me to believe that? Maybe not quite a boyfriend but a special friend? One who I remind you of?"

Rose didn't know what to say. She could hardly deny it.

"Yeah a special friend but he didn't have a beard, well only the makings of one when things got a bit hectic and he forgot to shave. I wanted more but we always dallied around each other a bit like Camille and Richard were. I suppose everyone thought we'd get our acts together but we ran out of time."

"Was he captured and converted Rose?" he asked her, putting his hand on her arm.

Rose shook her head. "He went to stop them coming back and never returned."

That was all she was willing to tell him, he'd be gone in a few days and Pete had made sure no-one could check up. How could she tell him the truth?

"So when you knew it was me they were sending, did it bother you?" he asked, stroking her hand absent-mindedly.

"No, not really, I'd seen you on TV and in the papers, Karen White's a bitch, she tried to write something about me at her other paper. Sorry, I don't mean to keep staring at you."

"Well now I know, I can understand, it can't be easy for you. Who was he Rose?"

"He was called The Doctor, he was brilliant. We had such a good time, we travelled all over the place and once, I forgot to call my mother, she thought I was dead. She had Mickey hauled in by the police."

Alec smiled. "Was that before she met your stepfather?" he asked, since Rose wasn't bothering he was holding her hand.

"Yeah, when we lived on the estate, it's gone now, well the flats are. I met Pete, then he met my mum, it's a long story."

She tried to move her hand but he was playing with her fingers. "Do I bother you?" he asked as she looked at him.

Rose shook her head. "I lost one friend, now I've lost my boss and my mum's thousands of miles away. Camille's lucky she has her mum here but she's holding up better than I thought she would. She'd just lost a friend before I came here, her friend was poisoned, she was a singer. Why did Richard have to get shot? He just got back from a trip home to help with another case and he comes back to that."

Alec tried to put his arm around her but she tried to resist.

"Come here Rose, I won't bite. You are upset, it will do you no good bottling it all up, trust me. Do you think it is possible his death had something to do with that case?"

"No, it was nothing to do with armed robberies. It must have been someone he knew from back home, one of his old cases."

"We have already established that Rose, we have to find out which one and we will, when we get the information they are sending us. Think back, you said he seemed disturbed by something."

"He was a bit late on Monday morning, he said he got held up by something but he went to the store the following morning so what held him up?" Rose asked, thinking it was tempting to just let him fold his arms around her.

She leaned back into his arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

"That is a very good question, I will have someone ask if they saw him on Monday morning then, you should have mentioned it if you thought it was related."

"I forgot Alec, there was so much going on yesterday, sorry."

He pulled her closer, making her put her arm around him, then he kissed the top of her head.

"You were not thinking straight, it happens, your friends did not mention anything either, we have a lot to discover when all the statements have been gone through. What about the night before he died? Do you remember anything from then?"

Rose looked up at him then back down again. She really needed a friend right now and Camille was caught up in her own mourning, Camille had been closer to Richard than she herself.

"It's fine to cry you know?" he hinted.

"I don't want to wet your shirt," she tried to laugh.

"I can live with a damp shirt Rose, I expect the one I put to wash has been hung in my wardrobe?" he asked.

"Yeah, Camilla will have ironed it, she's really good. Sorry, I hope you left nothing out in your room?"

"No, I put everything away when I went back up, you could have warned me earlier," he smiled. "It's okay Rose, cry if you want?"

That was all she needed as she let the tears run down her cheeks, Alec just holding her and kissing her forehead. A few minutes later, he reached to the coffee table and took a tissue from the box.

"Here, use this. Better?" he asked.

Rose nodded, taking the tissue but he held onto it and dabbed her cheek.

"Anything else, even the slightest thing, you tell me, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll remember that Alec. You asked me about the night before? I remember he was staring across the road at something. I asked him and he said he thought he'd seen someone he knew. I didn't think anything of it, sorry."

"So he may have seen his killer the night before then?" he asked hopefully, his arm still around her shoulder.

Rose began to brighten up. "I got a look at him. I never realised, I was staring at someone but he wore a baseball cap, I couldn't see what colour his hair was though."

Alec moved her to look at her. "When we get the photos of those wanted back in Croydon, you can look through them, once we have a name we can notify the other islands. You may have just solved this case Rose."

"You should be mad at me for not saying anything sooner," Rose admitted, taking the tissue from him.

"We would still have had to wait for that information, now we have more of a chance. Did any of the others see this man?"

"Well JC wasn't here and Dwayne was talking with Camille, I think. I asked Richard what was wrong, the man was sat sideways but I'd recognise him again. How did he get off the island so fast?"

"We know he was talking to a boat owner, he must have arranged passage, gone to commit the robbery then made his way to the harbour. There was only one person to stop him and Poole wasn't going to spoil things for him so when he was confronted, he shot the inspector."

"He died for nothing Alec, he was all on his own when he could have called the station for help but no, he had to go on his own and get himself killed," Rose broke down again, Alec pulling her nearer.

"Shush, he died in the line of duty Rose, it was how he would have wanted to go. He could have died by having an ice-pick stuck in him but he faced his killer, that took a brave man."

He went for another tissue, passing it to her, Rose looking at him, her cheeks wet. Alec put his thumb gently on her to wipe the tears away, Rose taking his hand. Rose could feel herself being drawn to him but he would only be here a few more days, he would be going back to Broadchurch or wherever else he decided. He leaned forward, taking the tissue and drying her eyes then something made him touch her lips with his finger.

Then he backed away but Rose took his hand. "I need a friend Alec."

"I am not here to fight you Rose, I can be your friend. I may seem tough but that is my way of doing things after what happened in Sandbrook. If you thought I was being tough earlier, you should speak to DS Miller," he smiled as he touched her chin with his finger.

They were edging closer, Rose thinking a few days relaxation with Alec Hardy may not be such a bad thing, she'd had a few flings with men on holiday when Camille had set them up with a double date, this was no different, was it? At least he seemed to have accepted why she'd been staring at him.

"I know Alec, you came here to do a job," Rose tried to smile.

"Well you have just made it a lot easier once you can identify the man you saw. Don't fight me Rose, I will make sure the man pays for what he did to your old boss. Tell me what he was like."

"Can we talk about something else Alec?" she asked, staring into his brown eyes.

"Sure, how about my asking you for a kiss? I would not want you slapping my face for trying," he smiled, his nose touching hers.

"I won't slap you, if you try," she tried to smile back as he put his other arm around her and she slid her arms under his. Their lips had just touched gently, Rose getting a tingle through her and were just about to follow it up when the doorbell rang.

The spell broken, Alec let her go. "Expecting someone?" he asked, making her stay and getting up.

"Oh, it might be Camille, she often calls in," Rose replied, trying to beat him to answering the door. "I should get it."

"Go ahead, I will be right here," he replied, disappointed the kiss had been broken.

The bell rang again just as Rose got there. She looked through the piece of glass at the top to see Camille.

"I was right," she called back to Alec, who relaxed and took his hands off his hips, fingering his beard instead and folding one arm.

Camille was waiting impatiently outside and was about to knock when Rose opened the door.

"Camille, hey, what's wrong?" Rose asked her.

"I thought I could call in any time Rose or am I interrupting something?" Camille asked as she looked beyond Rose and saw Alec now with his free hand under his chin.

Rose wished he wouldn't do that, she'd seen the Doctor doing it so many times.

"No, come in, you know Alec is still staying here, there's not much point in him paying for a hotel room," Rose replied as she closed the door.

"So you live around here as well?" Alec asked her, sitting on the sofa arm again.

Camille just laughed. "Me? I wish I could afford a place like this, we are not all worth a fortune. You left the bar early, are you okay?"

"Alec was too warm, he is ill Camille," Rose replied.

"I can talk for myself Rose. You were all enjoying yourselves, we would not have liked to have spoiled your fun. Can you turn the fan up?" he asked, wiping his brow.

"Are you okay? Do you need more pills?" Rose asked, going over to him.

He waved her away and got up, almost falling back down again.

"I am just too warm, I should go get changed. Some of that lemonade you promised sounded good."

"Yeah, you go ahead, I'll pour us all some then we can sit outside for a while?"

"I should be going, don't let me get in the way," Camille told them. "I just came to see what was wrong, see you both tomorrow."

Alec was on his way upstairs with his new clothes but since it was just after eight, Rose wondered if he'd come back down or get an early night.

"Camille, you're welcome to stay, if you want to talk?" Rose told her.

Camille shook her head. "You have Alec to talk to, you don't need me but be careful my friend, you know how fragile he is," she teased Rose, making sure he had gone upstairs.

"Stop it Camille, he'll be going home as soon as we have Richard's killer. I remembered something from Monday night, I think I saw the killer."

"Why did you never say? Have you told Alec?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, I'd just told him that when you and Dwayne were talking, Richard was staring at someone. I think I'll remember once I see those photos. If he's not amongst them, then Richard was right, he said he only thought he recognised the man."

"Well it's a start Rose, let's hope it was the same man. Had you only just remembered?" Camille asked her.

Rose was watching for Alec coming back down, she was worried about him being too warm.

"Yeah, there was so much going on. Sure you won't stay?"

"I know what I am not wanted Rose," Camille smiled. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Maybe but don't you dare tell Dwayne."

"Aw, I will win the bet, he had one on when you would get together, he thought it was earlier but I guess I won?"

"Well don't let Alec hear about it, we've not really got together, we were interrupted, it was just one kiss," Rose admitted.

"That's how it starts Rose but how are you going to let him go home?"

"Let who go home?" Alec asked as he was coming down the stairs in a plain white t-shirt that Rose thought would have been better with a logo on it.

"Feeling better? Go sit outside, it will be cooler, I'll get that lemonade," Rose told him.

"I hope there are no insects out there?" he asked, getting a smile from Camille.

"Not until it gets dark, you are safe for now," she told him as Rose went to the kitchen. "I'm going now Rose, you two have fun."

"Don't leave on my account," Alec told her, now he was feeling a bit cooler.

"I'm not, I should get home, maybe we will get some answers tomorrow?" Camille asked as Rose brought two glasses in.

"Yeah, I should have remembered before," Rose admitted, handing a glass to Alec.

"It would not have made finding the man any easier but now, we have something to go on," Alec assured her.

He held his hand out after putting his glass down and taking Rose's, they went to the door with Camille.

"If he comes back here first, then all well and good but if he realises every police force in the entire Caribbean is after him, he will think DI Poole is still alive or someone else recognises him. Rose, are you sure he was not looking at you from across the road?" Alec asked her.

Rose shook her head. "No, he can't have done, he was looking sideways but he may have glanced Richard, well he must have glanced Richard. What if I'm right and they'd had an argument that morning and Richard had warned him? Then he went ahead with the robbery as he planned and with it being early morning, thought he'd be off the island before Richard realised what had happened?"

"No, if he knew his adversary was watching out for him doing something, he would have been prepared," Alec told them.

"You could be right Alec, maybe he deliberately let Richard see him go into the store?" Camille asked. "If he knew how Richard worked, he would have expected to have been confronted and was prepared to shoot whether Richard went in the front door or waited around the back?"

"Then we have him on robbery with intent to kill, it was premeditated which is why he may not risk coming back unless he is sure the witnesses did not see him but what if he saw you with Poole?" Alec asked Rose.

Rose looked at both of them. "You think he'd recognise me again?" she asked, not so confidently.

"Rose, everyone back in Britain knows who you are," Camille pointed out. "He may have seen you before you saw him and he had decided you were no threat but if the police close in on him once we release his name, the chances are he will see you as a threat. We have to protect you Rose."

"Camille is right, you need 24 hour protection and unfortunately, I am in no condition to defend you," Alec admitted, putting his arm around her shoulder. "I think you will be safe tonight but tomorrow, you are not to be left alone should you recognise the man, understood?" he asked Rose. Rose nodded weakly. "Someone else will be with you 24 hours until he is caught, do you want the job, DS Bordey?"

"Of course, Rose is my friend, if the man sneaks back on the island, he has to find out where she lives first, Alec is right, you will be safe enough tonight," Camille assured her. "If he does come back, it won't take us long to find him, but you should stay at the police station, one of us will be with you and Alec at all times," Camille assured her.

"We should inform the commissioner first thing and get an extra officer," Alec suggested. "We still have witnesses to go through whatever photos we receive, they may have got a better look at him than Rose did."

"Understood," Camille replied. "Rose is still in danger though, goodness knows how long the man was sat opposite before Rose realised Richard was looking at his killer. I would bet anything they did have an argument that morning."

"Yeah, he might have known the robber was on the island before that, Richard had seemed off for a while," Rose spoke up quietly. "I have to tell my stepfather about this, he'll send Jake and Mickey over on the first plane, even if he has to hire a private jet to do so, they take my safety very seriously."

Camille tried to make light of it. "Then you will have Dwayne trying to guess who you are," she smiled.

"I think that is the least of Rose's problems," Alec told Camille. "Until someone arrives to protect her, it is down to us, contact the other two officers and fill them in."

"Of course, don't worry Rose, we will look after you," Camille assured her. "I will leave you in Alec's safe hands," she smiled, seeing Rose lean her head on Alec's shoulder. "You may have been a Torchwood agent Rose but you are facing a cop killer who won't let anyone get in his way."

"That's really comforting Camille, thanks," Rose tried to smile. "I have to call Pete before he goes to bed, if I wake my mother, she will be on the plane with Jake and Mickey and trust me, you wouldn't want that."

"Will I have to arrest her for impeding a police investigation?" Alec tried to joke, raising his eyebrows.

"No but you may have to arrest her for battering a prisoner, when we catch him. She used to slap my boyfriends and some who weren't even my boyfriend. Did I tell you she had Mickey arrested when I went missing once?" Rose asked them.

"You mentioned it," Alec replied, getting a smile from Camille, who shook her head.

"You did not tell me Rose, I look forward to it. Was that when you used to travel around with that friend of yours? Did your mother think Mickey had got jealous and disposed of the two of you?" Camille laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Camille, you have no idea," Rose sighed, remembering when they had returned, they'd had to face the Slitheen and World War Three had almost broken out.

Alec was wondering what he had let himself in for. It was one thing Rose admitting he looked like this friend of hers but how involved had she been with him? If she missed this 'Doctor' was he setting himself up as a replacement? Well he'd only be here a few more days, he could live with a sort of holiday romance but was it going to turn into more if he was protecting her?

Now he wished he'd taken the plunge and got himself fixed last week instead of biding his time and visiting Daisy and wasting time because now, he was going to keep Rose Tyler safe no matter what it took. Maybe Richard Poole had been misfortunate to face the robber alone, he should have called for backup before trying to get in the back way to the store but if he knew who Rose was, maybe in his own way, he had also been trying to protect her?

Then it struck him. Maybe it was not pure chance the man had come to the island, maybe he had known the inspector was here and had a score to settle with him? Camille was just getting in her car when Rose turned to him.

"Something wrong Alec?" she asked him as they turned to go inside.

"Maybe? We can't do anything until we get that information back, it should be waiting for us in the morning. You should call your stepfather and get him to send your friends over. Should I worry about one of them being your ex boyfriend?" he smiled as he closed the door and turned to put both his arms around her.

"Jealous?" Rose teased him, leaning into his shoulder.

"I am not one for holiday romances Rose, I can make an exception though. What do you think?"

"I've had holiday romances but you're not here on holiday, are you? You have to go back when we find Richard's killer, what am I supposed to do? Sometimes I couldn't wait for a bloke to go home, Camille was always setting me up with someone in her mother's bar but most of them knew who I was. I have to call my stepfather or I'll have to get up even earlier than normal if I want someone here tomorrow."


	7. Chapter 7

Back in London, Pete was about to call it a night after discussing the dismantling of the cannon project. The rest of the board had wanted that since it had been shelved, saying it was too tempting for a group of renegades to take it over and misuse it, maybe getting stranded wherever it sent them, which they'd not quite mastered the aim.

The only reason they had even tried was for Rose to find the Doctor again but although the signs had been good, there had been no actual proof they had found the right universe. Rose had insisted one was the right one, that the Doctor could just have been off-world at the time but when they'd investigated further back in history, certain events had not taken place, events she knew she'd been a part of.

So when Pete had finally sent a volunteer, the man had only just got back after several failed attempts and landing on several other alternate worlds and Jackie had finally nagged him to close it down before Rose got tempted to go anyway if they found proof the Doctor was on one of them.

He smiled when he saw Rose's name, despite the late hour, he allowed for the time difference.

"Rose, how are you love? Your mother's gone to bed if you wanted her," Pete greeted her.

"No, it was you I wanted. I need you to send Jake and Mickey here, tomorrow, it's important," Rose told him, looking at Alec.

"So, who do you want sorting out eh?" Pete laughed. "Who did they send, to replace Richard Poole?"

"Alec Hardy, he's staying with me, there was nowhere for him to go, Richard's place hasn't been sorted out yet but I'm not asking for that reason. I think I can identify Richard's killer and Camille and Alec think he might have seen me."

"I see. So if you can identify him, I take it you saw him talking to Poole?"

"No, I saw him from across the road while I was at Catherine's bar but Richard was staring at him, I don't know for how long and if the man saw me or not but once we get his name and other police forces start looking for him, he'll know," Rose explained.

"Right, I'll call Jake and Mickey, they'll get there somehow, just make sure you're not on your own, understand?" he asked her.

"Yeah, Camille's telling the other two, we don't think the man's back on the island yet but he could try getting back if he realises someone can identify him. Other witnesses may recognise him but I'm the only one who was sat with Richard. He could already know who I am."

"Well just you stay safe Rose, until Jake and Mickey can get there, I'll call you where they're on a plane. So how are you coping with Alec Hardy then?" Pete smiled to himself.

"Fine Dad, don't worry about it. Don't tell mum, about either, you know what she's like?" Rose pleaded with him.

"I'll try not to but I'm making no promises. Remember your training Rose, you know how to keep yourself safe but there's a cop killer on the loose."

"Yeah, I'll be fine for now but having Jake and Mickey here will make me feel better. They'll have to share responsibilities and find a cheap hotel."

"Just one thing though Rose, does Alec know?"

"Yeah he wondered why I kept staring at him, he's okay with it, I think. We get information from Richard's old station tomorrow, we're hoping the person responsible is on their wanted list or we're back to square one."

"Well if he's not, if you need any help from Torchwood, just tell Jake when he gets there or call me tomorrow," Pete told her.

"I will, thanks."

When he'd hung up, Pete called Jake and explained what was going on.

"You know we'll get there as fast as we can Pete, I take it we can use our Torchwood authority to do so?"

Pete smiled. "Jake, you have an unlimited credit card, use it to get there by any means, even a charter flight if you have to. Rose should be okay until they can name the man but if he saw her on Monday night, he'll know who she is and while he might not kill her, he could try and take her hostage."

"Do you think he'll try, her being a police officer?" Jake wondered.

"He won't know that Jake, even if she was sitting with Poole. As soon as his name's released, it won't take him long to work out how they're onto him."

"So, is she okay with having Alec Hardy there then?" Jake yawned, getting him a look from his partner.

"She said he knows, she must trust him to be able to tell him though I expect it's only what we discussed, in case she ever did want to tell anyone. Just you and Mickey remember that and don't let Mickey put his size ten's in it."

"Right you are boss," Jake grinned. "I'll call Mickey and we'll sort something out, we can book a hotel on the way. So how come he's staying with her?"

"She never said much, just that where Poole lived, it hadn't been cleared out and you know what Rose is like? She'll have felt sorry for him, with him being ill but she sounded okay with it. Best not tell Mickey eh?" Pete laughed.

"He'll soon find out when we get there Pete," Jake laughed back.

After Camille got home, she called Dwayne to let him know Rose could be in danger.

"You are kidding me Camille?" Dwayne asked. "Rose saw the robber and she just remembered? She must have been swooning over our new boss."

"Stop it Dwayne, be serious," Camille chastised him. "Call JC and let him know that from tomorrow, there are two of us with her during the day and at night, well some of her friends are coming over."

"You mean Mickey boy? Hardy won't like any competition," Dwayne sniggered. "I wonder if she told him?"

"It's none of our business Dwayne," Camille reminded him. "I'll clear it with the commissioner and have another officer sent over but I think Rose will be safe until we release the man's name, if we find out who he is."

"Well Hardy won't be able to put up much of a fight Camille, it will need two officers with her but why would the robber remember her, who is she Camille?"

"Don't you read the gossip columns Dwayne? She's famous back in England. Look her up."

Dwayne intended to when he got to work in the morning, now he would finally find out a few things about her he should have thought about before.

Jake had finished his call to Pete and going into the lounge, got Mickey's number and waited for him to answer.

Mickey wasn't very happy since he'd spent a cosy evening with Doctor Martha Jones and she was in his bathroom debating whether to stay or get a taxi home.

"Jake, this is not a good time mate," Mickey answered quietly.

"Maybe not but something urgent came up. We have to fly out to Saint Marie as fast as we can tomorrow."

"What?" Mickey asked, forgetting he wasn't alone. "What for? Is something wrong with Rose?"

Martha was just coming out of the bathroom.

"Mickey, you had better not be talking about your ex," she warned him.

"Shush Martha, just let me talk to Jake," he answered.

"Charming, ever heard of the word rebound?" Martha huffed, still dressed. "I'm calling for a cab."

"Hold on Jake. Martha, something came up, I have to go somewhere tomorrow anyway, can I call you when I get back?"

"Huh? You can try Mickey Smith but I won't be waiting around."

Jake was amused by what he could hear in the background. It had taken Mickey quite some time after a joint mission with UNIT to ask the mission leader out on a date let alone back to his apartment.

Back on Saint Marie, Alec was feeling slightly better now he was a bit cooler. He wondered how his predecessor had managed to go around in a suit all day. They had gone to sit outside, a cool breeze now coming inland which they were both grateful for.

"Are you going to tell me the rest?" he asked Rose as they lay side by side on the recliners.

"What do you want to know Alec? I can't tell you much without Pete's permission, that device we used, the cannon project, it was top-secret, even to the police."

"You said it was closed down so now, it is no longer top secret," he argued. "So, were you trying to get your friend back?"

"Yeah, we thought we'd found the right universe but if we had, he'd completely disappeared. We had to match certain criteria before someone could go look but when we did send someone, they only just got back. You have no idea how many identical worlds to this one are out there Alec."

He turned towards her, a smile on his face, something he'd been doing more of since he'd met Rose.

"Oh I don't know, I had all the comic books when I was a boy. I believe travel between worlds could be possible, Torchwood seemed to have perfected it."

"No, it was the Cybermen, Torchwood just developed it, made it more portable. Five million or so of them escaped to another world, how could we have left them to be invaded? I didn't tell you all of it Alec but I'll have to clear it with my stepfather."

"You went as well?" he asked, sitting up and putting his shoes on.

Rose thought he was just too clever.

"Sort of, I can't tell you Alec, I swear I can't."

"I know you are hiding something, when we catch the killer, you have some explaining to do."

"When we have Richard's killer locked up, you'll be going home."

"You enjoy having me staying here that much?" he asked, not sure what she was getting at.

"You asked me about holiday romances? Did you mean it?"

She held her hand out and he helped her up.

"I will be here until at least Monday, providing the killer is found, just hope he does not find you first. Will your friends not be staying here?" he asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Maybe one of them, they'll take it in turns to stay, they've slept in worse places than on my sofa."

He didn't know how he felt about getting close to her if her ex was going to glare at him all night.

"Since you were concerned about me last night, maybe one of them could have the spare room?" he asked, putting his arms around her neck.

Rose reached to put hers around his waist when she got up.

"You said you didn't need any help Alec," she reminded him.

"That was last night, I won't refuse again, if the offer is still there?"

"Yeah, you act all tough but you're not," Rose smiled as he angled for a kiss. "We got interrupted."

"Yes, we did, we should take advantage of the time we have and see how we both feel when it is time for me to go back."

"You mean to see if goes beyond a holiday romance? A long distance relationship?" she asked.

"Are you planning on remaining a sergeant on the island's police force?" Alec wanted to know.

"I won't get a job back home and I'm not going back to Torchwood. I like being in the police," she replied. "Alec?"

"Yes Rose?"

"Just shut up and kiss me."

Somehow, they ended up on the sofa, Alec losing his t-shirt and Rose the green button-down top she'd been wearing before they both realised it was getting dark.

"Alec, I need to close the patio door before all the insects start gathering around the bushes."

"Sure, I will go close them the shall I?" he smiled as he kissed just above her bra she'd managed to retain.

Rose reached for his t-shirt and put it over her head.

"That was mine," he reminded her.

"Then you can take it off me in bed later. I'm gonna watch the late news then make a drink. Still wanna share tonight?"

"Indeed, though I may wake up and scare you."

"Nah, I've been through worse than you waking up with your heart problem, trust me. When you get back, promise me you'll do something about it," she told him as he pulled the sliding patio doors across and locked them.

"Maybe I would have a reason if you were also to return?" he asked as he sat back down. "May I have my t-shirt back now?"

He picked up her top and handed it to her.

"Too cold now?" Rose smiled as she took his t-shirt off.

"No, I just feel rather odd, maybe I should buy some longer shorts tomorrow, if your friends are going to be staying?"

"Might be a good idea," she agreed, taking her top from him.

"Allow me?" he asked, going for the buttons as she put it on.

After they had kissed, Rose went off to make some tea when they'd caught up with events on the island and the international news. As they went upstairs, he allowed her to use the bathroom first while he went to get a clean shirt and underwear for the morning.

"I'll get Camilla to move your things tomorrow if you want?" Rose suggested.

"It can wait until we get back Rose, I would rather move my own things."

"Well if you're sure? By the way, you should know Dwayne had a bet with the others about us," Rose smiled.

"Did he now? So who won then?"

"Camille I think, he'll be upset."

"That will be the least of his problems once we get those results back," he half smiled, putting his arms around her waist and going to kiss her neck.

Once in Rose's bed, Alec decided since he'd just taken some more pills, he would see just how far Rose was willing to let him go, since she'd seemed to have taken charge of him but who was he to argue? After being turned down by Becca Fisher, he never thought a woman would be interested in him again.

When Alec lay on his back and Rose gently moved onto him, he held her at arms length and lifted her vest top, putting one hand on her.

"Want to take this easy Alec?" she smiled at him, putting her hands gently on his bare chest as the top came off.

"Well, I don't know about that eh? We can see where this goes, since you know my limitations."

"You have nothing to prove to me Alec, since I know what's wrong with you but I meant it, you should get yourself fixed when you get home."

"I will consider it, now come here."

As they lay afterwards, Rose putting her vest top back on and laid at his side with her arm across his chest, Alec was feeling better than he had done for a while.

"Mmm, that was nice Alec, I can definitely go for more of that."

"Oh you can? So the holiday romance is on then eh?" he asked, running his finger along the top of her vest.

"Yeah, let's not call it that, you're still not on holiday. Can we not talk about you going home?"

"I have to go home sometime Rose, I can't stay here, the heat is too much. You know I could put in a good word for you, should you want to join the British police?"

"So could my stepfather but it's not what I want Alec, it's so different out here."

"I can understand that, we should see where this is going first, you may be glad to get rid of me."

"Aw, don't say that Alec. You're the first man since I've been here that I've not wanted to go home. You're also the first man who doesn't care who I am."

"You knew who I was, we seem to be even," he smiled, one arm behind his head.

"Does it bother you that you remind me of someone Alec?" she asked him, rubbing her finger across his chest.

"I said not, it must be just as bad for you that I look like your friend."

"I never stopped thinking about him Alec, all that time we were trying to get him back. I was really upset when they decided to give up, that's why I came here, being at Torchwood was a temptation and my mother knew it."

"So being back in London reminds you he's still out there and Torchwood has the means to get him back? What if you came to Broadchurch, with me?" he asked.

Rose looked up at him. "I don't know Alec, I came here for some sun and sand."

"There is sand in Broadchurch, trust me though I cannot guarantee the sun all year round."

"Let's not spoil things, you're not going back just yet."

"I know Rose but we should not rush into things either, we will both know by the time it comes for me to go what we want."

"Well," Rose yawned, burying her head in his side. "For now, you don't have to worry if you wake up panicking, I'm here and you won't scare me away."

"I know love, I am sorry for pushing you away last night."

"You'd just arrived and you didn't really know me, did you?" Rose replied, kissing his chest.

"You did not know what I could be like, someone back in Broadchurch turned me down, even though she knew I was ill."

Rose giggled. "Tell me who she is and I'll have words with her. Is that why you want me to go back with you, to prove her wrong?"

"What? No, of course not, I would never do that Rose."

"Chill Alec I was just messin' with ya. It's a big decision for me, giving all this up."

"I know but I could go back on my own, if you promise to join me when you feel able to?" he asked, hoping he'd sleep better now he had someone to watch over him.

"Yeah, I can think about it. Night then."

The next morning. Dwayne was at the station earlier than normal, partly to see if they'd got the information they'd ask for and also to do a search on Rose Tyler. He laughed to himself when he saw the results just as JC walked in.

"Morning JC, here, come and take a look at this."

"You're doing a search on Sergeant Tyler? That's a bit risky Dwayne."

"Well blame Camille, she told me to look Rose up and I was right to do so, I should have done it sooner. She's only the Vitex heiress."

"You mean that health drink? Are you serious Dwayne? My brother drinks that all the time, he even joked that he'd got a girlfriend called Rose, they're getting married soon."

"Who's getting married soon?" Camille asked as she walked in.

"Oh, morning Camille," Dwayne greeted her, still downloading all the information. "JC was just talking about his brother."

"He works with me at the other station," JC offered, hoping Camille hadn't heard the rest of what he'd told Dwayne.

"Well the commissioner might send him over here then, did Dwayne tell you about Rose?"

"Well she will have plenty to look at when she gets here," Dwayne told her. "Did you call in on them last night?"

"Yes, you owe me Dwayne," Camille replied cheerfully.

"Ah but did you catch them?" Dwayne wanted to know.

"I didn't have to, it was all over their faces I had just interrupted something. Pay up you two."

Rose and Alec had eaten breakfast together and agreed she would help him move his things into her room after work.

"So do you think your friends will be on their way?" Alec asked her, going to kiss her as they cleared up.

"It depends on which route they take, did you come direct?" Rose asked him.

"Yes, though the flight was arranged for me. You said they would get here any way they could."

"Yeah, they will. I should call Pete, he might not think I'm up yet."

"Leave it love, he will call when he knows they have left. We should have something to tell him by the time he calls, if you can identify that man."

"Let's hope I can then?" Rose smiled as she kissed him back.

"I have every faith you will be able to, we should get going before the others start another bet. I will ignore this one but he had best not start another."

"Aw, you can't really blame them, it was too tempting for them. I hope you cleared your things from my room, I'll have to tell Camilla on Monday."

"Does she not come in over the weekend?" he asked as he washed the dishes.

"Leave them Alec, she'll do them when she gets here but no, she doesn't come in at weekends unless there's any need such as if I decide to have a party or something. Oh, did I tell you about my neighbour's barbecue?"

"Yes, you did, why?" he asked, drying his hands.

"I thought maybe we could both go, I wasn't going to bother."

"Going to show me off?" he smiled, throwing the towel at her.

Rose smiled back. "Can you blame me? You're quite a catch."

"No, I am far from that, maybe once I get myself fixed?"

"I get why you put it off Alec," she told him as she picked up the car keys. "It's more serious than you let on, isn't it?"

"You are very perceptive, maybe I will tell you later, when you tell me about your past eh?" he asked as Rose locked the door and handed him a key.

"Just in case you have to come back without me," she smiled, unlocking the car.

"You had best hope I have no need, should Officer Myers have to drive me back," he grinned, finally remembering to get in the right side as Rose watched him.

Jake and Mickey had met at the airport just after ten as Jake had pulled a few strings by getting them on a charter flight to St Bart's and then a ferry to Saint Marie, which Mickey wasn't looking forward to. As they boarded the small plane, Jake nodded to a few passengers then sat at the window seat after putting his holdall in the overhead locker with Mickey's, who had stood back to let him.

"So how did she get caught up with him then?" Mickey huffed as he sat down and messed around with the safety belt.

"Jealous?" Jake grinned, fastening his with ease. "Don't you go saying anything or she won't forgive you, just act normally. He does know and she told Pete she's okay with it so don't spoil anything. Right, now to find us somewhere to stay once we get there."

"Why can't we stay with Rose?" Mickey huffed again, trying to get comfortable in the little room there was and planning on stretching his legs out once the seatbelt sign was off as the plane began to taxi down the runway.

"Even if they're already sharing, they won't want both of us there, come on. We take it in turns to use the sofa," Jake told him quietly, waiting to be told he could use his phone.

"That's easy for you to say, you can take the first turn then," Mickey complained as he gripped the seat as the plane took off.

Jake just smiled to himself and was waiting for the fireworks that would be sure to erupt once they arrived and they came face to face with the Doctor's double. He just hoped his friend wouldn't as Pete had put it put his size ten feet in it and spoil whatever Rose had started with Alec Hardy.


	8. Chapter 8

As Rose pulled up in front of the police station, Alec shaking his head at all the market stalls, Camille was on the phone explaining to the commissioner they were going to need extra help.

"So, you are taking this very seriously?" the commissioner asked her, thinking this was going to start costing.

"Yes Sir, we have just received all the photos of those wanted back at the inspector's old area. Rose can look at them before we show them to the other witnesses but DI Hardy does not want Rose leaving on her own at any time. She is the only one who the suspect will recognise."

"Quite understandable. Very well, I will have another officer sent over to you but the sooner we resolve this the better."

"Yes Sir. They just arrived."

Dwayne watched them with interest as they entered the building, Alec saying he hoped the photos had been sent.

"Yeah, I hope I can recognise him again. Morning Dwayne," Rose greeted him and seeing he was watching them.

"Morning Rose, Sir. When you're ready Rose, I can send the photos to your computer," Dwayne replied.

Now she wasn't looking forward to it. Alec went over to the kitchen area and poured two mugs of tea and took one over to Rose, who was just going through the photos slowly, since she'd only seen the man from the side, which fortunately, had the suspects from both angles. She was halfway through, glancing across at Alec when she stopped and studied the face on screen.

Dwayne and JC had gone out to see how many of those JC had identified as actually seeing something could call in to look at the photos.

"Alec, I think this is the man," Rose called over to him.

Camille got to Rose's desk before he did, reading the name.

"Billy Holmes," Camille memorised the name to look him up as Alec stood beside Rose.

"Are you sure Rose?" he asked her as she stared at the side-view of the man in question.

"Yeah, from the side but I never thought anything about him, Richard was just saying he thought he recognised him, wasn't he?"

"I expect so. What have you found Camille?" he asked, wondering how he'd managed to break his rule of calling everyone by their surnames.

"Quite a bit Sir. He was wanted in the Croydon area for armed robbery and assault with a deadly weapon but he never killed anyone before," Camille replied.

"They all start somewhere," Alec told her, his hand on Rose's shoulder. "Put the word out that he's wanted in connection with an armed robbery and the death of a police officer to every station in the Caribbean and contact Croydon, in case the man has already returned home."

"Yes Sir, if he has, we will have to get them to send him back, since he is now wanted for murder. He could have just hit Richard like he did the assistants," Camille noted sadly.

"I expect the man did not want to leave it to chance the inspector would recover quickly and close down the harbour. He was very cold at this, he must have planned to kill Poole if he got in the way," Alec replied, sitting on the corner of Rose's desk.

"I shouldn't have just left it," Rose was now regretting, leaning back. "I should have made Richard tell me who he was staring at."

"It is not your fault Rose," Alec assured her. "You were not to know the man was from his old area. Have you requested an extra officer?" he asked Camille.

"Yes, just before you arrived. All we can do now is wait for someone to spot him or for him to come back on his own."

"Indeed, if the word gets around, wherever he is, he will probably make his way back here to try to silence Rose, since he already saw her the other night. He has no reason to think the store assistants could recognise him or anyone passing by but Rose got a good look at him."

"Hey, I'm here you know?" Rose tried to smile. "I'll feel better once Jake and Mickey get here. I don't think he'll get back to the island today though."

"Maybe not but we are taking no chances," Alec told her. "We all have to stay alert until he is caught. Rose, you should check to see if your friends are on their way."

Pete had been about to call Rose when Jackie had caught him before he'd left to go to Torchwood.

"Have you heard from Rose?" Jackie asked him. "She must be upset over her boss's death?"

"Yeah, she called me last night after you'd gone to bed, you know she keeps forgetting about the time difference Jackie."

"Don't give me that Pete Tyler. So who did they send to replace him?"

Pete was thankful she'd not seen the international news when Alec had promised to catch the killer.

"She never said love, I expect she's busy?"

"I had enough of that when she was off travelling all over the place, she never found time to call me then either."

Pete smiled, remembering what he'd been told.

"I think it's a bit different love, don't you? Now she can get on a plane and be home in eight hours or so without getting sidetracked."

"She'll think of something, trust me. I hope for her sake they've not sent that Alec Hardy over there."

"She'll cope Jaks, she managed when he was on the news, well so she said. I have to get going."

Now he had to wait until he got to Torchwood to call Rose because if he stopped outside, Jackie would think he was up to something.

On the plane, Jake had located a reasonable hotel on the outskirts of the town and booked a twin room, even though one of them would be staying with Rose alternatively. He glanced at Mickey, who was trying to sleep and thought he may as well do the same, they would need to be alert when they reached their destination.

Pete finally had time to call Rose, who was trying to find out when Richard's brother was arriving.

"Hi Dad, any news on Jake and Mickey?" she asked as she answered her mobile.

"Yes, they're on their way but they're having to get a boat the rest of the way. Have you found out who it is yet?" Pete asked her.

"Yeah, we have a suspect, an alert's gone out and the harbour and the airport will be on the lookout for him. We should know if he comes back and we're getting extra help from the other station. When Jake and Mickey get here, we'll fill them in with what's happening. I'm not looking forward to meeting Richard's brother but at least we can tell him we're onto someone."

The day seemed to go slowly. JC's brother arrived from the other police station and Alec was having trouble telling them apart, since he was called JP. Camille got nothing back from any of the other police stations and the time was approaching for Jake and Mickey to arrive at the harbour and Alec said he and Camille should go with her to meet them.

Richard's brother had given word he was going straight to his hotel then to the morgue to see Richard's body and Dwayne had volunteered to meet him there. Since they knew how Richard had died and more witnesses had identified Billy Holmes as the man going towards the jewellery store and the harbour-master remembered him talking to the boat owner the morning Richard was killed, they were no longer looking for anyone else.

As they all waited at the terminal for the ferry to arrive, Alec wasn't too happy about having Rose out in the open and he was trying not to look out of the window. Rose sat next to him, taking his hand and making Camille smile.

"You two are not going to be able to keep this quiet you know?" Camille told them.

"Who said we were gonna keep it quiet?" Rose smiled back. "Did you get your winnings?"

"Tell Officer Myers he had better not take any more bets," Alec joined in as the ferry from St Barts was announced. "Why did they have to come the rest of the way by ferry?" he wanted to know.

"I told ya, they had to get a charter flight in a rush, it was the only way," Rose answered him as he stood up. "Don't forget, Richard's brother must have booked his flight a few days ago."

"Yes, well mine was booked in a hurry but they would not have got me on a boat," he replied as he saw the ferry docking.

"Do you have something against boats?" Camille smiled as she got up.

"No, I have something against large bodies of water and going anywhere near them," he replied dryly as passengers started to disembark.

"Aw, poor Alec," Rose tried to comfort him, looping her arm in his as she saw Jake in front of Mickey and waved.

As they had docked, Mickey had seen her first and had nudged Jake.

"What did I tell you?" Jake grinned. "Just remember, don't say anything or Rose will send you home without you getting on a plane."

"I know, maybe it's just a holiday romance and she'll forget him when he goes home?" Mickey asked hopefully.

"Fat lot of good that'll do ya mate, she'll still be here," Jake replied, waving to Rose as he joined the queue to get off.

Rose let go of Alec's arm and went to greet her two friends.

"Welcome to Saint Marie Jake," she told him, flinging her arms around him. Then she turned to Mickey. "Hi Mickey, welcome back."

"How could we say no?" Jake asked her, eyeing Camille and Alec. "Are you sure you need us both here?"

"Yeah, come and meet them."

After the introductions and Alec and Mickey having a staring contest, they all climbed into Rose's car to go back to the station, where Dwayne had just got back from escorting Richard's brother.

"Welcome back Mickey," Dwayne greeted him.

"Hi Dwayne, still up to no good then?" Mickey grinned.

"How did Richard's brother take things Dwayne?" Camille asked him.

"Not bad all things considered. He wanted to know when he could take his brother home," Dwayne replied.

"Well we know who shot him," Rose stated as she sat at her desk, wondering if JP had already claimed it while she'd been out. "We just need to find him."

"Think yourself lucky he wasn't on that ferry," Dwayne grinned. "He'd never have stood a chance against Mickey."

Everyone saw the funny side, even Alec let a smile cross his face. What no-one knew was that Billy Holmes had sneaked on the ferry Jake and Mickey were on after seeing the police going around with wanted posters and knew it had to be the blonde who had been sitting with Poole. He intended to get her out of the way, one way or another but she had looked familiar to him and he couldn't quite recall who she was.

He knew it was no good trying to get a flight back home, the airports would be on the lookout for him so his only option had been to go back to Saint Marie, eliminate the only other witness who had got a good look at him then disappear from the Caribbean altogether. He had the money from what he had sold of the jewellery he had stolen in his backpack so he'd have to make his way to the mainland and head for France or somewhere and let it all die down.

What he hadn't reckoned on was the blonde being at the ferry terminal with a tall man and a local woman, who he could have sworn was also sitting with the blonde and Poole and what had made it worse was she had greeted two men who had got off the ferry in front of him. He'd ducked down some steps to wait for them to leave and given the female attendant a smile as he'd pretended he'd forgotten something.

He had made his way off the ferry as people began to board and seen them all go off in a metallic blue car but now, how was he going to get to her? He needed a rethink so he headed for the nearest hotel and booked in under a false name. First he had to find out who she was and then how to catch her on her own.

Back at the police station, Camille had just got some news.

"Sir, take a look at this," she called to Alec, who was still perched on the side of Rose's desk.

Jake and Mickey had just left to go book into the hotel as it was within walking distance and decide who was staying at Rose's villa that night, since they were going to be having dinner with Rose and Alec. As they walked along, Jake nudge his friend.

"See what I told you?" Jake grinned.

"Yeah but did they have to make it so obvious, when they were at work?" Mickey complained.

"Never mind, I'll take tonight if you don't want to see them getting all cosy," Jake offered.

"Huh, they'd better hurry up and find the killer then. I don't think I can watch them for long. Did they have to send him over out of all the detectives in Britain?" Mickey wanted to know.

"Come on Mickey," Jake told him as they found the hotel. "How were they to know who he looked like?" he grinned, opening the door.

Meanwhile, Alec had put his specs on and was reading the message that had been sent by their counterparts in St Barts informing them that a man fitting the description had been seen heading to the port after another jewellery store had been about to be robbed but the thief had been disturbed and run off.

"That means he may come back," Alec decided, taking off his specs. "Good, we will be ready for him and if he attempts to get near Rose, well he can think again."

Camille looked up at him. "Don't worry, he won't get anywhere near her. Dwayne, what if you were right earlier?" she asked.

"What about?" Dwayne asked, looking at the report she had sent to his computer.

"When you said about him being on the ferry," she replied.

"Yes, what if he was?" Alec asked. "You two, get down to the harbour and take that photo. Ask if anyone saw him in the last hour or so," Alec ordered JC and JP.

"You want me to go as well?" Dwayne asked.

"No, you stay here. If he does his homework and discovers who Rose is, he'll be just waiting for more of us to leave and go after her," Alec told him.

"Well I hope he has got rid of that gun," JC remarked, putting his hat on.

"You never said he might still have a gun," JP complained.

Alec shook his head. "Well go find him and be careful then," Alec advised them. "He is to be let nowhere near Sergeant Tyler understood?"

"Yes Sir," they both said together, JC picking up a photo of the wanted man Camille had printed out.

"He won't go up against three of us," Dwayne hoped.

"You had better hope you are right Officer Myers," Alec told him, looking at a worried Rose.

Luckily for Billy Holmes, he was not staying where Jake and Mickey were and was checking on his phone who was in charge of the island's police force now he had disposed with Poole. He got a slight shock to see the name Rose Tyler as the sergeant and immediately knew it was the Vitex heiress.

He should have known she had seen him and had sent back home for two bodyguards, the men from the ferry. They were bound to be Torchwood agents since her stepfather was the head of the organisation. How was he going to get to her now? He would have to wait for her to leave the station and make a grab for her which meant he had to buy another gun as well as get another false passport. Well the police would be busy enough, if he kept to the back streets and kept his head down, he should be able to evade them.

Then when he got what he wanted, he would take a vantage point to watch the station tomorrow and wait for her going out, it was too late to do anything today. As he was about to shut down his phone, he saw who was now in charge DI Alec Hardy the detective who had just caught the Broadchurch killer. Just his luck. Still, he had read it somewhere the man had been taken ill and if there was only him and the other female officer with her, he should be able to deal with them.

The two brothers had got down to the harbour and began asking workers if they'd seen the suspect, getting a lot of nods but no-one could say what direction he went in.

"Come on JP, let's go back to the station," JC told him.

"I hope I don't have to stay here long, you know it's only a few weeks to the wedding," JP replied.

"You think it's gonna take that long?" JC laughed. "Trust me, Hardy wants off this island, it's too hot for him."

"Well from what I saw, he's got a reason to stay, did you see the way he looks at the sergeant?" JP asked him.

"JP, I have seen the way they look at each other since he arrived man," JC laughed.

"Yeah but she's the Vitex heiress, what's she doing working as a police sergeant?" JP wanted to know.

"Beats me brother," JC patted him on the back. "Maybe she got tired of being famous?"

A short time later, Jake and Mickey were heading back to the police station for a ride out to Rose's villa.

"Don't go spoiling anything tonight," Jake told Mickey as they reached the marketplace.

"What?" Mickey asked. "Come on Jake, I'm over that. If Rose wants to take up with a sickly detective who looks like someone from her past, well don't expect me to pick up the pieces, that's Jackie's job."

Jake looked at his friend and grabbed his arm. "Just remember that then on the way home if she comes with us."

Billy Holmes had decided to take a look at the area in front of the police station to find the best vantage point for getting at the one witness who could positively identify him. It was getting late, they would surely not let her leave alone tonight but tomorrow, they may relax a little when she arrived and when she was leaving, they certainly wouldn't let her go out on any investigations.

So he would bide his time and wait for the opportunity to present itself, grab her and use her as a bargaining chip to get a plane off this unbearably hot island and go somewhere where there was no treaty to get him back.

As Jake and Mickey entered the police station, JC and JP were just seeing another witness out who while he couldn't positively identify the suspect had remembered something else so they were going to investigate. Alec was sat at his desk waiting for home time, he had things he wanted to talk about with Rose and had been watching her most of the afternoon like the suspect was going to walk in and try and grab her.

Camille and Dwayne had noticed and Camille thought it was rather sweet that the sickly detective had made such a big impact on her friend in a short time. Now, when he went home, Rose was either bound to go with him or follow in the next few weeks, they were most certainly up to something last night when she had gone out of her way to call and see why they had left the bar early.

"You two are early," Dwayne told Jake and Mickey as they entered.

"We weren't taking any chances. Ready to go?" Jake asked Rose.

"Yeah. Who's staying tonight?" Rose asked.

Alec was hoping it wasn't her ex boyfriend.

As they drove back to Rose's villa, Alec and Mickey were having a staring contest through the rear-view mirror and Jake was amused.

"So, any ideas where this bloke got to?" Jake asked, trying to break the ice before either Alec or Mickey erupted.

"He'll be holed up somewhere on the island," Alec told him. "The other station are also on the lookout for him, he'll come out sooner or later."

"Well when he does, we'll be ready for him, no worries. I'm staying tonight, had to fight Mickey for it though," Jake laughed, getting him a nudge from Mickey and a stare through the mirror from Alec.

After dinner, Mickey got a taxi back to the hotel and Rose and Alec sat talking with Jake who was telling Alec what they used to get up to back at Torchwood but when they got to their room, Alec wanted to be serious.

"You have to be careful tomorrow Rose, we are not taking any chances with you."

"I know," Rose tried to smile, putting her arms around him.

They began kissing and Rose went for the buttons on his short-sleeved shirt. He tried to hold her off to talk to her.

"Rose, we have to be serious. You know I have to go back as soon as we catch him and you are safe."

"Do you have to remind me? I already know that so I don't want to waste any time, do you? You said you'd get yourself fixed, well you go back and arrange it. I have some leave due and I'll follow when I can."

"You mean that?" he asked as Rose went for his buttons again.

"Yeah, I mean it Alec so don't you go giving in to the inevitable, do something about it. The friend I lost, he knew how I felt about him but I never told him and I had no choice but to accept he was gone but you, you have a choice. I don't want to lose you as well."

He went to put his arms around her. "Even though you have only known me a few days? You won't lose me, I will do something about it. Just promise you will come over when you can."

"I will but since I can identify him, I'll have to stay, when we catch him," Rose sighed, leaning on his shoulder.

"Rose, we are fortunate you did remember you saw him, it saved a lot of time having witnesses go through all the photos sent from Croydon. Now we have a duty to protect you, just like any other witness. Let us do our jobs and tomorrow, you stay in the station just as you did today."

"Yeah, it just hit me, I'm a witness," Rose sighed, Alec tightening his grip on her.

"He will go after you now he is on the island but he won't get near you, I promise."

"I know he will but I trust all of you. I don't want you getting hurt defending me Alec, let the others handle him if he attempts anything, promise me?"

He kissed her forehead. "I promise, I learned my lesson chasing Danny Latimer's killer."

"Can you tell me who it was?" Rose asked, clinging hold of him.

"Well since you are an officer of the law and former Torchwood agent," he smiled, going to whisper in her ear.

"Wow, I bet no-one saw that coming?" Rose tried to smile. "So, how is she?"

"She was leaving town before I set off to come here."

"Will I get to meet her though, if I come to Broadchurch?"

"Maybe, she will have to attend the hearing or trial, if there is one," he replied.

"You said he'd confessed, why will they be a trial?" Rose asked.

"That depends how long he has to think about trying to get himself out of it," Alec mused. 


	9. Chapter 9

Alec went off to the bathroom, hoping he wouldn't bump into Jake but it was marginally better than running into Mickey in his boxer shorts he supposed. He knew he had nothing to fear concerning Rose from the bleached blonde-haired man but Mickey was a different story. The way they had glared at each other during the ride home and if he himself was in better condition, he'd give Rose's ex-boyfriend more than a friendly warning to stop watching him all the time, it was disconcerting to say the least.

Rose got ready for bed, not sure how she had gained a lover overnight though they'd not actually done anything yet but she knew he wanted to. She didn't want to be responsible for calling an ambulance or dashing him to the hospital so they would have to come to a compromise. Maybe all he needed was some TLC, what was his ex thinking by leaving him in that condition or had he hidden it from her as well as from his superiors?

She wouldn't put it past him but at least he had finally admitted it but she wasn't going to let him be defeated, even if it meant getting Pete to pull a few strings with the medical profession and then she expected Alec to protest.

Jake was on the phone to Mickey, going over the plans for the next day. They would take it in turns to sit opposite the police station, under a shady tree for a few hours each and see if they spotted the wanted man in the vicinity.

"We should both sit there," Mickey suggested, getting into bed.

"We'd be too obvious," Jake pointed out, messing with the net around the bed and wondering why Rose was so willing to let Alec share with her after he'd only been there a few days but that was Rose all over, taking care of people.

He hoped she didn't do that with every man she met but Alec Hardy wasn't an ordinary man she'd met a few days ago. He knew she'd been disappointed when Pete had pulled the plug on her pet project but everyone knew it wasn't safe and they were only doing it for Rose. Jackie though had objected from the start and this Jackie Tyler, just like the woman she replaced always got her way.

Jake had been amused that Pete had found Jackie purely by coincidence after the Doctor had told him about Rose's mother but Rose actually finding a Doctor double had been even more intriguing though he himself had lost Ricky Smith and Mickey had made it quite clear he was nothing like his 'Twin'. He had thought in Rose's case, she may have just as well found the Doctor's bearded clone and it had been all he could do to keep from bursting out laughing at Alec and Mickey having a glaring contest.

Alec was looking through the bathroom mirror at himself, wetting his beard and wondering if he should get rid of it. What had Rose meant though, about the man she had lost? Was she totally over this 'Doctor' or would him shaving off his beard just make things worse? He still didn't know how he felt about her admitting she had lost the man she had obviously loved when he'd either bravely or foolishly gone to stop those Cybermen coming back.

He was sure though that the man was a fool for not telling Rose how he felt about her – maybe he'd regretted it and stayed behind on purpose to give her a chance with someone who could love her back? Now, that 'someone' was him but what did he have to offer her though? He needed to smarten himself up and arrange that surgery to get himself fixed for starters.

He was jogged out of his thoughts by a tap on the door and Jake calling to enquire if he'd nearly finished. He dried his face having already brushed his teeth and put everything in the cabinet, casually noting the absent tell-tale strip of pills women usually kept at the bottom behind a shampoo bottle or something. Maybe she kept them in her bedroom or her purse but what concern was it of his? Fat chance he had of ever having sex with her in his condition so he really didn't know what Mickey the idiot's problem with him was.

He unlocked the door to see Jake standing with a grin on his face.

"Been making yourself presentable?" Jake teased.

"What for?" Alec asked him. "What has she told you?"

"Nothing mate," Jake protested with a laugh. "She doesn't kiss and tell, I've never known her to take up with someone as fast as she did with you, that's all. You must be really something?"

"Yes, a double of someone she lost, she told me. It should bother me."

"It doesn't?" Jake asked him, hoping Rose wasn't listening.

"Truthfully? I don't know how I feel about it but Rose is in danger, it's my duty as a police officer and her superior to protect her. I only agreed to you two coming over because I cannot physically do anything to defend her – that's now your department."

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to her, you have my word. Take my advice though and don't keep her waiting," Jake replied.

Alec raised his eyebrows. "Aye, I just hope she is not disappointed in me."

"Listen Alec, she doesn't care about what's wrong with you in that respect. She knows what she's taking on, trust me or you'd be in a hotel room. Either that or I'd be sleeping on the sofa tonight."

Rose had put a vest top and pyjama shorts on and looked at herself in the mirror. Right now, all she wanted was to make sure Alec got looked after until he got himself fixed and if that meant going home for a visit then she'd take some time off and make sure he didn't back out. He was going to be stubborn about it, she already knew that. Well tough, she could be just as stubborn when she wanted, something she'd got from her mother as Pete had found out when she protested over him closing her project down.

Still, her mother would never forgive him if they found the right universe and she didn't come back. When she got Jake on his own she was going to ask him if Pete had actually got rid of the cannon altogether, it would be out of temptation's way once and for all. Sitting at the dressing table, she glanced through the mirror as Alec came back in just in his shorts and a white t-shirt.

He had already moved his things into Rose's room earlier while she and Jake had been making dinner. Alec had noticed Mickey's reluctance to help though and wondered if it was his presence or if Mickey was always like that. He certainly wasn't going to ask about it, Rose would tell him if she wanted to.

Rose got up, holding her hand out to him, which he took.

"Hey, thought you'd gone to the wrong room," she smiled.

"I saw Jake on my way out of the bathroom, well rather he knocked on the door, he seemed to think I was taking my time."

"Were you?" Rose teased. "Were you having second thoughts?"

He went to put his arms around her. "No, I thought you would? Maybe we are taking this too fast?"

"What? Don't go saying that, I don't think that Alec. If you stay with me, I won't be worried about you all night."

"Is that the only reason?" he asked, kissing her forehead and trying not to look down her pink vest top.

She tried to look up at him as she pressed into his shoulder.

"No, it's been a while since I let anyone get close to me, I never found anyone who I could trust not to go running to the press that they'd spent a night with Rose Tyler."

"You must get tired of that? Is that why you came here?" he asked, tempted to put a hand up the back of the cotton vest.

"No-one knows who I am and it's great, even Dwayne didn't know but he probably does now. Now that killer knows and he'll come after me, won't he?"

Alec wanted to say no but they all knew that was exactly what Billy Holmes would do, given the chance. It was his job to see that didn't happen so tomorrow, he would get Mickey and Jake into the station and go through her protection plan with them.

"You will be safe Rose, you have my word you won't be left alone," he assured her.

"I know so can we just forget about it tonight? I'm happy with anything you're comfortable with Alec, you don't have to prove anything to me."

"Well I am not done yet Rose," he smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Are you tryin' to get me to agree to getting the surgery I need?"

"I thought you already had or does that depend on if I go back with you?" Rose wanted to know.

"You think I will back out?" he asked as he let go.

"Well you have so far, haven't you? I know you got caught up in that boy's murder then you came here but you have no excuse not to go ahead when you get back."

"No, I don't expect I have and you are going to make sure I do go ahead are you not?"

Rose smiled. "Yep, I'm on your case DI Hardy, I won't let up."

"No, I just bet you won't. Are you going to stand there all night?"

They got into bed, Alec pulling the netting around the king-size bed, something he was now getting used to. Rose went for his t-shirt and he helped her take it off.

"You should have said you did not want me to wear it," he smiled as the moon shone through the window.

"Aw, where's the fun in that?" Rose giggled as he threw the t-shirt over the headboard and placed her hands on his now bare chest.

He placed his hands on her sides, just above her hips but she kept her balance with one hand and took one of his, placing it on her stomach. He edged his fingers under the hem of her vest top, making her flinch for a second. He let his fingers go further then with his other hand pulled up the garment and letting go of his hand, Rose leaned forward, propping herself up.

"This will have to go," he smiled in the moonlight.

Rose let him take the top off, going to lie on him and then they kissed and before long, Rose relaxed on him after he promised he wouldn't over-exert himself. As they lay together afterwards, all their worries over what might happen the next few days until the killer was caught faded away as he found that he could hover over her propped up on his elbow and kiss her breasts, a smirk on his face.

"Just let those back at Broadchurch police station call me grumpy now," he tried to sound serious.

"Who called ya that? They'll have to answer to me when I go there, that's if you are actually going back there?"

"I have nowhere else to go I suppose, if you would like to visit?" he asked.

"Who said it'll just be a visit? I have to finish up here first though, I'll have to testify in court it was the same man I saw Richard looking at. I expect he'll plead innocent."

"I expect so as well, he could say anything such as he was provoked."

"Well he didn't know Richard very well then, he wouldn't have hurt a fly. He died for nothing Alec, I can't let it go."

"I know you have to see this through. I will go back and find somewhere to live though you may end up in a caravan," he replied, running his finger down her cleavage.

"Alec I used to live on a council estate, I can cope with living in a caravan, trust me. Mmm, to say there's something wrong with you, that was really nice so don't go overdoing it."

"Yes Ma'am," he grinned, going to kiss her. "Are you going to keep bossing me around then?"

Rose just giggled and ruffled his hair.

"Just one thing, don't go getting rid of that beard or if you think my staring at you was already creeping you out, it'll be nothing compared to what it'll be like if you're clean-shaven."

Alec smiled to himself as Rose sprawled across him and fell asleep, leaning her head near his sickly heart. He thought she was making a point she wanted to be alerted if something went wrong during the night so he was going to have to will himself not to wake up in a cold sweat and panicking he was drowning again. Now though he thought having someone who obviously cared about him would make the world of difference, she'd already made a massive impact on him, he was no longer DI grumpy-arse.

The next morning, Jake was already up and had scrambled eggs in the pan and the toaster on when Alec wandered downstairs while Rose was finishing getting dressed for work.

"How is she coping Alec?" Jake asked him as Alec went to get some water to take his pills, thankful he didn't have to hide the fact he had to take them any more and Mickey wasn't sitting there waiting for Rose or himself to make breakfast for him.

"Nervous but who wouldn't be under the circumstances when you know a killer has come back to look for you and eliminate you. We need to go over her safety arrangements once we get to the station," Alec replied after he had swallowed his pills.

"Well you'll get our full co-operation Alec, trust me, nothing will happen to her but we can't let the killer back off, we have to give him some leeway or he won't make an attempt," Jake replied.

"Not too much leeway, if he sees he has no chance getting near her, he'll try to get off the island and then we will have lost him. We have to give him some opportunities but we will still have her covered. I think our best chance will be later when she has finished work, we will need the others in on it. I don't like this Jake, not one bit."

"You and me both Alec but Rose is tough, she won't let it get to her," Jake reassured him. "She's been through a lot worse. Did she tell you about her involvement with the Cybermen?"

"Not all of it but that can be put on hold until this is all over. She told me she lost someone she was close to because of it though, she won't tell me much except I look like him."

"She admitted it then? Thought she might. I only met him twice but he's gone now, there's no way back, we've tried and now the project's been closed down."

"So that's why she's here, to keep away from the temptation of getting it working again?" Alec asked as he buttered a slice of toast and helped himself to some eggs.

"Yeah, I expect so, she never said outright that was her reason but her mother's happier Rose is here, not in another universe," Jake smiled as he heard Rose coming downstairs. "Morning Rose," he greeted her as she entered the kitchen and Alec offered her the plate he was about to sit down with.

Rose smiled at Alec and accepted the plate, giving him a kiss on the cheek, making Jake grin.

"You two had better watch out tomorrow morning when Mickey's here," he warned them.

"Why?" Alec asked, getting another slice of toast and some more eggs. "He need not think we are changing anything for him, he can like it or not."

"Chill Alec, Mickey won't be a problem, he knows not to be a pratt in front of you. Do you want dropping at your hotel Jake?" Rose asked him

"Yeah then me and Mickey will walk over to the police station, see if we can spot the killer hanging around. Alec, I have a plan that might bring him out into the open," Jake replied, getting his own breakfast and joining them at the table.

"It had better not involve putting Rose in danger," Alec warned him.

"Jake wouldn't do that Alec," Rose defended her friend.

"You can't blame Alec for being concerned," Jake replied. "No, Rose won't be in danger but we want the killer out in the open and four of us being around her will keep him away. No, I think our best plan is for me and Mickey to keep a reasonable distance but be near enough if he does make a move on her. The best time will be when you leave for the night Rose, let him think we've slackened our grip on you."

"You mean lure him out if there's just me, Alec and either Camille or Dwayne?" Rose asked, not sure she liked the idea. "If I didn't think he had a gun, I'd tackle him myself."

Jake smiled at her then looked at Alec. "You didn't know she was top of her class in self-defence, did you?" he asked him.

Alec raised his eyebrows as he took a drink of orange juice Jake had already put on the table earlier.

"I keep learning things about her. Rose, when this is all over, I expect to learn anything else about you, including your friend that was lost. I have a feeling you are keeping things from me."

Jake was still grinning. "You have no idea mate but it's Rose's place to tell you, not mine."

Rose was trying not to blush but when the time came to tell Alec about the Doctor, how could she explain he was a 900 plus year old alien Timelord from another galaxy? Since he'd already accepted some of it, maybe it was time to confide in him where she came from and that it was her who couldn't get back, not trying to bring her friend home. Pete would have to agree to it first though.

Jake put the plates into the sink while Rose made some tea, they still had plenty of time to get to work so taking two mugs of tea over to the table, Rose went to sit on Alec's lap, putting her arm around his neck.

"Hope you two aren't going to do that all day," Jake grinned, making himself a coffee.

"Jealous?" Rose teased him. "Missing Matthew?"

"Shut up," he replied, knowing Rose was teasing him because his boyfriend had objected to him leaving at an unearthly hour. "I have to make it up to him by taking him out when I get back and if you don't watch out I'll charge it to you, since I've had to come over here to rescue you."

"Aw, you know you couldn't resist a free working holiday courtesy of Torchwood," Rose laughed, ruffling Alec's hair.

Alec wondered what he'd got himself caught up in and how easily he'd fallen under Rose's spell as he tried to straighten his hair after he moved her hand. He saw Jake grinning at him as if to say he didn't stand a chance against her.

"Rose, if you keep doing that, I am going to have to go wash it again then go get it cut," Alec warned her, battling with her hand as she tried to keep her balance.

She just kissed his cheek then hinted for him to pass her drink. Jake stood and shook his head.

"Forget it mate, there's no escape. Rose, let me drive you to work then I can walk to the hotel, I don't want to take any chances," Jake told her, going to rinse his cup.

"Okay, if you think that's best but tonight, I play the bait when I come out, we have to get him to take the first step, I want this over with," Rose replied, trying to get up off Alec's lap.

Neither Jake or Alec could really blame her, whether she could look after herself or not, she was up against a killer who hadn't hesitated to shoot another police officer who was out to stop him. They went out to the car, Jake catching the key as Rose tossed it to him and she went to get in the back, Alec going for the passenger seat.

"Just stay calm when we get there Rose," Alec advised her. "Don't act like you are expecting something, he may not realise we are aware he's back on the island."

"Yeah Rose, just act normally when you get out, I'll just say goodbye and you two go inside," Jake suggested.

"Well once the market gets going, if he's watching, you and Mickey can sneak around the back of the stalls," Rose told him.

"Yeah, will do," Jake replied, setting off for the police station and glad it was a straight road until they got to the town itself.

Once they arrived in the marketplace, the stallholders were still setting up as Jake pulled up next to the jeep, Camille just getting out of it since she'd gone home in it last night in case she was needed at Rose's villa. Alec went to help Rose out of the back, taking the car key from Jake.

"Come back in an hour with your friend," Alec told him, not wanting to say Mickey's name, he'd already lost his reputation of using surnames.

Rose saw Jake's hesitation. "Go on Jake, I'll be fine, we have JC and JP to do all the running around, I'm not going anywhere and both Alec and either Camille or Dwayne will be with me. The killer's not gonna walk into a police station with a gun."

Jake tried to sound reassured. "You'd better hope not. Right, I'll see if Mickey's got up and had his breakfast yet."

Rose smiled. "Fat chance Jake, he thinks he's on holiday again."

Jake went off to see if Mickey was up and around, it was just gone eight and he doubted it so he would enjoy throwing a pillow or two at his friend to wake him up.

Rose and Alec were greeted by Camille and Dwayne, the other two hadn't yet arrived as they'd had a call-out earlier. Alec wanted the details.

"It's nothing to do with Richard's death," Camille promised him. "It was just a petty theft at one of the hotels, a sticky-fingered maid."

"Well I want them out when they get back, we have a plan for drawing out Poole's killer," Alec told her. "We will go through it when Rose's friends get here but they will be watching from outside. I want you and Officer Myers to take it in turns to go out if needed," he told Camille.

Dwayne looked up from what he was pretending to be doing. "Right Chief, we don't want the killer to get tired of waiting and leave the island."

Alec rolled his eyes and went to his desk. "I will also take a turn going out, I don't want the killer thinking there is something wrong with me."

"He might already know," Rose told him. "I mean if he came from Britain recently, he must have read about you catching that boy's killer."

"Maybe so," Alec mused, looking at the report from the call-out. "We want to control when and if he goes for you Rose and the best way to do that is not to make him think we are onto him. The best time will be when you leave later, the marketplace will be quieter, he'll have to come out into the open to get to you as you go home. Your two friends will be close by, you will be in no danger."

"That's easy for you to say, you're not who he's after," Rose told him.

"Rose, you will be perfectly safe," Camille promised her friend. "Hiding away will just make him impatient and he may leave but he might also do something desperate, like when he killed Richard. He won't let anything get in his way, we already know that and he didn't come back to the island for nothing, he came to finish the job."

Alec thought his new DS could have been a bit more tactful but he had some room to talk after the Latimer case. They waited for Jake and Mickey to arrive, Mickey had still been eating his breakfast in the dining room when Jake got there though he was surprised Mickey was actually up and about.

Jake poured himself coffee from the jug on the table and grinned at his friend.

"So how were those two last night?" Mickey asked.

"You mean did they make a lot of noise?" Jake teased him.

"Shut up Jake, how do you think I'll feel tonight having to watch them? It's just like our first visit here, watching her and the Doctor when I was walking off. Why do you think I stayed?"

"I know why you stayed but you took the easy way out. Was that why you were so keen to go back and help them? Were you trying to prove something?"

Mickey knew his friend had hit a sensitive spot. "Can we just forget that and concentrate on keeping her safe?"

"Alec wants us at the station in less than an hour to go through everything. We have a plan to draw out the killer," Jake told him.

"As long as it's not Rose being in danger," Mickey huffed.

"Don't be stupid Mickey, why would he put her in danger?" Jake asked him. "Look she's found someone Mickey and she's stopped wanting to go back and find the Doctor. Pete's gonna dismantle the cannon project, if she has Alec, she won't make a fuss over it. If you break them up she won't thank you and she'll kick your butt, you know she will. Forget your differences with the Doctor, Alec's not him."


	10. Chapter 10

They made their way to the marketplace to see where the best vantage point was before going inside the police station. Mickey went to a stall to get some drinks and took them back to where Jake had perched himself on a wall.

"He won't come out if he sees us Jake," Mickey commented. "He must have noticed us getting off the ferry yesterday."

"Yeah but that won't mean anything to him if he killed the other DI. Best hope he doesn't go for Alec or any of the others when they try to stop him getting to Rose. I'll take the first watch, come back in two hours and don't go in the police station," Jake warned him.

"Why not?" Mickey asked, drinking his coffee.

"Don't be stupid, Alec hates having a staring contest with you," Jake grinned.

Mickey tried not to be offended. "Thought you meant the killer might see me?"

Mickey got up and Jake shook his head. He sincerely hoped this was all over by tonight because Alec being ill or not, something would erupt between the two men if Mickey were to stay overnight at their villa. It would end with him having to intervene so maybe it would be best if it was all still going on that he stayed again, it was better him seeing Rose and the detective making out at breakfast than Mickey.

Everyone inside the station was trying to get on with their enquiries and Dwayne was busy informing all the other stations that their wanted man was now on the island but they'd be alerted if he left though Alec had already said if the man left, it would be to the mainland somewhere.

Camille was busy keeping track of the man's movements since the two other officers had been sent out by Alec to do random patrols because they were making him nervous. He'd sent them to places Dwayne had pointed out the man would most likely go to arm himself again and possibly get a fake passport to get off the island either with or without Rose as a hostage. Well he hoped the man would take Rose hostage rather than the alternative.

Rose was trying not to think about what might happen once they left the relative safety of the station later on and that the man would just get it over with and make a move. Alec kept glancing over at the woman he was falling in love with and knew he was just as nervous as she was, it wasn't doing his heart condition any good but neither was what they'd attempted last night. When they'd woken up, Rose had been giggling quietly as he'd pressed himself on her, making it obvious only one thing stood in the way of him climbing on top of her properly but he'd been assured they would try to make a compromise that night.

Now he was finding it difficult to not imagine what that may involve as Rose was watching him. She got up to make a drink and took one over to his desk, getting a smile from Camille and a 'hope they do something' look from Dwayne. She perched on the side of his desk as he took the mug of tea.

"This is drivin' me nuts Alec," she told him, sipping on the tea.

Alec put the mug down and took her free hand, leaning down to kiss the back of it and hoping the commissioner wouldn't walk in.

"I know, maybe we should force his hand?" he asked.

"You mean by me going out before home time?" Rose wondered.

"Don't put yourself in danger Rose," Camille tried to warn her friend.

"Why not?" Rose asked as Alec let go of her hand, which had felt reassuring.

"Camille's right Rose, we need to control when he goes for you, he could be anywhere on the island planning his move and if he sees you, he could take us all by surprise. No, we have to make it tonight, we have to make it look like we have let our guard down and give him a chance to go for you."

"What if we're wrong?" Camille asked. Alec looked over at her. "I mean what if he doesn't try to grab her and positions himself to just take a shot at her? Sorry Rose but we have to face reality, he may not waste time capturing you."

"Geez Camille thanks, that makes me feel a lot better," Rose tried to joke.

"No, maybe Camille is right?" Alec mused, seeing the look on Rose's face. "He may be just hiding somewhere around the marketplace waiting for you to go outside."

"Yeah but wouldn't he have tried when I arrived?" Rose asked, trying to keep her cool.

"No because the marketplace was quiet, we would have spotted him once he took a shot at you. By waiting until you leave, the stallholders will be packing away, they will give him the cover he needs. Camille, where does the other path lead to?"

"Just around the back to the church. Do you think Holmes will try to get around there?"

"No, he's a coward and wouldn't want to face three officers," Dwayne joined in. "I mean he shot the inspector because he didn't want to get caught stealing jewellery, he won't go up against the odds of getting away without being caught. I think he will just try and grab her, not shoot her, give himself leverage to get off the island."

"I hope you are right Dwayne," Camille told him. "Do you think he'll time it with a ferry leaving the island and try to take Rose with him?" she asked Alec.

"That is a possibility but that would only mean he does not intend letting her go once he reached the mainland. Sorry Rose."

Rose looked at him. "Yeah, I know that's a possibility but Jake and Mickey are out there, he won't get far. He'll probably think if he doesn't see them both around that they're waiting somewhere else for me, he may get careless."

Alec pulled her towards him and whispered in her ear. "I won't let that happen Rose."

Rose leaned forward and put her arms around his neck. "I know Alec."

They heard an 'Hmm' from Camille, reminding them they weren't alone and Dwayne chuckling to himself.

"Back to work?" Camille smiled. "Don't let the commissioner catch you," she reminded them as Rose got up.

"Don't let me catch who Detective Sergeant Bordey?" they heard the commissioner say as he entered, reminding Alec that anyone could walk in and hold a gun at them when they felt like it.

Rose was trying not to look guilty she was standing by Alec's desk for no other reason than him trying to comfort her.

"Good morning Sir," Camille greeted him.

"Good morning team, how are things going?" the commissioner asked as Rose went back to her desk.

"I have the two other officers out looking for the killer Commissioner," Alec told him. "They have been told not to make it obvious though, I don't want Holmes to go into hiding and spring anything on us. Officer Myers, perhaps it will be a good idea to close those back window shutters? We were just discussing if the killer is still armed and if he may make an unexpected move from a distance and aim at Sergeant Tyler."

Rose shuddered at being reminded she was the target.

"Ah, I see Inspector," the commissioner replied, taking off his hat and mopping his brow with a clean handkerchief and wondering why Alec had ordered the wooden shutters at the back to be closed in this heat. He hoped he wasn't going to get a huge bill for the fans working overtime. "Carry on. Detective Inspector, may I have a word – outside?"

Alec figured it was either about Rose's safety or the fact they had just shared an intimate moment and he'd seen them. He got up and followed the commissioner outside.

"How is Sergeant Tyler holding up Alec?" the commissioner asked him.

"Fairly well under the circumstances. We are putting a plan into place to draw out Poole's killer."

"Good, I am pleased to hear that, we don't want this dragging on any longer than need be. Did her friends arrive?"

"Yes Sir, they are out in the marketplace somewhere keeping watch but we are going to give the killer an opportunity later on to go after her."

"Using her as the bait? I trust she agrees with that?" the commissioner wanted to know.

"She knows what it involves but we don't believe the man will try and shoot her, he'll know he'll never get off the island this time if he does," Alec told him.

"Indeed, you still have an alert out at the harbour and the airport?" Alec was asked.

"Yes and if he tries to use her to board a boat or a plane he won't get away. We suspect he'll be trying to get a false passport and a weapon so the other officers are keeping an eye on where he is most likely to get them from but we want him to make his move, then we have him."

"So your officers will let him get what he needs and report back? Why not just have him arrested?" the commissioner wanted to know.

"He could still deny it was him who shot Poole and robbed the jewellery store, this way, it will prove his guilt if he goes for her," Alec explained.

"I see Inspector, a good plan as long as Sergeant Tyler is safe?" the commissioner asked him.

"She will, I guarantee her safety. He will make a grab for her as she goes home, we are going to give him the chance by just the two of us going out, DS Bordey and officer Myers will remain inside but watching from vantage points. The other two officers will be in the marketplace along with her two friends."

"You are taking this very personally Alec, any reason?"

Alec was reluctant to say anything but his superior would find out when Rose asked for some leave.

"She invited me to stay with her when I arrived, we have become good friends."

"Is that all Alec? You will be leaving when this is all over," the commissioner pointed out.

Alec didn't need reminding of that. "I know Sir, we have talked about it but I am still here for as long as it takes."

"There is no policy that officers cannot be involved as long as it does not interfere with your work Alec. Just make sure you both know what you are getting into." With that, the commissioner put his hat back on and patted Alec's shoulder. "Carry on Inspector."

Alec went back inside and stopped in front of Rose's desk.

"I am going out when the other two get back, I want three in at all times. Camille, you are with me, if Holmes sees us changing over, he'll relax a little by tonight."

Rose relayed the message to JC that Alec wanted them back, which prompted JP to ask his brother what had been going on between the sergeant and the inspector.

"I don't know JP," his brother tried to tell him as they walked past Catherine's bar. "The only thing I saw was the other night when Dwayne and Camille left them alone and they left early. I think he may be staying with her."

JP laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You think so brother? He had better be more than just staying with her, she's Rose Tyler you know?"

JC already knew that and Dwayne had been late to the party in discovering who she was though he'd not wanted to tell the experienced officer that and had pretended it was news to him. As they entered the station, Alec got up and indicated to Camille he was leaving.

"Time you showed me around DS Bordey," he told her. "None of you are to leave until I get back, understood?"

"Yes chief," Dwayne replied for everyone. "We get it but if there are any calls, one of us will have to leave."

"Well call DS Bordey if you do and we will come back. Any sign of Holmes while you were out?" he asked JC.

"No Sir, only what I told you already. We spoke to several people who might be able to help him and they all deny seeing him since he came back."

"That doesn't mean he's not already been there," Camille pointed out as she put her bag over her shoulder, Alec wondering what it as with women who did that.

"Maybe so but we can't prove that," Dwayne joined in. "I could go and see them, they will talk to me."

"Later" Alec replied, looking at Rose, who wasn't happy he was going out since she'd already lost one boss. "DS Bordey and I will make a few more enquiries, starting at the harbour. Holmes may have been asking various ferry times or who has a boat for hire. He won't risk taking a plane from here, he will go where he thinks no-one will ask any questions."

"Are you sending us down to the harbour again?" JC asked him.

"Not right away, I want you two to be wandering the marketplace when we both leave and if he does manage to grab Sergeant Tyler, DS Bordey will have them hold any ferries or boats that are due to leave. He won't get off the island with or without her."

He leaned down to talk to Rose.

"You be careful out there Alec," Rose told him quietly.

"I won't be on my own, unlike DI Poole," he replied, touching her shoulder and rubbing it with his thumb, getting him a 'hmm' from Camille.

"Relax Rose, I can look after him for you," Camille smiled at her friend. "We can take a walk to the harbour and speak to the harbourmaster if you want Sir?"

Why had he even agreed to come to an island? "No, you can go talk to the harbourmaster, I had enough of being there yesterday."

Camille looked at Rose for an answer as to what it was with him and water, she'd not said anything about how uncomfortable he'd looked yesterday. They were interrupted by Jake checking in with Rose.

"Any sign of him Jake?" Rose asked hopefully.

"Nah, sorry, not seen him the last two hours or so. Mickey's taking over but tell those two uniforms not to pick us up for suspicious behaviour," he joked.

"Alec's been keeping them busy and now they're on protection duty, Alec and Camille are going out."

"Is that wise? The man just killed one officer," Jake asked worriedly.

"He had a reason, he can't have anything against anyone other than me."

Alec was surprised how well she seemed to be coping with it all.

"Mickey's here now, if he doesn't draw any attention, no-one will," Jake laughed.

"Yeah, he would. See you later then?" Rose asked him.

Alec decided to leave his jacket on the back of the chair and put his mobile in his shirt pocket.

"Call me for anything Rose," he told her, wanting to kiss her goodbye.

"Yeah, I will, just you be careful out there."

"As long as I stay away from water, I will be fine," he replied.

Camille was determined she was going to find out what he had against it. After Alec and Camille had left, Rose tried to relax but it didn't help that the others were pretending not to look at her.

"What?" Rose asked as she looked around.

"Nothing Rose, just pretend we're not here," Dwayne grinned.

"Easy for you to say when you stare at me more than the boss does," Rose replied, trying to avoid calling him Alec in front of three junior officers.

As Alec and Camille were walking past Catherine's bar, her mother spotted them and called after Camille.

"How are you settling down Alec?" she asked him, Alec resigning himself to never being able to get them to stop using his first name.

"Fine though it is still too hot," he relied, just to be polite.

"Did you find somewhere to stay?" she continued.

"Yes, I am staying with someone," he replied, not wanting to give too much away but his DS had probably already told her, if she'd not seen them go off together.

Once they had excused themselves, they made their way down past where the robbery had taken place, Alec not entirely happy they had taken that route then back around towards the harbour. A ferry was tied up and Camille left him and approached the ferry captain. As she looked back whilst talking, she could see her temporary boss wasn't doing so well in close proximity to the water.

They went inside the harbourmaster's office and Alec decided they may as well put the precautions into play, Camille explaining that if the police were to ring, no boat was to leave the island. The man agreed.

"Is this to do with the robbery the other day?" he asked. "Your two officers were down here earlier, talking to boat owners. It didn't do much good when the man got off the island before."

Alec thought that was because no-one knew what had happened.

"We are not asking you to apprehend the man, just find an excuse not to let any boats leave, we will do the rest," Alec told him.

They made their way back to the station, both on the lookout for Billy Holmes but he was in his hotel room planning his next move. He knew he couldn't kill Rose Tyler, he wouldn't be safe anywhere since she was the stepdaughter of one of the most influential men in the country and he had just discovered Pete Tyler was the director of an organisation known as Torchwood. There would be agents scouring the world for him so holding her hostage to leave was his best option.

He had the gun he'd paid over the odds for along with his fake passport so he would force her into the car he'd seen her get out of that morning, make her drive the short distance to the harbour and hijack a speedboat. He'd had no chance to arrange a getaway this time, those two nosy officers had been hanging around talking to boat owners so he'd have to risk someone being on board a fast boat so that the police couldn't chase him.

The only thing bothering him was he couldn't take the hostage with him because he'd seen what looked like Poole's replacement and the blonde get out of her car and they'd looked very friendly, to say he'd only been on the island a few days – unless they'd known each other before. So now, along with everyone else, he was waiting for them finishing work and hoped just the two of them would emerge from the safety of the police station.

He'd been careful to stay out of their way while he'd been out so hopefully, they would think he was planning on waiting a little longer. Twenty minutes before Rose was meant to leave, Alec was pacing the floor of the small police station. Dwayne was trying to look at Alec and his screen at the same time, JC and JP were out but Camille had called them to tell them to start walking back towards the marketplace but to only stay at a safe distance so as not to spook their suspect.

Alec gave up and put his jacket on after switching his monitor off with five minutes to go. Camille was eyeing him.

"Not leaving early are you Sir?" she had to ask as Rose tidied her desk.

"By the time he's finished fussing, it will be five," Rose grinned.

"I am not fussin'" Alec insisted, crossing to her desk.

"Hmm, not much," Rose teased him.

"Right, Rose and I will make our way to her car," Alec told her as she got up. "Camille, check with the other two and make sure they are out of sight then you and Officer Myers keep watch out of the windows but don't let yourselves be seen. Rose, call your friends, tell them we are coming out."

Camille called JC as Rose called Jake.

"Yeah, I'm already facing the marketplace, Mickey's sat just at the edge, stuffing his face as usual," Jake told her.

Alec held his hand out for the phone.

"Just stay where you are if he goes for her, let him get her in the car first," Alec told him.

"He's not getting away with her," Jake insisted.

"I know that but we can add kidnapping to the charges if he gets her in and makes her prepare to drive off. Did you talk to that stallholder?" he asked.

Rose looked at him to explain.

"I will tell you later," Alec said to her.

"Yeah, he's gonna wait until he sees Rose reverse the car then he'll pull his stall out and block the way. It cost me twenty dollars but it'll be worth it."

"Good, I'm sure you can afford it in your job," Alec told him.

Jake laughed. "Mickey's gonna watch and as soon as Holmes makes his move and occupied with getting Rose in the car, he'll get closer, same as me."

"Right, we are coming out now, stay alert Jake," Alec continued as Rose came out of the rest room.

"Ready when you are Alec," Rose told him, putting her handbag on her shoulder.

Alec took her hand to lead her out as Camille sent a message to JC. "Then let us hope this works."

Rose hoped it would but then Alec would be going home without her and she would have to stay for the trial and a replacement because somehow, she didn't think either of them would be back.


	11. Chapter 11

Jake had acknowledged Alec by saying he was ready for Rose to leave the safety of the police station so he quickly rang Mickey, who knew to only let his phone ring once then hang up. JC had gone off to the other side of the marketplace but could still see the station and Rose's car then he saw the two of them step onto the veranda, Rose talking to Alec.

"He'd better be out there somewhere Alec," Rose told him, going towards the steps.

"He will be, he won't be able to resist the opportunity. If he thinks the other two officers are somewhere else, he will only just have been alerted now and it will be too late for him to back out," Alec told her as he took her hand then kissed her cheek.

They were still a few yards from her car, the Landrover parked just at the side, which Alec wasn't happy about it obscuring his full view but he could make out Mickey lounging around and he spotted one of the two brothers from the side as they reached Rose's car.

"I'm driving Alec," Rose announced, as if nothing was going on.

Alec didn't like the whole situation and he couldn't even look back at the station to see if Camille and Dwayne were watching, as arranged.

Inside, they were watching from the shuttered windows, Dwayne whistling to himself.

"Stop it Dwayne," Camille told him.

"Sorry Camille, this is getting to me. How are they going to delay leaving to let Holmes have a chance to go for her?" Dwayne asked.

"I'm sure they'll think of something. If Holmes doesn't appear soon, Hardy will find a way," Camille replied.

"You mean like kiss her or something?" Dwayne laughed.

That was exactly what Alec had in mind as Rose unlocked the car doors and no-one was heading towards them. Alec leaned close.

"Make this look good Rose, just follow what I have planned. I will lean down to kiss you then you put your arms around my neck. Hopefully, if we look occupied, he will make his move."

"Geez Alec, I hope so, this is getting too much. I see Mickey is watching," Rose smiled.

Alec smiled back. "Then give me your full attention."

He leaned down and Rose put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"We have some talking to do tonight Alec," she told him as their lips met.

Just as Alec had hoped, their intimate moment gave Billy Holmes the chance he needed as he came out from the entrance to the church next door and made his way down the path but Alec, who had one eye half open while kissing Rose, saw movement though he continued with what they were doing. Breaking the kiss but not pulling away, he just whispered in Rose's ear, pretending he was kissing her neck.

"He is just behind you. Now let go and I will walk to the other side of the car."

Rose gave him another quick kiss, trying not to think the killer was just a few feet away as Alec let go.

"What are we having for dinner tonight sweetheart?" Alec asked as he got his sunglasses out of his jacket pocket, pretending he didn't know who the man now approaching Rose was as Holmes walked up behind her and Alec headed for the passenger door as if Holmes was just someone passing by.

"Don't know babe, maybe salad?" Rose replied as she touched the door handle.

"That's far enough," Holmes told her as Rose felt something in the small of her back and Alec turned around.

"Just get in the car," Holmes told Rose, loud enough for Alec to hear. "You, step away from the car or I shoot her right now," he called to Alec, who had raised his hands slightly, hoping Mickey had seen even if Jake couldn't.

Jake had seen and was restraining himself from getting up and running as fast as he could then tackle Rose's would-be kidnapper but he was a trained Torchwood agent and he knew he had to put his personal feelings aside to ensure her safety. He knew Mickey, Alec and the rest of them were just as anxious to do the same.

Camille motioned to Dwayne to follow her out onto the veranda and make their way down the steps while Holmes was occupied and Jake was watching the stallholder he'd paid twenty dollars to move his stall out. The man seemed to be busy and Jake hoped he would hear the car starting or he'd wasted his money and the car wouldn't be stopped.

As if the stallholder had ESP, the man began to take notice and called his friend over.

"Hey Jimmy, give me a hand," he called, Jake hoping it wouldn't alert Holmes but their suspect was too busy waving the gun towards Alec to get him to step back from the car.

"I said step away, I'm not kidding," Holmes called out to Alec, who was debating if Jake's plan of the stallholder getting in the way would work or not. "Get in the car Miss Tyler and yes, I do know who you are. You are going to drive me to the harbour and when I get on a fast boat, I'll let you go but only if your boyfriend orders the rest of the island's police officers to keep back and not follow."

Alec noted the man had said nothing about her friends.

"I will hold them back on the condition she is released unharmed," Alec stated, seeing Jake move out of the corner of his eye.

"That depends on you, Hardy. Now stop stalling for time and get in the car Miss Tyler," Holmes told her, almost pushing her into the car. "Try anything and your boyfriend gets hurt."

Camille and Dwayne were just behind the bushes, JC had seen what was going on and so had his brother. Mickey had joined Jake without being seen and they were ready to move just as the stallholder moved his vegetable stall across where Rose was about to reverse out once Holmes got in. Making sure her seatbelt was fastened, as soon as Holmes got in the car, before he had the chance to put his on, Rose started the car engine and looking back through the mirror, made sure no-one was standing behind her but she saw the stall had been moved.

Pretending she hadn't see the stall behind her, she put her foot down as she placed the automatic gearstick in 'Reverse' and seeing the car reversing, Dwayne and Camille, who had armed themselves came out of their vantage point. The two brothers went behind the stall and Jake and Mickey joined them just as Rose slammed on the brakes and missed the stall by inches, much to the relief of everyone including Alec, who had followed them and was about to open the passenger door to a stunned Holmes.

Camille and Dwayne joined him, Dwayne motioning Alec out of the way.

"Let us deal with him Sir," Camille suggested as Dwayne opened the passenger door.

Alec nodded and went to join Jake, who was helping Rose out but as soon as she saw Alec, she ran to him.

"It's over Rose, you can relax now," Alec told her as she flung her arms around his neck.

Camille was putting a pair of handcuffs on Holmes, who was still slightly stunned from Rose slamming on the brakes.

"You are under arrest for the murder of Richard Poole, armed robbery and the attempted kidnapping of a police officer," Camille told him.

"Officer Myers, read him his rights and take him inside," Alec told Dwayne, who wasn't handling the perpetrator very gently. "Jake, take Rose home please."

"I don't want to go home, I want to hear him confess," Rose insisted.

"I'm not confessing to anything," Holmes finally spoke up. "I want a lawyer."

"You are in no position to demand anything Holmes," Alec told him. "We can hold you for 24 hours before we charge you. You will be questioned and held overnight then we transfer you to prison where you will await trial. Officer Myers, make the arrangements."

"Yes Chief," Dwayne replied as the two other officers escorted Holmes inside.

Alec turned to Rose. "You should go home, Jake and Mickey will stay with you until I get back. Were you hurt when he pushed you inside the car?"

"No, I'm fine. If anyone's hurt it's him, why do ya think I put my seatbelt on? I saw that man moving his stall, I guessed what you'd asked Jake to arrange, good thinking."

"That was my idea," Jake grinned as Mickey moved her car back. "We figured Holmes would be too busy to notice what was going on behind him."

"Yes, well be thankful it worked," Alec told him, kissing Rose's forehead as she clung to him.

Inside the police station, Dwayne had locked the man up after a struggle which had resulted in JC and JP assisting. Dwayne went back to his desk to begin filling in the paperwork and getting the fingerprint kit out of his desk drawer.

"Phew, never thought the man would struggle so much," he said to Camille.

"What did you expect?" Camille replied. "You saw what he was going to do, he waved a gun at them."

"Come on Camille, I was watching the man, I would have shot at him before he got the chief or Rose," Dwayne replied as Alec came back in, without Rose.

"Sir, do you want us to question Holmes for you?" Camille asked him.

"No I will do it myself, fetch him."

"Sir, it took three of us to get him in his cell," Dwayne objected. "Trust me, he is best kept locked up, I have to take his fingerprints."

"Then do so Officer Myers, then take his statement," Alec replied, going for his pills and getting some water.

Camille noticed and went across to him.

"Are you okay Sir?"

"What? Yes, I am fine. Do not tell Rose but I thought I was going to have another attack out there. It's this damned heat."

"Are you sure?" Camille questioned him. "You need to get yourself sorted or Rose will get on your case. She's worried about you, we all are."

Alec didn't like being made a fuss of, even now it was out in the open he was ill. They heard some shouting from the cell area, Camille shaking her head.

"I guess our killer does not want his fingerprint taken," she smiled.

Dwayne emerged from the cell area.

"He's demanding a lawyer, says he will pay for it Chief."

Alec hated being called that even more than being called Alec.

"Is there one on duty?" he asked.

Camille picked up her desk phone.

"I will see who is still in the local office Sir, someone will be on standby. Are you going to question him tonight?"

"No I will leave it until morning and if you will come back with me to speak to Rose and take her statement?" he asked Camille.

"You need a ride home," Camille smiled while she was put on 'Hold'.

Rose had just got home, Jake making some coffee and Rose calling Pete.

"Yeah, it's all over Pete," Rose was telling him. "Jake and Alec had a plan and the killer fell for it. I'm just waiting for Alec to come back, I expect Camille will be with him to take my statement."

"Good, I'm glad it's over but best not tell your mother how the killer was caught? They seemed sure that was going to work, using you as bait?" Pete asked her.

"Yeah but they didn't tell me everything," Rose smiled, directing that at Jake.

She hung up after assuring Pete she was fine and Jake sat next to her.

"It was my idea to get the stallholder to block the way. I saw Alec on his way back to the station and he thought it may work. Glad it did."

"So am I Jake. You're quiet Mickey," Rose commented.

"What's to say? You didn't really need us all did you?" Mickey asked grumpily.

"What's with you?" Jake asked.

"Nothing. I could have stayed at home."

"Martha turned you down then?" Jake grinned.

Mickey flung a cushion at him.

"Ooh, sore point?" Jake laughed.

"I'm going home, when all this is over," Rose informed them.

Mickey sat up. Then he became deflated again as Rose continued.

"I'm gonna have to stay to testify at the trial, since I'm involved now but after that, I'm gonna take some leave and visit Alec in Broadchurch. If they can find a replacement for me, then I'm not coming back, Alec said I could work as a liaison officer for Torchwood. I'm sure Pete would agree to it, I could cover the whole Dorset area and maybe parts of Devon."

"Good idea Rosie," Jake agreed.

Mickey didn't think it was such a good idea, ever since Rose had chosen to live and work on the island, he'd thought she may invite him over a few more times but she never had and now, she had been getting cosy with the Doctor's double and he wondered if Alec knew. Rose wouldn't thank him for telling the detective though but Jackie would have something to say about it.

Dwayne waited for the duty solicitor to arrive then he was busy taking Holmes's statement as Camille drove Alec back to the villa. She pulled up outside, delaying getting out.

"So, are you going home now Sir?" Camille asked as he took his seatbelt off.

"Do you think I am in a hurry to leave?" Alec replied. "I can't stay in this heat, not in my condition, I told you what almost happened and do not repeat that. I am in no hurry to leave Rose but she understands my reason for going back."

"Don't break her heart Alec," Camille warned him, risking being personal with him. "Has she told you she lost someone a few years ago?"

"She mentioned something but she did not go into any details. That was the past and no, I am not leaving here until she agrees to at least pay me a visit in Broadchurch. She will have to testify here, now she was almost kidnapped, I hope the justice system is quicker here than back in Britain."

Camille smiled, taking her seatbelt off.

"I'm sure it is, you shouldn't have to wait long for her to join you. I've never seen her take any interest in men while she's been here and trust me, I have tried to fix her up with a few dates."

"She mentioned it," Alec half smiled, reaching for the door handle.

Rose rushed over to Alec as he let himself and Camille in, flinging her arms around him.

"Are you okay Alec?" Rose asked him, clinging hold of him.

"Yes, I am fine. Camille has to take your statement, I'm sure you want to get it over with?" he asked her, seeing Mickey eyeing them. "You go ahead, Jake and I will prepare something to eat."

"Who am I, the invisible man?" Mickey huffed as Camille led Rose out to the poolside.

"Stop it Mickey," Jake warned him. "What's your problem?"

"Him," Mickey replied, seeing Alec raise his eyebrows, just like the Doctor used to do when they'd been in the Tardis.

"What's he done to you?" Jake asked him, trying to keep a fight from breaking out.

"I can speak for myself," Alec told Jake. "If you have anything to say Smith, get it over with but you keep Rose out of this, she has been through enough the past few days without worrying about your jealousy."

"Huh? Me, jealous?" Mickey almost laughed.

"Come off it mate," Jake told him. "When has Rose ever indicated she'd take you back?"

"Just because she never said anything doesn't mean she wouldn't have," Mickey admitted.

"Just to get things straight, how long ago did the two of you break up?" Alec wanted to know, just in case Mickey was the one Rose had mentioned she'd lost.

"I know what you're thinking Alec," Jake told him. "Rose and Mickey broke up when she was nineteen, she met someone else and went off with him, then she lost him and she could never bring herself to go back to Mickey. He's not the one she lost."

Alec wondered what had gone on but Rose had seemed in no hurry to tell him. They had talked briefly about what had made her decide to stay on the island and her not going back to work for Torchwood but she had also said she didn't think somehow she'd qualify for the police back home. He now hoped he could change her mind about that, her stepfather had the power and influence to get her a job anywhere, he must have had a hand in getting her settled here.

He decided he wasn't going to get in a shouting contest with Mickey, Rose wouldn't appreciate they were fighting over her and besides, what had he to be jealous of Mickey for? It had been apparent to him Rose was long since over what had gone on between them.

"Just be warned Smith," Alec spoke up. "Rose seems to have made her mind up she wants to be with me so my advice is go home and move on, like Rose is trying to do. I know she lost someone, I hope I can fill that gap in her life."

Out by the pool, Camille was just writing down the recent events and she passed the statement sheet to Rose, who skimmed over it.

"Yeah, that's what happened. You don't have to put the part in where Alec looked ill do you?" Rose asked her friend.

"You noticed?" Camille smiled. "I made sure he was okay, he said it was just the heat and I expect it was because the woman he loves was in danger."

"Camille, we hardly know each other, how can he be in love with me?" Rose asked.

"I saw him looking at you. Okay, maybe that's a presumption but he is falling for you. Look at you, you turned your nose up at every man I tried to get you a date with," Camille reminded her.

"Yeah I know. I wasn't ready for a few days holiday romance Camille, I know you were only trying to help me settle here. I lost someone, a long time ago and I never got over him, a holiday romance wasn't going to take that away."

"But Alec will?" Camille questioned her. "He's going home Rose, this heat is making him ill and he knows it. At least he doesn't keep complaining about the sun like Richard did," she remembered fondly.

"Yeah, he did go on about it a bit. We all still miss him Camille," Rose tried to console her friend. "We've not really had the time to remember him so why don't we all meet at your mother's bar tomorrow night?"

"Good idea Rose," Alec said as he joined them on the patio, wearing just a t-shirt and some longer shorts. "Have you two finished?"

"Yes, I should go file this statement," Camille told him. "Do you want to speak to Holmes in the morning, before they take him to the prison?"

"Yes, I will come down after breakfast," Alec replied, putting his hands gently on Rose's shoulders.

Rose patted one of his hands. "I hope you and Mickey haven't been fighting?" she asked him.

"No love, Jake was being referee. Dinner is almost ready, just chicken salad. Will you stay?" he asked Camille.

"No, I should go finish up at the station, Dwayne will want some company, he'll be staying there tonight," Camille told him as she got up.

Alec helped Rose up then put his arms around her shoulders from behind.

"Then I will see you in the morning, Jake will see you out, Mickey is sulking somewhere, I think he has gone to pack," Alec told her, hoping he was right about the last bit.

"What did you say to him Alec?" Rose asked him.

"Nothing. Well I may have put him right on a few things. What am I supposed to do?" Alec replied, wondering what she was implying.

"I should go find him, he's probably ringing the airport to see if there's a flight back to London tonight," Rose sighed.

"Let him go love, he has to deal with it in his own way, you will just make things worse," Alec told her.

"He's right Rose," Camille agreed. "I tried to stay out of it but Mickey will never move on while you make a fuss of him, it's best you let him go."

"I stayed friends with him but maybe that's not been enough?" Rose wondered out loud, reaching for Alec's hand and him kissing the top of her head.

"I'm going," Camille laughed at the sight of them. "See you tomorrow."

Camille went off and was heading for the door when Jake came out of the kitchen.

"Not staying Camille?" he asked. "You're welcome, I made enough."

"No thanks Jake, looks like you've made too much if Mickey is pouting. Is he still here?"

"He went to the bathroom but he's probably called for a cab to take him back to the hotel and booked a plane out of here," Jake grinned.

Mickey had just come out of the bathroom and heard them talking from the top of the stairs. He took his phone out of his pocket and connected to the internet then changed his mind. He decided he'd leave the next day, since the hotel room was booked for the night and besides, it was early evening and he'd probably have to get two planes and a boat knowing his luck.

He came downstairs as Camille was going out.

"Hey Camille, can you drop me at the hotel?" he called after her.

"Not staying Mickey?" Jake asked him.

"You are kidding?" Mickey replied. "You saw the way he keeps looking at me."

Camille burst out laughing. "Come on, I'll drop you in town."

Rose and Alec had stood on the patio, leading to them kissing, which Mickey had been staring at as he came downstairs.

"Are you going back to Broadchurch Alec?" Rose was asking him, resting in his shoulder.

"You know I have to, this heat is too much for me, even wearing casual clothes. I won't leave before Monday and before we talk about it. You have to stay for any trial, I doubt Holmes will plead guilty. The commissioner will have to send for a replacement, he knew I was not going to stay, I was all they could find at such short notice."

"Yeah and you got Richard's killer," Rose reminded him.

"Only by putting you in danger love, that should never have happened."

"I know but it brought him out into the open and it was your plan. It worked," Rose assured him.

"I had some help from your friend Jake. Rose, I have to ask you something."

"About Mickey? It's over between me and Mickey, if there was anything ever really there. I was young Alec, we just got together but then someone else came along and Mickey wouldn't let go. It drove the other man away though he never actually said it was Mickey, it's complicated."

"It always is," Alec mused. "You want to talk about things being complicated? Try your ex carrying on with a fellow officer right under your nose and everyone knows about it except you. It hurt, yes but I let her go and now, well I wonder if we were ever meant to get together in the first place."

"You have a daughter Alec, she wouldn't be here if you'd not met your ex. Mickey's just one of those who can't accept something is over and I feel guilty but I swear if he makes a fuss this time, I'll never talk to him again."

"I believe you Rose," Alec assured her, holding her closer. "We have a lot to talk about but we eat first."

When Jake had called for a cab back to the hotel, they sat on the sofa as Rose lay across Alec's legs while he held her.

"Did I tell you the neighbours were having a barbecue on Sunday?" Rose asked him. "Maybe we should go?"

"If you want to go? Rose, I think we have more important things to talk about than a barbecue eh? Before I leave, I have to know you will come and visit when the trial is over."

"Of course I will Alec. I'll put in for leave as soon as we get a new DI, well if we get a permanent one, which I hope the commissioner is working on. You're going back to Broadchurch then?"

"It's as good a place as any. I will arrange for my surgery before you get there but will you go with me?"

Rose moved to kiss him.

"Yeah, 'course I will you plum. It could take me a few weeks to get back though, can you wait that long? Don't put it off for me Alec."

"I'm not, it scares me Rose but if you are there, then I know I will make it because I was told the chances of success were not very high."

Rose was appalled.

"What? Then don't go delaying it Alec, speak to my stepfather, you won't have to wait, he'll get you the top surgeon."

"I can't accept any help Rose, I have to wait my turn like anyone else. I would not get any special treatment had I not met you."

"Well you did meet me so maybe you were meant to? Take a chance Alec, just this once."

"I am taking a chance," he told her as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "You made me realise I won't last without getting the pacemaker, I'm taking a big risk for you."

"I know you are but please, if you get worse, promise me you won't wait for me going back."


	12. Chapter 12

Alec didn't know what to say, for a change. How had this young woman made such a big impact on him in just a few days? He hadn't wanted to come here, he'd dragged himself to the airport, endured a long flight to land in still blistering heat even later in the day and she could have dumped him in some beach shack that had belonged to the deceased inspector he'd come to replace but no.

Instead, she had taken him in and tried to help him when he'd woken feeling like he was drowning all over again and he'd turned her away but she'd not given up on him, like most women would have done. That was only three days ago and so much had happened. Rose had been in danger after realising she knew who Poole's killer was but she was now safe and it was nearly time for him to return to Broadchurch.

The town would be so much more bearable if Rose were to join him, he might even get a place of his own even though Miller had scoffed him and a caravan but he'd gone and promised Daisy she could visit and there was always a chance Claire would start bothering him.

"You've gone quiet," Rose told him, trying to get up.

"Sorry, I was thinking. If I find my symptoms worsening then yes, I will call the hospital."

Rose seemed satisfied.

"Good. Do you want the bathroom before I go in?"

"No, you go ahead. I think your friend Smith will be going home sooner rather than later, he may have already made his arrangements."

"Don't blame yourself for Mickey, he can be hot-headed sometimes, trust me. He'll wait for Jake going back, he hates travelling alone."

"As long as he is not on the same flight as I am," Alec replied, getting up with her. "We had some other talking to do, did we not?"

"Yeah, though I was worried about you earlier."

"It was just too warm and what was going on, him holding a gun at you."

"He was waving it at you as well Alec," Rose reminded him.

"Well it is all over now and if we only have a few nights left, we should maybe stop wasting time?"

Once in Rose's bed, Rose went to lie on him and Alec was surprised when she didn't hesitate to go for his shorts.

"Not even a discussion?" Alec asked as she pulled them down at the back.

"Nope, don't need to talk about it, do you?" Rose replied as he stopped her.

He moved his hand and went for her underwear and before either of them knew it, the waves of pleasure were washing gently over them, Rose making soft contented noises which made Alec smile he was still able to make someone feel like that. The night before had been fairly tame compared with what had just happened but he suspected Rose had felt uncomfortable having a friend in the next bedroom.

As Rose was settling down across him, Alec rubbing her back, he asked how long it would take her to join him back in Broadchurch.

"I wish I knew Alec, I hope it doesn't take too long. Won't you know better in the morning, when you've talked to Holmes?" Rose asked him, kissing his bare chest and trying to avoid listening to his bad heart.

Alec knew she was trying to avoid it.

"Probably, if he talks, Myers couldn't even get his fingerprints without some assistance. If he refuses to talk, then when it comes to a trial, it will only help prove his guilt. I fail to see how he can plead not guilty with several witness including the store assistants and then him trying to grab you."

"That was your plan all along?" Rose asked him, kissing another bit of his bare chest.

"Not at first but it did seem the only sure way of getting him out in the open when we knew he was back on the island," Alec replied. "He only came back for one reason, he must have worked out that someone could identify him since he took care of the CCTV and the store assistants. That only left the owner of the boat he got away on, whom he would have paid and anyone with Poole and like you said, he would have seen you with him."

"Well I'm just glad your plan worked. I hate to think what Mickey would have been like if he'd stayed here tonight," Rose giggled.

"Oh, so you think that is funny do you?" Alec asked. "Something would have given, trust me."

"Yeah, I just bet. You just bring out the green-eyed monster in him, he's not normally like that," Rose told him, drawing a circle on his shoulder.

"Jake told me he was jealous of your friend, the one you lost."

Rose tried to look at him in the dim light.

"Yeah, I sometimes wonder if that was why things never went any further between us."

"You have to consider it possible Rose but listen to me, he is not going to put me off, I promise. I know you will have to go back to London first but I will be waiting in Broadchurch for you, no matter how long it takes you. You do know I am falling for you?"

"I sort of gathered that Alec, I was just relieved you didn't have an attack, it would have been really bad explaining to the paramedics. Earlier though, when we were being confronted, did that almost bring one on? You went a bit pale."

"You noticed? Can I not keep anything from you eh?"

"Nope so you'd best get used to it, I'm a trained Torchwood agent and police officer."

Alec knew he couldn't argue with that and the fact she was willing to give everything up and visit him in Broadchurch. He could safely assume she wasn't intending just a visit, judging by her actions when she should have stopped him and she hadn't. She had made it easy for him to forget there was something very wrong with him so the first thing he intended doing when he got back was swallow his pride and ask Pete Tyler if things could be speeded up for his pacemaker surgery.

He doubted the hospital would give him priority because he'd ignored all their letters and walked out against their advice twice recently and he could hardly state he wanted it as soon as possible because he was in love with the Vitex heiress.

When they woke the next morning, they almost had a full repeat of the night before but Alec could tell she didn't want him to risk it twice in such a short space of time. When she lay on her back, he leaned over her.

"Thank you for sparing me love," he grinned. "You almost had me thinking I had got lucky twice but I know you are concerned about me."

"Well, you have a killer to go question, thought you needed to save your strength lover. I never replied to you last night, I'm falling for you too."

"Then I am glad you could tell me and yes, since the prisoner seems reluctant to co-operate, I will need all my strength. Maybe now he has had the time to think about it, he may see some sense. I could always let Torchwood take over his questioning?"

Rose smiled at him.

"I'm sure Jake would enjoy that but unless Holmes is really an alien, he can't interfere. Jake and Mickey didn't come over as Torchwood agents, they came as my friends."

"I assumed that though I would question Smith's motives for coming over. What about this Doctor Rose? Just how much do I remind you of him?"

"Forget it Alec, that's not the reason I had sex with you last night and this morning, if that's what you think?"

"I do not think that Rose, I wanted to know how many other people you know will object to us seeing each other on the basis I look like him."

"No-one knew him at Torchwood, he was a sort of freelancer, Pete gave him access because we were friends and now, well I wish I could have stopped him."

"From what I understand Rose, we have him to thank for them not being able to come back. He must have known what would happen? Maybe he had no choice?"

"Maybe if it hadn't been for Mickey more like. I don't know what to think about that Alec, you have no idea how many times I've blamed Mickey for it, maybe it wasn't entirely all his fault? You promised me you wouldn't let him put you off, did you mean it Alec?"

"Aye, I meant it Rose so I don't want you to worry it will. How about another kiss before we make breakfast eh?"

"Yeah, glad it's all over, Mickey would have been a right misery if we make out at the breakfast table again," Rose smiled, going to ruffle his hair.

That thought had already crossed Alec's mind, since Jake had volunteered to stay again should he have been needed. Down at the police station, Dwayne had some food delivered for the prisoner, who still refused to talk even though his solicitor had tried to get him to give his version in so he'd resigned himself to watching how Alec did it.

"I tell you JC," Dwayne turned to the other officer, who had joined him just after six so Dwayne could get his head down for a couple of hours. "Hardy didn't look too good before Camille took him back to Rose's villa last night."

"Won't he be going home Dwayne?" JC asked him.

"Well yes and Rose is going to be upset, unless she follows him. Then we'll have to get another sergeant, as well as getting a new inspector. Mind you, I can't understand half he says."

JC laughed. He was just taking the prisoner's tray away when Camille joined them.

"Morning Camille," Dwayne greeted her. "Heard from Rose or the inspector this morning?"

"Not yet. Got anything from Holmes?" Camille asked.

"Not a thing except he can still eat," Dwayne motioned to the empty plate.

"Well I hope he's in the mood to talk today," Camille told him.

"Must have got a bump on the head when Rose slammed on the brakes," Dwayne grinned. "That was good thinking."

"Just be glad she didn't get hurt herself," Camille replied.

"So the inspector will be going back home then?" Dwayne asked. "Rose won't be happy if he goes with Jake and Mickey-boy."

"I think Mickey may leave before Jake, you should have heard him when I took him back to the hotel last night. He didn't even stay for dinner," Camille told him.

"Why didn't he stay?" JC wanted to know.

They both looked at the junior officer.

"Best not go on about it Dwayne," Camille warned him. "JC, did you not see the way Mickey and Hardy were the last couple of days?"

JC nodded his head and looked at Dwayne.

"So? We all know who she is, is it supposed to be a secret?" JC asked.

"No but Rose and Mickey used to go out together, a long time before she came here and Mickey is still hoping they will get back together." Camille replied. "On the way back last night, he never stopped going on about how Hardy will be going back to his seaside town and Rose is going to be upset."

"I thought she would go back to where Hardy came from," Dwayne mused, forgetting the name of the town.

"She probably will," Camille told him. "Why do you think Mickey is so upset about it?"

"Then there's probably more to it than we know?" Dwayne offered.

Rose and Alec were clearing up after breakfast, happy to have the villa to themselves again.

"Do you want me to go to the station with you?" Rose asked him.

"No love, there is no need, you just take it easy eh? Why don't you go tell the neighbours we will call in for their barbecue tomorrow, if you still want to go?" Alec suggested.

"Not much point if I'm not staying," Rose replied. "I'll have to talk to the commissioner or the new DI when he arrives though we might have to do without one for a few days."

"Well they could only find me at short notice, they must have seen I was on medical leave and not bothered looking for anyone else."

Rose went to put her arms around him. "Aw, don't put yourself down Alec, they probably thought you were the best person for the job."

"You may think so, I seriously doubt it though," he replied, putting his own arms around her. "You can drop me at the station, maybe you could go see Jake?"

"Not Mickey?" Rose teased him as he kissed her forehead.

"He's probably already left, did you see what mood he was in last night?" Alec asked her. "Jake explained a few things to me when you were talking to Camille."

Rose looked up at him. "Oh, such as?" she asked, resting her head in his shoulder.

"That he was not the one you lost, which I was beginning to think he was but that would not explain why you stared at me on my arrival though. I had thought he had driven this other man away before you said anything."

"Yeah, well you're a detective, you have a suspicious mind Alec. Can we not talk about my past? I told you, the Doctor isn't coming back, he's stuck there and I have to come to terms with it."

"With his double?" Alec asked, rising his eyebrows.

"Stop it Alec, I'm not comparing the two of you, so forget it. Just don't shave off that beard of yours but if you think I'm not over him, then think again. I loved him, we just never got romantic about it."

"Because of Mickey?" Alec asked, determined to get to the truth.

Rose knew what he was getting at and it wasn't going to be easy for him to hear it, however tempting it was to tell him the true version. For now it had to be the invented one, the one Pete had advised her to stick to if she ever found a man to fall in love with but it hurt her to lie to him non the less.

"I'll never know, will I? Yeah, he could have sent someone else to stop the Cybermen coming back but Mickey and I had just had a big row and Mickey said some hurtful things. The Doctor must have heard it, everyone else did. I really took it out on Mickey when the device failed and the Doctor didn't come back. All he's done since is try to convince me if the Doctor had loved me, he would have come back, no matter what."

"So, since then, you have never got involved with anyone?" Alec asked her, thinking if Mickey hadn't already left, he would throw him on a boat or a plane and tell him to lose himself somewhere and leave Rose alone.

"I've not been able to Alec, it's not easy when I worked with Mickey. Why do ya think I came here?"

"You still never found anyone, Camille told me last night on the way back. Can't say that I blame you Rose but you have to trust someone. I hope that has become me?"

"I would have stayed here Alec, things were never the same back home after I lost him. Pete and Jake tried getting other projects going and getting me involved but it wasn't the same. If Mickey's still here, I need to talk to him, it's time I stood up to him and warn him not to interfere."

"Even if it means you will never see or hear from him again?" Alec wondered.

Rose moved away and looked at him. He deserved some happiness himself and so did she, constantly trying to defend herself against her mother for pushing Mickey away, Jackie once having said the Doctor would have never got around to telling her how he felt, even if they'd stayed in the other universe.

"I have to tell him sometime Alec, I've let him get away with it for far too long but I want you to promise me something when you get back."

"That I will get the surgery? I already said I would love," he assured her, going to kiss her neck.

"No, not just that. I want you to call Pete and arrange to meet him."

"Well I was planning on calling him love," Alec told her. "Maybe I could break my rule of not accepting any help getting my surgery but only for you princess."

"Glad to hear that," Rose smiled. "Now, you've got a prisoner to interrogate but don't go overdoing it or they'll be doing your surgery over on the mainland."

Alec did a mock salute with one finger.

"Yes Ma'am," he grinned.

She dropped Alec outside the station then after kissing him goodbye, sent a message to Jake for him to meet her in the hotel bar. Mickey had already packed his few things and was sulking on the bed.

"You'd better not be a misery all the way back Mickey," Jake was telling him when the message tone went on his mobile.

"Is that from Rose?" Mickey grunted.

"Yeah, she's just dropped Alec off, she's on her way here so stop being a grump and get your ass downstairs. Face it mate, Rose is happy, that's what's important. You can't expect her to pick up the pieces of losing the Doctor when you keep her from doing so. You're the one stopping her Mickey and do you know what?" Jake asked him.

Mickey shook his head, not wanting to know.

Jake continued when he'd sent a message back asking if she wanted him to bring Mickey.

"It's time you accepted it mate, she's always resented that the Doctor never told her how he felt and if you ask me, you should have done the right thing and got yourself out of the equation. Anyone else would have done. You put yourself first instead of Rose, you never cared about her feelings, it was always about you."

Mickey was stunned. He got up off the bed and picked up his holdall.

"Thanks a bunch, mate. I'm off to the airport to see if I can get an earlier flight."

"Fine, run off Mickey, you know every word I said is true. Let her go, be a decent man for once in your life. Go back and tell Martha you're done pining after your ex girlfriend. I heard her the other night over the phone," Jake called after him as Mickey opened the door.

Rose saw the message and was tempted to say no but this was it – this was the time she broke all ties with Mickey, he had prevented her getting together with the Doctor because now more than ever before, she realised it had been him that had made the Doctor back off. Well she wasn't having any more of it – this universe had finally given her a reason for being here and being parted with the Doctor and she was going to grab it with both hands, whether it hurt Mickey or not, he had hurt her and she was only just accepting it.

Rose had just parked in the small parking area outside the hotel when she saw Mickey emerge so she grabbed her bag and got out, calling after him as he headed for the road.

"Hey Mickey, is Jake still inside?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah, not bothered about me then?" Mickey huffed, wondering how far it was to the airport, since he'd been staring at the back of Alec's head on the way here.

Rose went after him, grabbing his arm.

"What's wrong with you Mickey?" she asked him.

"Like you didn't see Hardy watching me like a hawk?" he replied.

"You didn't have to come here Mickey, Pete must have told you he was here?" Rose asked him.

"I came because you were in trouble, what did you expect Rose?" Mickey replied.

"Well I was but you didn't have to start a contest with him Mickey. Go tell Martha you want to make up with her, I'm not the one who's getting in the way, you're making it more difficult than it needs to be."

Rose knew she had hit the nail on the head as Mickey moved her hand from his arm.

"What did you come here for Rose? I mean this island and this job?' Mickey asked her.

"To get away from everything that reminded me of my old life. I couldn't do that back in London, at Torchwood. I'm finishing here and going to stay in Broadchurch with Alec, I'm gonna ask Pete to speak to the chief constable there and get me a job as liaison officer between the police and Torchwood."

"You just met him a few days ago Rose, how can you be sure that's what you want?"

"I stay here or I stay in Broadchurch, with Alec Mickey, that's how it's gotta be. Alec can't stay here, it's too much for him, he needs his surgery and he's been putting it off. He needs me to help him go for it."

"That's just typical of you Rose, helping those in need before people you know," Mickey told her.

"Mickey, get over it, it's what the Doctor taught me. You don't need me like Alec does. He almost died a few days before he came here, on that case but he's still here and I know why now. He survived last time but he may not be so lucky next time and he's too scared to have the pacemaker fitted but it's what I do Mickey, help people like Alec face their worse fears. I came to tell you that you have two choices Mickey."

"Yeah? Do I have to even guess what those are?" Mickey huffed.

"Do they need to be said?" Rose asked him. "You wormed your way into the Tardis with me and the Doctor and he stood back because of that. Things change Mickey, it can't always be like when I was nineteen and a shop assistant. We all have to move on, even the Doctor and he partly stayed back because he knew he'd change again and wasn't sure I'd stay with him. You think it's bad enough losing one person but think about him, how many people did he lose? He didn't want me to be one of them but I was."

Mickey was about to walk off but he turned back.

"What do you want Rose?" he asked.

"For you to let me get on with my life Mickey, like you should have let me and the Doctor get on with ours but no, you just couldn't let go, could you?"

"Was I supposed to give up without a fight?" Mickey wanted to know.

"You didn't have to keep on doing it, calling us back and then jumping at the chance to travel with us but what was the point Mickey? Just to prevent us getting together? Well I'm telling you now, you spoil this with Alec and I will never speak to you again and I mean it this time."

Before Mickey could protest, Rose turned and walked off, a tear in her eye. She'd been content to be friends with him but it was now clear she couldn't do that and have a chance with Alec at the same time. She wiped the tear from her eye and went inside the hotel, Jake seeing her and motioning her to sit at a table with him, a tray of drinks being brought over that included a coffee pot and two cups.

"Thought you might need this," Jake grinned. "I figured you'd bump into Mickey, he couldn't get out of here fast enough. Did he upset you?"

Rose shook her head.

"No, it's been a long time in coming Jake, I turned a blind eye to his jealousy with me and the Doctor but he's not spoiling this Jake, I swear he's not."

"Alec seems to be understanding, he said pretty much the same thing last night, he warned Mickey not to even try. Bet Mickey's still at the airport when I get there later. Coming to see me off?" Jake grinned.

Rose tapped his arm.

"Yeah you plum, have to give you a send-off, don't I? Mickey can please himself, I put up with it before but I'm through with it. You know what though?" she asked Jake as he poured the coffee.

Jake shook his head. Rose was always surprising him.

"Maybe it wasn't entirely Mickey's fault the Doctor never told me how he felt. He seemed to have this thing that being the last of the Timelords meant he had to suffer and he did, by denying himself any happiness. I hope he found someone who made him see he was wrong."


	13. Chapter 13

Alec was having a tough time getting anything out of the prisoner despite the man's lawyer being present in what passed as the interview room.

"I fail to see how you can deny you killed DI Poole," Alec was saying. "We have several witnesses who all saw you near or going into the store that morning."

The suspect looked at the man representing him, leaning over so Alec and Camille couldn't quite hear.

"My client has nothing to say," Mr Thomas, the duty solicitor informed the two senior officers.

"Then why did he leave the island shortly after the robbery of a jewellery store and the shooting of a police officer?" Camille asked him. "Not only that but your client was known to the officer who was killed," she added.

"That is circumstantial," Mr Thomas declared. "It is hardly grounds to hold my client on the charges brought against him. He was merely visiting and chose to leave when he did."

"By having a private boat waiting instead of boarding the scheduled ferry?" Alec asked him. "Why the hurry?"

Holmes consulted with his solicitor again, Alec wondering why if the man was willing to talk to him, why not protest his innocence to the police himself? Alec concluded the man watched too many American crime dramas.

"My client does not deny he felt like just leaving the island when he did and therefore, he did not want to wait for a commercial ferry. Whatever your witnesses saw was pure coincidence my client was near the store in question at that time, my client insists he never went inside. Do you have any proof he stepped foot inside that particular store?"

Camille retrieved the holdall that the suspect had in his possession that had been left in his hotel room, which unfortunately had been booked under a false name but Alec wasn't going to be beaten on that.

"This belongs to you?" Camille asked Holmes, opening the bag and bringing out a wad of cash, two false passports and several pieces of not so expensive jewellery Holmes had not been able to sell.

Holmes just shrugged his shoulders.

"From where was that obtained?" Mr Thomas asked Camille.

"From Mr Holmes's room, which he booked into under a false name," Camille replied, showing the solicitor the two passports, both with a photo of Holmes but with different names.

Mr Thomas looked somewhat surprised.

"May I consult with my client?" he asked, looking at Holmes, who to Alec looked like he'd failed to mention this to the man hired to defend him.

"Take your time," Alec told him, getting up and gathering the folders of Holmes's past run-ins with the law.

Although Holmes had not been convicted, Holmes had a few near misses but nothing had ever been proved, which was probably why Poole had been staring at the man and hoping he wouldn't make trouble on the island. He and Camille went back into the main office, to see Dwayne was talking with another man.

"Hey chief, this is Fidel, the officer who is transferring," Dwayne told him. "I was just telling him we've caught the man responsible for killing our old boss."

Alec was hoping Dwayne was right but even though the man wasn't talking, Rose was their key witness now Holmes had been stupid enough in trying to kidnap her. He held his hand out to shake Fidel's.

"Sergeant Best. A rather unpleasant time for you to be leaving."

"Yes Sir, I was very sad when I heard. We are leaving the island on Monday, we were having a going away party last night but we cancelled," Fidel told him.

"Never mind Fidel," Camille tried to console him. "Maybe we can all get together tomorrow afternoon instead and have lunch together? What about you and Rose Sir?" she asked Alec.

Fidel looked at Camille then at Alec but it was Dwayne who broke the news to the newly promoted sergeant.

"Don't look so surprised Fidel," Dwayne told him. "Rose and the new inspector are a bit of an item around here, since she offered to let him stay with her."

Alec thought the officer may just as well stand in the now crowded marketplace and announce it.

"Is Rose okay though?" Fidel wanted to know since Dwayne had quickly told him about the plan to trap the killer.

"Yes, she is fine," Alec insisted, wanting to get back in to interview the suspect. "Rose had plans tomorrow but I expect she will want to say goodbye to you Sergeant Best. She had planned to go to a neighbour's barbecue, I will be glad of the excuse not to go, since I will be leaving."

Fidel looked even more confused.

"Don't worry Fidel," Dwayne laughed. "Rose is going home once any trial is over."

"Hopefully there will be no trial if we can get him to talk," Alec stated, not so sure he now liked the idea of going home without Rose.

Just then, Mr Thomas came out from the cell area.

"Detective Inspector Hardy, my client is still denying he killed DI Poole but will admit to the robbery in return for a reduced sentence."

Alec thought if the man believed he would get away with murder, he had better think again.

"No, that is not sufficient Mr Thomas. A police officer was killed, Holmes is guilty and he knows it. He had a personal connection to DI Poole, he left the island in a hurry and came back when he discovered someone could identify his connection to the inspector."

"Oh," was all the solicitor could manage to say, Alec thinking Holmes had failed to mention that along with other things. "So, who is this person?"

"I can't say until I get more out of your client. The witness was with DI Poole the night before he was killed and he pointed Holmes out as a person he knew from his old job. Have you read his arrest sheet?" Alec wanted to know, motioning Camille to hand him the folder with the information they'd got from Croydon.

"Yes, I am familiar with it Detective Inspector. They are only arrests, no charges were ever made."

"Maybe not but Poole spotted Holmes so it stands to reason Holmes had already seen him. Holmes was not going to let anyone spoil his plan but I want to know from him why he chose this island in particular. Did he know where Poole had been transferred to?"

Camille thought that was a very good question, what had been the chances of Holmes running into an adversary if he had picked the island at random?

"We need some answers from your client Mr Thomas," Alec told the solicitor. "If he remains silent then I am charging him with theft of the jewellery, assault of two store assistants and the murder of a police officer and now there is a new charge, well a few, including the attempted kidnapping of a police officer, threatening behaviour with a firearm and resisting arrest."

"My client insists he felt trapped and was merely trying to get off the island," the solicitor informed Alec.

"Well, we will see what he has to say now shall we?" Alec asked.

Camille was about to follow him but held him back.

"Why didn't you say who the witness was, doesn't he already know?" she asked him.

"No need to mention any names, we already know who Holmes came back for, I want him to admit it."

Dwayne shook his head as Alec and Camille went to the cell area.

"I tell you both," he addressed JC and Fidel. "He's a tricky one. What's he up to?"

Fidel and JC shrugged their shoulders.

"Whatever it is, I'm glad I am out of it," Fidel admitted.

Twenty minutes later, Alec had got tired of Holmes giving him the run-around. Now he wished Miller was here with him or Rose but he didn't want to involve Rose since she was now a major witness and crucial to getting a conviction. Now though, he was questioning his decision to leave after the weekend, Rose would need support during what was looking more and more like a trial and not a hearing.

Alec saw the smug look on Holmes's face. The man obviously thought he was getting the better of them. Out in the office, Dwayne was talking to Rose on the phone after Fidel had left.

"I tell you Rose, the inspector will get him to confess, don't you go worrying."

"I am worried about him Dwayne, it's too hot for him here, let alone him grilling a suspect. I should be there with him Dwayne."

"I know Rose but let him do his job, he doesn't seem to want to get you involved."

"Yeah, he just locked one killer up, there's no reason why he can't do it again. Don't tell him I rang, he hates being fussed over."

Dwayne had to chuckle. He had just hung up when the commissioner walked in, JC seeing him first.

"How are things going?" the commissioner asked as they both stood up. "No Sergeant Tyler?"

"No Sir, the inspector thought it best for her to stay away," Dwayne informed him.

"I see. So he and Detective Sergeant Bordey are with the suspect?" the commissioner asked.

Dwayne thought that was rather obvious but still confirmed that was the case. It looked to Dwayne like the commissioner was intent on staying since he'd taken off his hat and perched himself on the side of Camille's desk. Everyone was looking towards the cell area, Dwayne half expecting Alec to loose his cool but it wouldn't do his condition any good.

Alec had one more idea to get Holmes to talk.

"We know why you came back Holmes. You figured out why the police on every island in the Caribbean was looking for you so you had to eliminate the one person who could confirm Poole knew you."

He saw a slight change in the suspect's attitude as Holmes moved in his seat. Holmes just looked at his solicitor then leaned over, Alec leaning back in his own chair and rubbing his beard. Camille was watching him for any signs he needed his medication, after what had occurred the day before.

"Why don't you save everyone some time and just admit why you killed Richard Poole and attempted to kidnap a police officer?" Camille asked Holmes.

Normally, Alec would have been annoyed at someone taking over his investigation but he was in no position to object, he needed to get off this island more than Holmes had done. He knew of Rose's concern and she had wanted to be present but he'd thought it best to keep her away.

Alec got up, motioning Camille he wanted to leave.

"Take him back to his cell and arrange for him to be held on remand at the prison. Read him his rights and book him formerly then have Officer Myers clear out his hotel room," Alec told her.

"Wait," Holmes finally spoke up. "You can't just put me on remand Hardy."

Alec turned back around.

"Want to tell me something Holmes?" he asked.

Holmes shook his head.

"When you want to talk, we will be informed and someone will visit the prison to take your statement. Meanwhile, you will be held on remand while we finish conducting the investigation and you will then appear in court," Alec informed Holmes. "I suggest you start thinking about talking, otherwise the judge will assume you are guilty and you will not get the chance for an appeal."

Alec was rather hoping there wasn't going to be an appeal, Holmes was guilty, there was no doubt about it. He just had to prove it before he went home but maybe now was the time to hand over to someone else. Alec wasn't very pleased when the commissioner was still waiting for him.

"Ah, Inspector, how did your interview go?" Alec was asked.

"He's not saying anything Sir," Alec had to admit. "May I have a private word?"

"Of course, join me outside," the commissioner told him.

Camille and Dwayne looked at him as Mr Thomas was leaving.

"What have you to say?" the commissioner asked Alec once on the veranda.

"About my going home. Have you sent for a replacement yet?" Alec asked him.

"I will be doing so on Monday morning Alec, why? Are you volunteering to stay?" the commissioner asked him.

Alec wondered whether to just admit he didn't like leaving things as they were but he couldn't stay here, in this heat.

"If it was not so hot Sir but I want it known I do not like leaving things, Holmes is refusing to talk."

"I see then? You are not happy about it? Do we have enough evidence to make the charges stick?" the commissioner wanted to know.

"With Sergeant Tyler's testimony and Holmes attempting to kidnap her, there should be enough. He is still not admitting why he returned to the island but that will be up to the prosecution service to prove."

"Indeed Alec, then it is no longer your problem," the commissioner assured him. "When were you planning on leaving?"

"Monday or Tuesday, unless you require me to stay until my replacement arrives?" Alec asked him.

"I am sure they can manage," the commissioner smiled, nodding inside.

"Wonder what those two are talking about?" Dwayne asked no-one in particular as he stood at the wooden shutters.

"Maybe he's asking how soon he can get out of here?" JC offered.

"He's ill JC, how can you expect him to put up with this heat?" Camille asked him.

"Didn't he know what it would be like?" Dwayne wondered.

"He came at the last minute Dwayne, he maybe didn't think about it," Camille pointed out.

Alec walked back inside to collect his jacket.

"Right, I'm done here unless you can't manage until my replacement arrives?" Alec asked them all.

Camille spoke for them.

"Yes, we will be fine, Rose needs you right now. Will she be returning to work on Monday?"

"Yes, she has to stay to give her testimony. Let us hope she does not have long to wait? I hope you will all support her?" Alec asked them.

"Of course, Rose is our friend as well as a colleague." Camille told him. "Go to her Sir, we can manage here. I've arranged for Holmes to be moved this afternoon. Maybe that will make him talk?"

"Well he seemed most insistent he only talked to his solicitor," Alec stated, getting his phone out and hoping he had 'roaming' as part of his contract, since he'd not had time to check before leaving.

He waited for Rose to answer, hoping she was still nearby.

"Whatcha Alec," Rose greeted him cheerfully.

"Are you still in town sweetheart?" he asked, not caring everyone was listening.

"Yeah, I figured you'd want a lift home. Jake's coming back with us for a while, he's just checked out of the hotel."

"As long as your ex boyfriend is not coming as well?" Alec wanted to know.

"Nope," Rose replied, getting a shrug from Jake. "We don't know where he is, he might have already got an earlier flight. We had words."

"Maybe it is best he goes now Rose, him hanging around will only make the day seem longer. We got nothing out of Holmes, he's still not talking."

"Ah but were you asking the right questions?" Rose enquired.

"I interrogate suspects for a living Rose, I know how to ask questions," Alec huffed back, getting him a smile from Camille.

"Well did you ask him why he tried to kidnap me? Does he know who I am?"

"Why do you think he only tried to kidnap you?" Alec asked bluntly. "Sorry love but if you had not been who you are, he would not have just tried to kidnap you, you have to face that. He denied he tried to grab you at first but we have him on that, if nothing else. Now, it is up to the rest of you to prove he killed your friend. My replacement is being sent for."

"Well, we've solved other cases. We'll come and get you shall we?" Rose asked.

"Yes, I will wait outside for you unless you want to let Jake have a go at Holmes?"

Rose had to smile at the thought.

"I'm sure he'd love to interrogate the prisoner, wouldn't you Jake?" she asked her friend.

"Oh, I forgot my mind-wiping equipment in my hurry to come and save your ass Rose," Jake quipped back.

Rose dug her elbow in his side as he tried to get to the phone.

"We're leaving now, see you in a few," she told Alec, trying to stop Jake getting her back.

"Come on Jake, let's go home, well to my villa. What time's your flight?" Rose asked him as she tried to get the car keys off him that he'd picked up from the table.

"I'm driving, you two can smooch in the back seat," Jake teased her. "You want to know what Mickey's problem is?"

"I know what Mickey's problem is Jake, he's jealous I finally found someone I feel comfortable with and he doesn't like it. I want Pete to talk to Alec, to tell him who I really am."

"That's a really big decision Rose, are you sure?" Jake asked her as they got up from the table in the outdoor seating area.

"Yep, I have to Jake, I never thought I'd actually meet Alec but now I have, I know I was meant to."

"You could have met him any time you wanted Rose," Jake reminded her as they walked to the car.

"What was I supposed to do Jake?" Rose asked him as he unlocked the doors. "Should I have just gone down to Broadchurch and tell him he looked like someone I used to love? That would have gone down well."

"He knows he looks like someone you loved Rose," Jake pointed out, putting his seatbelt on. "What if you drive him away?"

"I don't think I will Jake so please, just drop it. That's why I want Pete to tell him, Alec respects who Pete is and if he's told before I go back and give up my job, then if he doesn't accept it, I can stay here and forget about him."

"Are you sure you can forget him?" Jake asked, waiting to turn into the marketplace. "You thought you could forget the Doctor but that didn't work, did it? Face it Rose, if Alec doesn't accept it, you'll be disappointed, are you gonna stay here in hiding?"

"If I have to," Rose replied, waving to Alec, who was just going down the steps. "I hope it never comes to that Jake."

Jake stopped the car and Rose got out, greeting Alec by putting her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek.

"Hiya, tough morning?" she asked him.

"I feel like I got nowhere with it Rose, I don't want to leave things like this," Alec admitted.

"Then let me and Jake have a go at him?" Rose volunteered.

"Using your Torchwood methods?" Alec asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I've not been in Torchwood for over six months Alec and Jake's just a visitor but you can agree to let him be a consultant on the case. I mean it Alec, let us get him to talk?"

"Well, I am still in charge until my replacement arrives, which will be Tuesday now at the earliest. Get Jake then, Holmes will be leaving shortly."

Rose went back to the car.

"Come on Jake, fancy sharpening your interrogation skills?" Rose grinned at him.

Jake had that smirk of satisfaction on his face.

"Thought you'd never asked," he grinned back.

They all went inside, Camille surprised to see her friend.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" Camille asked her.

"Getting a confession out of Holmes, whatcha think?" Rose replied.

"His solicitor has left, you can't question him now," Camille informed her.

"Who said anything about me questioning him as a police officer?" Rose asked her.

"What do you mean Rose?" Dwayne asked. "You are a police officer."

"Ah, yeah, I am but I never resigned from Torchwood, not officially, did I Jake?"

"Not to my knowledge and as a senior member of the organisation, I'm gonna let you back, on a temporary basis. Alec, I take it we have your consent to having access to the prisoner as Torchwood consultants?" Jake asked him.

Dwayne and JC looked confused.

"I've heard of Torchwood," JC spoke up. "You go after aliens. You think Holmes is one?"

"Well I've not heard of them," Dwayne objected. "Who are they? What have aliens got to do with anything?"

"Well I already knew you used to be in Torchwood Rose," Camille told her. "I thought you gave it up to work here?"

"I did but I never really resigned, in case I got homesick. What time are they taking Holmes?" Rose asked.

"In a few hours so you've not got long. Are you sure you're up to this Rose?" Camille wanted to know.

"Yeah, we know he killed Richard and me and Jake have a duty to find out why, Torchwood doesn't just chase aliens, we investigate unusual events and him killing our friend was unusual, he had no reason to. He could have wounded him, hit him on the head like he did the assistants but I want to know why he wanted Richard out of the way."

"We all do Rose," Alec assured her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "There has to be more to this than we know. Why after all the times Poole arrested him, he comes all this way and then kills him, all because he wanted to get away with a few pieces of jewellery?"

"Sir, don't we have to clear this with the commissioner?" Camille queried.

"Why?" Alec asked.

"It's rather unconventional," Camille replied.

"We tried but Holmes was not talking DS Bordey, if you know about Torchwood, then you know they can get results where we can't. Officer Myers, get the prisoner and you stay with Rose and Jake but do not interfere, understand?"

Dwayne looked across at Camille.

"It's okay Dwayne," Camille assured him. "Rose, promise me you won't use anything on Holmes."

"Such as?" Dwayne wanted to know.

Rose looked at him. "I think you'd better look us up, you'll get limited access that the public gets, if you want to know more, wait until me and Jake are done."

Dwayne didn't think he had any choice. First he finds out Rose has a rich and powerful stepfather and now, some secret agency he'd never heard of wanted to interrogate the prisoner. Not only that, they get sent a sickly DI to take over and a few days later, Hardy has taken up with Rose and allowing her when she was a victim, to be part of the enquiry.

Dwayne got up and motioned Jake to follow him to the cell area as Jake allowed him to go first.

"I'll get him ready for you then?" Jake asked her,

"Yeah, don't start without me, will ya?" Rose joked.

The two men went off and Alec led Rose over to what had been his desk.

"Are you sure about this Rose?" Alec had to ask her. "You should not be a part of this."

"Yeah, I should be part of this because for the last few days, I've been a victim. I'm not acting as a police officer or a victim Alec, this is for Richard. He was a good friend as well as our boss, he didn't deserve what happened."

Alec put his arm around her again.

"Well, be a Torchwood agent and find out and give his family some closure," he told her.

Rose made him let go. "I intend to, Dwayne is only there in case there's trouble, nothing more."

Alec watched as Rose disappeared through the doorway, hoping she'd have more luck than he and his DS had just had.

Dwayne had got Holmes out of his cell again and was standing watch as Jake sat back in his chair waiting for Rose. Jake was making Dwayne nervous so he could only imagine what it was doing to the prisoner.

"She's taking her time," Jake observed, getting his phone out of his pocket.

Dwayne wondered if the agent was actually going to call her in the next room or if he was playing some kind of Jedi mind trick on Holmes. Holmes sat with a blank look on his face. Dwayne decided to play along.

"So, Torchwood agent then?" he asked Jake, who was actually just checking flights off the island to see if Mickey had already left.

Jake was watching Holmes with one eye, not seeing Mickey's name on the flight heading for London but it had two changes so he somehow doubted Mickey would actually get home any faster if he had taken it.

"That's me," Jake grinned at Dwayne. "You know what we do?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Dwayne grinned back. "So how many aliens have you caught then?"

Jake was about to reply when he saw the look on Holmes's face.

"Oh, a few but we try to send them back rather than lock them in the dungeons beneath Cardiff," Jake joked.

Well Dwayne thought Jake was joking anyway.

"Cardiff? Isn't that in Wales? I was good at geography in school. "So, you work in Wales then?" Dwayne asked casually.

"Nope, Ianto's in charge there, him and his small team. They're responsible for stopping most of the aliens that come through the rift."

Jake was beginning to enjoy this, he was allowed to give so much information out. In Wales, well Cardiff, it was no secret anyway, especially when Weevils and Blowfish roamed the streets at night.

"What's a rift?" Dwayne wanted to know, to save him looking it up.

"A rift in time and space, things come through and they're not always friendly. The Cardiff team are the frontline, so to speak. I'll go find out where she is."

"You do that then," Dwayne agreed, hoping this was already unsettling the prisoner, who looked a bit uncomfortable.

Jake was just getting up when Rose stood in the doorway, Alec just behind her.

"Call if you need us," Alec was telling her.

"Yeah but you take it easy," she replied.

Holmes looked up as Rose took the chair next to Jake.

"Right, we'll make a start then?" Jake asked her. "Billy Holmes, you have our attention. Anything you want to tell us that you've not told the police?"

Holmes shook his head.

"You had plenty to say last night when you tried to kidnap me," Rose told him. "You were really gonna let me go when you got to the harbour?"

"Come on Rose, he wasn't gonna really let you go, were you Billy?" Jake asked.

"Don't be daft Jake, he knows who I am, don't you Billy?" Rose replied. "He might have been gonna do something else, until he found out and I don't mean as in I'm a Torchwood agent as well as a police officer."

Holmes was trying to avoid eye contact with both of them, which was amusing Dwayne. He concluded this was how Torchwood, whatever it was worked, by psychological means and without actually questioning anyone who didn't have a lawyer present.

"I want my lawyer present," Holmes decided suddenly.

"Why?" Jake asked. "Have we asked you any questions apart from us asking if you want to tell us anything?"

Dwayne had to smile. They were good, no wonder Rose had easily passed the sergeant's exam.

"I'm saying nothing," Holmes insisted.

"You don't have to," Rose told him. "Me and Jake are trained agents who can get people, or aliens to tell us what we want without them actually saying anything, can't we Jake?"

Alec was listening, just out of sight and wondered why Rose had given it all up to work as a sergeant on a tropical island.


	14. Chapter 14

As Alec listened to a more confident Rose, he also wondered if she would go back to working for Torchwood despite her insisting she'd wanted a career change. When he thought about it, he knew nothing about her apart from her public profile and the fact Pete Tyler had met and married her mother from out of the blue but no details were ever released of how that had happened so quickly nor the fact Rose's mother looked like Tyler's deceased wife, those facts never being released publicly of how she'd died.

He was roused from his thoughts by Camille standing behind him.

"Sir, you should sit down and let them do their job," she told him quietly.

He managed to turn around slowly without colliding with her and went to sit at what had been his desk, Camille closing the door behind her. While he'd been standing there, JC had hinted to Camille to get him to sit down as he'd stood behind her.

"I tell you Camille, he creeps everyone out, even my brother agreed. What is it with him?" he asked her.

"He seems to prefer doing things on his own JC. I read about the case before last when someone got away because he trusted another officer with vital evidence and it was lost. You can't blame him for wanting to make sure no-one else gets away."

As Alec sat down, Camille went to make him some tea.

"Here, drink this while you wait, unless you want me to drive you back to Rose's villa?" she asked him.

Alec shook his head and accepted the mug of tea.

"No, I will wait for them, go back to work Camille, there's still a lot to do if we are to get a conviction," Alec replied, wondering why he'd never been able to bring himself to call Miller by her first name but she'd had a bit of an attitude to begin with.

"I have just given the coroner permission to release DI Poole to his brother, he is taking him back later this evening. I am going to tell him myself and ask when the funeral will be, even though we can't attend. I was going to have a collection and send some flowers," Camille told him.

"Yes, good idea," Alec agreed, going in his jacket pocket then remembering his wallet was in his trousers pocket and getting up. "Oh, you will have to ask Rose, I am short of the local currency, when I went to buy some more clothes," he had to admit.

Camille smiled. "Don't worry about it, I'm sure Rose can cover it. I will put on the card they are from all of us. I don't suppose you will be able to attend, if you are going back?"

"No, Croydon is a long way from Broadchurch Camille, I have nowhere else to go and I promised Rose I would find a place to live for when she goes back, even if I have to take a caravan."

"I'm sure she won't mind where she stays, she's going to see you, not the town," Camille assured him.

"I don't know why," Alec told her. "Has she said anything to you about me?"

"Only what you already know Sir, she's not really had the time but I do know she's never been one for holiday romances, I already told you I tried and failed on that score," Camille replied.

"Yes, she told me when I suggested that was what we were heading for. She knew I was only here for a short while but she went for it and before you ask, remember I am ill so nothing much has happened in the romance department."

Camille blushed at the thought of him admitting what had happened between him and her friend.

"I wasn't suggesting anything, Sir," she managed to reply. "My mother would be the one to ask such questions, just watch out for her."

"I will, thank you for the warning Camille. I wonder how they are getting on in there?" he asked, trying to change the subject of his new and rather limited love life.

Dwayne was leaning up against the cell bars as Rose and Jake watched Billy Holmes's every movement and twitch, trying to get some answers out of him. Jake decided to try one of his mind games, one he played well.

"How about a game of I ask you a question and you try and not tell me anything?" Jake suggested.

Dwayne thought they were running out of ideas after twenty minutes of banter between him and Rose.

"I think he enjoys playing games, don't you Billy?" Rose asked. "Especially when he tries to kidnap women, well wealthy women. Going to demand my stepfather paid a ransom for me?"

"Don't be daft Rose, what does he need money for when he can walk into a jewellery store and steal what he wants?" Jake asked. He saw a slight eye movement on the suspect's face. "Ah, so that was the plan? You get her to the harbour and take her somewhere then contact her stepfather to have money deposited in your bank account?"

"Jake, if money was transferred to his bank account, it becomes traceable," Rose reminded him. "No, I think he was gonna take me with him and demand a more personal handover of the money, like getting you or Alec to take it to a remote island. What do you think Dwayne?"

"Sounds like a plan to me Rose," Dwayne agreed, wishing they'd hurry up and get on with it.

"Let me get this right then, you take her with you, someone comes with the cash and you hand her over, just like that?" Jake asked. "Why not just dispose of her like you did with Richard Poole?"

"Hey, thanks Jake, I'm here you know?" Rose reminded him, trying to sound offended.

"Sorry Rosie, old habits. It's a valid question though, you have to admit? So, why after all this time, you change your method of operation, from robbing jewellery stores to murder?" Jake asked Holmes.

"I bet he intended that when he came here, didn't you Billy?" Rose asked.

Jake was studying the man's facial expressions, knowing they were getting somewhere with him.

"I bet you're right," Jake told her. "Getting tired of all those arrests but getting away with it so you found out where the arresting officer of each offence was and take your time coming here, to get rid of him?" Jake asked Holmes. "Why now?"

"I think I know," Rose offered. "Richard was back home recently and he saw you, didn't he?" she asked Holmes.

Jake saw another glimmer of it being true as he watched Holmes's reaction.

"Had another run-in with him did you?" Jake continued. "Were you robbing another store? No, you were about to until you found out he was back in Croydon, I bet it was to be a big score and he spoiled it so you came to get your revenge. We're finished here Dwayne, you can lock him up again."

"Right you are Jake, come on Holmes, they will be coming for you soon to take you to the prison, we can only keep you here for so long," Dwayne told Holmes as he grabbed the man's hand that were cuffed behind his back.

"Wait," Holmes suddenly spoke up. "I want to speak to my solicitor."

"Why?" Jake asked him, getting up. "You've not admitted anything, as such."

"Oh I don't know Jake, I think he told us plenty without saying a word," Rose disagreed.

"That doesn't count Rose, still, it's not enough to want a solicitor for, he can't complain we interrogated him," Jake replied.

"She's a police officer," Holmes insisted as Dwayne locked the cell door and Holmes leaned on the bars after being un-cuffed.

"Not today I'm not," Rose grinned. "Today, I'm off duty and a Torchwood agent, you can't complain the police questioned you without your solicitor being present."

Holmes stepped back and paced the small cell.

"I still want to talk to him," Holmes insisted.

"He must have plenty of money then, it's double rates at weekends," Dwayne informed them.

"Then that means there's more money than was found in his possession," Jake pondered.

"I'll get Camille to call the banks in Croydon, see if he has any accounts we don't know about," Rose offered.

"Now you're being the police," Jake grinned at her.

"I said I'd get Camille to do it Jake, I can make the suggestion to her," Rose replied.

Alec got up when he heard the door opening.

"Well, did you get anything out of him?" Camille asked.

"Enough," Jake replied as he saw Alec embracing Rose. "You might want to find out if Holmes has any more bank accounts and contact the Croydon police. We think Poole had a run-in with Holmes when he was back there recently and maybe he stopped an attempted robbery, which got Holmes annoyed enough to want Poole out of his way for good."

"Oh, I get it," Dwayne offered. "So he finds out where the inspector is and waits for the opportunity and when he finds a jewellery store, he knows it will get the inspector's attention?"

Alec was wishing Dwayne would keep up. Wanting to say so and that was what Jake had just more or less said, he turned to Camille.

"Well, you're in charge until my replacement gets here DS Bordey," Alec told her. "Get onto Croydon and find out if Poole reported anything but I doubt it."

"Yes Sir, I'll see what they can tell us but the chances are, Richard kept it to himself. That was why he didn't actually admit anything to Rose the night before. Why did he have to be so secretive, it cost him his life in the end."

Rose went over to Camille and put her arm around her friend.

"That's what he was like Camille and like Alec said, he died in the line of duty, not some freak accident or getting stabbed by an ice pick or something. I should have said something to you, I'm sorry."

Alec put his hand on Rose's shoulder.

"It would have made no difference Rose, what could you have said?" he asked her. "Poole obviously didn't want anyone to know he'd been followed, he may have met with the man a few days before and warned him off, we will ever know unless Holmes admits it and the rate he is going, that may never happen."

"He will have to answer questions in court Sir," Dwayne told Alec. "Holmes wants his solicitor again, I'd best call him."

"Come on Alec, let's go home," Rose suggested, putting her arm in his and leaning on his shoulder, which to her was just the right height.

"If you two are gonna get all kissy, I'll go wait in the airport lounge," Jake grinned.

Rose threw him one of her famous looks.

"What?" Jake grinned. "I checked flights, I might get an earlier one if you drop me at the airport, you two want to be alone."

"You'll have to go back with Mickey," Rose pointed out.

"Yeah but I might not have to sit with him going on about you for hours on end," Jake replied. "Camille, Dwayne, JC, it's been a pleasure to meet you all."

"It was nice meeting you Jake," Camille told him. "You are welcome to come back any time for a visit though maybe not in an official capacity?"

Dwayne had finished his call to Mr Thomas and stepped forward to shake Jake's hand.

"Take care Jake, it was a pleasure to see how you Torchwood agents operate, it wasn't how I expected," he told him.

"It's not all cloak and dagger Dwayne," Rose smiled, still leaning on Alec, his arm around her waist. "Sure you wanna wait at the airport Jake?"

Jake just nodded. "Yeah, you don't need me around Rose, you have Alec. Alec, when you get back to Broadchurch, let me know."

They were about to leave when Mr Thomas walked in, Alec thinking that was rather fast.

"My client wanted to see me," the solicitor told Dwayne.

"Yes, I will take you to see him. Bye Rose, see you on Monday," Dwayne told her.

"Oh Rose," Camille called her as she and Alec headed for the door. "Have lunch at my mother's bar tomorrow, say around one? Fidel will be there, he wants to say goodbye to everyone."

"Well I was gonna go to a neighbour's barbecue but I don't think they'll miss me and I won't be staying once this is all sorted so yeah, we'll be there, won't we Alec?"

"Better than a barbecue, as long as she's not serving fish," Alec replied.

Camille laughed. "You're on an island, it's our main source of food."

"That does not mean every meal has to consist of it," Alec quipped.

Rose nudged him. "Grumpy. Come on, Jake has a plane to catch, I think he's in a hurry to get home."

Rose was just hugging Camille when Mr Thomas came out from the cell area, followed by Dwayne.

"Detective Inspector Hardy, why was my client questioned without my being here?"

"He was not questioned, he was being interviewed but not by any of my officers," Alec replied.

Camille was glad he decided he was still in charge.

"My client said one of them was Sergeant Tyler here," Mr Thomas insisted.

"She is off duty, she and her friend here were interviewing your client as police consultants, from Torchwood. You have heard of it?" Alec asked him.

Mr Thomas looked around the office.

"Of course but why are they involved?" he wanted to know.

"Your client is withholding vital information," Alec told him.

"What information? He is insisting he had no part in the death of DI Poole," the solicitor replied.

"That's what he wants you to think," Rose joined in. "We got plenty out of him and no, we didn't use any Torchwood methods on him, we had an on-duty officer with us. What's he told you about that morning?"

"What? Am I being questioned now?" Mr Thomas asked.

"Not at all, we are still trying to establish your client's whereabouts on the morning Richard Poole was killed." Alec told him. "If he won't answer, then all we can do is presume he is guilty, since he left the island immediately after it had happened and evidence was found in his possession."

Mr Thomas just huffed and went back towards the cells. Rose nudged Alec.

"I think he'll want to get his client to talk, don't you?" she asked him.

"What exactly did you learn, without questioning Holmes?" Alec wanted to know.

"That he did follow Richard here when he found out where he'd gone but the funny thing is, while Richard was here, he was always trying to get home, wasn't he Camille?" Rose asked.

"Yes, he got quite mad with the commissioner once when he had the chance to go home and he didn't find out until a few hours before his application had to be in for a transfer back. Then he got to go back over a case and maybe that was when he last saw Holmes?" Camille suggested.

"Yeah, you could be right Camille," Rose agreed. "There has to be more to it than Richard just trying to get Holmes locked up."

"We won't find that out Rose, Holmes is hardly likely to tell that side of the story, even in court," Alec told her.

"Guess you're right Alec, maybe it's something we'll never know but I'm gonna make sure he gets put away for a long time," Rose replied.

"What about going home Rose?" Camille asked.

"When he's locked up, as much as I want to go back with Alec. I have to give my resignation and testify in court and it could take a while."

"Why? Are there that many cases waiting to be tried?" Alec asked, wondering how long he'd have to wait for her to join him and how long it would take to try the Latimer case.

"I don't think there are that many Sir," Camille answered. "The prosecution service will want all the information to decide if there is a case to be tried, that could take some time."

"I already know that," Alec told her. "Let us hope they decide there is enough and soon. I am going to arrange for my surgery when I get back then go for it once Rose returns."

"Glad to hear it Sir, I can see why you want the case to go to trial as soon as possible. Rose, you could always go home and come back for the trial," Camille suggested.

"Yeah, I know Camille but we have to get ready for it, there's a still a lot to do."

"We could always get JP back, he's familiar with the case. Think about it Rose, he needs you," Camille nodded towards Alec.

"I can wait a little longer, I'm not on my last legs yet," Alec pointed out, hoping no-one there knew he'd almost died not that long ago.

"No Alec, Camille's right, I can be back in less than a day, it could take ages to go to court if Holmes won't confess," Rose told him.

"I could come back and get a confession out of him," Jake volunteered, making everyone turn to him. "What? I was only trying to help."

"Don't joke about it Jake," Rose told him. "Pete won't let any of us interfere, you know that. We were only having a bit of fun with Holmes earlier but getting Torchwood involved officially is out of the question."

"Just an idea," Jake grinned, knowing she was right and that Pete would never go for it, even if it meant Rose returning home sooner rather than later.

"Then we should discuss it when we have taken Jake to the airport," Alec suggested to Rose.

As they were leaving, Mr Thomas was trying to get more information out of his client other than Torchwood agents shouldn't have been allowed to talk to him.

"There's nothing I can do about them Mr Holmes," the solicitor was telling Billy. "They operate outside the law, with the sanction of the British government, even Harriet Jones herself. From what I was just told, they did all the talking."

"I never told them anything, they both just sat there, joking about it and that officer was letting them, even encouraging them. What about the fact one of the agents is also an officer then?" Billy asked, rubbing his wrists where the cuffs had been.

"She said she was off duty and there's no law that says an officer can't be that and a Torchwood agent. So you never actually spoke to them?" Mr Thomas asked him.

"Only to ask them to get you to come back but I didn't like the way the male agent, Jake was looking at me. It was like he could tell what I was thinking, it bugged me," Billy told him.

Mr Thomas had to smile. "They were psyching you out Mr Holmes, that's how they operate. I don't know much about Torchwood but they get left to get on with things back home, they get called in to special operations, you seemed to have peaked their interest because you won't talk. You made a big mistake going after Rose Tyler, you did know who she was?"

Billy was beginning to wish he hadn't realised who she was and just disposed of her like he'd finally got rid of his arch-enemy Richard Poole, which had been a long time in coming. Had she not been the Vitex heiress, he wouldn't have even thought about letting her go but when he'd seen her sat with Poole last Monday evening, he should have known Poole would have said something to her but he didn't know then exactly what.

He thought maybe Poole had only said he recognised someone from back home but he couldn't be sure but if the inspector had said more, Torchwood wouldn't have been trying to get him to say anything when he'd refused to speak to the police.

"Was there anything else Mr Holmes?" Mr Thomas asked him, putting a folder back in his briefcase.

"What? No, you can go, you're costing me a fortune and if they freeze my bank accounts, they'll have to pay you. You could do one thing before you go. I'm being transferred to the local prison, you can contact my mother for me and let her know."

"That you've been charged with robbery, murder and kidnapping, amongst other charges?" Mr Thomas asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"No you fool, that my holiday has been extended, indefinitely. I don't want her to know, she worries about me," Holmes replied sarcastically.

"Perhaps you should have thought about that Mr Holmes, if the charges are true. You have still not told me everything but if you want my firm to represent you in court, then I suggest you think very carefully about doing so."

"Won't you be representing me?" Holmes asked.

"I'm not a barrister Mr Holmes. I will represent you when your plea is entered, when it comes to trial, one of my more senior colleagues will have that honour. In the meantime, think about what defence you are going to offer a judge and jury, or leave your fate for them to decide."

Mr Thomas got up from the table but Holmes remained seated. If only that blonde Torchwood agent hadn't been with Poole that night, he would have been home by now instead of being locked up in the police station awaiting transfer. All this time he'd got away with it and his almost perfect plan had been ruined by the Vitex heiress.

"Well Mr Thomas?" Camille asked him as he came through the door and Dwayne went to lock Holmes up again. "Has he told you anything?"

"Nothing of use to the police, Detective Sergeant. I believe he's being transferred shortly?"

"Yes, we are just waiting for the prison service to collect him," Camille confirmed. "Have you asked him if he will give us a statement?"

"He's most insistent he remains silent about it," the solicitor told her. "I really don't know what the motive behind that is, I can't usually keep my clients from talking when they shouldn't. He's a very tricky person."

Camille couldn't agree more. Holmes must have a reason for keeping his silence but she couldn't imagine what it was. Whatever had made Richard go after the man on his own had cost him his life and she was determined to make Holmes pay for what he'd done.

Rose had let Jake drive to the airport, Alec was in the front passenger seat as his legs were too long to sit in the back.

"So when are you going back Alec?" Jake asked him.

"I'm not too sure, I have yet to arrange that," Alec admitted, glancing through the mirror at Rose, which was better than having Mickey staring back at him.

"We can do it while we wait and see if Jake can get a flight early," Rose suggested. "Camille was right though, I could take some leave and come back for the trial, as long as I'm here to finish preparing the case."

"Yeah Alec, Rose is right," Jake told him as he found a parking spot outside the airport terminal. "She doesn't have to stay here."

"So, I go back and you will join me as soon as you can?" Alec dared ask, thinking that was obvious but wanted to make sure.

Rose let him help her out of the back of the car.

"Well that was the idea lover, got a better one?" she grinned.

"Only the one where you come back with me love," Alec smiled back. "I know you can't drop everything and come with me, I understand that. It will give me time to arrange my surgery and find us a place to live."

"I have a duty to make sure he's convicted Alec, as soon as I've done that, I can go home for a while and come back. I can ask the commissioner to put me on unpaid leave, so I can still testify as a police officer."

"Good idea Rosie," Jake agreed. "Now can I go see if I can go home?"

He tossed the car keys to her and got his things from the back of the car.

"Want us to wait with you Jake?" Rose asked him.

"Best see if Mickey's still inside first, I'm not watching him and Alec having another staring contest," Jake replied, closing the back door and Rose locking it.

"Think I can't handle him?" Alec asked, Rose putting her arm in his.

"You've had enough for one day Alec, you don't need Mickey adding to it. We'll go get a drink then we'll ask about flights on Monday or Tuesday," Rose suggested.

Mickey had gone on the 'Standby' list if another passenger didn't turn up and was sat in a corner of the café area when he saw Jake. He was about to wave him over when he saw Rose and Alec behind and changed his mind but Jake had seen him.

"I'll leave you two to it then, Mickey's still here so I've no chance of getting an earlier flight," Jake told Rose as Alec went to get some drinks.

"Are you sure Jake? He's gonna be a right misery. What time was your flight?"

"16.00, it's a direct one. Don't worry about me, concentrate on Alec. I'll see you when you get back, I'll pick you up from the airport so let me know."

"Yeah, I will. I hope the commissioner will agree to getting a replacement for me when he's having to get a new DI."

"Well maybe Alec could get himself fixed and come back?" Jake grinned as Alec walked over with a tray as Rose found a table by the window.

"Are you staying?" Alec asked him, having only got two drinks.

"Nah, I'm off to keep Mickey company. Don't worry, I'll stick my headphones in my ears so he doesn't whinge about you two," Jake joked. "Give me a call when you get back Alec."

Jake got up and shook Alec's hand.

"Thanks for coming over to make sure Rose was okay," Alec told him.

"Sure, anything for a free holiday, even if I have to put up with misery over there. Rose, just nail the guy."

"We will Jake, I'll call you when I'm going home."

Jake went off to join Mickey, who was making use of the free internet access and had got up and moved to the lounge area.

"Thought you'd have gone by now," Jake told him, nudging Mickey to move over.

"I tried, trust me, I'm on standby but I'll probably have to wait anyway. What are you doing here?"

"I had to check out of the hotel, whatcha think? Why did you just walk off earlier? What did you talk to Rose about?" Jake asked him.

"Don't even go there Jake, she made it quite clear she's going to join him when she goes back. It's just seeing the two of them together makes me think back to watching her with the Doctor. They were happy together and left me out of things, how do you think that felt?" he asked Jake.

"How do you think Rose felt Mickey? Did that ever occur to you? She won't let you spoil it for her this time, she has another chance," Jake told him.

"For how long Jake? What if Alec doesn't make it through his pacemaker surgery? Are you gonna pick up the pieces with her again?" Mickey wanted to know.

"From what I was told, Jackie did most of that mate, so what's your real problem Mickey?"


	15. Chapter 15

Mickey refused to answer, glancing back towards where Rose and Alec were still sitting at a table, Alec holding Rose's hand across it after moving the two mugs.

"We need to talk Rose," Alec was telling her. "I have to go back, you know that?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, I don't want you to though, I'll be worried about you Alec."

"I know love, I'll be okay though, I promise. How has all this happened so fast?" he smiled.

"Beats me," Rose smiled back to him. "That friend I lost, well he asked me to travel with him and I said no, Mickey again but he came back and asked me again. He said he never went back twice for anyone. Alec, I have so much to tell you but I'm scared that you won't believe half of it."

Alec got up and Rose moved over, Alec sitting next to her.

"Rose, no matter what it is you think you can't tell me, you can. I'm a police officer, I listen to stories all day, well I did until a few days ago but I can tell when something is true or that it's made up," he assured her.

"What if you do think I'm making it up?" Rose needed to know before she called Pete.

Alec just smiled, something Rose thought was the most charming thing about him. She thought he'd looked tired earlier but he seemed to be coping.

"Then I will make further enquiries. I expect that's why you want me to contact your stepfather? He has been very careful to keep yours and your mother's previous lives out of the media. I take it that means you would rather forget it?"

"Not all of it Alec, just some things are best not being known about us. I wish I could tell you."

"Then you could maybe tell me some of it before I leave? Mickey was watching just now, what is it with him? Is it because I look like your friend?"

"Partly, it's not your fault, sorry. I should never have said anything."

He took her hand again. "No need to apologise, it would have happened anyway, eventually. If you think I believe that's why you chose to have this relationship with me, then you had best think again, I can cope with being mistaken for someone else, my daughter teases me all the time I could pass for a certain Scottish actor."

Rose had to smile at the thought. The actor was just starting on his rise to fame when they had left their world but he'd gone from strength to strength on this one.

"I can't believe you took it so well Alec. We should go get a plane booked for you before you have to get a flight where you have half a dozen changes and a boat ride."

"Forget the boat Rose, I'll just have to stay until I can get a direct flight, will I not?" he smiled.

Mickey was still staring across at them, Jake whacking his arm.

"Stop it Mickey. Geez, no wonder Rose gets mad with you. Just leave her alone," he told his friend.

"How have they got so friendly in a few days?" Mickey wondered out loud.

"She's happy, look at her. You can't deny her that after all she's been through. It was a big let-down when Pete stopped the project, why'd ya think she decided to stay here?" Jake asked him.

"I thought she was just avoiding me, after I suggested we try going out again?" Mickey asked.

"That didn't help Mickey, trust me. That was not what she needed and you know it. Watch out, they're coming over," Jake told him, nudging Mickey's leg with his.

Alec was just helping Rose out from behind the table.

"I have to go say goodbye Alec," she told him, nodding in Jake's direction.

"I know love, you go ahead, I will meet you at the airline desk," Alec told her.

"Not coming with me?" Rose grinned, doing a little sway.

"No, I am not getting into it Rose, I've had enough today. You can go relax by the pool when we get back, I may even sit with my feet in it."

"Wow, sure you don't want to actually get in? Do you have any swim shorts?" Rose asked, trying not to laugh.

"I did not see a need for them," he replied as they stood by the entrance to the café.

Rose reached up to kiss his cheek. "I won't be long, don't go without me."

"You have the car keys Rose," Alec told her, holding her hand.

Alec went off to sort his flight home out and Rose walked past a few rows of chairs, people scattered around waiting for arrivals and kids running between the seating and parents ignoring them. She wondered why airports didn't provide some entertainment for them, all it needed was a TV showing some cartoons and somewhere for them to sit.

Rose stood in front of Jake and Mickey.

"I take it Alec's gone to book his flight then?" Jake asked her.

"Yeah, I came to say goodbye but you can both come back to the villa if you want?"

"No ta, I'll stay here," Mickey insisted.

"Don't be such a girl Mickey," Rose told him. "Alec doesn't like people staring at him."

"And I do?" Mickey questioned her. "He should be used to it, being on TV and in the press."

"That's different and you know it Mickey. What is it with you? Fine. Bye Jake, see you when I get back."

"Yeah Rose, you do what you have to then come home and don't worry about Alec. Are you asking Pete if he can help Alec get his surgery earlier?" Jake asked her.

"If he can, Alec agreed but not until I get there. He's only doing it early for me."

Mickey was staring down at his trainers. Rose nudged his foot.

"What?" Mickey asked her. "You expect me to be pleased you're coming home if you're off to that seaside town?"

"You know I can't stay in London, not now and not if you're gonna be a misery Mickey. Why can't you go out with Martha?" Rose asked him.

"She's not like you Rose," Mickey said quietly. "She might not be talking to me anyway, things were up in the air when I came over here."

"That's 'cos you blurted out you were coming over to help Rose you idiot," Jake told him. "I heard her over the phone."

Rose had to smile, looking to see where Alec was then saw him talking to the man behind the desk.

The airline representative was looking through the bookings for Alec, who thought he wasn't being unreasonable asking for a direct flight to Exeter instead of London, it was only a taxicab ride away compared to a long coach or rail journey.

"I've had a look Mr Hardy," the man told him. "We can change the airport easily enough but you'll have to go to St Barts to connect with the plane. I can arrange a seat on the flight on Tuesday morning."

"Do I have to go by boat?" Alec asked, knowing he would regret asking.

The man looked on the screen again. "I can get you on a flight to St Barts but there's an hour to wait for your connecting one. Do you want me to go ahead?"

"Yes but can you get me two tickets for that flight and a return flight after my connecting one departs?" Alec asked hopefully, thinking Rose could take a few hours off.

After watching the man punch a few buttons on the keyboard, he was handed confirmation of his bookings and then a separate ticket for the first short flight, not daring to ask how much that was going to cost him after he'd been asked what name to book it in. He put them back on the counter.

"The other ticket's for my girlfriend, Rose Tyler," Alec had to tell the man and trying to get used to the fact he'd have to say it more often when she got back.

He was about to get his credit card out and hope there was enough on it when Rose put her hand on his shoulder.

"Whatcha Alec, why are there two lots of tickets?" she asked as she leaned over.

"One is for you to go to St Barts with me to catch my connecting flight. You do want to go with me?" he asked, thinking maybe he'd just assumed she would.

"Yeah, 'course I do but I'll pay," she told him, going into her handbag and getting her purse out.

Never even asking when it was or how much, she tapped her card against the reader, something she'd got used to and picked up the tickets. Thanking the man, they walked towards the car park arm in arm, Alec putting the tickets in his inside jacket pocket.

"Hey, let's go for an early lunch at Catherine's," Rose suggested.

"Well I am not having any fish," Alec insisted, prompting Rose to get a step in front and kiss his cheek.

"You live by the sea Alec, how can you have avoided eating fish?" Rose smiled as she unlocked the car.

"Miller bought me some, she asked what kind of Scot I was but I really don't like it that much. I can't abide all the grease but I could hardly tell her that when I was hiding my illness."

"Well she knows now, you don't have to hide it," Rose told him as they got into the car. "When do you leave then?"

"Tuesday morning, can you get the time off?" he asked as she prepared to drive off.

"Too late to ask now lover, we booked the tickets," Rose turned and grinned at him.

"Yes, sorry, I just assumed you could get time off, since you met me at the airport on my arrival. My replacement could possibly be on that plane when it arrives."

"Yeah, he could I suppose. Don't worry Alec, I don't go for holiday romances, remember?"

"So you say," he replied, still not happy about going back on his own and leaving her here.

They arrived at Catherine's bar and found a table near the water, Alec facing away from it. Catherine brought a menu with her and handed it to Rose.

"Is everything alright Rose?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything's sorted thanks," Rose answered. "Did Camille tell you we're all meeting here tomorrow? Fidel's leaving and Alec's going home on Tuesday."

"So you will be getting another new boss?" Catherine asked her and looking at Alec, who had taken his jacket off. "Then I will prepare something special for you Alec."

Catherine left them with the menu but Rose passed it to Alec.

"You will miss being here?" he asked, going for his specs.

"Yeah but I'll still be near the sea. Just get a caravan if you have to, I really don't mind."

"Well there is a site on the harbour and one just down the coast though they will be closing soon I expect. I could get one but you may not be back before the sites close for the winter."

"I don't care where you find Alec, really. You find something for yourself and we can look for something else when I get there."

They finished lunch and got back in the car.

"How is this even possible Rose? I mean all this?" he asked, pulling on the seatbelt and trying not to think how odd it was being on the other side of the road.

Rose set off again. "I don't know Alec, it was like this with me and the Doctor, we just sort of got attached. I was young and easily impressed I suppose."

"Well you are older now, what's the excuse?" he smiled at her through the mirror.

"Do I need one?" she asked as they drove towards the villa.

"You will be giving all this up to live in a caravan with me?"

"Some caravans are like bungalows Alec. I really don't care but if I give this up, I can't stay in London, I'll be forever wanting to get Pete to start the project again and it will take over my life again. That's why I came here."

"Are you going back just for me Rose?" he asked as they got out of the car.

"Not just for you but you prompted me to think about how I miss my family. At least in Broadchurch I'll just be two hours drive away, not eight or so by plane. When I come back for the hearing, you could come with me."

"Why?" he asked as Rose locked the car.

"You can testify as well," she replied, letting them in the villa.

"I'm not a part of it now Rose. I found out who killed your friend, now it is up to your team to make sure the charges stick. There is nothing else I can do, I'm meant to be on medical leave."

"That's no excuse Alec, you'll be better by the time the trial comes around," Rose replied, heading upstairs to put her swimsuit on.

Alec took it the wrong way, discarding his jacket and debating whether to follow her to find out what he'd supposed to have said.

She came back down ten minutes later in her bikini with a sarong wrapped around her and walked out to the pool after unlocking the patio door. Alec shook his head.

"Sorry love, I never meant anything," he told her as he followed.

"Why, what was all that about?" she asked, spreading a towel on one of the reclining chairs and kicking off her flat sandals.

"I will go change into those shorts and we can talk," he just replied, feeling a little foolish.

Rose went back in for her phone, following Alec.

"I'm gonna call my mum and tell her I'll be home soon. I'll stay a few days then go down to Broadchurch."

"Take all the time you need Rose, there is no hurry for you to join me," Alec replied.

"Doesn't sound like it. What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Me, leaving you here. I never even imagined this when I arrived Rose, let alone be involved with someone who is as famous as you are. I will be happy no matter how long it takes but I can't face my surgery on my own."

"Is that what's bothering you?" Rose asked him. "That you'll have to get it before I return? Alec, if things get worse for you then get it done, don't wait for me but if you let me know, I can get there as soon as I can."

"You saw how difficult it can be getting on a plane Rose and I may not have the option of telling them to wait for your arrival. If something goes wrong, Tuesday may be the last time I see you."

Rose went up to him and put her arms around him.

"Don't say that Alec, Pete will get you the best heart surgeon, that's what I'm gonna ask him. Well that and if he'll tell you my real story but what if you don't want anything to do with me when you hear it?"

"How can you think that Rose?" he asked her, aware she was only wearing a revealing bikini underneath the flimsy outer garment. "I don't care what he has to tell me because somehow, I can't explain how, I think I was meant to come out here to meet you. What were the chances they chose me? Did your stepfather have anything to do with it?"

"I don't think so, how would he? How would he know what you were going to do after you closed that case Alec? He knows some high-up officials but he wouldn't ask them to send you over."

"If you are sure? Let me go get changed, you call your mother then I will see how good a swimmer you are eh?" he suggested.

Rose touched his cheek, his beard had grown slightly.

"Never, ever get rid of that completely Alec."

He leaned down to kiss her and Rose leaned into his shoulder.

"If you insist love but I know you can tell the difference between me and the friend you lost. Can you tell me more about him maybe?" Alec asked.

"I'll try but I can't tell you everything except how jealous Mickey was," Rose replied.

"I gathered that and now he has extended that jealousy towards me but I can cope with it, he will be a long way from where we will be."

After another kiss, Alec went to get changed and Rose spread out on the recliner, selecting her mother's number in the contacts list of her phone.

"Rose!" her mother greeted her. "Your father told me what happened, well after I got it out of him. Are you okay sweetheart?"

"I'm fine Mum, the man's in prison. I have something to tell you."

"If it's about that Alec Hardy, you're too late, I know. Pete thought he could keep it from me. So when do I get to meet him then?"

"Soon Mum, I have to stay here to testify but I'm gonna try and get home and come back for it if the commissioner will agree."

"Then let Pete tell him, he's the one who got you into the police over there. We miss you Rose."

"I know Mum, I'll be back when I can but I won't be staying. I'm only leaving here to go live in Broadchurch, with Alec."

Jackie went quiet. "I thought you'd had enough over there Rose?" she asked.

"No, I never said that but I only came here to get over dad closing the project. Now, I have another reason to come back. I need to talk to dad, I want him to tell Alec about me."

"You must be serious then?" her mother asked her. "How's that happened so fast?"

"I don't know Mum, it just did. Is dad around?"

Alec had come downstairs and gone to the fridge to get some cold drinks and seeing she was still on the phone, waited until she'd finished. Rose had just got her stepfather to agree to speak to Alec when he got back.

"So, give him my number and tell him to call me then. You want me to engage the services of a heart surgeon?" Pete asked.

"Can you? I don't want to leave it to chance Dad, Alec's become too important to me," Rose told him.

"So, if I do this, you'll forgive me for closing the project down?"

"Hmm, it'll go a long way Dad. I want Alec to have the best but he won't go for it before I get back so I planned on asking the commissioner if I can take unpaid leave, so I can come back for the trial."

"Good idea. If he doesn't agree, I'll have a word with him for you but I can't see why he won't go for it. Are Mickey and Jake on their way home?" Pete wanted to know.

"Yeah though Mickey's been a prat over it. I don't know what he expected when he came out here. Did he think I'd be so grateful I'd take him back?"

"Probably love, you know what he's been like. He'll ruin everything with Martha if he doesn't watch out. Maybe you should meet with her when you get back?"

"No way, that'll just make things worse," Rose protested.

"I don't know, it might reassure her. Why don't you pay her a visit and see?"

"Well maybe then. Can you arrange for a wreath to be sent to Richard's family?" Rose asked.

"Not sending one from your team?" Pete asked.

"Well yeah but I thought you could send one as well?"

"Sure love, leave it with me. I'll also talk to Mickey when he gets back. When's Alec flying home?" Pete wanted to know.

"Tuesday, he's managed to get a flight to Exeter to save him travelling from London. He has to change planes at St Barts so I'm going with him, he's got an hour to wait there. The thing is, he has to leave because of the heat but he doesn't want to go without me."

"Well talk to the commissioner on Monday and get home as soon as you can. I'll make the arrangements with the hospital, send me the details."

"Yeah, I'll get them from him. Can you arrange to meet him? It'd be better if he heard it in person."

"Then it's a shame he's not landing in London but I can drive down for the day. What's he going to do when he gets back?" Pete asked.

"Well he's gonna find somewhere to live then once I get there we just wait for a date for his surgery," Rose told him.

"Then I will make sure everything's arranged so he doesn't have long to wait. Let me know when you're coming back but I'll need a week or so."

Rose ended the call and Alec went outside, just wearing his what he called longer shorts and a t-shirt.

"Everything sorted Rose?" he asked, handing her a drink.

"Yeah, coming in the water with me?" Rose teased.

"I'll just watch love, you have a swim."

He watched as she took off the sarong and she tossed it to him. He couldn't help but whistle at the black and white bikini she was almost wearing.

"You look gorgeous Rose. You won't be able to wear that on Broadchurch beach. Maybe I should rent a house with a pool?" he asked, taking his t-shirt off.

Rose held her hand out and he got up from the recliner.

"Come and put your feet in the pool or is that too much?" she asked him.

"No, I can do that and maybe if you promise to hold me, I'll come in?"

After swimming two lengths, she waded towards where his legs were dangling over the side and forgetting how much he hated water since finding young Pippa in the river, he slid in until his feet touched the bottom.

"So, how secluded is it around here?" he wanted to know, putting his arms around her.

"It's very private, which is why I like it. Why, what are you up to Alec?" she smiled.

A firm believer in actions talking louder than words, he leaned down to kiss her. Moving his hands to the fastener on the bikini top, he unclipped it and pulled it away from her, tossing it to the side of the pool.

"Oh, you want to play?" Rose giggled.

He picked her up and lay her on the airbed in the middle of the pool, his hands underneath her, touching her rear then slipped his fingers under the bikini bottoms. Rose put her arms around him, almost pulling him onto it until he leaned down to kiss her.

"Maybe we should take this inside?" he smiled, moving to kiss her breasts,

Rose put her arms around his neck. "There's room for two Alec," she told him getting him to let her up. "Why don't you get on first?"

Forgetting he was in a swimming pool, he helped Rose off then climbed on awkwardly, keeping hold of her hand then pulled her towards him until she landed on him, her soft skin touching his bare chest. Holding onto each other, they kissed, Alec's hands on her rear, hers on his shoulders and Alec wishing he'd dare take the bikini bottoms off but if someone were to be clever and try and watch them, he didn't want their photo on the front page of the papers.

Not realising how much time had passed, Rose resting on him, she could hear her phone ringing on the table by the side of the pool.

"Leave it love, it's your day off," Alec told her, not wanting her to get up.

"Yeah but it could be Camille or Jake and if it's Camille, she'll come over if I don't call her back."

Reluctantly, Alec helped her off the airbed and then slipped into the water after her, going to pick her up.

"It'll be quicker if I go myself Alec," Rose smiled at him.

"Ah, maybe but not as much fun though," he smiled back as he picked her up.

Reaching for her bikini top then her sarong, she picked up her phone and found it had been Camille trying to call her.

"I won't be long," Rose called to Alec, who was now sat on the side of the pool and wondering how he'd managed not to panic at wading through the water.

"Take your time Rose," he told her as she laid on the towelled recliner.

"Do you need a towel?" she asked as she waited for Camille to answer.

"I will manage, I can borrow yours. We could go out for dinner. Are there any restaurants on the island that don't serve fish?" he asked.

"What is it with you and fish?" Rose laughed, just as Camille answered.

"Rose, I hope you were not talking to me?" Camille laughed back.

"No, just Alec and fish again. Did you want something? Sorry, I was in the pool," Rose told her friend.

"I bet you were, did I disturb you?" Camille asked.

"Sort of but I knew if I didn't call back you'd come round. Did Holmes get taken away?" Rose asked.

"Yes, don't worry, he did and he's safely locked up. We can begin to put the case together on Monday, the sooner we get him tried the better. When is Alec leaving?" Camille wanted to know.

"Tuesday, he has to go to St Barts 'cos he's going to Exeter airport instead of London. I'm going to see him off so I'll need a few hours. Camille, I'm gonna take your advice and ask for some unpaid leave. I can't let Alec go for his surgery on his own."

"We understand Rose, we can manage for a few hours on Tuesday but the commissioner will have to get a replacement for you. Are we meeting tomorrow?" Camille asked.

"Yeah, around one? Oh and are you sending flowers to Richard's family? My stepfather's also sending some."

"Yes, Alec said you'd have to pay, he had no more local currency," Camille laughed.

Rose looked over at him, he was stretched back, hands supporting him and Rose wondered how she'd managed to get this lucky at finding someone who looked similar to the Doctor but an older version yet Alec appeared fit and very sexy to say there was something wrong with him. Rose supposed anyone with a heart condition didn't go around wearing a t-shirt that advertised the fact.

"I'll settle with you tomorrow then?" Rose asked, getting up and going to stand behind him and handing him his sunglasses he'd left on the table.

Alec took them and pushed them on his nose, looking up at her.

"You look sexy," Rose mouthed at him, covering the phone.

"Me?" he mouthed back, leaning on one hand and pointing back at himself while shaking his head.

"See you tomorrow then Camille?" Rose carried on talking as Camille was telling her everyone would be there and she'd spoken to her mother about putting tables together.

"Yes Rose, I will let you get back to whatever you and Alec were doing in the pool though I don't think I want to know," Camille laughed. "By the way, what did you and Jake do to Holmes?" Camille wanted to know.

"Why, has he said anything?" Rose asked, sitting down beside Alec, who put his arm around her waist.

"No, just complaining about underhand Torchwood practices of trying to get in his head," Camille told her, trying to be serious.

"Aw, we were just having some fun with him, Pete wouldn't let us interrogate a civilian," Rose giggled. "Shame, Jake was enjoying himself but Dwayne must have thought we were being daft."

"Yes, he did say your methods were unconventional Rose," Camille laughed. "See you two tomorrow and try and behave in that pool of yours, it may be secluded but I don't want to see topless photos of you all over the paper."

"Fat chance," Rose laughed back. "Mind you, Alec would be jealous if they were printed and didn't include him, he's looking very sexy right now, just getting out of the water," Rose smiled, now leaning back in his arm and touching his bare chest with her finger and making a circle.

"Rose Tyler, I do not want to know that," Camille laughed. "It will take ages to get that picture out of my mind."


	16. Chapter 16

Rose ended the call to Camille and got up, holding her hand out.

"Are we eating out tonight?" she asked him as he steadied himself.

"Yes, I want to show you off, any objections?" Alec wanted to know.

"No, have you found anywhere to go?"

"What do you think I have been doing Rose?" he smiled, putting his arm around her waist and wishing she wasn't wearing a bikini top, not that it covered much.

"I'll go get changed then? Are we taking the car or getting a cab?"

"If you trust me to drive, then you can have a drink, I have to be careful," he replied.

"I'll find something nice to wear, just for you lover," Rose smiled, touching his chest.

"Need any help choosing something?" he asked.

"Nah, we might end up staying in," Rose grinned back.

"Would that be such a bad idea sweetheart?" he wanted to know.

"Thought you wanted to show me off Alec?" Rose replied.

"I do love but I go home in a few days," he reminded her, his finger wandering under the clasp of the bikini top.

That led to more kissing, arms around each other and Rose on her tiptoes then Alec supported her underneath, the kiss deepening.

"Wow, that was some kiss Alec," Rose managed to tell him when they parted.

"Indeed, it was quite something Rose, maybe we can have a lot more of those eh, before I leave?" he asked.

"Don't see why not lover," Rose smiled, adjusting her bikini top as her boobs we showing.

Alec went to get his phone, accessing the camera then asked her to pose and smile. Rose was only too happy to oblige, blowing a kiss to him.

"You'd better not show that to anyone Alec," Rose warned him.

"I am hardly like to, am I Rose?" he asked, trying to remember how to apply it as the phone's wallpaper, something Daisy had tried to teach him. "This is my personal phone, not my work one or I would get arrested, probably by Miller. I have any calls forwarded but I hope I will not get overcharged by the phone company."

"Don't worry, I can get Jake to sort that out, just send him the phone bill and he'll get the charges dropped, he does it all the time for us. I swapped to another provider but he kept the other account active for if I went back home. Talking of going home, I was thinking about that."

"I hope it involves you not taking so long to join me?" Alec asked hopefully.

"Well yeah, maybe I can get things sorted by next weekend and fly back Sunday or Monday?" Rose wondered.

Alec went to put his arms around her. "Then that would be good news love," he told her, kissing her neck.

"Well, when the new DI arrives, I can go through everything with whoever it is, I'll talk to him rather than the commissioner about unpaid leave 'cos otherwise, I might have to get my stepfather involved and I'd rather not. I have to do this my way Alec, I was always running away from my responsibilities before, I have to do this properly."

"I know love, just get back when you can eh? Why don't you go get changed then I will call that restaurant and make a booking. When we get back, I want you to forget there is something wrong with me when we get to bed, after what almost happened in the pool."

Rose smiled. "Yeah, I know the garden is secluded but like Camille just said, someone may find a way of getting photos of me and if we'd attempted anything, well even my stepfather wouldn't be able to stop it being published in time before my mother saw it."

"You are only worried about your mother seeing it?" Alec asked. "What about the whole world?"

"Trust me, my mother seeing pictures would be far worse, well for you anyway. She's prone to slapping my male friends."

"Is she now? Did that include the friend you lost, even though you said there was no romance between you?" Alec wondered.

"Once or twice before she really got to know him properly. The last time she saw him she as all over him and making a fuss but only because she thought my grandad had come back when those ghosts started appearing."

Alec looked at her, Rose gasping and covering her mouth after realising what she had just said. There had been no ghosts here, not like on the other world.

"What do you mean by ghosts?" Alec asked her. "What are you not telling me?"

"Sorry, slip of the tongue, don't mind me, must be this heat," Rose tried to explain, thinking she wasn't going to get away with this.

She wasn't going to get away with it.

"I think you had best go get dressed Rose, don't you? Then we have to talk," he told her, reaching for his t-shirt where it had been thrown.

Rose went off, leaving Alec to sit down by pool after retrieving his pills, he thought he was going to need them. What exactly was she hiding? He knew she was keeping secrets but talking about her mother seeing ghosts? What had he got himself into? Upstairs, Rose was kicking herself for speaking without engaging her brain first. How was she going to get out of this one? Alec wouldn't believe the bit about it being hot.

Alec meanwhile went to get the phone number for the restaurant which was situated a few miles along the coast and made a booking for seven thirty, not knowing how long it took Rose to get ready for an evening out and he also had to get changed and it was already five thirty. How the time had passed so quickly he'd no idea, they had been laid on the airbed longer than he'd thought, Rose lying on him and skin touching skin when he'd taken off her bikini top and thrown it somewhere then carried her to the middle of the pool.

How had he managed not to panic at being in the water? He supposed being in a swollen raging river that had burst its banks with a young dead girl in his arms was different than carrying a blonde almost naked beautiful woman who had been smiling at him and if not for the thought they might be discovered, he would have at least attempted to take Rose's bikini bottoms off and attempt to have sex with her, even if he couldn't go too far.

He wondered though how far he could actually go? He'd been warned, after his last attack to take it easy but having a bit of relaxation with Rose couldn't be considered as being a health risk, could it? There was only one way of finding out and he meant to try later, after Rose had a few drinks and not in a position to argue he shouldn't even be thinking about it.

He watched her as she walked onto the patio in a blue and yellow flowing dress, letting out a whistle as she stood there, looking a bit taller in a pair of heeled blue sandals.

"You look lovely Rose, how am I going to keep all the men away from you?" he asked, getting up.

"That's not been a problem so far Alec," Rose smiled at him as he went to kiss her cheek.

"Nice perfume. I should re-phrase what I just said, how are you going to keep me away all evening?" Alec asked.

"I wasn't intending to Alec, I want everyone to see us together. At least here, no-one knows who I am, if we were going out in London, someone would take my photo and sell it to the trashy papers. That's what I ran away from, amongst other things. Are you going to get changed?"

"Yes but I want to know what else you are running away from? I mean besides the newspapers and Torchwood? So, does your mother go around a lot seeing ghosts then?"

Rose tried not to laugh. "I was just being daft, don't take any notice. It's been a rough couple of days. I wish I could get back home in time to attend Richard's funeral though."

"Yes, that is a shame but I'm afraid I will not be able to attend. Do you know when it is taking place?" Alec asked.

Rose shook her head. "I was meant to deal with it but Camille took over. I suppose I could ask Jake to represent us?"

"That would be a nice gesture Rose, you can ask him when he gets back, I expect they will be leaving shortly?"

"Yeah, I bet Jake's regretting waiting with Mickey," Rose smiled. "He'll have been a right pain in the ass. I don't know what he expected when he came here but maybe it was when he found out about you?"

"Then he had best get used to me when you get back, I am not going to give him the satisfaction of thinking he is going to put me off. Now, I should go get changed, the restaurant looked a little classy on the website."

After a nice evening out, Rose having a few glasses of white wine while Alec just had sparking water, he set the satnav for what had become their villa and once back, Rose decided she wanted to go for a moonlight dip in the pool, Alec not thinking it was wise as she did a sway in front of him.

"Aw, come on Alec, it was fun earlier," Rose teased him, still swaying, her hands on his shirt buttons. "You could come in with me, if you're worried?"

"I thought you said all the insects will be around?" Alec asked, hoping that would put her off.

"Only around the bushes and they're attracted to light, come on, don't be shy," Rose almost sang, unfastening his tie then going for his buttons.

"Your bikini is still drying from earlier Rose," he reminded her as she pulled his tie over his head.

"Who said anything about wearing a bikini Alec?" she asked as his shirt buttons came undone, one by one. "Never heard of skinny-dipping?"

"You want to go skinny-dipping? Yes, I have heard about it," he answered as she tugged at the shirt sleeves, going for the cuffs.

"I want you to go skinny-dipping with me Alec, let's have some fun. There's no-one to snoop around, they won't see much in the dark, if we turn off the patio lights," she promised, fumbling with the cuff buttons.

Alec looked outside at the white string lights all along the patio then wondered why she complained about flying insects gathering around them.

"Hold on Rose," he objected as one cuff button came undone and she went for the other. "You want me to get in with you, with no clothes on?" he asked, just to make sure he'd got this right.

"You can keep your shorts on if ya want?" she teased him, pulling the shirt the rest of the way off his arms and admiring his bare, slightly hairy chest.

Alec let out an involuntary shiver as she ran her finger down his chest to his navel and went for his trousers belt, starting to unbuckle it. He was getting the idea she was going to undress him to his shorts then expect him to undress her down to her probably skimpy pair of knickers, which he guessed she would have chosen for the occasion.

"Rose, you had three glasses of wine, maybe we had best put this on hold?" he asked, hoping she would agree but she carried on, unfastening the clasp of his trousers and going for the zip.

"Aw, don't be a spoilsport Alec, live a little? I know about you finding that poor girl in the river but I think this is kinda different. I want you to carry me to the airbed and lay me on it then climb on top of me and this time, no underwear. You can keep yours on, if ya think someone might have an infra-red camera but you can pull them down at the front."

Alec wondered just how far she intended them to go and why she couldn't just have him carry her up to the bedroom they'd shared the last few nights. He was just about to ask her as she pulled on the back of his trousers.

"Hold on Rose, my turn," he told her as he grabbed the hand that was on the waistband of his trousers.

"Ah, you do want to play?" Rose giggled remembering earlier when he had taken her bikini top off.

She turned around to let him unzip her dress and as it fell to the floor, he went for her bra fastener, letting her take it off. Rose held it on the end of her finger and turned around to tease him further, Alec getting a good look. He took the item from her as she went for his trousers.

"You can't go in the pool wearing those Alec," Rose giggled.

"About that? Do you really want to go in the pool?" he asked, hoping to avoid it.

"Have some fun Alec, you go home in a few days and I have to stay. Just this once?" Rose asked. "We only have two more nights after tonight, let's make the most of them?"

How could he possibly resist? He knew he'd stood no chance from the day he'd got off the plane and she'd been waiting for him in the arrival's area, in her top and shorts and when she'd offered to let him stay, he should have said no but he'd been tired from the long journey. Now, he had to face going back on his own or cancel the booking and wait another week in this heat but the last few days were proving too much.

Maybe another dip in the pool wouldn't be so bad after all to cool him off but he supposed he deserved to be hot, an almost naked Rose in front of him.

"You win, let me take my shoes and socks off," he gave in, leaning on her shoulder and trying to toe off his shoes.

"Now ya gettin' it," Rose laughed, already having taken her sandals off and Alec trying to balance to take off his socks and not be distracted by her cleavage.

He folded his trousers and put them on the back of the chair, Rose unlocking the patio door.

"Are you sure there are no bugs in the pool?" he asked nervously, thinking he must be mad agreeing to this twice in one day.

"Nah, I was joking with you the other night, I think. Only one way to find out lover," Rose replied as he followed her outside. "I'll get in first then?"

"Good idea and for the record, I would never have got in a pool after my ordeal in that river but you with no bikini top was irresistible. Stay right there," he told her as he sat on the edge of the pool, trying to get the picture of seeing Pippa floating in the swollen river out of his head. He stood beside her and Rose went to put her arms around his neck so he could pick her up.

"This isn't too much is it?" she asked as he scooped her into his arms. "Does this remind you of finding that girl in the river?"

"You read about it? I expect Torchwood got more information than the press and the public," he replied, almost at the airbed and hoping nothing had decided to make itself at home for the night on it.

"Yeah, Jake sent me some links, sorry. Why did you keep it out of the papers?" she asked as he let her down gently on the airbed and looked at her, her skin glistening in the moonlight and the string lights reflected in the water.

"Why do you think eh? Can we just forget about that, I think we have more important things to discuss right now because the way I feel, I am likely to do something very stupid and attempt to have sex with you and you might regret it, if I stop halfway."

Rose looked at him as he stood beside her, trying to see how he could get on top of her without them both falling off or the airbed flipping over, then it would be the river incident all over again, just when he thought Rose was the cure for his nightmare.

"Alec, don't even think that I could blame you if you have to stop. You don't have to explain it to me. Are you gonna stand looking at me all night then or are you gonna do something about it?" Rose asked as he placed his hands on the edge of the airbed and hoped for the best.

"If I were to stay, you need a wider lounger Rose," he smiled as he tried to climb on top of her.

"I should have let you get on first," Rose admitted as he crouched over her, his cotton shorts clinging to him and Rose getting rather a good look at what was his obvious bulge.

Rose began to giggle as he placed his hands at either side of her.

"What is so funny?" he had to ask, looking at her and about to kiss her cleavage.

Rose put her finger on his belly. "You and your wet shorts, making something obvious."

"Well excuse me, you getting me all excited, Miss Tyler," Alec had to laugh, almost knocking them both into the water.

"Just kiss me Alec, we can save the rest for later," Rose tried to sound serious.

"Now you tell me when I carry you across the pool and almost tip us both into it," Alec complained, wondering how he was managing to keep his balance.

"Mmm, it's just nice out here, it's cooling off a little. I hope we're not gonna have a storm, Camille said the last one was bad, she and Richard got caught up in it because they were investigating something and he wouldn't give up."

"Well it had better not be around when I leave, I am not getting on a plane in a storm," Alec told her between kissing her cleavage.

"They would ground the plane then you'd have to stay Alec," Rose sighed as his beard tickled her skin.

"Maybe that would not be a bad thing eh?" he asked, trying to lie on her.

"Carry me back Alec, let's go to bed?" Rose asked, now the drink was wearing off and she thought she'd been acting childish.

He managed to get off without tipping Rose into the pool and picked her up, Rose leaning on his shoulder but he stood for a moment, looking down and taking in the sight of her.

"Why are you wasting your time with me Rose?" he asked, her arm around his neck.

"Don't say that Alec, we have to make the most of every moment until you have to leave but maybe that storm will do us a favour? Let me see who arrives to take over from you, I might be able to get away sooner?" Rose told him as he set off across the pool.

They had settled in bed, finishing what was almost started in the water and Rose was assuring Alec she was quite happy with taking the lead but Alec wasn't so sure.

"I know you are love," he told her, kissing her cleavage as he propped himself up on the pillow.

"Then isn't that an incentive to get yourself fixed Alec?" she told him, ruffling his hair.

"Aye, it is love, I will call your stepfather when I get back? Maybe I should have gone back via London and met with him?" he asked her.

"Yeah but then, you might have got an earlier flight. We'd have had even less time."

"Well that was the original plan, I did intend trying to get a nearer airport going back, me meeting you was a bonus. Rose, try not to leave it too long before you go back eh?"

"Yeah, I'll try, I can give my testimony on tape then I might not have to appear? If not I might be able to do it via a vid-link."

Rose was glad the legal system on this world was more technologically advanced than where she had come from.

"Then maybe I should wait for you?" he asked, going to kiss her.

The next morning, after taking their time over breakfast and since Jake wasn't there, they relaxed by the pool again until it was time to go meet the rest of the small team for lunch. While everyone was waiting at Catherine's bar for them to arrive, Fidel was asking a few questions.

"So Rose finally found someone?" Fidel asked Camille.

"Yes, it was a complete surprise, I tried constantly to set her up on dates," Camille smiled.

"Who are you kidding Camille?" Dwayne asked her. "She talked about him for weeks before he even arrived on the island."

Fidel looked puzzled. "She knew him before then?" he asked.

"No Fidel, he solved a case back in England and while it was going on, Rose and Richard were talking about it. He had just solved it when Richard was killed so they sent him over," Camille explained.

"Well if he solved a case, why did they let him come here?" Fidel wanted to know.

"Because he's ill and had just been put on medical leave. They probably thought it was an easy job for him," Dwayne replied.

"Don't say it like that Dwayne," Camille chastised him. "Watch out, they just arrived," she nodded in their direction as Rose was looking around for them.

After they had all eaten, Alec managing to avoid the fish again when Catherine made something especially for him and Rose, they broke into two groups, Rose going off to dance with Camille, JC and Dwayne while Alec was talking to Fidel about his decision to leave the island.

"I have a family now, when I got my promotion I thought that would be enough and we didn't need two sergeants," Fidel explained to Alec.

"Well Rose is leaving soon, she is coming to join me back in England though why she wants to leave here, I do not know," Alec told him. "She said she was running away, maybe I gave her a purpose to go back but I can't think why she would give all this up."

"I've only known her a short while, I knew who she was and I could never figure out why she came here," Fidel replied. "Don't put yourself down Sir, she must see something in you," he smiled as Rose turned and waved to them.

"Aye, she's something else, I can tell you that," Alec told Fidel. "I was joking with her when I arrived, about a holiday romance. Seems it turned into something else."


	17. Chapter 17

That night, things began to get more intense between the two of them though Alec still wasn't happy Rose had to take the lead.

"I already told you Alec, I'm fine with it," Rose told him, lying on him contentedly and still feeling giddy.

"I know love but I want to make it up to you when I get well again, you know that?" he asked.

"I know and I'll let you Alec but don't worry about it until then. That was really amazing, I still feel like I'm coming back down to earth again."

"Really?" he asked, not quite believing she felt the same as he did. It had been a long time since he'd felt like that.

"Yeah, we only have tomorrow night Alec, we should make it special."

"I will do my best love," he told her, putting his finger under her chin to kiss her. "I expect now is not the time to ask if you take precautions?"

Rose tapped his arm. "Fine time to be asking me that, detective inspector," she joked. "I may not have had a boyfriend while I've been here but I'm not daft, why ask me now?"

"Sorry love, I never expected we would go that far, well that I could go that far. You made me forget I was supposed to avoid physical exertion. Does that count?" he smiled.

Rose giggled into his bare chest. "Yeah, I think it just might but you're still here."

"Well it will take more than that to get rid of me Miss Tyler. Now let me on top for a while eh?"

The next morning, Rose had to go back to work, since they were one down but Alec said he couldn't sit around in the villa all day on his own.

"I will come with you, even if it is only to sit at my old desk," he told her as they made breakfast.

"Well you put Camille in charge, it's up to her," Rose told him, cutting up a banana into thin slices to put on the cereal.

"You could plead on my behalf love," Alec told her, putting the bread ready in the toaster for later.

"Well since you're so cute, I'll try. Besides, I'd just be worried about you being out here on your own, I'm sure Camille will understand that but she might order you around," Rose teased him.

"She can try, I will act like I am just an observer then, she can't object to that and I can help you with your statement. I could delay my flight a day or two?" he offered.

"Let's see what happens then? You'll have to call the airline, they might not be too happy, since you asked to fly to Exeter airport," Rose pointed out.

"Rose, I am sure I am not the only one who changes their flight arrangements," he told her as he sat down and took a sip of the fresh orange juice.

Rose brought the two bowls of cereal across and leaned down to kiss his cheek.

"I have to admit I'll miss this Alec, if you do go home tomorrow but what if I can't get away that easily? I mean a new DI arrives tomorrow or the day after, there's tons of work to be done to take that case to court and I'm the star witness. If it's someone from London, he's bound to be strict, being new."

"I was like that when I arrived in Broadchurch," Alec told her, pulling a face at the almond flavoured milk.

"You've had that milk the last few mornings Alec," Rose told him when she saw him.

"That does not mean to say I like it though," he replied, trying not to think about it.

"You wouldn't like the normal milk, trust me. It's not like back home, all sterilised and all that. Only the caterers get the good stuff for the English tourists. I quite like it," she smiled, picking out a slice of banana she couldn't manage to get on the spoon.

"Stop doing that Rose, do you not know how sexy that looks?" Alec asked her as she put it in her mouth and licked her lips.

"I've done it the last few mornings," Rose replied, going back to her cereal.

"Well I could hardly say that in front of your friend Jake, could I?" he asked, looking at her.

After fooling around clearing up, Rose drove them the police station, just as Camille got there.

"Morning Rose, Alec," Camille greeted them as they got out. "What are you doing here Alec?"

"I cannot stay at home all day, I offered to help Rose prepare her statement, as an off-duty officer, nothing more," Alec told her.

"You put me in charge," Camille informed him, not that he needed reminding.

"I am aware of that. Any objections?" he asked.

Camille looked at Rose.

"He'll be no trouble Camille, I'm a bit worried about leaving him at home, with this heat. You saw him the other day," Rose told Camille, hoping it would work.

"Well okay but just to help Rose then," Camille relented as they went inside.

Dwayne and JC were already sat at their desks, Dwayne looking up as they entered, wondering what the DI was doing there.

"Morning," he greeted them. "Fidel's boat leaves at two, I thought we could go see him off?" he asked.

"Good idea Dwayne," Rose told him. "Has the commissioner called?"

"No, why should he?" Dwayne wanted to know, giving Alec a funny look as he sat at the desk he'd occupied last week as if to ask what he was doing there.

"I just wondered, if there was any news about a replacement senior officer," Rose made the excuse up.

Dwayne somehow doubted that was the actual reason, now he knew she wanted to leave with Alec.

"Rose, why don't you get a statement sheet out and get on with your report?" Camille suggested.

"I was hoping maybe I could do a video one as well? Then I might not have to appear in court," Rose asked hopefully.

"You will have to ask the new DI when he arrives Rose," Camille replied, knowing her friend was now getting desperate to go back with her new boyfriend. "I suppose you can do one but whether he'll allow you to leave before the hearing, well that's up to him."

"We might not get another male senior officer," Dwayne pointed out. "Remember that dreadful detective sergeant I told you about when the inspector was ill and you were on your training course in Paris?" he asked Camille.

"You think she maybe got promoted?" Camille asked him.

"You never know Camille," Dwayne told her. "If she heard the inspector was murdered, she might take it as a sign she was meant to take over. I tell you, if she does, I am on the next boat out of here, I can tell you."

Rose smiled. "Was she that bad then?" she asked, looking in the stationary cupboard for the forms she needed.

"Your worst nightmare Rose, you think the inspector had some funny ways," Dwayne replied.

Alec was taking it all in, wondering who they were talking about and if he recalled Miller had been out here on holiday.

"She wasn't called Miller was she?" Alec couldn't help but ask.

"No Sir, Angela something or other, I can't remember. The inspector soon put her in her place though," he smiled.

"Dwayne, can you set the camera up for later please?" Rose asked him as she wheeled her chair across to Alec's desk.

"Sure thing Rose. So who is coming to see Fidel off later?" he asked.

"You all go, I can stay," Alec offered. "I'm not going near that harbour again, too many boats, it's worse than where I was living."

Camille laughed. "So you swap one coastal town for another then you go back?" she asked. "You are going to have your work cut out with him Rose."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Rose laughed back. "Best get on with these then, hadn't I? Don't forget I'll need some time off tomorrow, will you?"

"No, we might be meeting the new inspector at the same time," Camille told her.

Rose was all finished a few hours later and she hoped the video evidence she had given, with Alec interviewing her as the officer who had been in charge of the case at the time would be sufficient. They were leaning on the veranda drinking tea, Alec trying to stay in the little shade there was.

Dwayne had watched them go outside, Alec with his arm around Rose.

"So, you'll be going over for the wedding then?" Dwayne joked to Camille.

"I doubt it Dwayne," Camille smiled. "Well not unless she pays for the tickets."

"You never know, they might come back and have an island wedding?" Dwayne suggested. "I mean if he gets himself fixed, they might."

"We will soon find out," Camille smiled as the phone rang.

It was the commissioner, informing her London would be sending a new detective inspector and would arrive the following afternoon.

"Do you want me to meet him Sir?" Camille asked.

"Why do you ask?" the commissioner wanted to know. "I think Detective Inspector Hardy's arrival was a little different, him not being in good health. I am sure his replacement can find his own way? How is the inspector?"

"He put me in temporary charge after Holmes was arrested but he has been here this morning helping Sergeant Tyler with her statement. Sir, will she be able to submit a video testimony, I know she wants to go back home for him to have his surgery," Camille asked him.

"That will be up to the court to decide Detective Sergeant Bordey. Still, if she is out of the country at the time, it may be permitted, as long as she attends the hearing, I don't foresee any problems. By the way, I have been told your new inspector goes by the name of Humphrey Goodman. London had been lining someone up in the event the case was solved quickly."

"Thank you for letting me know Sir," Camille was telling him as Rose and Alec wandered back inside.

On the veranda, they had been talking quietly, looking out at the quiet empty marketplace and Alec being glad it had been busy when Holmes was apprehended.

"You won't miss this place, will you Alec?" Rose had asked him, putting her hand on his.

"I have not been here long enough Rose. You soon made it your home though," he replied, pushing his sunglasses on his nose.

Rose thought he looked rather too sexy in the thick blue framed sunglasses.

"Yeah, it was easy really. I can walk around without being bothered by anyone, the shopkeepers aren't trying to impress me and no journalists jumping out at me," Rose told him.

"Ah, you will have to watch out for the nosy town's journalist in Broadchurch," Alec smiled. "The moment you arrive, your secret will be out that you are hiding in a small Dorset coastal town."

Rose put her head on his shoulder, putting her empty mug on the ledge.

"Guess that's a small price to pay? I'm sure you can keep him in order Alec?"

"He may leave the town's newspaper for a better job, he was getting friendly with a big city reporter before I left," Alec told her, kissing the top of her head.

"Ah, the one who thinks you're the worst cop in Britain?" Rose smiled kissing his cheek. "I can get her to take that back, trust me."

"I can fight my own battles Rose. Who actually reads that stuff anyway?" he asked her.

As they walked back inside, Camille relayed the news from the commissioner.

"I asked him about you giving evidence but he said it was up to the court to decide," Camille told Rose, who went back to her desk.

"Well, they'll have to send for me, I'm going home as soon as I can. So, who are they sending then?" Rose asked her.

"Someone called Humphrey Goodman. Ever heard of him Sir?" Camille asked Alec.

Alec looked up, leaning back carefully in the chair. "Should I have?" he replied, tapping his fingers on the desk.

"We'd all better have an early lunch if we're seeing Fidel off," Rose suggested. "Whose turn is it to go?"

They all looked at her.

"You asked for that Rose," Alec told her. "I need a walk, I will go with you."

While they were waiting for their orders from Catherine, they sat at a table with a bottle of cold water each, Alec holding his to his forehead.

"Richard always used to do that," Rose smiled at him, sipping at the water. "It'll go hot if you keep doing that."

Alec took the hint and began to drink some. He was only in his longer shorts as he called them and a short sleeved shirt, that Rose's housekeeper had washed and ironed for him on Friday.

Catherine was leaning over the bar while her assistant got the sandwiches ready. She didn't do take-outs for everyone, just the Saint-Marie police force, well the town's police force.

"Ready to go home Alec?" Catherine asked, going to join them.

"Yes, how do you put up with this heat?" he replied, wanting to tip the rest of the water over his head.

He knew it wouldn't do much good though so perhaps another dip in the pool when they got back to the villa was in order? He thought he would never welcome the chance to cool off in a swimming pool but it had become a necessity.

"Poor Alec," Catherine patted his arm that was resting on the table. "At least you don't insist on wearing a suit and tie, like Richard always did," she smiled. "Camille said his brother had taken him home."

"Yeah, I wish I could go back for the funeral. I forgot to ask Camille when it was," Rose told her.

"Never mind Rose, I am sure they understand. Did your two friends get home?" Catherine asked.

"Yeah, I should imagine so, I've not heard from them. I was gonna ask Jake if he could get to Richard's funeral," Rose replied.

Alec was looking uncomfortable.

"Are you okay Alec?" Catherine asked him.

"Yes, I am fine. Perhaps I should have stayed in the station in front of the fan?" he wondered.

Catherine went to get their orders and Rose got up.

"Come on, let's get you back then, I don't want to have to carry you," she smiled at him.

Rose wasn't so sure about going with the others to see Fidel off as they were setting off.

"You all go and give my best to Fidel," Rose told them, thinking maybe she should take Alec home.

"Okay Rose, I'm sure he'll understand," Camille assured her. "You look after Alec. Maybe you should take him home when we get back?"

"We still have work to do Camille," Rose reminded her.

"Alec is more important than paperwork Rose, we can manage," Camille assured her. "Do you want me to make that an order?"

Rose looked across at Alec, who was facing the fan and trying to keep cool.

"Okay, I'll take him home when you get back," Rose agreed, hoping he'd last until then. "Want to meet for a drink later? Come round, all of you and we'll have a going away party for Alec. Bring some drinks with you."

Dwayne was never one to miss a party. "We'll do that then Rose, we'll come by around seven, I hope you have some party food?"

"Stop it Dwayne," Camille laughed. "It's just a few drinks, take no notice of him Rose."

Once they had left, Rose went to sit on the corner of the desk.

"Sure you're okay Alec?" she asked, now getting worried about him.

"Yes, I will be fine but them all dropping by later?" he questioned.

"They're my friends Alec, they just want to say goodbye to you. I wish I could ask the commissioner if I can go with you tomorrow but it's not up to him. I've never been the star witness before."

"You will do fine Rose," Alec assured her. "I'm not sure I want to go back on my own now."

At the risk of being caught, she went to sit on his lap, putting her arm around him.

"Alec, you have to go, I'm really worried about you. It'll be cool on the plane, you'll feel better, I promise. Before you set off, you should inform the airline of your condition."

"They already know from when I came here Rose. I will be better once I am on my way. There is just one thing though," he told her.

"Oh, what's that then?" Rose smiled, kissing his cheek.

"We say goodbye properly before you take me to the airport because I will not be able to do it as I want with people around."

When the others got back, Rose gathered her things and said she'd see them all later.

"Don't forget the drinks," she told them as Alec went outside, his jacket hanging on his finger over his shoulder and putting his sunglasses on.

"We won't, see you later," Camille smiled. "Rose, is Alec okay?"

"He'll be fine, I'm getting him in the pool for a few hours to cool off. He would have been better if he'd not been ill Camille. I have to get back as soon as I can, even if it means getting my stepfather to intervene but he can't interfere with the court process. I just hope the new DI is the understanding kind and lets me take unpaid leave."

Once they got back to the villa, Rose insisted Alec got changed and into the pool.

"Wish you'd got some swim shorts now?" Rose asked him as they went upstairs.

"I hardly need them now I am going back Rose," Alec told her. "Are you wearing that bikini again by any chance?"

"No, I wanted to show you my blue and yellow one, you'll like it," she teased, taking it out of the drawer and waving it in front of him as he got changed.

Putting a t-shirt on he then debated whether to strip down in front of Rose or skulk off to the bathroom to put his other shorts on, since it involved taking his under shorts off if he was going to spend a few hours in the pool.

"You know I would never have gone in water again if you had not been wearing that other bikini Rose," he told her, taking his longer shorts off.

"I know and I'm really sorry you had to be the one to find that young girl Alec. I once got put off something and it took me a long time to get over it but that fear goes away, when you have someone to help you."

"You mean the friend you lost Rose?" he asked her.

Rose nodded. "Talk to Pete, then I can tell you anything you want to know, if we're still friends?"

"What makes you think you can put me off love?" he asked, putting his arms around her. "Your friend Mickey did not manage that, what can be worse than having a staring contest with him?"

Rose thought he had no idea.

"You might think that now Alec," Rose told him, taking off her green sleeveless top she'd been wearing then unzipping her jeans shorts and stepping out of them.

She went up to him, lifting his t-shirt at the front and touched him.

"You might have told me to delay putting it on?" Alec smiled as she ran her fingers up to his chest.

"Then why did ya?" Rose teased him. "Are you going to finish getting changed in the bathroom or am I?"

It was too much for both of them. It was one thing messing around in the pool and sleeping together but as Alec was about to take off his shorts, Rose picked up her bikini and ran out of the bedroom. She came back ten minutes later after telling herself she had already blown it before Pete had talked to Alec. He was sitting on the bed when she crept back in.

"Sorry," she told him.

"No, there is no need to be sorry. Rose, we just have to get used to each other, this is all happening so fast."

"Yeah, I know that. There's something I need to tell you Alec."

"It can wait, you promised me a dip in the pool. You look amazing in that bikini, leave the sarong eh?"

"Only if you take that t-shirt off," Rose teased him, going for the hem. "No carrying me through the pool either," she warned him as he took the t-shirt off.

"I am not that bad Rose," he told her. 


	18. Chapter 18

After a few hours cooling off, Alec felt a little better but they decided they would just lie on the airbed and not attempt anything else. They made their way back through the pool after Rose swam for a while, still not being able to tempt Alec to join her. Rose had swum back to him, Alec helping her back on the airbed.

"Aw, I'm getting you all wet now," Rose giggled.

"In a nice way, I am still trying to cool off," Alec replied.

"I'll go get some cold drinks then?" Rose smiled as they lay on their sides.

"I will come with you, your friends will be arriving soon," Alec told her as she leaned on him to get back in the water.

"Yeah, we should get something to eat before they get here," Rose agreed.

After getting changed, Rose assuring Alec he would be fine in his t-shirt and shorts, he went upstairs to start packing, wondering if he should really go or not but it was getting too late to change his travel plans. Rose stood in the bedroom doorway.

"I wish you could stay," she told him as he finished by zipping up the holdall he had bought for his new clothes.

"So do I Rose, let's just forget about it tonight eh?" he replied.

"Yeah, fine. Oh, that must be them," she told him as the doorbell rang. "I hope they've not brought half the patrons of Catherine's bar with them."

Rose went downstairs to let them in but while they were waiting, Dwayne, who had two bottles in his hand as well as a white plastic bag with some party food was betting the two of them were making out before Alec left.

"Leave them Dwayne," Camille told him, wondering what was keeping Rose. "Maybe she's helping him with his packing?"

"Is that what they are calling it?" Dwayne chuckled. "What did you bring JC?" he asked.

"Beer, what do you think Dwayne?" JC asked, holding up the pack as he got it out of the taxi.

Rose was just opening the door as Alec followed her downstairs.

"Hey, come in," Rose greeted them, surprised there were only the three of them.

"You were expecting more of us?" Dwayne grinned as he held up the bag of food.

"Yeah, knowing you Dwayne," Rose smiled as Alec joined her, putting his arm around her and watching Dwayne head for the patio after putting the bag in Rose's hand.

"Where are the glasses Rose?" Camille asked, going into the kitchen.

"Can't you remember Camille?" Rose laughed as she followed her friend.

Alec went to put some music on and waited for Rose and Camille to emerge from the kitchen as he saw Dwayne and JC opening two bottles of beer.

"Hey Chief, come and join us," Dwayne called out to Alec. "I think Camille brought some soft drinks for you."

Alec didn't need reminding he wasn't allowed to drink any alcohol, not that he'd bothered to tell Joe Miller that when he'd been invited for dinner.

Camille was putting the party food on some large plates and Rose got the glasses out.

"So, are you sad Alec is leaving in the morning?" Camille was asking her.

"Yeah, I wish he could stay but this heat's no good for him," Rose told her sadly.

"Well at least he has the sense to dress for the climate," Camille replied, picking up the two plates. "You want to go with him, don't you?"

"Yeah but at least I get to go on the first part of the journey with him Camille," Rose told her. "The thing is, I'm not sure I can watch his plane take off."

"He will find it just as difficult to get on that second plane Rose," Camille assured her. "Does the airline know he's ill?"

"Yeah, he told them when he was coming here but I'm not happy about letting him go back on his own. He says he's gonna find us a place to live but I don't care where he finds."

While Camille and Rose joined in the dancing, Alec was watching through the patio window but Rose turned and saw him, breaking away.

"Hey, we could play something slow," she told him as it was getting dark and he'd switched the lights on.

Going back inside, she found a CD with more slower songs and set it to play random tracks. Then she took his hand and led him outside, the others sitting on the lounge chairs. As they swayed in time to a Diana Ross tune, Camille got up, nudging Dwayne and JC.

"I think we should leave them," Camille hinted, almost whispering as Dwayne got up, finishing his beer.

Rose looked up from leaning on Alec's shoulder.

"Hey, are you all going home?" Rose asked, feeling the effects of two rum punches Dwayne had crudely made out of what she had in the way of fruit and some fresh orange juice plus a bottle of beer, which she didn't normally drink.

"You have an early start tomorrow Rose and you need some time with Alec," Camille told her as Dwayne was calling for two cabs.

"Yeah, thanks for coming though, we appreciate it. I'll see you when I get back from putting Alec on the plane home."

"There's no rush Rose, I'm not expecting the new DI until later on in the day," Camille told her, putting her arm around Rose and whispering, "Just you take care of Alec."

"I will," Rose promised her.

As the three of them waited outside, Dwayne asked why they were leaving early.

"Come on Dwayne, it's their last night together, let them dance," Camille told him.

Out on the patio, Rose and Alec had resumed dancing.

"Rose, maybe we should just get some sleep eh?" Alec asked her as she leaned into him. "We have an early start and you have to drive me to the airport though I think it best I drive."

"What gives you that idea Alec?" Rose smiled at him. "I'll have to leave all this until I get back," she told him, looking at the remains of the party food and the empty bottles and glasses.

"What about your cleaner?" Alec asked.

"Oh yeah. Guess I should have warned her," Rose grinned, covering her mouth and giggling.

"Rose, you only invited them at the last minute," Alec reminded her, picking up the plates so the insects wouldn't have a midnight feast.

Rose picked up the empty glasses and followed him to the kitchen.

"I'm fine Alec, I can hold my drinks," Rose smiled wickedly at him.

"Yes, I can see that Rose," he told her as she swayed in front of him. "We have to leave early tomorrow, we should go to bed."

"Whatever you say, lover. What time will we have to leave in the morning anyway? You never said."

"Did I not?" Alec asked her, tipping the food in the bin. "The flight to my connecting one is at nine fifteen, then there is an hour to wait and your flight back is half an hour after I depart so you won't have long to wait. I am going to miss you sweetheart," he told her, going to kiss her.

"Alec, I don't want to fool around tonight, I want you properly."

"Then I will make sure the doors are locked and you go upstairs and find something nice to wear in bed?" Alec suggested.

"Yeah, my best underwear?" Rose smiled wickedly.

"Then I will hurry," Alec smiled, not sure if he could manage any more than last night but the thought of seeing Rose in her skimpy underwear was worth the try.

Rose stood in front of the bathroom mirror after brushing her teeth and told herself she could do this. They had got really close last night but she had never committed herself to a man before, being with Mickey had been mostly about what he wanted, to just mess around and so that was what she'd thought all men wanted – until Alec had come along.

Alec was now waiting in the bedroom, since the bathroom was occupied so he'd taken the opportunity to strip to his shorts and was pacing the floor, wondering if he could actually get on the plane back home even though Rose was taking the shorter journey with him. Could he leave her standing there, waving him off when he didn't know how long it would be before he would see her again?

Rose almost made him jump when she crept up behind him, since the bedroom door was open.

"Hey, have you been waiting for me?" she asked him. "Sorry, you can use the bathroom now, if ya want?"

"You mean miss you getting undressed?" he asked, sounding disappointed.

"Well I can wait for you in my best underwear?" Rose offered.

"Rose, I don't know if I can get on that plane without you tomorrow," he admitted.

"Alec, you have to, you'll just make yourself worse staying here. I mean you'll go crazy staying here all day while I'm at work, it's the only cool place for you. I don't want you to go Alec but you need to find us a place to rent and call my stepfather about your surgery. You promised me."

"I know love, I never told you but I have a pre-op appointment this week, I was going to go ahead with it after I spoke to your stepfather."

Rose went to put her arms around him.

"That's great, you should have said. Pete should tell you about me in person, not over the phone so arrange a meeting with him, yeah?"

"Aye, I have to go back though I do not want to, I know that love. I would just make you worry about me all day and I have things to do when I get back. This trip was unexpected but it was worth it."

Rose went to put her arms around him. "Want to stay for the show?" she asked. "You started without me."

"I was waiting for you love. Here, let me help you eh?" he offered.

Once Rose was just in her underwear, Alec said he'd be back in a few minutes but while he was in the bathroom, which wasn't quite as cool as the bedroom, he started feeling hot again. Now, despite him wanting to stay, he knew it was impossible. Even the warm weather in Broadchurch had not been as bad as what he had experienced here. He had tried to put on a brave face the last few days in front of Rose but he wouldn't be able to fool her much longer.

Rose was sat in bed, her arms hugging her knees and looked up when Alec came back into the bedroom.

"Are you okay Alec?" she asked as he turned out the light.

"Yes love, it is just the thought of leaving you behind tomorrow. I will be fine when I get back to a more tolerable climate. Now, are we going to make the most of my last night?"

"I'm just worried about you, that's all. When you were too hot earlier, I thought you were going to pass out on me."

"No, it may have been too hot but I would not have passed out. When I have been for my pre-op, I will know if I can go ahead with the surgery," he told her as he leaned over her.

"Ah, I go on top, in case you've forgotten?" she reminded him as he was about to climb on top of her. Half expecting him to say forget it then, Rose made him roll over onto his back. "You don't have anything to prove to me Alec, I know you'll get well again soon."

"I am glad you have confidence in me then?" he asked as Rose went for his shorts.

As they both felt the pleasure running through them, Rose knew something was different this time and hoped Alec wouldn't give out on her but as they made one final effort, Rose let out a scream of delight and toppled over onto her side. Then she began giggling.

"What is so funny Rose?" Alec managed to ask her, trying to get his breath back and recover.

"Sorry, I thought I was going to burst then, that was different from last night. That was it, wasn't it? That's how it really feels?"

"Yes Rose, that is how it feels though I am somewhat surprised that was your first time," he told her.

"I never found anyone before but I'm glad it was with you Alec. Sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I am fine, no need to fuss, I will recover," he replied, still not believing he was capable but there again, he'd put himself down too much lately.

"Is it okay to lie on you again?" she asked, running her finger down his chest.

Without answering, he turned onto his side and climbed over her. "Let me lie on you first eh?" he asked her, going to kiss her cleavage.

Rose could hardly deny him that but eventually, they cleaned up a little and put some underwear back on and Rose lay across him.

"I'll miss you when you go tomorrow Alec," Rose told him, reaching up for a kiss.

"I know love, I expect the time will go very slowly. Shame we don't have a time machine to speed things up eh?" he asked.

"Yeah, we could fast-forward. I think I will ask the commissioner for unpaid leave before the new DI arrives after all, I mean when he's just arrived it's better he's told I'm leaving. They can always get JP back."

"Yes love, they can so just you ask. Maybe you can call him in the morning before we set off?"

"Yeah, good idea Alec, though the new DI might not be too happy about it but I'll have to explain it's urgent I return home."

"Then let us hope the commissioner is agreeable without getting you fired eh love?" Alec asked her.

Morning came around too soon for both of them, just kissing and getting close before getting out of bed but once they were ready to leave, Alec stopped her opening the door.

"Rose, I said I could not say goodbye as I wanted when we get to the airport, so one last kiss eh?" he asked.

The kiss ended, Rose settled back down on her feet as he'd lifted her up.

"Yeah, airport security would have grounded us if we'd done that in the terminal," Rose smiled, as their arms had been around each other.

"Maybe that is not such a bad idea?" Alec smiled back. "We should go, do you want me to drive?" he asked, just before eight.

"Nah, you sobered me up last night, come on before I decide to get on that other plane with you."

"Then that would not be a bad idea either, should they have a spare seat," Alec told her.

"You know I want to go with you Alec," Rose told him as she remote unlocked the car and locked the villa.

"I know love but as you pointed out, you have to do this properly and you have to get the case ready for court. You also have not packed either," he pointed out as he put his luggage in the back.

"Sure you've got everything?" Rose asked as they got in the car.

"Maybe I left something on purpose so I have an excuse to miss the plane?" he replied as they drove off.

Rose found a parking spot at the airport and they went to the check-in desk, getting their boarding passes and Alec retaining the holdall.

"Don't lose your luggage like Richard used to do, will you?" Rose smiled as they waited to board the small plane that would take them for Alec to get his connecting flight.

"No, I will try not to love. The commissioner is taking his time calling you back," Alec told her, as Rose sat with the phone in her hand after being told the commissioner was in a meeting.

"Well I hope he calls soon or he'll be getting a replacement even sooner," Rose replied.

Rose had no sooner said that when her phone rang, ten minutes before they were due to board the plane.

"Ah, Sergeant Tyler, I was told you wanted to speak to me?" the commissioner asked her.

"Yes Sir, about my remaining here to testify. Has Camille spoken to you?" Rose asked, having a feeling her friend would have done so.

"Yes and while I agreed you may submit video testimony, the final word is with the court, they may expect you to come back for any trial," the commissioner told her. "Are you wanting to leave urgently?"

"Yes Sir, I'm really worried about DI Hardy, I'd like to go back as soon as I can by taking unpaid leave."

"I see. Well I will discuss it when the new detective inspector arrives. I would send for someone from the other station but that depends how permanent it is. Are you planning on coming back?" the commissioner asked her as Alec indicated their flight was being called.

"Honestly Sir, no, I don't think I will be. Our flight to St Barts is being called, I'm going with him for his connecting flight," Rose told the commissioner.

"Then I will give it some thought, you see the inspector off," the commissioner told her.

As Rose and Alec sat on the small plane as it taxied down the runway, Alec asked if she was okay.

"I would have been if he'd just told me yes instead of making me wait. What does he expect?" Rose answered him.

"There have been a lot of changes in a short space of time love, give him chance to think about it eh?"

When they landed a short time later in St Barts, Alec hoping his case would get transferred to the right plane or he really would have to go back, Rose got some tea and they sat by the window.

"I'm gonna use my badge to go through to the departure lounge with you," Rose told him, sipping her tea.

Alec smiled and touched her hand. "I would expect nothing less from you love," he replied, wishing he could just wait to get on the plane on his own as she was just making things worse for both of them.

"You'll call me when you get to Broadchurch, won't you?" Rose asked him.

"Yes, when I arrive in Exeter, I will book a room for the night then call you on my way there. Then tomorrow, I'll book a caravan if I have to until you get back. Don't make a fuss over the details eh?" he replied.

Alec's flight was called and Rose went forward with him, finding there was no separate departure lounge and the gate led directly to the plane, since Rose had been taking no notice of the surroundings. The flight attendant took Alec's boarding pass and checked his ticket.

"Sir, we've been informed of your condition, please make us aware if you are feeling unwell," he was told. "Sorry Miss, you'll have to remain here," she said to Rose.

Rose went in her shoulder bag and brought out her ID. "Can I go with him now?" Rose asked defiantly.

The attendant looked at Alec, who just raised his eyebrows.

"I suggest you don't argue with her," he told the flight attendant.

"Yes, Sergeant Tyler, go ahead, someone will let you back in," the attendant informed her.

They went outside, Alec joining the queue to get on the plane, seeing he was the last and thinking most passengers were already onboard and that the plane was just making a stopover here.

"Bye Alec, take care of yourself," Rose told him, hanging back as the other attendants greeted the passengers, now only a few at the top of the steps.

"I will love, just join me as soon as you can," Alec replied as someone from behind urged him to board the plane and only one of the attendants was stood at the top of the steps. "Bye Rose, I love you darlin'."

After a brief kiss, Alec climbed the steps, thankful he'd taken his pills before setting off. Rose turned and began walking the short distance back to the terminal, not caring if she could get back inside or not but her own flight was in less than thirty minutes. Alec had got seated, disturbing another man as he'd been allocated an inside seat and it wasn't on the side where Rose had walked off, which was somewhat annoying but maybe a blessing, Alec thought. At least he wouldn't have to watch Rose waving at the plane because now, her heart would be just as broken as his was.


	19. Chapter 19

As Rose boarded her own plane back to the island, she was trying to hold back the tears as she sat alone and the flight attendant asked if she was okay. Once she landed, she retrieved her car and drove to the station, where Camille greeted her when she entered.

"Rose, why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Camille asked her.

"No, we have work to do so I can go home so where do you want me to start?"

"Holmes's lawyer was asking for you a while ago," Camille told her.

"What for?" Rose asked, Dwayne looking at her.

"You'd better tell her Camille," Dwayne suggested.

"Tell me what? What's going on?" Rose wanted to know.

"It seems he has a few questions for you. I told him you were busy and would get back to him. You had better call one of your own and not from his office," Camille explained.

Rose sat at her desk and called her stepfather, who was less than pleased.

"Why would he want to talk to you?" Pete demanded to know. "Holmes was caught trying to kidnap you, that proves his guilt."

"I know Dad, what's Holmes up to? This is gonna delay me coming home. Alec's on his way back, he's on a flight to Exeter to save him travelling from London. He'll contact you when he gets back. I'll have to contact the other law firm in the town before I speak to anyone concerning the case," Rose told him.

"You do that Rose, just tell them Vitex will be paying, we'll do it through them. Everyone in any law business will know who you are," Pete assured her.

"Yeah, I'll call someone now and speak to them. Holmes wouldn't say much the other day, why now?" Rose wondered.

Camille walked over to her. "Don't worry Rose, you get this sorted, we know you are worried about Alec going back on his own. We left your lunch in the refrigerator, Dwayne was passing so he called in. The commissioner phoned, he says you are in a hurry to finish here and asked me to talk the new inspector when he arrives."

"Thanks Camille, I hated seeing Alec get on that other plane just as much as he hated getting on it. He was going to wait for me to get finished but I persuaded him he'd just suffer with the heat here," Rose replied, looking at his empty chair.

Rose got through to the other law firm on the island and was put through to Mr Jenkins.

"Yes Miss Tyler, I know who you are," Mr Jenkins told her. "I heard you got someone for the murder of DI Poole but why is his solicitor wanting to speak to you? He should have been asking questions when his client was being charged. I will be there in an hour or so to give you some advice but in the meantime, do not speak to his defence team."

"I won't, trust me but I think I know why Holmes is doing this," Rose replied, looking at Camille.

"Because of who you are Miss Tyler?" she was asked.

"Partly but I'll tell you the rest when you get here."

Camille brought her some tea over and put her hand on Rose's shoulder.

"Maybe you should not have acted as a Torchwood agent Rose?" she told her.

"It makes no difference Camille, Jake will have told my stepfather, he'll back us but we never actually questioned Holmes so I don't know why he's doing this," Rose replied.

"He's after your money Rose," Dwayne joined in. "He's after compensation because he knows who you are."

"Do you think, Dwayne?" Rose tried to laugh.

"I think that's rather obvious Dwayne," Camille smiled. "Leave it to your solicitor Rose, take all the time you need. With the witness statements and the timings plus Holmes trying to abduct you, we have him, even without your testimony but he knows you saw him when you were talking to Richard, that's mainly why he's doing this. He's trying to eliminate you as a credible witness by saying you acted illegally as a Torchwood agent."

"I gathered that Camille but he has no grounds to eliminate me. I saw him last Monday night, I saw the way Richard was watching him. If only he'd said something Camille, it could have saved him."

"I know Rose but that was Richard for you. I ordered some flowers to be sent to his family, it's a shame none of us can attend," Camille told her.

"My stepfather is sending some flowers too, I have to call Jake and see if he can attend on our behalf," Rose replied.

"I'm sure he will Rose. Now, why don't you have an early lunch before your solicitor gets here?" Camille suggested.

"I wish Alec could have stayed but after yesterday, I was really worried about him. He told me he's got a hospital appointment on Thursday to make sure he can have his surgery but now, I don't know if I'll get back in time. I won't be able to leave if this isn't sorted, it's not fair Camille."

Camille patted her friend's back. "I know Rose but I will back you with the new inspector for when it is sorted," she assured Rose.

"Thanks Camille. Well, what do you want me to do?" Rose asked.

"Just go through the witness statements until we clear this up," Camille told her. "There is nothing much else you can do at this stage, we will have to wait to see what the new inspector wants to do, with you being involved."

"Yeah put me on unpaid leave, hopefully," Rose managed to smile.

"Maybe but you may be ordered by the court not to leave the island. No doubt Holmes's legal team will ask the court to make that an order. You and Jake should have made it official," Camille smiled back. "Don't worry about your boyfriend, he's survived this long."

"Yeah, he has and now, he's gonna wait for me before he has his surgery and I don't want him to," Rose sighed. "I promised him I'd be there for him."

"He knows you have to finish this Rose. When the court agrees, you can go home then come back or testify by video link. Now, you had better hope they allow your testimony," Camille told her.

Just then, the commissioner walked in.

"Good morning team," he greeted them as they all stood up, Dwayne glancing at the clock. "Sergeant Tyler, I trust the inspector is on his way home?" he asked Rose.

"Yes Sir, he's on his way. Have you spoken with court officials yet Sir?" she wanted to know.

"That is why I am here but first, let me introduce you to your new inspector."

They all turned around and went to the window to see a man with blonde hair struggling up the steps with a suitcase, Dwayne shaking his head.

"Maybe you should go help him Dwayne?" Camille teased him as the man continued to struggle to keep a bag on his shoulder at the same time. "How did he get here so fast?"

"You will have to ask him that yourself. Sergeant Tyler, it seems like there is a spot of bother, would you care to explain?" the commissioner asked her as the new inspector stood in the doorway.

"Yes, I would like to hear that as well. Hello everyone. You must be Rose Tyler then?" he smiled at Rose, putting his shoulder bag on the floor by his case.

Rose thought it was just her luck to get someone who knew who she was but there again, who back in England didn't? Humphrey held out his head to shake Dwayne's, JC's and Camille's, leaving Rose until last.

"So, you're having a few problems?" he asked Rose shaking her hand and not letting go, Rose frowning at him as he realised.

"Sergeant Tyler here is our main witness Inspector, maybe she should explain it to you? I am on my way to meet with court officials but meanwhile, I suggest you keep your work on the case to a minimum, understood?" the commissioner asked her.

"Yes Sir, I will. What if I'm barred from testifying though?" she asked.

"In light of what I have just been informed, it will be a loss but not entirely impossible to prove the case against the suspect. You should have informed me your Torchwood colleague and yourself were going to interview him."

"Sorry Sir but no interview took place, we did all the talking, he only said a few words and most of them were that he wanted his solicitor. I don't get why he's even mentioned it and brought all this up," Rose replied, seeing her new boss grinning at her.

"Even so Sergeant Tyler, did Detective Inspector Hardy agree?" the commissioner asked her.

"Excuse me Sir," Camille spoke up. "I was in charge at the time, DI Hardy had just handed over to me. He and Sergeant Tyler were leaving when she suggested they tried as Torchwood agents to get Holmes to talk."

"I take full responsibility Sir," Rose defended herself. "I thought Holmes would talk, without asking him any questions."

"Why would he do that?" Humphrey wanted to know, leaning back on the window ledge.

"Another Torchwood agent was with me, we thought if we talked about what had happened, Holmes would trip himself up," Rose explained.

"So, let me get this right? You thought he would correct you if you got something wrong?" Humphrey asked her.

Dwayne thought that was what Rose had just said.

"Well that was the idea but Holmes seemed to think we were using mind tricks on him," Rose tried not to laugh.

"Were you?" Humphrey smiled.

"No, we were just seeing how he would react, he didn't have to speak," Rose replied, wishing he'd stop grinning at her and thinking it was a good thing Alec wasn't there otherwise illness or no illness, he would have told the new DI to back off.

"Is that standard Torchwood practice then? Get them to believe you're not trying to interrogate them?" he asked.

"Something like that but why complain now?" Rose wanted to know.

"He's had time to think about it?" Camille offered. "We don't know what he has said to his solicitor yet."

"True," the commissioner added. "I will go to the court and see what I can find out but I may have to ask you to step down Sergeant Tyler, until this is resolved. I know that is what you wanted but they still may not permit you to leave."

"Were you going somewhere?" Humphrey asked her, looking disappointed.

"Rose was going home to join her boyfriend," Camille had to go and tell him, Rose looking at her.

"You were going to take some leave to go visit?" Humphrey wanted to know.

"No, I was going home, I was wanting unpaid leave then come back for the trial, then I was resigning," Rose explained.

Humphrey looked even more disappointed, Rose hoped he hadn't taken the job just because she was here otherwise he was in for a shock.

"I will take my leave," the commissioner told them, putting his hat back on. "I will inform you what the court decides, Sergeant Tyler, you will let me know what your solicitor advises? I trust you have engaged the services of one?"

"Yes Sir, he will be here soon and I'll follow his advice," Rose replied.

"Good, carry on team," he addressed them all.

"So, does anyone know where I'm staying?" Humphrey asked.

Everyone looked at Rose.

"What?" she asked, sitting down and wishing she'd eaten that sandwich but that would have to wait. "JC, did you clear DI Poole's old place?" she asked him, making him lose the grin on his face.

"Yes, the inspector's brother took anything that was his on Saturday morning before he left," Camille replied.

"So, where is it?" Humphrey asked. "Didn't the other DI stay there?"

Dwayne decided the new arrival would find out sooner or later. "He stayed with Rose," he announced.

"Dwayne, that's enough," Camille chastised him. "Sir, DI Hardy had a heart condition and Rose let him stay with her, he was not so good in this heat."

"I see then?" Humphrey replied. "Well, I don't have that excuse and you wanted to know how I got here so fast? I was approached last week and was told someone had filled the vacancy on a temporary basis. I was already packed and just waiting to be told when to leave. You may as well all know, I've recently separated from my wife, I wanted a fresh start."

Rose didn't like how he looked at her as he said it. Had he volunteered to come here before or after he'd found out she was here? She'd never met him before, why was he so interested that she'd be here? Then it hit her. He was a secret admirer of hers, along with half of the male population in the western hemisphere but she belonged with Alec now and nothing was going to change that.

Rose decided before he got the chance to say anything, she was going to set the record straight but was about to when a tall thin man entered the building.

"I'm looking for Sergeant Tyler?" the man announced, holding a black briefcase that reminded Camille of Richard's.

"That's me," Rose told him, standing up since Humphrey was hiding her from view.

"Could we talk in private?" the man asked, looking at everyone.

"Use the back," Camille suggested where they used for an 'interview' room.

As Rose went off followed by her solicitor, Humphrey had a few questions.

"So, what's been going on between DI Hardy leaving and me arriving?" he asked those remaining.

Dwayne was about to say 'what do you think' but thought better of it.

As Camille was telling him, Rose's solicitor was getting his large notepad out of his briefcase, Rose thinking he must be expecting her to tell him a lot.

"Seems you have a spot of bother Sergeant Tyler or do you prefer me to address you as Miss Tyler?" Mr Jenkins asked her.

"Just Rose will do and I think I've more or less been suspended, thanks to the suspect. I mean he tries to kidnap me in front of the station with my boss getting into the car with me and my colleagues watching and then has the nerve to say I spooked him while we were talking to him," Rose complained.

"Just tell me what you spoke to Mr Holmes about on Saturday morning because I have since learned he has made a complaint about you and your fellow Torchwood agent. Why did you get involved as an agent and not a police officer?" he wanted to know.

"I was off duty at the time and he was refusing to talk, even with his solicitor present," Rose replied.

"So you called another agent to join you?" he asked.

"No, my stepfather sent my two friends to protect me, being who I am and they just happened to be agents. I saw the suspect on Monday night when I was with DI Poole, I could identify him so after he came back, he went after me, to stop me from testifying. Can't anyone see what he's doing?" Rose asked. "He's trying to stop me being able to say in court he's the one I saw."

"Yes, that might be the reason, Rose but you only witnessed DI Poole looking across at him, where is the proof he actually was the one who killed him?"

"Who else could it have been?" Rose asked, a bit surprised since he was supposed to be on her side. "We have witnesses who saw him near the jewellery store and he tried to leave the island in a hurry. Then he comes back and tries to silence the only one who saw Richard's reaction to him. They knew each other, the arrest reports from DI Poole's old station prove it."

While they were talking, Dwayne stood in front of Camille's desk.

"So, are we going to stick by her?" he asked since the new DI had taken a taxi to his accommodation after being given the address and the key.

"Of course we are Dwayne," Camille replied.

"You know, when Holmes tried to kidnap her, I don't think he intended letting her go," Dwayne told her.

"He would have held her to ransom Dwayne, even Alec said that. Once he got away from the island, he would have let her go, even when he found out she worked for Torchwood. Think about it Dwayne, the police may have limited resources but what if he already knew she was a Torchwood agent?"

"How could he have done Camille?" Dwayne wanted to know.

"Well maybe not then but he knew who she was enough not to kill her on the island," Camille replied.

"Yes, but he may have planned on finishing the job once he got the money from her stepfather."

"With every Torchwood agent out looking for him?" Camille asked him.

"Good point," Dwayne grinned. "You should have seen Holmes's face when Rose and Jake were talking to each other though."

"Yes Dwayne, you've already told us. That's it. Dwayne, you can back Rose up that all they were doing was talking," Camille told him.

"Yes Camille but she was also an off duty police officer, Holmes can claim that she was using that to intimidate him. There is no way she can win this."

"Well we have to try to help her, she wants to go home but not like this," Camille told him.

Rose and her solicitor were just finishing after he asked her a few more questions.

"Am I right in thinking you and DI Hardy were involved?" he asked her. "Holmes's solicitor believes you were."

"Yeah, I'm not denying that but I know what I saw Mr Jenkins," Rose told him. "He's gone home now anyway."

"Yes, I am aware but did he pressurise you to identify Holmes?"

"No, he didn't. It was chaos the first few days, it was only when I thought about it that I remembered Richard had been a bit off the day before. He was late on the Monday morning, he seemed preoccupied and when we went out after work, he was staring across at Holmes. Holmes only came back because other forces were looking for him and he must have seen me."

"That's as may be but it could also be claimed he came back with the sole purpose of kidnapping you and demanding a ransom, nothing more. We have to look at it from the defence's point of view. They will try and claim he recognised you as he was leaving then thought about coming back and making some money out of it."

"What?" Rose asked. "Even when he'd been trying to rob jewellery stores back in Croydon? It seems a bit unlikely he came here for a holiday when the detective who tried to put him away was here? Doesn't it?"

"Well, you have that on your side, since there are records he had been arrested then let go again for several robberies but I'm here to represent you Rose, against the complaint. I have to look at all the facts, including the events leading to Holmes's arrest as this could damage the case for the prosecution."

"I know and he thinks by going after the star witness after he failed to kidnap me is gonna help him get off," Rose stated.

"He may yet be able to accomplish that, you have to leave this with me, don't talk to the defence unless I am present and for now Rose, I'm sorry but it's best you step down and don't involve yourself with the case, at least until this thing with Holmes is settled."

"Will I have to appear in court over it?" Rose asked worried, now wishing she'd not let Alec or Jake go.

"I will try and avoid it, Holmes does have a long arrest record, you are a police officer and Torchwood agent. The judge is more likely to go with your version of events but his defence may make it personal, saying you were off duty at the time and you never informed anyone you were acting for Torchwood."

"If I call my stepfather, he can get Torchwood involved," Rose told him.

"It's too late now though if he shows he is willing to back what you and your friend did, the judge may settle for that. I'm sorry but you'll have to remain on the island. If you had any plans to leave, this may take a while."

Mr Jenkins left just as Humphrey returned, looking somewhat cooler in a bright blue tropical shirt that made even Dwayne blush. Rose had to smile.

"Sorry, I was all I could find," Humphrey apologised as they all stared at him.

Rose thought they must have seen him coming and he'd missed the store Alec had been to. She went to her desk to get her personal belongings.

"So, you have to leave then?" Humphrey asked her.

"My solicitor thinks it's best but since you know who I am, I'm gonna ask my stepfather to reinstate me as a full Torchwood agent, with the commissioners agreement."

"I see. Well I can't see him objecting. Camille said you wanted to go home but now it seems there will be a delay?" he asked Rose.

"Yeah, I promised Alec I'd go back as soon as I could, now I'll have to break that promise, thanks to Holmes."

"So, you and DI Hardy?" Humphrey asked her.

"Yeah, he's gonna be disappointed," Rose replied, not liking the way he'd said it.

Camille walked Rose to her car. "I'll come by and see you later Rose. You call your stepfather and see what he has to say."

"He may already have told the commissioner he wants me to stay as a Torchwood agent. Now I wish me and Jake had never bothered."

"You didn't have much choice Rose," Camille tried to reassure her. "Holmes was determined not to talk but if he gave you more by not talking then all the better."

"Yeah but now we can't use it, not that it would help anyway. Bye Camille, thanks for sticking up for Alec."

"Any time Rose. You love him, don't you?"

"Yeah, I think I do and it's been a long time since I loved anyone Camille. Drop by later, just you though."

Rose called Pete as soon as she got back. She'd been up early to see Alec off and was tired plus she was missing the man she was falling in love with already, after a few hours.

"Best leave it to him love, he knows what he's doing," Pete assured her. "I'll talk to the commissioner but I can't interfere with the court."

"I know that Dad, I just wish Alec could have stayed."

"Yeah, best let him get back where he's more comfortable though love. Don't worry about him, I'll make sure he's okay and he gets his surgery though I know you wanted to be there. I can send Jake down to get him to the hospital once he gets the go ahead."

"I know Dad but I promised him I'd be there," Rose told him sadly. "I promised to stay with the Doctor and I broke that, I can't do the same to Alec."

"That was not your doing Rose, don't compare that to Alec. I'll go down and see him on Friday, see if I can persuade him to come and stay with us if you're worried about him."

"Thanks, he might be a bit reluctant at first but I'll talk to him. I can't work out what time he'll get back with the time differences though."

Pete had to laugh. "Really Rose, when you used to travel in time?"


	20. Chapter 20

Alec had tried to close his eyes most of the flight back to what was about to become his home again but now, he had something to focus on. He had left hoping to reconnect with his daughter and he'd been making some progress until he'd got the call to solve another officer's murder and he supposed he'd been the logical choice after redeeming himself.

He just hoped Daisy wouldn't be too mad at him for taking up with Rose and if she wasn't mad at him, she might even be impressed but that would have to wait. He tried to find out what time the plane would land, thankful that slow zeppelins weren't still flying that route then it would have taken twice as long but they had all but died out except in remote places.

He caught the attention of one of the flight attendants after being served lunch.

"Do you know when we will be landing?" he asked her.

"Around 2300 hours UK time Sir. Are you feeling any discomfort?" she replied, having been made aware of his condition. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, I am fine for now," he replied quietly as the man next to him had his eyes closed and Alec was grateful Mickey hadn't delayed his flight or he could have been seated there instead.

"Just let us know if you need anything at all. Can I get you some bottled water?"

Alec thought he should try and be civil otherwise she would tell the rest of the crew he was a grouch and they would ignore him if he did need them.

"Thank you, that would be appreciated."

"Why are they making a fuss over you?" the man next to him spoke up suddenly.

"No idea," Alec replied. "I suspect everyone else is asleep or they are looking for good feedback."

The flight crew continued to serve the main meal around five and Alec was aware they had mealtimes planned around them getting nearer to their destination and had switched back accordingly so when they made the announcement for passengers to change their watches back to UK time, Alec was more than happy to.

Once they landed, a male attendant asked if he needed help with his hand luggage and Alec thought he'd better not offend him so he allowed the man to do his job but he expected they got passengers like him all the time. After waiting for his case, it was after eleven thirty and he hoped some taxis were still around when he'd been to a cash machine and was in luck.

"Where to Sir?" the driver asked as Alec put his case in the back.

"Just one second, I need to make a call but probably Broadchurch," Alec replied, squinting to find the number of the Traders Hotel and hoping Becca was still around.

Becca was about to call it a night when her mobile rang, since she forwarded all calls after the bar closed.

"Traders Hotel," she greeted the caller.

"Becca? This is DI Hardy. Have you got a spare room for the night?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah, why, where are you?" Becca wondered.

"On my way, I'll be about half an hour or so, maybe a little longer. Can you sort something out for me?" he asked.

"Sure, just ring the night bell when you arrive. Never expected you coming back, well not at this time. Been somewhere?" Becca wanted to know.

"Not now," he told her, getting in the front seat as the driver radioed he was taking a fare to Broadchurch. "The Traders Hotel, on the High Street," he told the driver. "I am on my way," he spoke to Becca again.

"Been anywhere nice Sir?" the driver asked him as he exited the airport terminal pick-up point.

"You could say that. How long will the journey take?" Alec wanted to know.

"This time of night?" the driver laughed.

Alec knew he should call Rose, it would be early evening where he had left her, what seemed like days ago, not hours and was still trying to get his head around the fact he was four hours in front. He supposed at some point it could be considered time travel. He decided in view the driver was listening, he would best leave it until he got settled in his room, what he had to say to Rose wasn't for anyone else's ears, especially cab drivers who liked to talk.

Forty minutes later, Alec had paid the driver, having to pay slightly extra for it now being after midnight but that had been unavoidable unless he'd opted to get a later flight and land at six in the morning but he would have only made it worse for both of them. He rang the bell and Becca opened the door carefully.

"Hi, welcome back. What are you doing travelling back from somewhere at this time of night?" Becca greeted him as she locked the door again.

"I've been away, the plane just happened to land at this time," he replied, just wanting the chance to call Rose.

"Oh, been on holiday? You look a bit tanned I suppose? Here you are, your old room is vacant," she told him, getting the key. How long are you staying?"

"Have all the reporters gone?" he asked, squinting to scribble his name on the registration card Becca had put in front of him.

"Yeah, they probably moved onto something else, thankfully. There you go, see you in the morning," Becca told him.

Once in his room, he took his pills and pressed the number for Rose, hoping now, if he got a huge bill, Jake could sort it out for him.

Camille had called to see Rose and they were sitting by the pool as the air cooled off slightly.

"Alec should be almost back now," Rose told her friend.

"Worked out what time it will be?" Camille asked, finishing her tuna salad.

"Yeah, it'll be late then he has to get a taxi from Exeter. I hope they looked after him on the plane."

"They will, stop worrying Rose," Camille smiled.

"He had no-one to bother about him Camille, can you imagine that?" Rose asked her. "He almost died and a few days later, they send him here."

"Well now, he has you," Camille told her, drinking the fruit cocktail she'd brought from her mother's bar for the both of them.

"Fat lot of good when I'm stuck here, thanks to that moron," Rose replied as her phone rang.

She didn't need to tell Camille who it was as her friend saw Rose's face. Camille got up and gathered the plates and retreated to the kitchen.

"Alec! Hi, are you back?" she asked.

"Yes love, I just got to the hotel, the owner waited up for me. I will go looking for a place for us tomorrow. How did things go today?"

"I got suspended from active duty Alec. Holmes complained about me and Jake so it may delay the trial."

"What?" Alec asked, trying to keep his voice down. "What has he got to complain about?"

"Plenty. I've asked Pete to back us and I'm gonna go back to being a Torchwood agent while I'm stuck here."

"So your departure has been delayed? I am very disappointed Rose."

"So am I Alec, I swear he's done it on purpose. What does he hope to gain by it? My solicitor said the judge will more than likely believe me when I say Jake and I were just discussing the events in front of him and never interviewed him so what's the point?"

Alec sat on the bed after taking his jacket off, awkwardly.

"So that prevents you leaving the island?" he asked.

"Yeah, the commissioner was going to find out what the court would do but he never got back to me."

"Maybe they have to discuss it first?" Alec asked, feeling tired since he'd not slept much on the way back.

"I suppose so?" Rose had to admit. "I miss you Alec."

"I miss you too love. I will start looking for a place tomorrow."

"I know Alec, you need some sleep, it must be late there? Call me back when you see what places there are to rent."

"I will love. Are you on your own?" he asked, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Camille's here but I was thinking about moving down to a hotel. I don't want to be here on my own."

Even though he was tired, he knew she needed to talk to him.

"Do what's best for you Rose, I will have a place for us when you do get away," he promised her.

"Pete said he'll pay you a visit and if you can't wait for your surgery, Jake will go with you."

"I will be fine until you get here and Tess will go with me, if it won't wait. So, what are you going to do since you are suspended?"

"Work on my tan?" Rose laughed as Camille brought out some more drinks.

The next morning for Alec was a slow start but he was soon registered at the town's two letting agents and had included holiday lets in his list of preferences then walked down to the police station, asking for the chief. Once in her office, she was curious as to why he was there.

"How did it go in the Caribbean?" Elaine wanted to know. "I heard someone is being held?"

"Yes though he is not talking. He was caught trying to kidnap another officer who had seen Poole recognised him but he still denies anything."

"I heard the officer in question was Rose Tyler? What was she even doing working there?" Elaine wanted to know.

"Seems she wanted a different career. She will be coming back as soon as the case goes to court."

"How would you know that?" Elaine asked.

"Because I invited her here. I am going ahead with the pacemaker surgery when she arrives."

"So, you made friends with her?" Elaine smiled. "Are you going to thank me for sending you there Alec?" she wanted to know.

When he got out, he went to the café and called Pete's number that Rose had given him. Pete had been expecting his call after his conversation with Rose the night before, after Camille had left.

"Alec, Rose told me to expect your call. I was thinking of coming down to see you on Friday, I was going to invite you to stay with us, until Rose can get back. She told you about the problem she had?"

"Yes, that's a major setback though I will go ahead with finding a place to rent. I would have taken a caravan but it may be too late now, they close at the end of October."

"Well don't worry about how much it costs, I'll have Jake take care of it. Seems you upset Mickey?" Pete laughed.

"If you can call him having a staring contest with me upsetting? I know who I look like Mr Tyler, Rose said you needed to fill me in on some of the details. My main question is – who was he besides Rose's friend?"

"Call me Pete, you're practically family now. I can't tell you much on the phone Alec but he was important to Rose, before I met her and her mother. Did she tell you much?" Pete asked him.

"No, not really. She is still obviously trying to get over him but I seem to have helped. Whatever you have to tell me, it will not make me feel any different towards her," Alec assured him.

"Good man. So, where can we meet? Where are you staying for now?"

"Up in the town, the Traders Hotel. I have been to two agencies already but I have no idea what Rose will like."

Pete laughed again. "Alec, she won't care. She didn't always have money, she was brought up on a council estate. What matters is she's with you. Give me the hotel details, I'll take care of the bill until you find somewhere. Why don't we meet by the harbour or somewhere? Is there a café?"

"Yes, call me when you are nearly there. Rose said you would send Jake down, if I need my surgery before Rose gets back?"

"Yes, he can go with you, Rose trusts him. Hopefully, she'll be back but I wish I could do something else to get her away. I'll be calling the commissioner soon to see what happened, he was trying to find out if Holmes had grounds to keep Rose on the island."

"Why would Rose have to stay?" Alec wanted to know. "She recorded her testimony on Saturday, that should be enough."

"Well hopefully it will but with Holmes putting in a complaint about her, the court will want her to appear in front of them to give her version. All I can do is say she and Jake had Torchwood's full backing and that Rose had full authority. What I don't get is that they never asked him any questions, he claims they were using psychological methods on him. All Rose has to say is that is how Torchwood operates and I'll just say agents can use any method they see fit. See you on Friday and good luck with your pre-op tomorrow."

Back in Saint-Marie, the commissioner was trying to get an answer from one of the court officials, who was reading through the complaint Holmes had made against Rose.

"Why am I still waiting?" the commissioner wanted to know, pacing the floor.

"Sir, I am waiting for the judge's decision as to if Sergeant Tyler's method of trying to extract information out of the defendant was legal."

"I have already made it clear. Sergeant Tyler was off-duty, she was acting as a Torchwood agent with the investigating officer's permission," the commissioner told him.

A buzzer sounded on the man's desk, summoning him to the on-duty judge's office. The official went off, leaving the commissioner wondering what the decision would be. He would be unhappy if Rose were to get permission to leave the island but he knew that was what she wanted and he would need to send for another sergeant. Now he had a new inspector, there would be only two of the original team of recent years left. The court official came back in and sat behind his desk.

"Judge Hayes wishes to speak with Sergeant Tyler, her solicitor and the defendant's solicitor first thing tomorrow morning. He will then make his decision as to if it warrants Sergeant Tyler staying on the island but his thoughts so far is that there are no grounds to do so," he informed the commissioner.

"He had no grounds to begin with," the commissioner replied, putting his hat on. "I will return with her tomorrow and hopefully we can sort all this out. After all, she is not the one being held for killing a police officer."

The official couldn't agree more but it was not up to him even though he thought the young sergeant was being unfairly accused. The commissioner went back to his office and called Rose, who had been waiting for Alec to call her.

"Ah, Sergeant Tyler, I have just returned from the court. The judge wishes to see you tomorrow morning, 9am so you should advise your solicitor though the court official will have already done so."

"Yes Sir, I'll be there. My stepfather has said he gives me full authority to act as a Torchwood agent," Rose told him.

"I see. I will be there myself tomorrow, if you are given permission to leave, I will need to replace you. Would you stay until I can obtain a new sergeant?" he asked her.

How could she refuse?

"Yes Sir, I understand. I have to make arrangements anyway to get back home and give up my villa. That's if it goes my way."

"I am sure that it will Sergeant, Holmes is desperate for his freedom and does not want to be accountable for his crime. He thinks eliminating the only credible witness will help him achieve that. I think I will go have a word with his counsel."

Rose wasn't going to take the chance as she called Mr Jenkins, who agreed to meet her at the court building the following morning.

"Have you spoken with your stepfather?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I have his full backing to tell the judge Torchwood were not trying to play Jedi mind tricks on Holmes. That's what we do Mr Jenkins, we look for things and watch reactions. I know we have to prove in court he killed DI Poole but we have enough evidence. If I'm cleared to leave the island, I can come back or do a vid-link."

Now, Rose was waiting for Alec to call, which he did when he'd spoken to Pete.

"Have you heard from the court yet?" he asked her when she had asked how he was.

"Yeah, I have to see the judge tomorrow but Pete's gonna back me. You're still gonna go for your pre-op aren't you Alec?"

"Yes, I will book a taxi to take me. If you are cleared for leaving, how soon can you be back?"

"As soon as I can arrange things but the commissioner wants me to wait until he finds a replacement. The new DI though, he keeps looking at me."

"How do you mean?" he asked, pouring another cup of tea as he sat in the café.

"Don't get jealous lover," Rose smiled to herself. "If I go back to work, I'll do nothing but talk about you all day."

"I hope so," Alec replied. "I may go to the caravan site later and take one for now but your stepfather invited me to stay."

"Yeah, he told me he was going to ask you. Take a caravan Alec, I should be able to get away soon. I wish Jake had been able to give Holmes something to confess, then I would have gone back with you yesterday."

"I know love but even if Jake had used something to get Holmes to confess, it may have worn off before any trial takes place," Alec told her.

"Probably but we could have recorded his confession. I miss you already Alec."

"I miss you too love. I meet with your stepfather on Friday, I will go back with him if I know you are going to return soon."

"I'll know better tomorrow but the commissioner may take his time getting a replacement. Will you call me later?"

"Sure love, I just hope Jake will sort the bill out for me," he joked.

By late afternoon, Rose had packed what she needed and had called one of the resort hotels and booked a room for a few nights. It had been lonely last night, even with Camille not leaving until late. On her way there, she called in at the police station. Everyone stopped what they were doing when she walked in.

"Rose, what are you doing here?" Camille asked her.

"Hi. I came to tell you I see the judge tomorrow, I should be back at work," Rose told her.

"That's good news Rose, you have nothing to worry about. Holmes is the one who should be worried," Camille assured her.

"Camille's right," Humphrey told her. "I read up on everything and if Holmes saw you had been watching when DI Poole saw him, he must have decided it was worth the risk going ahead with his plan then had second thoughts when every police force in the Caribbean was looking for him."

Dwayne rolled his eyes as if to say they already knew that much.

"Well I came to tell you I have the full backing of Torchwood so until I can leave, I'm moving to a hotel, I miss Alec too much and I don't want to be on my own," Rose told them. "Anything you need to ask me?"

Humphrey seemed like he had loads of questions as he looked nervously at her.

"So, if you come back tomorrow, Rose, we have plenty for you to do, don't we Camille?" he asked her.

Pete was finishing up in his office and was going through things with Jake if he needed to bring Alec back with him.

"No worries Pete, I can go down and get him if he changes his mind," Jake assured him. "If Rose is gonna be a while, I can take him to the hospital. I found out when Poole's funeral is, it's on Monday so I'll go on Rose's behalf."

"Thanks, you can attend on all our behalves. Will you arrange for the wreaths and flowers?" Pete asked him.

"Consider it done Pete. So, you think Rose will be home soon?" Jake asked.

"Hopefully, Jackie is asking questions," Pete grinned.

Rose had got settled in her hotel suite which overlooked the harbour and decided to call her mother but after assuring Jackie she was fine, she got a call from Camille.

"Want to meet us after work Rose?" Camille asked her.

"Sure, I'll meet you there later, I get dinner included in the cost at the hotel. I'm not so sure about that new DI Camille."

"How do you mean?" her friend asked.

"He knows who I am, it's like he took the job because he knew I was here," Rose told her.

"You are worrying over nothing Rose. You half wanted Alec to come here and look what happened?" Camille laughed.

"That was different Camille," Rose tried to tell her.

"Was it? We will see you later then and all being well, you will be back at work tomorrow, then you can go home."

"I hope so Camille, I miss Alec."


	21. Chapter 21

While Rose had been gone from the station, Humphrey Goodman was asking all kinds of questions about her to the point it was annoying Camille.

"Okay, I will ask her to meet us after work Sir but I tell you, she has a boyfriend."

"I never said anything," Humphrey insisted.

"Not much. You have never stopped going on about her since she left yesterday. If you don't mind me saying Sir, she will not be happy when she comes back. She will be back, I'm sure of it, the judge will take her side."

"Too right Camille," Dwayne joined in. "Why would anyone believe that the suspect was being brainwashed?"

Camille had to smile. She knew that Torchwood had some rather unorthodox methods and she wished now it had been her in with Rose and Jake instead of it being Dwayne. Then she had an idea.

"Dwayne, why don't you offer to go with Rose tomorrow?" she asked him. "You can be a witness that nothing like Holmes is complaining about ever took place."

"I get you Camille," Dwayne grinned. "I say all they were doing was talking between the two of them, trying to figure out what had taken place."

"That was what I was trying to say," Camille told him. "If you were there, it's you and Rose against Holmes and since he's been charged with murder and kidnapping?"

"Very good Camille," Humphrey told her. "Still, as soon as this is sorted, she'll be leaving, right?"

Camille felt sorry for him if he'd taken the job just because Rose was here. He was going to be very disappointed. Rose got ready to go to an early dinner then walked to Catherine's bar, Catherine greeting her.

"Rose, I was sorry to hear your departure was delayed. Camille told me you want to join Alec as soon as you could. What does the suspect think he is doing?" Catherine asked her.

Rose hoped Camille hadn't discussed too much with her mother. Camille had seen her and waved her over to join the others. Humphrey was the only male to stand and offer her his seat. Camille rolled her eyes at him as Rose was sitting down and he mouthed a 'What?' at her.

"Settling in your hotel Rose?" Camille asked her as one of the serving staff brought her a drink since Catherine had got delayed.

"Sorry I'm a bit late. Yeah, it's nice enough and it's only until I can get arranged to go home. I told Alec to call me later, I keep forgetting about the time difference. He goes for his pre-op tomorrow, he'll get to know if he can have his surgery."

"What surgery is that?" Humphrey asked her, sipping from his bottle of beer.

"He needs a pacemaker," Rose told him. "Didn't you hear about him, Alec Hardy?"

"Well yes, I knew who was here and he'd been ill, that's why I'm here, his assignment was only temporary. I don't get why they chose him though," Humphrey told her.

"It was short notice and Alec was free. Why? Do ya think I asked for him to come here?" Rose asked him.

Camille gave her a warning look, wondering if Rose was trying to get herself fired even though they were off duty.

"I was not suggesting such a thing but I was just saying that sending someone with a heart condition here in this heat is a little strange," he replied.

"Well he managed and he's gone home - to find us a place to live in Broadchurch. Camille, can I talk to you?" Rose asked her friend.

"Ah, come and dance Rose," Dwayne told her, getting up.

"Leave her Dwayne, Rose just misses Alec. Let's go over here," Camille told her, pointing to an empty table by the water. Once seated, Camille continued. "Is it about Alec?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was just talking to him. Pete had asked him to go stay with them but he doesn't want to and I'm worried about him. Now I'm stuck here thanks to that moron," Rose told her.

"Alec will be fine, don't worry so much Rose. I have to tell you this though, you may not still get back any sooner," Camille told her.

"I know, I have to hand notice in on the villa and get some stuff sent back home plus book a flight. Then the commissioner asked me to stay until he gets a replacement," Rose replied.

"That may not be your only problem," Camille admitted, looking over at Humphrey as he sat on his own. "I think he came here because he wanted to meet you Rose, he's been asking questions all day. Even if the court clears you to leave, he may object to the commissioner and delay things."

"He can't do that Camille, I won't let him. I'll just walk out if I have to even though I wanted to do it properly. I'll get Pete involved, get him to recall me as a Torchwood agent."

"Rose, it may not come to that. I was just trying to warn you he may make it difficult for you. Just keep talking about Alec, maybe he will get the message?" Camille smiled, raising her bottle towards Humphrey.

"Maybe you can distract him?" Rose smiled back.

She had talked to Alec for a while after calling him back and he'd just told her he planned on getting through the pre-op and delay the surgery until she could get back.

"I want you to promise you won't make yourself worse Alec," she had told him.

"I promise Rose but I would rather wake up with you there than your friend Jake," he had replied.

Rose took the hint from Camille to cheer herself up and had gone to join them on the tiny dance floor but Humphrey had taken advantage and had also joined them. Rose went to sit down and he followed her.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself Rose," he noted.

"You could say that, I miss my boyfriend," Rose replied. "I think I'm gonna get a cab back to the hotel, I have a meeting with the judge in the morning."

"Yes, I know. I'm not trying to make things difficult for you Rose but you know you have to wait for a suitable replacement?" he asked her.

Rose was about to ask him how long that was going to take when she got the general idea. He was planning on taking his time. If that was going to be the case, he could forget her agreeing to stay.

"That depends on what the judge has to say. I can make my arrangements while you find someone or is that gonna be difficult?" she dared asked.

"That's not a fair question Rose," he replied. "You will be difficult to replace, with you also being a Torchwood agent. I did my homework on you all before I left," Humphrey admitted.

Rose thought more like he'd done his homework on her.

"Yeah, well my stepfather made me a full agent again, he could recall me when he wants, it takes priority over my duties as a police officer. It was part of the deal he made with the commissioner."

That was something Humphrey didn't know, Rose thought, hoping Pete had indeed mentioned that when she'd taken the job. If not, she was going to ask Pete when she called him after getting out of court the next day.

"So where are you staying?" Humphrey was asking her. "Camille said you had your own place? I mean you must have had if Alec Hardy was staying with you? Is that how you got together?"

"Is this an interrogation Sir?" Rose replied, getting her phone out to call for a cab since she didn't feel like walking back.

"Sorry, just curious. Don't mind me eh?" he asked as Camille came back.

"Oh, are you leaving?" Camille asked as she sat down and looked at her new boss, suspecting he was the reason.

"Yeah, I need to talk to Alec again since I told him I'd be late meeting you. I'll see you tomorrow hopefully but after the hearing, I need to talk to the commissioner."

Humphrey was hoping it wasn't going to be about him. He was sure Rose was already onto him, why when he'd been approached for the job had looked up the officers already here and had seen Rose's name. He had hoped it would be a rather good way of getting over his recent divorce from his wife Sally. Now maybe he'd come here for nothing if she'd got herself hooked up with Alec Hardy, whom he'd also read up about. Still, she'd not left yet but he'd been unhappy the suspect had caused her to be suspended.

"See you tomorrow then, Dwayne will come over to the court and speak on your behalf, to say he was there and nothing untoward took place," Camille told her.

"Thanks, that might help," Rose told Dwayne as he came back.

"No problem Rose, Holmes will not get away with it," Dwayne told her.

Humphrey got up as Rose did. "It was nice to meet you properly Rose, come back to work once you're cleared."

"Yeah, thanks, sorry I was a bit off, I just want to get home, to Alec."

Rose went off to the waiting cab, Camille giving Humphrey a warning look.

"I told you," was all she said as he watched Rose drive off.

Dwayne and JC looked at him.

"What?" Humphrey asked again.

Dwayne shook his head and went to get some more drinks, making JC go with him.

"Why did you bring me with you?" JC asked him as they stood at the bar.

"What do you think?" Dwayne replied.

"You mean the new inspector likes Rose and she's in love with Hardy?"

Dwayne patted his shoulder. "I think Camille is going to put him straight then it's up to him."

"Why were you looking at me like that Camille?" Humphrey asked her as the other two left.

"Sir, I mean Humphrey, can I give you some advice?"

"I have a feeling you're going to," he replied, seeing Dwayne and JC talking to Camille's mother and looking their way.

"Rose has been here just over six months and all that time, she was never interested in men, residents or tourists until he came along. She offered to let him stay with her and within two days, they were taken with each other. Trust me, she is going back home to join him whether you try and keep her here or not."

"You think I will try and delay her leaving any further?" he asked her, wishing the other two would come back with another drink.

"Yes, I think that is what you are intending and she will leave, one way or another," Camille told him.

"She already told me that Camille. You think I came here because I found out she was here?" he asked her.

"I think that is exactly why you came here. Am I right?"

Humphrey thought now someone was onto him, he had best let Rose leave when the commissioner found a replacement - whether he liked it or not.

Rose got back to her room. It was quite spacious and air-conditioned and there was only one thing wrong Alec wasn't there. It seemed a bit late to be calling Alec, who had been to sit in the bar because he'd promised Rose he would try not to be alone but since he was contemplating taking a caravan the next day after he got back from the hospital he didn't think it would make that much difference.

"Care to tell me where you've been then?" Becca tried asking him.

"Do you not follow the news?" he asked back. "I was called to a case on a Caribbean island, a British police officer was killed."

"No way? What happened?" Becca asked him, going to sit opposite since he was the only one left.

Alec thought his first sentence had just about summed it up. Becca took the hint he couldn't or wouldn't talk about it.

"How long are you staying?" she asked, changing the subject.

"I have a hospital appointment tomorrow, after that, I will be looking for somewhere to rent. I am expecting someone to join me," he told her, knowing he was going to regret it.

"You met someone there?" Becca smiled.

"Yes, she is waiting to come back, she was working there and has to wait to be replaced. That is why I need to rent somewhere for when she does come back."

"Right. You could always bring her here, for now?" Becca offered.

Alec shook his head. "I may remain myself until I know she is coming back, I had the offer of going to stay with her family once I know she is returning. I may just take them up on it."

"Well call down if you need anything, I take it you've not got yourself fixed yet?" Becca asked him.

"That is why I go to the hospital tomorrow, to see if I can go ahead, the unexpected trip gave me a reason to actually attend."

Try as they might, neither of them could sleep, Rose because she was worried she might have to remain on the island because of that moron and now, the new DI seemed intent on also keeping her around. If he was going to play games with her, she wasn't in the mood for them in the slightest and if she had to, she would now get her stepfather involved.

Alec tossed and turned, reaching out to the empty space where Rose should have been. In all his years, he had never fallen for anyone as fast as he'd fallen for her and still couldn't understand how it had happened. He knew she was due at the court at nine so since he was awake, he sent a message for her to call him, something they'd agreed on to save him paying for the call.

Rose never woke when her message tone sounded, not that she had really slept that much and it was only just after seven when she woke up and saw she had a message.

"Hey Alec, sorry, I didn't hear I had a message. Are you okay?" she asked when he answered rather sexily with an "Hello darlin'."

"I just missed you Rose, I would not like you to sleep in when you are due at the court. Nervous?" he asked.

"Nah, that moron needn't think he's gonna keep me on the island any longer than I need to be here but I have another problem the new inspector."

"In what way? Rose, is he going to make things difficult for you? If so, you should tell your stepfather. Rose love, I have to go, to my appointment but I will call you when I get back. I just wanted you to know I was missing you."

"Yeah, I miss you too, don't be late for it. Send me a message when you get out and Alec, if they give you a date, go for it, don't wait for me coming back," Rose told him, wishing this was all over.

"Rose, they may give me a choice of dates and I will pick the latest one to give you time. You tell that new inspector he had better not keep you from leaving or he will have to deal with me."

Rose had every intention of doing so once she was cleared to resume her post but first, she would go plead her case with the commissioner and see if he was aware Torchwood business took priority over her duties as a police officer. She just had time to call Pete, who was trying to be sympathetic.

"Sorry love but when you took that job, you were put on standby and even though I reinstated you, your duties on the island come first. I regret not insisting Torchwood took priority but I saw no need, it was what you wanted," Pete apologised.

"Yeah, I get it Dad, you only reinstated me to cover what me and Jake did and I'm grateful for that."

"Rose, if I'd known you'd want to leave, I would have made that clear to the commissioner but don't get yourself fired over it, will you? It won't look good on your CV," he tried to joke.

"I suppose you have a point? Well Holmes is not gonna win and that new inspector's not gonna keep me here either. Don't tell Alec but me and Camille think he took the job because I was here," Rose confided in him.

"Really? Maybe Alec did the same?" he mused.

"I don't think so Dad, he hardly had time to think about it but DI Goodman had a week to look it up and who worked here and he could have said no to it. He's just got divorced and if he thinks he's found a replacement for his ex, he's got another thing coming."

Pete had to laugh. "Good luck love and don't worry about Alec, he'll be taken care of, I promise. I spoke with Owen about him and he'll make sure Alec gets the best heart surgeon at any hospital he chooses. I see him tomorrow, I'll try and get him to come back with me though your mother might just take over."

"I can imagine. Well, I'd best get ready and see what happens. Dwayne's gonna speak up for me to say me and Jake were just talking amongst ourselves and never actually asked Holmes anything."

"Just tell them what happened Rose, you have nothing to worry about," Pete tried to assure her.

"Yeah, except I might not be back for Alec's surgery and another DI who has his eye on me. Can you find out anything about him? His name's Humphrey Goodman."

"I'll get Jake onto it but he's going to DI Poole's funeral later. They brought it forward since they're having a cremation."

Rose went down to breakfast as Alec was making his way to the hospital, having ordered a taxi. Everything was going well, he found the right department and waited his turn then was asked to go get a blood test, seeing the waiting time and walking back out, bumping into the specialist in the corridor.

"I can't wait in there, have you seen the waiting time?" he asked her.

"I understand your concern Alec but it has to be done. Go back to pre-op and tell them, they should have done it there for you," she told him as a nurse was trying to rush her.

"I can tell them that you said that?" he asked, not fancying being told not to be a baby and go and wait.

"Yes, tell them. I really have to go now and if your symptoms get worse, call your local GP."

He had just been told by her that no dates were yet available and he would receive an appointment but he'd had to put down he was staying at the hotel and insisted they called him first. He didn't really want to take advantage of Pete's offer but it looked like he didn't have that much choice, since he'd promised Rose he would get it arranged before she came back.

Now he was worried the court wouldn't let her leave just yet and when they did, she had felt obliged to stay until she could be replaced. He now hoped that wasn't going to be long.

Rose arrived at the courthouse, seeing Dwayne waiting for her.

"Thanks for this Dwayne," she told him when she got out of her car.

"No worries Rose, I'll just tell them you were talking with Jake. Does your stepfather know?" he asked.

"Yeah, he knows. Come on, my solicitor will want to talk to me first."

Both solicitors and the commissioner were waiting inside for her to arrive. The commissioner had been to see Holmes's solicitor the day before and had asked what had brought all this on.

"I have to follow my client's wishes Selwyn," he'd been told.

"I appreciate that but Sergeant Tyler as you have been told was not intimidating your client, she was merely talking about the case with her colleague, she was not even on duty at the time."

"That's not the point, she was discussing the case and implying my client was the perpetrator of the crime. What about the officer that was present?"

"Officer Myers was there to prevent Holmes from trying to escape Clive, nothing more. You know about Torchwood, how they are a law unto themselves? They would not however break their own laws and rules."

"Even so Selwyn, my client felt intimidated by them," Mr Thomas told him.

"Then he must have something to feel intimidated about," the commissioner had suggested.

So now, they were waiting for Rose and Dwayne to arrive and the two solicitors from rival firms were keeping quiet after they had not so friendly greeted each other.

"So you're representing Sergeant Tyler then Stephen?" Mr Thomas asked him.

"Yes, I heard you were defending Holmes Clive but what does he hope to gain by all this?"

"That will become clear when we see the judge. I hear it's Judge Bates, he's not a big fan of these petty squabbles so it shouldn't take long. I will argue for Sergeant Tyler to disclose what she and her fellow Torchwood agent hoped to gain by discussing the case in front of my client, that they were playing mind tricks to get a confession."

"Come on Clive," Mr Jenkins told him as the commissioner had arrived. "They have him and both you and your client know it. He did attempt to hold Sergeant Tyler hostage to get off the island and he need not have returned. Have you asked him what that was, how he came to return to the island in the first place?"

"That's between my client and myself. He knew they were questioning him as Torchwood agents, they made sure he knew but he had no knowledge at the time of how they operate. He told me how it made him feel."

As the commissioner had just joined them, Mr Jenkins thought he had best not reply by stating it made Holmes feel guilty and that he'd been caught fair and square. 


	22. Chapter 22

Rose was trying not to look nervous as her solicitor took her to one side.

"Just remember Miss Tyler, you are not on trial or anything. Let me do all the talking unless the judge asks you a direct question. Now, I don't know what Holmes hopes to gain by all this but if you are asked any questions, answer them honestly. Does your stepfather know about this?"

"Yeah, I just spoke to him, I have his full backing for talking in front of Holmes. We thought it would be a good idea but now, I wish we hadn't bothered," Rose admitted.

"Did you get any answers?" Mr Jenkins asked her.

"It told us enough but we can't use that against him. We just thought it might prompt him to admit it. He was fidgeting in his seat as me and Jake mentioned things but he never said anything and we never asked him any direct questions. Officer Myers was there the whole time."

"So, who suggested you and your fellow Torchwood agent talk to Holmes?" he asked her.

"It was my idea as we were leaving. DI Hardy had just handed over to DS Bordey but they both thought it was worth a try. Then Holmes wanted his solicitor."

"I see then. We are being summoned so just remember what I said Miss Tyler and the judge should see things your way."

The commissioner had been chatting with Dwayne while the other solicitor was on the phone to his office.

"So, Officer Myers," the commissioner had been saying. "Nothing untoward happened while Holmes was being held?"

"No Sir, Sergeant Tyler and her friend were having a bit of fun by the sound of it, Holmes was just listening," Dwayne replied as they went in the judge's chambers but Dwayne was refused admission.

They all remained standing until the judge seated himself at the head of the conference table.

"So, why am I here?" Judge Hayes asked, looking over the rim of his spectacles, reminding Rose of Alec, something she didn't need.

It was Holmes solicitor who spoke first.

"Your Honour, my client is insisting that Sergeant Tyler here and her friend, a Jake Simmonds from the organisation known as Torchwood were attempting to trick him into confessing to the charges brought against him."

"Your Honour, that is not entirely true," Rose's solicitor added. "They used no such tricks and I ask that your honour dismisses the accusations the defendant has brought against my client, who at the time was not acting as a police sergeant but as a Torchwood agent herself, with the blessing of the director. The insistence Miss Tyler remains on the island is a ludicrous one, she is not the one charged with the crimes of murder and attempted kidnapping of a police officer, in front of several witnesses."

Mr Thomas looked up from his notes.

"My client stated he just wanted to be assured he would have safe passage off the island, with Sergeant Tyler's assistance."

"Did you ask your client why he came back to the island?" Mr Jenkins asked, thinking it was a valid question. "He left a very short time after DI Poole was murdered, that in itself is not a coincidence."

"This is not a hearing into the guilt or innocent of the defendant," the judge reminded them. "Though while we are on the subject Mr Thomas, your client was on the island at the time the incident took place, would you care to explain why he came back after being seemingly in a hurry to leave?"

Mr Thomas stopped to consult his notes. "Your honour, is this relevant?" was all he could think of since he'd not even asked his client on that point. "I still have things I need to discuss with Mr Holmes."

The judge sat forward. "Then I suggest you do so before wasting my time Mr Thomas. Sergeant Tyler," he addressed Rose. "Have I your assurance you and your Torchwood colleague were not trying to 'brainwash' the defendant?"

"No your Honour, Torchwood do not brainwash people. I was there as a Torchwood agent, not a police officer," Rose replied truthfully.

"Your Honour," Mr Jenkins addressed him. "Why has this ridiculous accusation been brought about how Torchwood agents conduct their business? It bears no relevance of the subject that Holmes is accused of murder and there being several witnesses, including market stall holders and shoppers in the market place that Holmes blatantly forced Sergeant Tyler into her car and threatened her and her superior officer. I move for this to be dismissed and Sergeant Tyler be allowed to return to work."

"I quite agree Mr Jenkins," the judge replied, leaning back in his chair. "Mr Thomas, this is clearly a case of your client trying to undermine Sergeant Tyler's credibility as a witness to attest she saw him the night before DI Poole was killed and he was recognised by the deceased officer. Sergeant Tyler, I see you are asking to be allowed to leave the island, is there any reason for that?"

"Yes Sir, my boyfriend needs heart surgery and I promised I would be there," Rose told him.

"I see. You are free to return to work, as a police officer only, unless you relinquish your post and become a full time Torchwood agent, I cannot have you being both. As for you leaving the island before any trial takes place, have you submitted video testimony?" he asked her.

"Yes your Honour, I have but I can return for the trial, if I need to," Rose replied, hoping this was the end of it.

The judge got up, addressing all of them. "Commissioner Patterson, I trust you will stress to Sergeant Tyler that while Torchwood have free reign back in Great Britain, here on the island of Saint-Marie, they are lesser known. I leave it to you Commissioner to decide if Sergeant Tyler's presence is required at the trial and Mr Thomas, I want no more complaints from your client, understood? You are all dismissed."

Holmes's solicitor did not look too happy but Rose was shaking her solicitor's hand, not that he'd really done much. Still, it could have got to the legal jargon stage Rose supposed.

"I will contact your stepfather Miss Tyler," Mr Jenkins told her. "If you need me to represent you in court should you be leaving and not appearing in person at the trial, I would be quite happy to do so."

"Thanks, that's up to the commissioner now," Rose replied as she saw him leaving. "Sir," she called after him, trying to catch up.

"Yes Sergeant Tyler? I suggest you report to DI Goodman," he told her, putting his hat on and seeing Dwayne was standing up since he'd waited outside until he was needed.

"About that Sir, I'll be happy to wait until a replacement has been found but the new inspector may make things difficult for me."

"In what way?" the commissioner asked.

Rose looked at Dwayne, who wasn't showing any signs he already knew the reason.

"It's personal Sir, he knows who I am and I believe he's expecting me to be a Torchwood agent and the Vitex heiress rather than a sergeant," Rose explained, not wanting to say she thought he'd come here to meet her.

"I'm sure that is not the reason? Have your intended resignation on my desk by tomorrow morning and I will see what I can do in getting a replacement but I am sorry Rose, he has the final word. Remember what the judge told you, no more Torchwood agent, understood?"

"Yes Sir, understood," Rose promised. "Come on Dwayne, back to work," she half smiled at him.

Dwayne lifted his cap. "Whatever you say, Sarge," he grinned back. "So, back to work?" he asked as they walked to the police station.

"Yeah but now, I can make plans to go back. I'll miss you all Dwayne but I promised Alec I'd join him as soon as I could."

"So you didn't tell the commissioner the real reason the new inspector wants you around?" Dwayne grinned as they approached the building.

"How can I Dwayne?" Rose asked him. "I could be wrong about it, he might be trying to give a good impression but when I think about it, he had plenty of chances to look me up. What if it's true though?"

"Then you have to be careful and confide in Camille, she can help you," Dwayne suggested.

Humphrey had been staring at some papers on his desk and trying not to wonder what was happening over at the courthouse. Camille kept glancing at him.

"Sir, have you finished with those witness statements?" she asked, trying to snap him out of it.

"What? Oh yes, Camille, here you are," he offered as he picked them up. "If Rose is suspended, she'll just carry on as a Torchwood agent, I mean if she can't go home?"

Camille wondered why he couldn't just come out and say it, that he wanted Rose to stick around but she knew her friend was desperate to go back home to be with Alec.

"I expect so, until she can arrange to go home. Sir, you aren't going to try and stop her are you?" she asked, JC looking up.

"What makes you think that Camille?" Humphrey asked as he put the folders on her desk.

She was about to answer when Rose and Dwayne walked in.

"How did it go?" Camille asked her.

"Fine, I'm back at work for now but I got warned I couldn't be a police officer and a Torchwood agent at the same time," Rose smiled, going to her desk.

"So can you leave the island?" Humphrey made a point of asking her, getting him a frown from Camille.

"I have to give my resignation to the commissioner, then he'll decide if I need to remain on the case or not. Sir, can I talk to you, in private?" Rose asked him.

"You can call me Humphrey, you're a senior officer. Shall we go outside, maybe get a cold drink?" he suggested.

Rose thought she needed more than a cold soft drink but didn't say anything. She got up again and followed him out, down the steps and across to a drinks stall at the other side of the market place. Humphrey ordered two drinks while Rose sat at a table, wishing it was Alec instead of her new boss.

"There you go Rose, how have you coped with this heat?" he asked, having left his jacket on the back of his chair in the station.

"I managed, Alec wasn't so lucky, with him being ill. I honestly don't know why they sent him but I'm glad they did. Can I be honest with you?" she asked him

"Of course, feel free. Did I give you the wrong impression, with all my questions?" he grinned.

"Yeah, sort of, if ya don't mind me saying so? Can I ask you, did you know I was here?" she wanted to know, more than anything.

"Being honest? Yes, I read you were here, I got details of who worked here though I was surprised to see your name. You asked me if I thought Alec Hardy had come here at your request, sorry, I shouldn't have suggested that. You love him?"

"Yeah, I do love him and he's ill, I need to get back before he has to undergo surgery, I promised him I'd be there. Are you gonna stop me?" Rose asked, sipping on the straw.

She could see he was thinking about it.

"If the commissioner says there is no need for you to stay and you can submit video evidence then no, I won't but I have to ask you to reconsider and stay a while longer, until it's over. You're our best chance of putting Holmes away and he did try to kidnap you. We have to question him further on that, it all got left with his accusations, which I gather the judge dismissed?"

"Yeah, the judge said it was a waste of time. I really like it here, I thought it was what I wanted but now, I just wanna go join Alec in Broadchurch and stay with him, get qualified for the British police and work alongside him, once he's well again. I don't know how it happened so fast with us, it just did," Rose told him. "Please, don't stop me leaving."

"Whatever the commissioner decides, I'll go along with it, reluctantly but I would have liked to get to know you a little better. Seems I was beaten to it?" he smiled, finishing his drink.

"I'd best go prepare my resignation letter then?" Rose smiled back. "Thanks for the drink and I'll do anything I can to get Holmes convicted. I was told to keep my involvement to a minimum, does that still apply?"

"No, you are back on the case, do what you have to do to get him found guilty starting with you can come and interview him with me tomorrow, about why he tried to abduct you. Why did he even try though? He must have known you wouldn't be leaving alone, after you knew he'd come back?" Humphrey wanted to know.

"I don't know. Did Camille tell you it was Jake's idea to let him go after me at that time? He and Alec arranged it, they thought it was the best way."

"You trapped him then?" Humphrey asked, Rose thinking now, it was all over. "That was clever, he fell for it. Do you think he knows it was a trap?"

"Really? No, he was too busy trying to find a way of eliminating the only person who knew Richard recognised him. I wonder if they met, before that morning?"

"Maybe he warned Holmes to leave the island but why come here in the first place?" Humphrey wondered. "Do you think he knew Poole was here and came anyway?"

"That's what we thought, he had to have done and Richard was onto him, it's the only thing that makes any sense. Richard was late the morning before he died, he had to have gone after Holmes to warn him to leave."

"You think it was enough for Holmes to want to kill Poole?" Humphrey asked.

"What better way, when he could just get off the island and disappear? The only problem with that was me, recognising him from photos we had Richard's old station send us. He came back to get rid of me."

Humphrey touched her arm gently. "Sorry Rose but you can help keep him locked up, we just have to get him to admit everything."

"When they couldn't even keep him locked up in Croydon? Have you see his arrest sheet and every time, they had no proof?" Rose asked him.

"I know, I read it. This could be where it all changes Rose. Appearing in person is the best thing to do, having to face you telling the court how you saw Poole that night, that there was some connection between them. I won't stop you leaving Rose, if you promise to come back for the trial."

"We need a date then, for the hearing 'cos I can't promise I'll want to come back if Alec's not okay."

Rose got up and left Humphrey at the table. Whatever he'd had planned, Rose had told him in no uncertain terms she had only one agenda getting back to Alec as quickly as she could. Well she hoped he would take the hint anyway and not force her to do something stupid and get herself fired.

Camille watched her as she sat at her desk, composing her resignation letter that she had to go leave at the commissioner's office before it closed because she didn't want to delay it any longer than she had to. Dwayne offered to go get lunch for everyone and told JC they could make themselves seen around the place, which gave Camille a chance to ask Rose how things had really gone.

"So, is the commissioner thinking of letting you go before the trial?" she asked Rose.

"He said he'd consider it, I suppose it depends how soon we wrap the investigation up, which is why I'm glad to be back at work, I can get on with things now."

"Sir, are you planning on interviewing Holmes yourself?" Camille asked him.

"Yes Camille, I asked Rose to go with me tomorrow, it's time he faced up to what he did, he's messed everyone around. If he thinks accusing Rose of something will make us back off, he can think again. Camille, call the court and inform Holmes's solicitor we will be interviewing him tomorrow will you?" he asked.

Camille looked at Rose again. "Are you sure you can face him Rose?" she asked.

"Yeah, he's not walking all over me. Alec thought I was in danger from Holmes and I was but now he's locked up, what can he do?" Rose replied defiantly.

"I hate to say this Rose, but supposing he gets off?" Camille questioned her.

"I agree Rose," Humphrey told her. "We have to make sure he gets put away for a long time and the best way of doing that is to face him, let him know he's not won."

"We know you want to go home to Alec, if we find out when the hearing is, maybe you'll have time to go home and help him? It could be months before we get a date, there is still a lot to do before he can be prosecuted," Camille told her.

"Yeah, so what can I do to speed it up?" Rose smiled, wanting to phone Alec.

Alec was waiting for Rose to phone him after he got back from the hospital, thinking she should be out of the court hearing by now. He still hadn't got a date for his surgery so when he met Pete Tyler the next day, he thought he may have to give in and get some help, depending on how long Rose was going to be. He sent her a message to say he was back at the hotel and waited until she could call him.

Rose took her lunch out onto the veranda and got her phone out to call Alec but she was joined by Camille.

"Am I interrupting something?" her friend asked.

"I was going to find out how Alec went on, it can wait," Rose told her.

"I can take a hint Rose, you go ahead. What did you want to talk to our new boss about?"

"Trying to get through to him I have a boyfriend and that I'm going back to Alec, which you already know. I'm no nearer finding out if he came here because of me though."

"Come on Rose, I think we both know that was one of the reasons. If it was, that's his problem, not yours. Watch out though, he may yet still object to you leaving," Camille warned her.

"Then let him try Camille, I'm doing it the official way, I can do it another way if I have to," Rose told her, finding Alec's number. "I have to call Alec, I need to talk to him."

"About Humphrey?" Camille asked her.

"I can't Camille, he'll be on the next plane over and I can't have him coming back. No, I'm handing my notice in and if I have to, I'll get Pete to intervene even though he said I'm on my own on this one, since I chose to stay here. Once I've handed my notice in, there's not much the commissioner can do, he gave me a choice to be a police officer or a Torchwood agent. He made it quite clear I couldn't be both."

"Then you'll choose to be a Torchwood agent? That means you can't testify against Holmes," Camille pointed out.

"I know Camille but I'll do it if I have to, they might still accept me but I bet the commissioner's not willing to take the risk."

Camille went back inside to let Rose talk to Alec, who was pacing his hotel room, running out of patience and willing his phone to ring. He answered it on the first beep.

"Rose, tell me you are coming back? I am going crazy here."

"I know Alec, I'm working on it. I miss you. I have my resignation letter ready to take to the commissioner, it's up to him and the new DI now," Rose told him, leaning back on the ledge.

"What about the new DI?" Alec asked. "Does he have a reason to keep you there?"

"He wants to make sure Holmes gets convicted Alec, he says I have to face Holmes in person, not via video link."

"I expect he's right, Holmes having to face you and lie to everyone of his whereabouts and intentions for going to the island will be harder for him that way," he told her, not liking it.

"Yeah, he may be right but I don't like the thought of having to wait here on my own, however long it takes. If we could just get a date, I could come back, I have leave due, a week at most, I could take it."

"Well get a date first and if I have to, I'll come back," Alec assured her.

"I can't let you do that, this heat's no good for you Alec."

"I know but I can go for the surgery, it won't take long, then I'll go back with you."

"Then talk to Pete, tell him you want your surgery bringing forward and I'll book a flight. I'm coming back Alec one way or another, I promise. I broke my promise last time by leaving my friend, I'm not gonna break my promise to you. I love you Alec."

"Don't risk losing your job for me Rose or let Holmes get off. Take your few days leave, I will arrange things with Pete so as soon as you land, I go for the pacemaker but I have to tell you, it may not work, I may be too bad now. The heat over there did me no good, I know that but my vital signs seemed normal, I am just waiting for the results of the blood test but I expect your stepfather can get a fast result?"

"Yeah, he'll get someone on it. Tell him to start organising things and I'll find out when I can get a flight. I may be home by the weekend."

"I hope so Rose, I love you too darlin'. On your lunch break?" he asked.

"Yeah, have to go, I'll call you when I get to the hotel. I'll give notice on the villa tomorrow."

"Maybe you could keep it, if I am coming back with you. I missed having sex in the pool with you."

"Alec, we didn't quite have sex in the pool," Rose giggled.

Alec smiled to himself. "Then we will have to put that right, don't you think?" he asked. 


	23. Chapter 23

Alec felt a little better after finding out Rose could soon be joining him so now, he had two things to do and both of them required getting help. He dialled the number Rose had given him for Pete Tyler and waited until he answered.

"Alec Hardy," Pete answered. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you, something can't wait?"

"Rose just called, she hopes to maybe be back by the weekend so I have a huge favour to ask of you," Alec told him.

"Just name it Alec, anything you need," Pete replied without hesitation.

"Your offer to stay with you, is that still open?" Alec asked.

"Of course it is, want to come back with me tomorrow?" Pete wanted to know so he could tell Jackie.

"That all depends how soon Rose can get back. She is free to leave the island but now, it depends on the commissioner and the new DI. Rose thinks he is going to stop her leaving."

"Why would he do that?" Pete asked him. "She said she'd wait for a replacement, is there a problem getting one?"

"I don't know that, she never said but if it is down to the new DI, he may not want her to leave. Think about it Pete, she is a Torchwood agent, he may think that is an advantage when bringing the case to court. She's the main witness and in my book, she should not even be working on the case any longer."

"Then maybe I should call the commissioner and remind him of that?" Pete wondered.

"If it gets Rose home quicker then maybe you should. As long as he does not think you are actually trying to get her home quicker? I have another favour to ask. How soon can you arrange for my surgery?" Alec asked him. "They are waiting for the results of the blood test, which may take some time."

"Leave it with me, I'll have the head of medical chase it up, send me the hospital details. Do you still want me to come down tomorrow?" Pete asked.

"Maybe it would be a wasted journey, if I am coming up there when Rose returns?"

"Rose wanted you to know things about her," Pete reminded him.

"I don't need to hear them Pete, whatever you have to tell me will not change my mind about her. They can wait until I come up there."

"I'll have Jake down in a few hours Alec, just call. Have you found somewhere to stay yet?" Pete asked him.

"Not yet, I am working on it. Do you think she will settle for a caravan?"

"If she says she leaves it to you then yes, she won't mind until you find something else. Just call with the details, I'll have Jake take care of it. By the way, Mickey's still not happy but I'll try and keep him out of your way."

"As soon as I hear from Rose, I will book a caravan for when we come back. I told her that I would go back with her."

"I'm sure she appreciates that Alec, having you there will make it easier and perhaps you can assist at the trial?" Pete suggested.

"I doubt the new DI will agree to that. I have a feeling Rose is not telling me something. Can you check up on him? I believe his name is Goodman."

"Yeah, I'll have Jake check him out. He got there fast though?"

"Yes, maybe too fast?" Alec agreed. "Still, they must have lined someone up since I made it known I was only temporary. I don't like it though Pete, Rose sounded like something was bothering her about him. What if he found out Rose was there and wanted to meet her?"

"Then maybe you should go back with her? Don't worry about the cost," Pete told him.

"Rose paid for her own ticket to fly with me to get my connection back to Exeter and she never even looked at the cost," Alec recalled.

"Well she and her mother had a difficult time before they met me, I thought Rose was never going to accept it like Jackie did. I'll call Rose, see if she'll tell me what's bothering her, she may not want to tell you in view of your condition. We'll talk again soon and make sure if you get a call from the hospital, you tell them you'll go for it or do you want to have it done up here?" Pete asked him.

"No, Rose and I can travel down here for it, if she's back. If not, I will go on my own, I won't put it off."

"She wanted to go with you," Pete reminded him.

"I know but if I turn it down, I am back where I started Pete."

"Then have it up here, at a private hospital that can work around you," Pete offered. "Think about it Alec, do you really want to be on your own? At least if you get bad, we can get you there, what are you going to do on your own if Rose can't get back? I'll get details of the nearest private hospital and get them to have your records transferred. They can contact you and arrange a date, when you know Rose is coming back."

Alec thought that seemed like a good idea. He'd never had to depend on anyone for a long time but for Rose, he'd make an exception.

"Very well Pete, see what you can arrange. Maybe I will go tomorrow and get a caravan, then I can tell Rose I have found somewhere. I'll be fine for a few days, if Jake can come down for me when I know when Rose is coming back."

"Then I'll see you soon but are you sure you don't want to hear what Rose wanted me to tell you?" Pete asked him again.

"No, I trust her," Alec just replied.

Back on the island, they were about to finish work for the day when Camille asked Rose how her hotel was.

"It's okay Camille but maybe I'll keep the villa for now. I'm hoping Alec will come back with me if I can go home for a while," Rose replied, eyeing Humphrey, who was trying to ignore the remark.

They were about to leave when the commissioner walked in. Rose had the letter already written and was going to drive over to his office so she was a bit surprised to see him.

"Ah, glad I caught you, Sergeant Tyler, Inspector. I need to talk to the two of you," he told Rose and Humphrey.

The others made a hasty retreat, Camille saying they would wait at her mother's bar. As they walked off, Dwayne couldn't help but make some observations.

"What do you think that's all about?" he asked as they walked.

"It's not for us to know Dwayne," Camille smiled, thinking it may be about Rose getting to leave early and Humphrey was objecting.

"Maybe she made a complaint about the new inspector?" JC offered. They both looked at him. "Well she could have done."

"No, I think she will deal with him on her own," Dwayne suggested.

"She has already dropped hints Dwayne and he's taking no notice. There will be trouble if Hardy comes back, mark my words," Camille told them.

Humphrey was leaning back on his desk and Rose was sat on the edge of hers as the commissioner took off his hat.

"It seems we have a bit of a dilemma. Sergeant Tyler, I took you on because your stepfather thought you would make a good police officer, being from Torchwood and I agreed that you could train with us. We will be sorry to see you go so I have to ask you if you would consider giving evidence in person at the trial of Holmes."

"Sir, you know the reason I want to go home now," Rose reminded him. "I would have stayed but I made a promise and I can't let him down. I have my resignation ready, I was going to drop if off at your office."

"Then I would have to accept it but maybe we can make some arrangement? After consideration, it may be best if you stay out of the remainder of the investigation, since you are a witness so maybe you could act as liaison between the police and Torchwood?"

"Have you spoken to my stepfather?" Rose wanted to know.

His look gave him away. "We have just spoken and Detective Inspector Hardy seems to think you should stay out of it until the trial but, if you agree it does not matter from where you work. If the inspector here agrees to you keeping on top of things without staying here then I could release you from your duties for the time being and keep you on staff. Then when you return, you can be reinstated and until then you can work on the case as a Torchwood agent. So, are you both in agreement?" he asked.

Humphrey looked disappointed but he couldn't really object.

"So I can leave?" Rose asked, wanting to make sure. "Do you need me tomorrow Sir?"

"There will be a replacement here on Monday, not from England, there is no need of that. You are free to go, please hand your badge and ID over before you leave the island, they will be waiting for you on your return. Please give my regards to your stepfather and Detective Inspector Hardy, I hope everything goes well with his surgery."

"Thank you Sir, I'll tell them. I'll be back before the trial, have you heard when that is yet Sir?" she asked him.

"Not as yet, I gather there is still some work to do on that?" the commissioner asked Humphrey.

Humphrey was trying to hide his disappointment of not having the chance to work with and get to know Rose.

The commissioner put his hat on and never even asked for Rose's letter of resignation but she supposed that had been put on hold. Before Humphrey could say anything, she went to close the shutters to avoid talking to him.

"You know I have to let you go," he spoke up as he closed the front ones.

"Yeah but why are you so against it?" Rose asked him. "It's not like I've been here the last few days."

"Sorry, it was just, well, I was hoping to get to know you. I had no idea you were already involved with someone."

"That doesn't seem to be stopping you, does it?" Rose snapped. "I'm going and I'm sorry if you came all this way and took this job just to meet me, it doesn't work like that." She stopped what she was doing. "Did it never occur to you I might already have a boyfriend?"

"I had no idea but I suppose I just assumed you didn't have one. As for Alec Hardy, well I knew he was ill and wasn't staying so maybe I jumped to the wrong conclusion that you wouldn't get involved with him," Humphrey had to admit.

"Yeah, you did jump to the wrong conclusion and since I'm no longer a member of the Saint-Marie Police, here are my badge and ID," she told him, putting them on his desk.

"Don't be like that Rose, look, I'm sorry if I went about it the wrong way, it's my fault entirely. Can we be friends before you leave?" he asked hopefully.

Rose had to relent, she didn't want to make him her enemy since she had to come back.

"Well okay then but I'm a trained Torchwood agent, don't try to persuade me otherwise, got it?" she grinned.

"Got it, Agent Tyler. May I buy you a drink?" he offered as they left.

"Just one, I intend getting my money's worth out of the hotel by eating there. I can make my plans to go home now, Alec's gonna be happy, not that my family won't be. Look, if it's any help, I'll do whatever I can on the case before I leave, I just have to clear it with my stepfather."

"Fine, that's very good of you Rose. Are you leaving your car here?" he asked as Rose passed it.

"Yeah, there's never anywhere to park by Catherine's," she smiled.

The others were waiting for them and Catherine had been asking questions of Camille.

"So is Rose going home then?" she had asked.

"Seems to me she won't waste any time," Dwayne answered for her. "I bet she'd get on a banana boat if she thought she could get home any faster to be with Hardy," he grinned, raising his beer bottle.

The others all laughed.

"Seemed to me they were unhappy for him to go home," Catherine noted.

"I've not seen much of her since he left," Camille answered. "Oh, here she is, she's managed not to try anything on the new inspector like practise her training," she grinned, being careful not to mention Torchwood in front of her mother.

Rose joined the others at the table after Humphrey asked what she was drinking, telling him Catherine already knew.

"So, you managed to restrain yourself?" Camille smiled, nodding towards her new boss.

"It took some doing, trust me," Rose smiled back. "I put him straight on a few points shall we say? I don't have to give my resignation yet, the commissioner wants me to still work on the case until I leave but for Torchwood. I'll have to clear it but I'm out of here as soon as I can arrange it. I have to call Alec and tell him the good news, it'll be a relief to him."

Humphrey put a drink in front of her as she was getting her phone out and Camille gave him a warning glance as Rose got up from the table to cross to the corner so she could talk privately.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Humphrey asked Camille.

"Leave her, trust me," Camille replied.

"I have already been told, she made it quite clear. Maybe I'd have had a better chance if I'd been sent here instead of Alec Hardy?" he asked her.

Camille refused to answer. She didn't think it would have made much difference to Rose, he had obviously taken the job just to meet her. Alec Hardy on the other hand had seemed reluctant to be here, suffering the heat but it seemed to her he had tolerated it once Rose had offered to let him stay with her.

Rose had got through to Alec, who was sitting in the bar for some company rather than pace his small hotel room waiting for Rose to call.

"Rose. Any news yet?" he asked, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah, first thing tomorrow I'm gonna see when I can get a flight, I'll let you know when I've booked it. How did your call to Pete go?"

"Fine, we had a few things to discuss. Let me know when you are coming back and I will book a caravan for a few weeks."

"Yeah. I'll just stop off in London for a few days then drive down to Broadchurch. How are you getting on with a date for your surgery?" she asked him.

"Your stepfather suggested a private clinic rather than leave it to chance. I am letting him find somewhere," he replied, not wanting to admit much just yet until it was final.

"Great, you might have some news before I leave then. I'll take two planes if I have to Alec, I've wasted enough time already."

"Rose, you won't get back any faster on two planes love," he pointed out.

"Yeah, I suppose not. It depends on what flights there are though. So, I keep the villa for now? That depends how long it is before I come back so maybe I'd just better let it go? We can find somewhere else, the hotel I'm staying at is quite nice but there are other holiday homes to rent."

"Well let it go if you have to but what about your belongings?" he asked.

"I can have them sent home over the weekend, I'll get a courier service but I don't have that much. I'm coming home Alec."

That was what he'd been waiting to hear but he'd feel better if he knew when so he could put his and Pete's plan into action.

Rose went back to her friends but was getting ready to leave just before seven.

"I'll call you Camille," Rose told her. "I'll let you know when I'm leaving."

"I'll take you to the airport, unless you are leaving your car there?" Camille offered.

"No, I'll hand it back and get a cab but come and wave me off?" Rose asked, giving her friend a hug.

"You had better come and see us as well before you go," Dwayne told her.

"Yeah, I will," Rose promised.

"Let me walk you back to your car," Humphrey offered, waiting for a scowl from Camille.

"Sure, why not?" Rose replied.

As they walked, Humphrey asked her if she still wanted to interview Holmes with him tomorrow.

"I don't know, it could just make him worse," Rose pointed out. "It was me acting as a Torchwood agent that set him off."

"By all accounts, he was determined not to answer any questions before that," Humphrey told her. "I think you deserve to be there after what he tried to put you through but this time, no Jedi mind tricks eh?" he laughed as they reached her car.

"I'll see what my stepfather says when I call him tomorrow. What time will you be there?" Rose asked, unlocking her car with the remote. "I have a lot to do, I have to go finish my packing, book a flight and hand notice on my villa."

"Can I afford to live there?" Humphrey laughed, suspecting she wasn't paying for it on her salary. "Have you seen where I am staying?"

"Yeah, right on the beach, lucky you. I might rent the villa again when Alec comes back with me, we liked the swimming pool, well he didn't at first but he got used to it. It was something to do with an old case of his," Rose explained.

"The Sandbrook case, I read about it. Everyone was surprised when he got another job after what happened."

"That wasn't his fault, he was cleared," Rose insisted. "I'll miss dinner if I don't get going."

"Sorry, I'll let you get on then. Feel free to call in at the station, when you get permission to work on the case as a Torchwood agent," Humphrey told her.

"I don't think I'll be here long enough but I think I'd like some answers from Holmes. He killed a friend for no other reason than he could, he needs to pay for it. Did you know Richard had only just got back from a visit home on another case?" she asked him. Humphrey shook his head as he held the door for Rose to get in the car. "He should have stayed there."

"Perhaps Rose but if Holmes was determined to get rid of him, he would have done it anyway, whether it was here or back home. He was obviously determined DI Poole wasn't going to convict him. You have to do right by the inspector Rose, your testimony can put Holmes away for a very long time and tomorrow, I'll be contacting Croydon to get their co-operation over the robberies Holmes was accused of. Between us, we'll win this. Goodnight Rose," Humphrey told her.

She was about to reverse out of the parking space when she stopped, the window already open.

"I'll do what I can to make that happen," Rose called to him.

He watched her drive off, wishing he'd beaten Alec Hardy to her. 


	24. Chapter 24

The following day, back over in Broadchurch, Alec decided to call in at the caravan park's office and at least make an effort to find somewhere to stay for when they came back. He'd made his mind up to let Pete Tyler arrange for a private London clinic to perform his surgery for as soon as Rose could get back and have Jake come down and collect him.

He'd only be in London for a few days but it would be at least Sunday or Monday before Rose would be back and as soon as she'd booked her flight, he could get things in place. As he sat at breakfast, Becca decided to check up on him, making him look up as she sat opposite.

"You seem all edgy since you came back," she observed.

"I told you, I'm waiting for my girlfriend to return, how can I not be edgy?" he replied.

"So when will she be back?" Becca asked.

"Soon, I am going to arrange some accommodation for when she does return. Sorry Becca but I can't bring her here."

"I never said anything, I just thought you looked lonely and needed someone to talk to."

"After you turned me down?" Alec quipped.

"I think I did the right thing, considering your condition at the time," Becca snapped back. "Oh, that's why you don't want to bring her here?" she half smiled. "You think she'll find out, don't you? You think I'll get jealous and tell her. Trust me, I won't, I'm seeing someone anyway, I was only offering to talk, like when you were sat in the bar."

Alec felt a bit stupid, jumping to conclusions but he still couldn't bring Rose here, not opposite the newspaper office with Miller's nephew hanging around.

"I have to get going, I have things to do today," he told her without apologising, since no-one ever expected him to anyway.

"Are you going to get yourself sorted?" she asked him as he got up.

"Yes, when my girlfriend gets back – satisfied?" he replied gruffly.

"I promised to keep it quiet and I did, I could have got you thrown off the case," she retorted. "It almost killed you again, I heard what happened just before you found the killer."

Alec thought in such a small town, everyone would have known before he'd come round.

"Well I am still here and I apologise for being rude, I know you kept my secret but it's out in the open now, I won't get my job back until I get fixed and since the police are no longer paying for my room here, no disrespect but I can get a week in a caravan for the cost of two nights here."

He knew he didn't have to worry about the cost really, since Pete would take care of it but he wasn't quite ready to admit who his girlfriend was just in case people thought he was taking advantage.

"I understand that but you'll be on your own, if you get a caravan," Becca pointed out.

"Thanks for your concern but I'll manage for now, I will be going to visit her family shortly anyway until she returns home. I need to put things in place before she gets here."

"She must be something then?" Becca asked him. "Who is she, Rose Tyler or someone, a film star?"

"Everyone will find out when she gets here, won't they?" he replied, putting his jacket on. "For all I know the press are still hanging around and they would just love to find out since I made it to the headlines."

It was still too early to call Rose over in Saint-Marie so he took his time walking down to the seafront and around to the caravan park but before he reached it, he went to sit on a bench and called Pete again.

"Something wrong Alec?" Pete answered as he was sitting in his office.

"No but I came to some decisions. If Rose can't get back this weekend, can Jake come down for me on Sunday?"

"Sure, I'll let him know, just tell me where you're staying. Have you heard from Rose again?" Pete asked him.

"No, it's still early over there, she will call me when she wakes up. I miss her Pete."

"I can imagine, her mother and brother miss her too. Alec, you know her mother will make a fuss over you, don't you? I mean not only because you're ill but because of who you look like."

"I know, I can live with it but I can't live without Rose, not now," he replied.

"That's Rose for you, that's what she does Alec, she changes people and you deserve to know how and why she does that so if Jake picks you up on Sunday morning, after lunch, I insist on telling you."

"If you feel you must. I'm just going to the caravan office, see if I can get one for tomorrow and I'll leave some of my things there. Pete, if I don't make it through the surgery, there's something I'd like you to do for me."

"Rubbish Alec, you'll have the best surgeon, trust me, you'll be fine," Pete assured him.

"Maybe so but I have my daughter to think about, if I give you details, can you make sure she's taken care of, with college and university, if she wants to go?"

"Of course I will, you're family now. We'll sort it out when you get here on Sunday. Book the caravan, I'll make sure you get the money back."

Half an hour later, he had been offered a modern two bedroom model caravan with easy access to the harbour and was getting the key the next afternoon so he decided to call and see his old boss to tell her he was getting himself fixed and would want his job back and to ask about Rose working there.

"Thanks for seeing me," Alec told Elaine Jenkinson.

"It's not exactly busy around here now Alec. So, have you got a date for your surgery?" she asked.

"I can get it next week, I just have to pick a day, I'm going to a private hospital in London, my girlfriend's stepfather is arranging for when she gets back. I have something to admit, who she is."

Elaine was not that surprised really, considering Rose Tyler's name had been mentioned as a material witness in the upcoming trial.

"So that's who you got yourself involved with Alec?" Elaine smiled.

"Yes and you know she was a Torchwood agent before she joined the Saint-Marie police force?" he asked.

"I read the reports, she's the main witness but why is she coming back?"

"One or two reasons. One is to go with me for my surgery and another she can easily get back for the trial but it's not a good idea for her to remain there and work on the case Elaine, she could be responsible for putting the killer away for a long time and if she remains an officer, it could jeopardise everything. Staying there as a Torchwood agent would be viable but not on her own and I can only join her if I am well, the heat is unbearable."

"So, you go back with her when they get a trial date and you want your job back? Anything else?" Elaine wanted to know.

"Yes, that she gets a job here, with me when we return. She's a sergeant over there, the island is under British rule, that should qualify her here," he replied.

"Well I would have to get it cleared and Ellie Miller may not want to come back even if she is allowed. I'll find out for you but you've no idea how long it will be before she has to go back and to allow you both to work together then take time off?" Elaine queried.

"I know I'm asking a lot but you know who she is, she has to go back and face the trial, he just tried to prevent her leaving the island because before I left, she and another Torchwood agent tried to interview him and he accused her of underhand tactics to get him to confess."

"Really? Who allowed them to interview the suspect?" Elaine wanted to know but had an idea who it was.

"I take part of the responsibility but I'd handed over, unofficially to the DS there. The point is, now, she has to make sure nothing else goes wrong. The judge ruled Holmes had no grounds to accuse her of any wrongdoing but you know by what happened to me, that doesn't always prove innocence."

"I am well aware of that fact Alec, I took a chance with you and you kept your illness hidden but that's beside the point. Very well, I will try to get the chief constable to agree to letting her work here when she comes back, she should be qualified enough but it's up to him to judge that. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into Alec," Elaine told him.

"So do I, she's a good officer, even though I only worked with her a few days, her Torchwood training gives her an advantage."

Alec thanked her and got up to leave.

"Come back and see me when you return but if you don't know when you'll be going back, may I suggest you take a temporary post?" Elaine asked him. "I have a friend who's the superintendent at the academy over in Exeter, you could give new recruits the benefit of your experience and Miss Tyler can complete her training though maybe not in your class?"

"I will consider it as long as we are free to leave when we need to."

"I'll let her know you're interested, they have a higher turnover of tutors than students."

Alec couldn't imagine why. It was now approaching noon and he went into the café on the corner, just outside the police station and ordered some tea and a sandwich and waited for Rose to call him. As he sat down, Olly Stevens had seen him go in and was waiting for the chance to talk to him.

"Thought you'd left town?" Olly asked him, being cheeky and sitting opposite.

"What do you want Stevens? The case is over and I'm sure you know who was caught?" Alec asked him.

"Of course I do, I had to tell Maggie but we won't release the name," Olly replied.

"Really? After you released Danny's name? So protecting your own family is more important than protecting the dead boy's family? Do you know how much grief you caused them?" Alec wanted to know.

"I apologised to them and I wanted to let you know we published your story, like you asked us to. Maggie contacted the young girl's mother, we won't dig any deeper, she says enough damage has been done."

"Well I'm glad she has more sense than you then. Have you seen your aunt?" Alec asked him.

Olly shook his head. "She left a few days after you did, Tom's staying with us but he doesn't want to see her so she's stayed away, just sent the odd text making arrangements with my mum."

"Do you know where she is?" Alec asked as his order arrived.

"No but I think she's gone back to work somewhere otherwise she wouldn't send my mum any money for Tom. I've tried to talk to him, he wants to be left alone but I think he's having trouble at school and no-one knows yet."

"Make sure it stays that way, any bother, you tell me, understood? I'll be going away again but contact the station, I'll tell them you might call. Can I have my lunch now? I'm expecting a phone call."

"Not going to tell me where you went?" Olly grinned.

"Stop sharpening your pencil Olly, it was personal."

"Really? So you had nothing to do with the case of the death of a British police officer in the Caribbean then?"

"What makes you ask that?" Alec replied, pouring his tea.

"You were on sick leave, they needed someone, it's simple enough to work out. I can look it up if I wanted to but it was on the newswire, Maggie said it was a bit odd you left when you did."

"I went to see my daughter," Alec admitted.

"All this time? Funny because you come back a few days after they caught the killer and another British police officer is the main witness, though it gives no names but there's a Sergeant Tyler."

"Meaning? Leave it Stevens, it's not newsworthy over here, people don't care what's going on thousands of miles away."

"So you must have known the witness, if you were there," Olly persisted.

"What part of leave it don't you get?" Alec snapped at him and wondering why Rose hadn't called him yet but maybe she was waiting so she could tell him she'd booked a plane ticket home and maybe that was why he was getting snappy.

After Pete had spoken to Alec, he called Jake to his office and outlined when he'd spoken to Alec about.

"Yeah, I'll go get him on Sunday, want me to take Mickey with me?" Jake grinned.

"I don't think Alec will appreciate that. What bothers me is how Mickey will react but they won't be staying in London for long, I've got my secretary on finding a clinic that will do Alec's surgery at short notice. They can send for his records, he's still waiting for some results so they can speed them up. One thing though."

"He's not got the whole story of Rose? Are you gonna tell him Pete?" Jake asked, helping himself to coffee.

"I told him there were things he needed to know and he's been quite casual about it Jake, he has no idea what he's getting into and it doesn't bother him."

"You didn't see the two of them Pete, it was like watching her that time with the Doctor. I've not seen her look at anyone the way she did him that night until I saw her looking at Alec. Do ya think it'll make any difference if you tell him?"

"I don't know Jake, I hope not, for both their sakes because Alec needs that surgery and I just hope Rose gets here before he runs out of time. She'd never forgive herself if something went wrong and she wasn't there but what makes it worse is, if she does get here and he doesn't make it, how will it affect her?"

"Let's hope we never need to find out. Anything else Boss?"

"No, except get Alec's bank details and transfer some money into it to cover his expenses, that hotel can't have been cheap. Oh and when they go back, for the trial, make sure Rose doesn't pay for it."

Rose had been busy. It had been too early to call the airline so she'd gone back to the villa and packed the rest of her belongings and looked up a courier service to call when she'd booked her flight. She was about to call Alec when her cleaner came back in.

"Excuse me but your friend left something in the bathroom, I did not have the chance to tell you, with you not being here," Camilla told her, holding out a small pouch.

Rose opened it to see his shaving kit and had to smile.

"Yeah, trust him, don't know why he even brought it," she laughed. "Thanks. I'm leaving the island Camilla, I'm just waiting to get a flight back home but here, I've made you out a cheque to pay you the rest of the month plus an extra month instead of notice. I'll need your key back, I'm going to the rental agency later when I've got someone to send my things home. I've also written a letter of recommendation to anyone who employs you."

"Thank you Miss Rose, I will be sorry to see you go. You are going back to join your boyfriend?"

Rose nodded. "Yeah, you may have noticed he's not well, he needs an operation and I promised I'd be there. I'll miss the island but I'll be back, I have to make sure the person who killed my old boss gets punished for it."

"The inspector was a good person Miss Rose, make sure the man doesn't get away. Do you want me to carry on?"

"Yeah, just make sure the place is tidy and throw any food out, I won't be back. Take anything that you can use at home though instead of wasting it. I have some calls to make, I'll be on the patio."

"Do you need help with your luggage Miss Rose?"

"No, I'll manage thanks Camilla, you can go when you've finished."

Camilla went off and Rose laid on one of the loungers, well the one Alec had laid on a few days ago, before he'd left and found the number of the airline she'd used when she'd come out here. After some careful negotiations, she managed to get a night flight to London, landing at 8am local time without having to change planes and after giving her credit card details said she'd pick the ticket up before her departure.

Now she could tell Alec something positive but as she was about to call him, Camilla interrupted her.

"Miss Rose, I'm ready to leave but someone is here to see you."

"Who is it Camilla, I don't usually get callers since I should be at work," Rose asked her.

"Ah, that would be me," a familiar voice answered from behind Camilla as Humphrey came into view.

"It's fine Camilla, did you leave your key and get your envelope?" Rose asked her, getting up.

"Yes Miss Rose and thank you, I should find it easier to get a job but I may take a few days off. Have a safe journey home and if you ever come back, I will happily come back and work for you again."

"Thanks, you have some time off, you deserve it. Bye Camilla."

As the housekeeper left, Rose went back inside and faced Humphrey.

"How did you know where I lived? Did Camille tell you?" she asked him, not all that happy he'd had the cheek to call on her.

"It was still on your file, Camille was out, she had nothing to do with it. I thought you wanted to come and visit Holmes with me?" he asked, looking around at some boxes ready for a courier to pick up when she found one.

"I have things to do this morning, I can meet you there later this afternoon. There was no need for a personal visit you know, I would have come if you'd just phoned me."

"Ah, sorry. Looks like you're getting ready to go then?"

Rose thought that was rather obvious. "Sunday night so yeah, I have things to do, I want to go hand the keys in for this place. Well, why the personal visit?"

"No special reason, sorry, it was a bad idea. See you at the prison say 1500 hours?" he asked, looking awkward.

Meanwhile, Alec had got rid of Olly Stevens and was getting worried Rose hadn't yet called him so ordering some more tea, he sent her a text, asking if she had any news.

Rose picked her phone up when she heard the message tone, knowing Alec was getting anxious for her to call.

"I have to call Alec and let him know I'm going home. He has to arrange his surgery," Rose told him, hoping Humphrey would take the hint.

"Sorry. Rose, I had to ask you to stay."

"I can't, I have Alec to think about so excuse me," Rose replied, hoping she wouldn't have to use any of the moves Jake had taught her. She also hoped he wasn't trying to change her mind and stay because she felt sorry for him.

She was just seeing Humphrey to the door as Alec was waiting for her to apply. Then a feeling of dread came over him. What if she'd changed her mind? It had all been rushed and the night before he'd left, he felt sure she had just had her first real time with him and maybe now, she regretted it.

They'd not talked about it, it had just happened, after fooling about by the pool and on the lounger but it had just felt right and only natural they both wanted it. Had it been too much though, just as he was leaving?

Humphrey had finally left and Rose was leaning on the closed door, Humphrey calling for a cab to take him back and hoping no-one would ask where he'd been.

Rose composed herself and found Alec's number. "Hi babe, sorry, I got held up," she told him when he answered by saying her name.

"I got worried about you love, is there something wrong?" he asked, stirring his cooling tea then deciding he didn't really want it.

"Aw, I was just getting sorted out, I wanted to have some good news for you. I fly home on Sunday night, my plane gets in around eight on Monday morning, your time."

Alec let out a sigh of relief. "Best news I have heard since I came back, well except for your stepfather offering to take care of my surgery, which I'm still waiting to hear about. Rose, you will come down as soon as you can?"

"Of course I will, you plum. You're not seeing Pete today then, did you put it off?"

"Yes, it can wait, we talked on the phone," he admitted.

"Well I suppose it can then? Are you okay though?" she asked worriedly.

"I am fine and I move into a caravan tomorrow so you have somewhere when you come down."

"Great news all round then? Alec, I'd ask you to go up to London but it's too much now, after your long journey back."

"I know love but it won't be much longer eh? I love you Rose."

"I love you too Alec, just keep thinking I'll be with you soon."

"I will love. I hope you are now off the case?"

"Well sort of, I'm still gonna find out why Holmes came after me and why he tried to eliminate me as a witness."

"Just leave it love, he failed because you are too clever for him and he knows it. Just wait and tell your story to the judge and jury at the trial. Since he's not admitted anything, there will be a trial, unless he changes his mind and pleads guilty."

"Fat chance of that," Rose told him. "I have to sort the courier out now, before I go hand the keys in. Just another two days and I'll be home and then down to Broadchurch."

"I know love, I miss you but now I know you are coming back."

He wanted to tell her what he had planned but thought it would be a pleasant surprise when he turned up at the airport when she landed. Now, he just hoped nothing would happen between now and Monday morning because if something did, he wouldn't like to be whoever tried to spoil things or delay her departure.


	25. Chapter 25

Once Rose had signed to send her belongings home that she couldn't take on the plane with her, she doubled-checked she had everything and brought her case downstairs, having decided it would be easier to send the largest one with her other things, which would probably be back before she was so she sent a quick message to her mother to warn her to expect them and what time she would arrive home. As she put her things in the back of her car to take to the hotel, she decided to call Camille.

"Hello Rose, can't stop working?" Camille asked her.

"Yeah, guess not. Can you do me a favour? Can you tell DI Goodman I won't be going to interview Holmes with him. Alec doesn't think I should get involved any further."

"I had no idea you were going to do such a thing Rose," Camille told her, looking across at Humphrey, who was trying not to ask if she was talking about him or not.

"I was asked if I wanted to go with him but Alec pointed out a few things and he's right Camille, it could just make things worse. Can we meet on Sunday, for lunch? Bring everyone else."

Camille turned away from Humphrey. "Including the boss?" she queried, trying not to let him hear her.

"Yeah, I suppose so Camille. Fancy a drink after work though? Just you? Come over to the Paradise Hotel, I'll wait for you in the bar and dinner is on me."

"So that's where you are staying?" Camille had to smile to herself, being careful she didn't repeat it. "I'll be over around six then?"

"Yeah, we can catch up."

Rose then drove to the rental agency and handed the keys over, even though there was still another three weeks to go but she had to explain she was going home. Then she drove to the hotel and once in her room, called Alec again. Alec had told Pete he wanted to go ahead with their plan and that Jake would collect him on Sunday morning.

"She's not called me with a time yet," Pete had told him. "I expect she'll call her mother and let her know. What time does she arrive?"

"Around eight on Monday morning so if you are collecting her, I'd like to go with you, to surprise her. It will remind her of when she met me at the airport when I arrived on the island."

"She'd get more of a surprise if you were waiting at the house Alec, think about it," Pete told him.

"I will think it over then. I advised her not to remain involved with the case, Goodman wanted her to interview Holmes with him but I talked her out of it. I've never met the man but I think Rose is having a problem with him."

"In what way?" Pete had asked him.

"In a way I don't like which is why I told her not to go to that interview with him, I think he was trying to make a move on her. He must have known she was working there and he got there a little too fast for my liking, as I said to you before. Did you find anything out about him?"

"Not yet, Jake's on it. Oh, let him have your bank details, he'll give you the cost of the hotel and caravan back."

"Thanks for all you are doing Pete. Have you located a clinic yet?"

"Yes, my secretary had some success. There is one willing to take you at a day's notice and they will send for your records. They'll be no delay, you'll be seen when you call to confirm."

"Good, I'll tell Rose when she calls again but if she does ask you, I'm not having it done in London, she thinks she is coming down here."

"I won't give the game away Alec, you know that. See you on Sunday and anything else, just call."

Alec was just finishing a pot of tea he'd had Becca make for him in the bar after his evening meal when Rose called him.

"I hope you called off that interview Rose?" he asked when he had greeted her.

"Yeah, I took your advice. Well, I'm almost done over here, just tomorrow to get through and Sunday I'm meeting everyone for a farewell lunch. Camille's coming over to the hotel later, we have a few things to talk about."

"I just bet you do? Would that include talking about me or her new boss?"

"Jealous lover?" Rose giggled.

"Yes, has he been bothering you Rose?"

"Yeah a bit but I keep talking about you all the time. He doesn't seem to get the message though, he even paid me a visit this morning, I wasn't gonna tell ya."

"You should have done. Was your housekeeper there?"

"Yeah, thankfully. Don't worry, I made it clear to him."

Well she at least hoped she had because the last thing she wanted was to have him come and find her, she had a feeling he could be very persistent which was probably why he was divorced. Alec was divorced but he'd been on his own for a lot longer but was his coming here any different? Maybe not but she'd been instantly attracted to Alec although possibly for the wrong reasons but he'd accepted who he looked like.

She wasn't keen on him going to meet her in London, just in case Pete decided to tell him a bit more than she wanted him to know but Alec had to learn a few things about her if they were going to live together. Considering he'd accepted he looked like someone from her past, he would probably easily accept the rest if Pete didn't mention what was different about the Doctor. It had been well rehearsed what he would tell anyone she fell in love with.

Just before six, Rose was waiting for Camille to join her but Camille was a little annoyed Humphrey was asking her questions and she didn't want to be rude to him well not enough to get her fired.

"So, you're going to meet Rose then?" he'd asked her as they went to interview Holmes at the prison.

"Yes, we have been friends since she arrived Sir, I will miss her when she goes home. Why do you want to speak to Holmes?"

"I've not had the chance yet, I have a few questions for him," he'd told her as he rummaged in his pocket for a scrap of paper. "Some things don't add up Camille."

"What sort of things?" she wanted to know. "He's guilty, end of story. He had a connection with Richard, it's been proved and when we get that information you sent for, you won't have any doubts."

"I'm not saying I have doubts Camille, I just don't understand why he came all the way over here to kill the inspector. Maybe it was a spur of the moment thing, when Holmes was confronted and he just snapped?"

"Okay then, say it was? I think they'd met when Holmes first arrived and Richard warned him not to try anything here. I'm not sure if Holmes knew he was here or not though, maybe it was just a coincidence?"

"That's what I want to find out Camille, if he had a motive or he'd finally had enough of Poole arresting him but why now? Why not when Poole was over in England?"

"Maybe he didn't know Richard was back, he did go over unexpectedly on a case and if Holmes thought he'd got rid of him? What has Holmes been doing?"

"That's what I was trying to find out Camille," Humphrey smiled as they showed their ID at the prison reception desk.

Rose greeted her friend as Camille joined her in the bar.

"Had a busy day?" Camille asked her.

"Yeah, getting things arranged, I wish I could have got an earlier flight."

"Then why didn't you? It's not like you can't afford to pay extra," Camille smiled as their drinks arrived.

"I tried Camille, trust me but I could only get one by changing planes, it's a popular route. I even tried to get one from St Barts, like Alec did but that was going to Bristol. Mind you, that's not far from Broadchurch, I could hire a car to get me there then leave it in London, go see Alec first. Thanks Camille, I never thought of that, I had planned going home first. I think I'll change it and surprise Alec on Sunday, I'll see if it gets me there at a decent time, I never asked for details."

Alec thought he had everything planned, he was getting the keys for the caravan the following afternoon and he'd spend the night there then wait for Jake to arrive around ten. Once he found out where he'd been allocated, he'd text Jake and Rose, since he had to keep up the pretence he was going to wait there for her arrival. She would get a pleasant surprise when she arrived home to find him there.

The next morning, Rose drove out to the airport rather than argue on the phone about her change of plans.

"You said on the phone there was a flight to Bristol tonight," Rose told the man behind the desk.

"I'll just check again Miss Tyler, it may now be full but you will have to change at St Barts."

"I don't care about that, I'll change if I have to. So, what time does it leave?"

Pleased with herself, she bought a coffee and called Alec, not planning on telling him.

"Hi Alec, whatcha doing?" she asked as he greeted her.

"Waiting to get the caravan keys, where are you, it sounds noisy."

"Oh I went to pick up my plane ticket so it would give me something to do and make me think I was closer to going home. I miss you Alec."

Well she had just been handed a plane ticket to Bristol airport so she was going to have a rental car waiting for her on her arrival around 9am and she should be in Broadchurch an hour or so later, all being well. She was gaining an extra day.

"I will text you the caravan number later love," he told her as he sat in the outdoor caf opposite the police station.

He'd given up his room at the hotel since he only had a case and a holdall and he could wait around until they phoned him to say he could get the keys early if it was ready so just as he'd been leaving the hotel, they had said he could get them after twelve noon. He was also waiting for Rose's call and wanting to tell her his plans but had to resist spoiling the surprise. He got up and went to the park office and decided to unpack for now and get what he needed ready for the next day.

Rose then went to find Camille and tell her she was leaving a day earlier. Camille though was out as Rose walked into the police station and only Humphrey and JC were there.

"Hello Rose, looking for Camille?" JC asked her as Humphrey looked up.

"Yeah, will she be back soon?" Rose asked hopefully.

"I'm sure she will," Humphrey told her, getting up. "Is it something urgent?"

"Well yeah, I leave tonight, I decided to take a different route back, I save a day's wait."

Humphrey had been looking forward to lunch with her the next day even though everyone else would be there. It was his last chance to maybe persuade her to stay but now, his hopes were dashed and Alec Hardy had won. Rose was about to leave, thinking she would catch up with Camille later but she had to be at the airport by six to fly the short distance for her connecting plane. She was about to leave when Camille came back in with Dwayne.

"What are you doing here Rose?" Camille asked her.

"I'm leaving soon, I came to say goodbye to you all, well at least until we get a court date."

"Ah, we might have some news on that," Humphrey told her, picking up a folder. "We got nothing much out of Holmes yesterday, he was still complaining that you were unfairly interviewing him but his solicitor wants to go for an early trial to clear his client's name."

"What?" Rose asked. "Oh, I see what he's trying to do, not give us chance to find out his connection to Richard," Rose stated.

"Ah but we do," Humphrey told her. "I just got this back while you were out Camille, Holmes had been busy after DI Poole's departure and as before, no-one could prove anything but the last time, a few days before he came here, a witness came forward."

"Then why didn't they tell us before?" Camille asked him.

"We weren't asking that Camille," Rose reminded her.

"No, the witness came forward and when they went looking for Holmes, he'd disappeared, he must have been on his way here," Humphrey told them. "Maybe him coming here wasn't out of revenge or he didn't know Poole was here and thought since he was, he may as well get rid of him. The witness identified Holmes but since he'd left the country and no-one knew where he was, no warrant was issued for his arrest."

"That's a bit slack," Rose commented. "Why not?"

"The same as what was said, until now they had no proof it was him and since he didn't get away with much, the jewellery store just claimed on the insurance. That's his M.O, sometimes he gets a lot, sometimes very little and never leaves any witnesses but the girlfriend of one of the assistants was waiting outside, she clearly saw Holmes going in and coming out with a carrier bag. When she went inside, her boyfriend had been injured. She didn't come forward because the store has a policy of no friends or relatives and she didn't want to get her boyfriend fired," Humphrey told them.

"So if we can prove to the judge he's been identified back in Croydon it should be enough?" Rose asked. "Does his solicitor know?"

"I've just got the information Rose, let him do his own work eh?" Humphrey grinned. "So, we can't persuade you to stay?"

Rose shook her head. "I've already changed my plans. I'll go home, let Alec get his surgery and we'll both come back."

That was not what Humphrey wanted to hear. Yes, he knew she'd come back but he thought Hardy wouldn't bother but he should have known she wouldn't return on her own.

"Will you let me know as soon as there's a court date?" Rose asked.

"We'll give you plenty of warning Rose," Camille told her.

"Well Alec can have his surgery early next week so as long as it's after he's able to travel," Rose told her. "It won't been sooner than that, there's still things to clear up."

"We've done most of it," Dwayne told her. "We've not been idle you know," he joked.

"Never said you had been Dwayne," Rose laughed. "If you can get away for lunch, it's on me, I'll wait for you at Catherine's."

Rose went off and waited for them in the bar, Catherine coming over to talk to her.

"Ready for home?" she asked Rose.

"Yeah, I leave in a few hours, I got an earlier flight home but I've not told Alec, I want to surprise him."

"I think you can't wait to get home to see him," Catherine smiled.

The others joined her, locking the police station for an hour and they all said their goodbyes, Camille wanting to be the last but Humphrey was still there. Rose knew why.

"Can you give me a minute Camille?" Rose asked.

"Sure, I will wait at the bar with my mother," Camille replied, looking directly at Humphrey

When Camille went off, Humphrey tried not to look so obvious.

"Can we get one thing straight?" Rose asked him. "When I come back, Alec will be with me and trust me, he'll be well again so maybe you should just accept the fact that I'm spoken for and no amount of you dropping hints about me staying will change my mind about him. Are we clear?"

Humphrey nodded. "I get it, sorry but you can't blame me for trying, what man wouldn't if he knew who you were?"

"I'm used to it but you went a bit too far, Alec won't be so forgiving, trust me."

"I can only imagine but when I found out you were here, I saw my chance of getting to know you."

"Even when I was talking about him and saying I wanted to go home? You expect me to believe that?" Rose asked him, seeing Camille glancing over. "I'm leaving in a few hours so get any ideas of keeping me here out of your head or Alec won't be pleased. He's coming back to testify that Holmes tried to kidnap me, right in front of him and that he was also threatened. Hopefully with that and the reports from Croydon that he's been identified will put him away. Now excuse me while I say goodbye to my friend."

Rose got up and went to join Camille.

"I should get back to work," Camille told her. "See you and Alec in a few weeks or so then and wish him all the best with his surgery."

Rose gave her a hug. "Thanks Camille, you've been a good friend and I forgive you for trying to set me up on dates. Do something with him will ya?" she asked as Humphrey passed them.

"I make no promises my friend, go on, get yourself ready to leave."

A few hours later, Rose had checked into the airport after handing her rental car back and had received confirmation a car would be waiting for her at Bristol airport on her arrival. She got herself a drink before her shorter flight took off and had already got a text from Alec with the caravan details so she called Pete.

"Change of plans Dad, I'm coming home tonight, I'll be landing in Bristol tomorrow morning then I'll drive down to Broadchurch."

"You're on your way?" he asked, wondering how he could avoid revealing his and Alec's plan.

"Well I thought ya'd be pleased?"

"I am love, have you told Alec though?" Pete wanted to know.

"Nope and don't you go calling him either, I want to surprise him. I have to go catch my first plane, I'll spend the day with Alec then I'll drive him up to London, depending on when his surgery is scheduled."

All Pete could do was call Jake and tell him to still collect Alec.

"You're kidding me," Jake told him at the news Rose was a day early. "So what do I do? Alec's expecting to set off as soon as I get there."

"Well delay him, tell him you're caught in traffic or something and don't actually set off."

"He's a detective, he'll know I'm stalling Pete. What time does she land at Bristol?" Jake asked him.

"She never said, she had to catch her first plane so call the airport and see what time the flight from St Barts lands in the morning. Well you'll have to go down and meet him but suggest you go get a drink and something to eat, that should appease him," Pete suggested.

"Yeah, he might believe that but it'll only give me forty minutes tops then I'll have to set off," Jake told him.

"Well you'd best hope she turns up because if he's not at the caravan, she'll call him to find out where he is and if you're on the motorway?"

"Yeah, I get it Pete, I'll have to either turn back or wait somewhere for her. I wish she wouldn't do things like that."

"So do I Jake, so do I. Now I have to warn her mother because Rose was supposed to be coming directly here."

"Well rather you than me Boss," Jake laughed. 


	26. Chapter 26

Rose was now sitting in the airport waiting for her connecting flight, which had been announced it would commence boarding shortly and she hoped unlike Richard, her luggage wouldn't go missing. It was now a bit late to change her mind and admit to Alec she was going directly to Broadchurch when she landed at Bristol airport and not London but she really wanted to surprise him.

Over in Broadchurch, Alec was trying to settle in his caravan, wishing he'd had the time to get somewhere more permanent but choosing a place with Rose was going to be something special and hopefully where they would settle. Now he was more positive about something actually keeping his condition under control by having the pacemaker fitted in only a few days time, he wasn't so nervous about it.

He'd really not had time to think about it, he'd just agreed for Pete to go ahead and find him somewhere and he was doing it for Rose. He was trying to get to sleep when his message tone beeped and he hoped it was from her.

'Didn't want to wake ya, I miss you and can't wait until I finally get there so I'm gonna drive down Monday afternoon, my mum can wait love ya Rose XXX'

That was the best news he'd heard but she would get a big surprise when he was waiting for her. He sent one back 'Can't wait love you too' and tried to sleep.

Rose smiled as she stepped forward to board the plane that was taking her home to the man she now loved and she just hoped whatever Pete told Alec, he'd just accept it but she was going to tell Pete to leave it until after Alec's surgery because if they fell out over it, he wouldn't go ahead and she couldn't have it on her conscious.

Once drinks had been served on the plane, she tried to close her eyes, aware that time would move forward and she had to drive down from Bristol when the plane landed. Luckily there was just an older woman next to her and she was in the outside seat so getting a pillow, she tried to get comfy, wishing Alec was next to her and she'd been able to go back with him.

Being apart had been a test for both of them and it was clear they still felt strongly about each other and Holmes had been unsuccessful at keeping them apart. Then it dawned on her that was exactly what he'd tried to do as some sort of revenge on his part, he must have seen how she and Alec reacted around each other and planned to split them up so had he been parted from someone? Still, that wasn't her problem but she would call Camille tomorrow and tell her, after she and Alec had made up for lost time.

Early the next morning in London, Jake had left his sleeping boyfriend, kissing his forehead and telling him he'd be back later and got into his car to drive down to Broadchurch to pretend to be taking Alec to the Tyler mansion. He would have to thank Rose for changing her travel arrangements. He made good time and arrived at the harbour and located Alec's caravan.

Alec had been up for hours, pacing the small living area and driving himself crazy and had even been for a walk to the camp bar to get an early breakfast when it had opened at eight, since he only had the basics. So when he saw a shiny blue SUV type car pull up opposite in the parking area, he was at the door waiting, barely giving Jake time to get out.

"Crikey, you're keen Alec," Jake greeted him.

"I am anxious to get going even though she won't arrive until morning. I got a message last night saying she planned on driving down here tomorrow afternoon but now she won't have to."

Jake thought trust her to try to fool Alec, at his expense but he wasn't going to spoil it for her he'd never hear the end of it if he did.

"Well I need a coffee and something to eat before we set off, you don't mind?"

"Sure, the caf by the harbour will be open now, there's a car park. I expect I can get another drink, since I have already eaten."

Jake was relieved Alec had agreed but it didn't give much chance for Rose to catch them before they left. He should have text her but wasn't sure if her flight had arrived on time or if she'd be busy getting off and claiming her luggage, then she had to get her hire car.

Thankfully Rose had got off the plane and was waiting for her luggage, crossing her fingers it had been put on the plane but she saw the brightly coloured strap she used and went to the car hire office. Soon enough, she set the satnav for Broadchurch harbour and hoped she wouldn't hit any traffic hold-ups. The navigation system gave her an estimated time of arrival at her destination, just after eleven, since she'd not taken waiting for her luggage into account and getting the car.

Jake thought he dare not delay any longer as he finished his breakfast and Alec didn't look like he could be put off any longer so he thought Rose would just have to call when Alec wasn't in the caravan. Thankfully the traffic wasn't bad as Jake reached the main roundabout to join the road back to the motorway and hoped Rose would call Alec and not him, since this was all supposed to be secret. They were almost at the motorway and Jake glanced at Alec.

"Chill mate, it's not like she's gonna be there when you arrive," Jake grinned.

"I know that Jake but Pete had some things to tell me about Rose and I would prefer to get it out of the way before she gets back," Alec replied.

"I can understand that but it's nothing bad, I know that much. You accepted you look like someone she lost, we all knew him, that's why Mickey's the way he is, he can't get over it for some strange reason but that's his problem, not yours mate," Jake assured him.

"So did you know Rose before her mother married Pete?" Alec asked.

"Yeah, we'd met, it was a bit rushed at the time, we met the night the Cybermen invaded. It's a long story that I'll tell you when Pete's talked to you."

"So that's how she met Pete then? How was he involved?"

"The Cybermen smashed up his place and killed almost everyone, Rose and her friend and Pete all got out. Leave it Alec, let Pete explain it."

"I would rather Rose had trusted me enough to tell me herself," Alec complained.

"She couldn't, it wasn't a matter of her trusting you. It's Pete, he's very protective of her, we all are. It'll all make sense when he's told ya," Jake replied as they were about to join the motorway and he wished Rose would have called Alec by now.

Rose had just got to the harbour and located the caravan park so remembering what Alec had put in the text, she took the first roadway and located the caravan number, half expecting Alec to be looking out of the window as she pulled up opposite. She was about to get out when a woman was coming out of the next caravan and Rose crossed the narrow roadway, going to knock on the door.

Rose waited for Alec to answer, seeing the woman turn around. "Oh, you're the second visitor this morning, he went off with a man just over an hour or so ago," the woman called back to her.

"Am I? Who called for him? I'm his girlfriend, I wanted to surprise him."

"He went off with a blonde haired man, they got into a blue car," the woman told her.

Rose knew it, it was Jake and he'd probably come down to take Alec up to London and none of them had bothered to tell her. Why hadn't Jake just waited for her? Maybe he had and to keep up the ruse, had finally given up and was making his way to London.

"Thanks, I'll have to call and see where they are."

She went back to her car after getting her phone out. Alec felt his phone buzzing in his pocket before it rang and saw it was Rose.

"Hi darlin'," he greeted her, Jake trying not to say anything.

"Hi, whatcha doing Alec?" Rose asked him, trying to get him to admit something.

"Why do you ask love?"

"Because I'm opposite the caravan and you're not inside, that's why," Rose almost laughed.

Jake knew where the conversation was going and was looking for a sign to turn off the motorway.

"What? Rose, don't make jokes love," he replied, then saw Jake's face in the mirror. "You knew about this Jake?" he asked.

"Yeah, Pete told me to act like nothing was going on, I was just following orders. Want me to turn around?"

"If you're with Jake, tell him to pull off the motorway and I'll drive up to meet ya, unless you want to come back?" Rose told him.

"It's up to you love, we can pull off the road and wait for you, I'll call when we find somewhere but you can wait there if you want?"

"Well I was planning on us staying here until you get your surgery but I had most of my things sent home."

"Well I wasn't going to tell you but Pete arranged for me to go to a private clinic in London so we may as well go there now, there is a sign for motorway services in two miles, we will wait there for you, it's easy to spot."

"Tell her to follow the main road all the way to the motorway," Jake told him.

Alec hung up and turned to Jake. "You knew?"

"Only last night, it was Pete's idea to still come down, Rose wanted to surprise you."

"She called from the airport yesterday, she said she had been collecting her ticket but she must have been changing her flight but what was she doing driving to Broadchurch right away?" Alec asked him.

"She got a flight to Bristol instead, it was a day sooner so she took it," Jake told him as he saw the second sign for the service area.

Rose drove off up the roadway, setting the satnav for home and hoped it would take her the same route Jake had just taken but didn't expect there would be another way, as long as she headed for the motorway and not follow any alternate suggestions. Jake and Alec pulled into the service station car park and went inside, Jake going to get some drinks and Alec sitting by the window to watch for Rose. Jake had to smile to himself.

Rose saw the sign Alec had mentioned, two miles until she could see him again after her plan failed to surprise him at the caravan. It was all Jake could do to stop Alec going outside to wait.

"She'll be here soon Alec, calm down," Jake told him. "She won't get here any faster."

"She's been travelling all night Jake, how is she able to drive down from Bristol?"

"She'll have slept, Mickey slept most of the way back, thankfully or he'd have been moaning about you all the time, then I would have thrown him out of the plane," Jake grinned.

"I can imagine. What made him like that?"

"You, reminding Rose of the friend she lost, trust me, I've never seen him like that before."

"Well he had best get used to it though we will be in Broadchurch," Alec told him, watching every car enter the car park and where they parked.

One caught his eye and Jake noticed. "That's the sort of car Rose would choose." Before Jake could stop him, Alec was up. "Let her get in Alec," he laughed.

Alec got his point, Rose wouldn't thank him for making a fool of himself. Then he saw her getting out of the car, Rose looking for the entrance and seeing him at the window, she waved. Despite trying to resist, he walked off towards the entrance, Rose standing in the doorway until she saw him.

"Rose."

"Hi," was all she could say as they stepped to one side and hugged. "I missed you and thought I'd surprise you. Guess you had the same idea?" she asked him.

"Yes but Jake knew you were coming back a day early and never told me."

"Well Pete never told me you were driving up to London with Jake either," she replied as she saw Jake get up to get her drink.

"Hiya Rose, want something to eat?" Jake asked, knowing what she liked. Rose nodded and Alec led her to where they had been sitting.

He leaned over as he sat down, kissing her cheek. "I missed you too Rose. Why did you not tell me when you were at the airport yesterday?"

"I said I wanted to surprise you Alec, it wouldn't have been a surprise if I'd told ya. Dad must have told Jake to come down anyway so you wouldn't suspect anything."

"I should have done, I'm a detective but you were too sneaky for me," Alec smiled, taking her hand. "Well I too was trying to be sneaky by being there to meet you and tell you your stepfather had got me in a London clinic at short notice."

"See, you're just as bad as I am then," she smiled as she saw Jake getting served. "I hope they're still serving breakfast otherwise he'll come back with brunch and even I can't eat chips in the mornings."

Jake came back with a tray and put it in front of her. "I think I'll leave you two, I'll go get your bag Alec, then I'll see you in London at some point."

"Thanks Jake, for coming down for me anyway even though you knew of Rose's change of plans," Alec told him.

"Any time. Give me your car key Rose, I'll put Alec's bag in the back for you," Jake offered.

"Yeah, thanks for not telling on me Jake," Rose smiled, getting the car key.

"Any time, you would have made me suffer if I'd told on ya," Jake grinned.

Jake went off and was back ten minutes later with her key then set off back to London on his own. He hadn't minded coming down but he would have preferred to stay in bed on a Sunday morning and now he was going to have to make up for leaving early. Fortunately, his boyfriend was used to him going off at short notice.

Alec was watching Rose eating, drinking his tea he went off to get since she would be a while.

"Want me to drive the rest of the way?" he offered, seeing Rose looked tired.

"Are you supposed to drive?" she questioned him.

"I can drive under supervision I suppose, I still have my licence. You look tired love."

"Yeah, I had a bit of sleep on the plane but suddenly being flung hours ahead sorta throws you out."

Rose thought after all the time travelling she'd done, she should be used to it.

"Is your rental car covered for any driver?" he asked.

"I have no idea, you're a policeman though, aren't you allowed to commandeer any car?" Rose smiled, drinking her coffee.

"Only in times of war or an emergency though you falling asleep at the wheel could be classed as an emergency preventative measure."

"Clever. Okay, you can drive but no arguing with the satnav or I'll make ya stop."

"Whatever you say but I want a kiss before we set off."

"Deal. Don't blame me if ya get lost in London though, it should be quiet enough but it can be confusing."

Alec was waiting for her coming out of the ladies room when Pete called him.

"So, she caught up with you then?" Pete asked him. "Jake called me. Does she know you're having your surgery up here?"

"Yes, I told her, there was no point in having her think I was going back to Broadchurch for it. We are just setting off again now."

"Good, I had to tell her mother she was bringing you back with her so be warned, she's been told to go easy on you, she tends to hug a lot. She may also stare at you for a while as well."

"I can live with that, I had that with Mickey out in Saint-Marie. We will see you soon, tell her mother I am looking forward to meeting her."

"Yeah, she's looking forward to meeting you and so is Tony. See you both soon then."

Rose saw him on the phone and came up behind him. "Was my stepfather checking up?" she asked as he put his phone away.

"Yes, Jake had called him to say we had caught up with each other," he replied.

"Well since I was in such a rush to get to you, I didn't get a present for Tony so we'll have to go get him something," Rose told him, leading him to the newsagents in the corner. "You should get him something too."

Rose was impressed with Alec's driving, since she wasn't sure he should be and they arrived safely at the Tyler mansion, Alec not being surprised how big the place was.

"You left this to live on a Caribbean island?" Alec asked her as he drove through the gate.

"Yeah, I haven't always lived here you know?" Rose smiled. "I bet my mum's out before we get out of the car."

She was right as one of the staff told her mother there was a strange car pulling up outside. Pete shook his head as Jackie dashed out.

"We should have kept Tony off football training," Jackie had said when she found out Rose had changed her travel plans.

"You explain that to his coach," Pete had replied. "It's only a few hours and I didn't know until last night she had changed flights. She wanted to surprise Alec but he had his own surprise so I couldn't say anything to him. Don't make a big fuss over him Jackie, he's not the Doctor and no mentioning who he looks like."

"I get it Pete, I wouldn't spoil it for her. You have to tell him though," Jackie replied.

They were interrupted by one of the maids. "Mrs Tyler, a strange car just pulled up, it may be Miss Rose."

Jackie had rushed past her so Pete apologised. "Sorry Sarah, she's just keen to see her daughter again."

Jackie was at the doorway as Alec was allowing one of the male staff to get Rose's luggage out of the back.

"Thanks Mark, put everything in my room will ya?" Rose asked him.

The man nodded and passed Alec's bag to another man.

"It's like a posh country hotel," Alec smiled as Rose closed the back door.

That was Jackie's cue to join them, going for Rose. "Rose, you're back, come here," Jackie called to her.

"Mum, this is Alec," Rose told her when her mother let go.

"Yeah, it must be, who else would it be?" Jackie asked, Rose hoping she wouldn't call him Doctor.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Tyler," Alec told her, holding out his hand.

Jackie just looked at him, trying to decide if Rose was doing the right thing in getting involved with him on the basis of who he resembled. Rose frowned at her.

"Oh call me Jackie, you're family now," Jackie managed to smile. "Come inside, I saved some lunch for you both."

"I had a big breakfast but Alec's probably hungry," Rose told her.

Pete was stood inside, having got a call from the commissioner out in Saint-Marie. It wasn't good news and he didn't know how to tell Rose and Alec. 


	27. Chapter 27

When everyone was inside, well in the kitchen, Jackie practically force-feeding poor Alec since she thought he looked a bit on the thin side, Pete asked the kitchen staff to leave and asked Jackie to give them a few minutes.

"Go wait for Tony coming back," Pete told her when Jackie objected.

Rose watched her mother leave reluctantly. "What's wrong Dad? Is it about Alec's surgery?"

"No love, that's going ahead but you might have to speed things up Alec, there's been a development out in Saint-Marie."

"What sort of development?" Alec asked, putting his chunky soup to one side since he didn't really want it.

"I had a call from the commissioner – Holmes has been let out on bail."

"What?" both Rose and Alec asked together.

"First thing this morning, Holmes called his solicitor and the judge was called. He called for the commissioner to attend and Mr Thomas said in light Rose had left the island, his client should be released on bail, now she was no longer under the impression Holmes was out to get her."

"He agreed?" Alec asked, seeing Rose's reaction to the news.

"He had no choice according to the commissioner. The police still have Holmes's passport."

"He had several Dad," Rose told him, "Camille knows that. He'll just go get another one."

"We should go back to Broadchurch," Alec urged her, thinking he'd have to get his surgery down there after all.

"That's the first place he'll look Alec," Pete told him. "He knew who you were. We can assume that's why he wanted his freedom, to silence his only threat."

"Thanks Dad, that makes me feel a whole lot better," Rose tried to smile as Alec put his arm around her.

"Well he knows who she is," Alec told Pete. "Can you get this place under guard?"

"Yes, I can have a Torchwood security detail here, I've sent for Jake but how will Holmes get off the island, won't they have put out an alert for him?" Pete asked.

"Probably Dad but he escaped capture before and he only went back to get to me. He only has to get another false passport, he could have got a boat to St Barts and there's a flight to London tonight, the one I was gonna get."

"Yes and because you changed your plans Rose, there is a spare seat," Alec pointed out.

Rose covered her mouth with her other hand, Alec holding the other one. Pete was already calling the Saint-Marie police to find out what they were doing about it. It was Camille who answered.

"Mr Tyler, is Rose okay?" she asked, everyone stopping and looking at her as they had been called in.

"Is that Rose's stepfather?" Humphrey asked, holding his hand out for the phone.

Camille refused to give him the receiver. "We just got called in about Holmes getting bail, I'm really sorry, we had no idea he would do that. Do you think he's going to come after her?"

"Yes, we fear that, have you any idea if he's still on the island?" Pete asked her.

"Dwayne and JC are just going down to the harbour, they've been onto the airport, he's not booked a flight from there but we have all his passports, including his real one. He will probably have already gone to get another but we have all the cash he took from the sale of the jewellery robbery. Unless he's stashed some away and already has another false passport we don't know about."

"That seems likely," Pete told her. "If your officers go down to the harbour, someone may have seen him but he could have already got on the first boat or plane out of there. Have any flights back to Great Britain taken off yet?"

"No Sir, we just checked but if he's using a false name, he could have flown anywhere. He will already know where DI Hardy is from, are they with you?" Camille asked him.

"Yes, they just got here, Alec was already on his way to surprise her but she caught up with him and Jake. Personally, I think Holmes will head to Croydon first, his old territory. I looked up his profile on the Torchwood database, quite a long list of suspected robberies that DI Poole failed to convict him on. He must have connections there," Pete told her.

"Dad, I was gonna call Camille, can I talk to her?" Rose asked. Pete handed her his phone. "Camille, I was thinking maybe Holmes got parted from someone, a girlfriend maybe or a close female friend. I think he was trying to split me and Alec up by keeping me there."

"You could be right," Camille replied, waving to Dwayne and JC as they passed the other door. "So, he applies for bail the moment he knows you left the island but you left last night, how did he know? Unless he got it from his solicitor? Maybe Mr Thomas didn't know what Holmes had planned but why call him on a Sunday morning?"

"He could have had some idea I would leave as soon as I could, I would have left tonight anyway, it was a lucky guess. Now Alec thinks I've given Holmes the opportunity by leaving a seat on the flight back to London tonight."

"Rose, let me talk to her," Alec asked her. Rose handed him the phone but Humphrey was getting impatient. "Camille, call the St Barts Airport and have them hold anyone who turns up asking for a ticket. How long has he been free?" Alec asked her.

"A few hours at most, if the flight was almost filled? Sir, they would have known what seat number Rose had, I could ask if that's the last ticket."

"Then go ahead and check, then have airport security hold him when he turns up. He could have already phoned to check if Rose was on the plane or she'd already left."

"What do I have them hold him on?" Camille asked him.

"False passport, you know you have his real one, breaking the terms of his bail by leaving the island. Then have him sent back to you, the judge will pull bail. Just keep him from coming here and going after Rose."

"We will do everything we can to prevent that," Camille assured him. "I think my boss wants a word with you."

Humphrey wanted to speak to Rose, not her boyfriend but took the phone.

"Camille's right, we will do everything we can. The commissioner is having another officer assigned to us, we will try our best not to let Holmes go after her. I heard a lot about you, from Rose."

"Yes, she had quite a bit to say about you Goodman but I'll let it go for now, her safety is more important now than my concerns after I came back. I trust you will call when you have any news?"

Humphrey knew Alec meant business and that Rose had told him he'd maybe been a bit too enthusiastic about getting her to stay.

Alec handed Pete his phone back.

"Rose, maybe we should go unpack eh?" he asked her, seeing the worried look on her face.

"I thought he'd stay locked up Alec, until I went back to testify. I got persuaded it would be better I appeared in person and he must have known that somehow, he didn't want to stand there and face me. I suppose it's easier to lie in court when the main witness is thousands of miles away."

"He must have also known I would also go back to say he tried to kidnap you and if you stayed here, then so would I. They will catch him before he gets on a plane Rose, I am confident they will."

He went to put both arms around her and looked at Pete, who just nodded and turned to leave.

"Jake will be here soon love," Pete told her. "Between him and Alec, Holmes won't get anywhere near you. Alec, I'll call the police chief in Croydon myself and tell him what we've learned, he'll have every officer in the area on the lookout for Holmes, they won't take kindly to the fact he killed one of their own."

Alec nodded back as Pete left and was just about to kiss Rose when Tony burst in, Jackie not being able to stop him.

"Rose! You're home," Tony shouted as he ran to her, looking at Alec.

"Hi Tony, I missed you. Say hello to Alec."

"Hi Alec. Mum said you're Rose's boyfriend. Rose, did you bring me something back?"

"Yeah you little scamp, 'course I did, it's upstairs."

Jackie stood in the doorway. "Sorry, I couldn't stop him. Tony, go get changed from football please."

"It's okay Mum, I know what he's like. I'll go get his present, I need to unpack. Did my other stuff arrive?" Rose asked her, letting go of Tony.

"Not today but you're a day early Rose," her mother pointed out. "How long are you two staying then?"

"We don't know Mum, something came up and Alec has to go get his surgery soon."

"That may have to be put off," Alec replied.

"No, it's not Alec, don't say that. You call them tomorrow."

Jackie went off to supervise Tony, since his nanny had the weekend off and Alec sat Rose down again as the cook was looking to get back in to finish a late Sunday Lunch.

"Let's go upstairs and unpack then?" Rose suggested.

Once in Rose's room, Alec put his arms around her again. "I think we have some making up to do," he told her.

"Yeah, I had plans for when I got to Broadchurch and you'd already left. Some surprise?" she told him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Never mind love, we can make up later eh?" he asked. "I will call the clinic tomorrow, I promise. It could take a few days for Holmes to get here, if he does intend going after you but Jake is on his way and your stepfather is right, he won't get anywhere near you Rose."

Jake had just arrived and was in Pete's study. "So, heard anything else?" he asked Pete when he'd been told what was going on over on the island.

"Not yet, I'm still waiting to find out if Holmes got off the island and I want to know what the hell the judge was thinking granting him bail," Pete replied angrily. "He knew Holmes had been after Rose and he still let him go. Jake, find the law firm that Thomas works for, I want to talk to his boss."

"You won't get anyone today," Jake reminded him.

"Why not? Holmes got Thomas to go see him and if the police confiscated all his money, how can he pay the man? Unless?" Pete asked.

"Unless he had some stashed or someone arrived with more and a fake passport?" Jake suggested, a grin on his face.

"Rose mentioned something, she said Holmes had tried to split up her and Alec. What if Holmes's girlfriend has arrived on the island to aid him getting out?"

"You could be right Pete, he'll have been given a phone call, he could have got her out there and they planned to get him out. That must be how he knew Rose had left. Where are Rose and Alec? Making up for lost time?"

"Not if her mother finds out. Staying for lunch? It's a bit late," Pete smiled.

Back on the island, the commissioner had arrived with someone in tow.

"Team, may I introduce your new sergeant, Florence Cassell. She has agreed to start a day early to help you locate Holmes. Any news of him yet?" the commissioner wanted to know.

"Not yet Sir," Camille told him, Humphrey thinking he may as well not even be there today, Camille was taking this very personally that Holmes was after her friend. "We put an alert out at all airports in the area and DI Hardy suggested we have St Barts stop anyone, under any name who tries to book a late ticket on the flight Rose would have taken, if she had been going home tonight."

"A very good idea. I did try to talk to the judge again but he was unavailable," the commissioner told them. "I still do not understand how he granted bail just because Sergeant Tyler left the island. She was very keen to go home."

Camille wondered why he was so surprised, considering Rose had not hidden the fact she was involved with Alec Hardy.

"Rose is no longer a sergeant Sir, not until she comes back," Humphrey reminded him that he himself had told her she couldn't be both an officer and a Torchwood agent.

"Thank you for the reminder, Inspector. Carry on team, I will leave Sergeant Cassell with you, I trust you will fill her in on the situation?"

Back in London, Rose and Alec had met up with Jake over lunch.

"Can't stay out of trouble?" Jake grinned when Jackie had left with Tony.

"It's not funny Jake, that maniac is trying to get over here to find me and stop me testifying against him," Rose told him.

"Rose, he has to find you first, he'll probably go to Croydon first," Jake told her.

"That's what I thought," Alec replied. "Then he has to find out where Rose is, he probably thinks she will take refuge in Broadchurch, since she was so keen to join me."

"Then if he gets here first, we'll have a few surprises for him," Jake grinned. "Up for it Rose?"

Just before five over in Saint-Marie, Camille got a phone call from the airline Rose had used.

"Sir," she called to Humphrey. "Skyline Airways, who Rose had booked with are delaying a man fitting Holmes description who with a woman is trying to get two seats on the evening flight to London, the one Rose would have been getting. They're delaying him by saying there is only one seat available, the one Rose swapped."

"Good, are security onto him?" Humphrey asked. "So he was with someone who seems to have got some cash to him? Alert the police over there if they haven't already called them and have him held. If it's Holmes, he'll kick up a fuss, if not, it's not him."

Camille and Humphrey were staying behind almost two hours later, waiting for JC and Dwayne to return from the ferry, having met the St Barts police and been handed Holmes, who hadn't been pleased he'd been caught trying to get back to London to eliminate Rose Tyler, the one person who despite being warned off was still insistent on locking him up. So, he knew who she was, a spoiled brat who had more money than sense and had shacked up with a sickly police detective.

Dwayne stepped forward to take charge of Holmes.

"He's all yours Officer Myers," one of the other officers told him, after the journey that took twice as long as flying.

"Come on Holmes, back to prison but first, we have a few questions for you back at the police station."

"Let my girlfriend go Myers," Holmes told him. "She was acting on my instructions, she just brought me money."

"And another fake passport," Dwayne replied as he put the two of them in the back of the LandRover having cuffed the woman. "She was still aiding your escape and conspiring with you for going after Rose Tyler."

"What?" the woman asked, trying to stop Dwayne. "Billy, you said nothing about it being Rose Tyler who could identify you, what are you doing going after her? He's crazy Officer, if I'd known, I would never have helped him."

"Shut up Liz," Holmes told her.

"No you moron, I won't shut up. Will I get leniency if I tell you I would never have done what he asked, here and back in Croydon?" she asked Dwayne.

"I'm warning you Liz, shut your mouth," Holmes told her again.

"Why should I Billy? I've covered for you enough and I bet you killing that detective wasn't an accident, was it?"

"Is that what he told you?" Dwayne asked her, trying to close the back door as she stepped up. "Seems like you lose Holmes."

Pete got a phone call just after eleven, Rose and Alec were still downstairs despite Rose trying to drop the hint she wanted them to go to her room.

"I see DI Goodman, thanks for telling me," Pete was saying. He turned to Rose and Alec. "Holmes is back locked up again and his girlfriend has told them everything in return for a light sentence. It's over Rose, all except the trial and I'll have Holmes's solicitor brought into question for revealing you'd left the island and suggesting Holmes applied for bail."

"Good, now maybe I can go home," Jake grinned. "Not that I don't enjoy your company but I saw enough of you two at your villa Rose."

Three weeks later, Rose and Alec were on a flight back to Saint-Marie for the trial of Billy Holmes – who had been appointed another solicitor who had told him in no uncertain terms that with Rose and Alec's testimony he'd tried to kidnap her and Rose on her own being able to identify him as Richard knowing him had told his client to just confess and tried to make a deal.

They had decided to stay at the hotel Rose had been in and the day after Holmes was found guilty after the judge who had let Holmes out on bail had realised his mistake and didn't want to mess with Pete Tyler again, they were sitting by the pool after dinner, Alec having made the arrangements to go home.

"So, we go to see your family, then back down to Broadchurch again?" he asked, them having spent two weeks in the caravan and Rose successfully renting a single storey house on the corner of the seafront with a large conservatory overlooking the sea for when they got back.

"Yeah, unless you have other plans?" Rose smiled at him.

Alec was still nervous that his pacemaker wouldn't work properly, even weeks later because when he'd woken up with Rose leaning on him, since he'd been out quite a while, he thought he was the luckiest man to have survived such an operation.

"Well we could stay love and rent that villa again? You heard what Camille said, about Goodman?"

"Yeah that he soon went off me after he met that cookery writer who stayed for two weeks and he wants to go after her," Rose laughed. "Nope, I want to go back to Broadchurch because it's only just over a hundred miles from my family, not thousands."

"That's what I thought love. Still, we could come back here, for a holiday, then you could visit your friends? Or maybe something other than a holiday?"

"Oh? You hated it here when you arrived if I remember correctly," Rose teased him.

"Yes and I also hated Broadchurch when I got there but being there with you makes it more bearable Rose, so did being here and I want you to know, after your stepfather told me about you, nothing changed. You should not have told him not to tell me before I had my surgery though."

"I didn't want you to back out, if you couldn't accept it Alec, I couldn't let you give up because of my past."

"I know love, you only had good intentions. Well I can't take you places like you were used to but how about coming back here, at some time in the not so distant future for a honeymoon maybe? We could rent that villa again and have sex in the pool every night?" he grinned.

"You are so full of it Alec Hardy," Rose laughed.

"So, that's a yes then?" he asked hopefully, leaning over her.

"Maybe?" Rose smirked as she sipped on her fruit cocktail that Alec thought she should eating, not drinking.

He kissed her cheek and went back to lie on the lounger, still not wanting to take off his t-shirt because of his scar but wasn't shy about Rose seeing it. She had mended his heart in more ways than he thought was possible but she was impossible, arriving on this world against all the odds for a second time and this time, she'd come to save him – not the whole planet.

The End!


End file.
